Fairy Tail - I Choose You 2! S-Class Edition
by HappyTheCamper
Summary: SEQUEL: The Fairy Tail gang is once again hurled into the video game world of Pokemon, only this time it's Natsu who steps in as the trainer...and all of Fairy Tail's S-Class wizards are his Pokemon Team! Watch as Natsu battles the odds and fights his way through the Hoenn region (ORAS) before time runs out, and he and his friends are trapped inside of virtual reality forever!
1. 0 - Prologue

**Author's Note: Well hello to all, and _Happy New Year, 2016_! I hope everyone had a fun and safe night last night, I know I did! Now it is January the 1st of a new year...and also time for a brand new story. So if you are familiar with my past work I must go ahead and say that this is not just _any regular story_...this is a story I have been waiting to release for the betterment of 2 months. Therefore, I am now very happy to announce that this _is in fact_ the sequel story to my _Fairy Tail_ x _Pokémon_ crossover story _Fairy Tail - I Choose You!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It, its story, characters, settings and all other aspects are the property of Hiro Mashima. I also do not own_** ** _Pokémon_** ** _. It and all of its branches are the property of Nintendo and the_ _Pokémon_ _Company. The only pieces I can clam to this story are the themes and plot regarding this specific crossover, and several original characters._**

* * *

Fairy Tail - I Choose You!

Part II: _S-Class Edition_

Prologue

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the noisy river town of Magnolia. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and all the locals were out and about as they enjoyed the festive air and beautiful weather. Not only was it a very nice day for weather, but this date also held significance to several locals as well. Here we find a very large crowd of fans gathered around the South Gate Park at the center of Magnolia as they all wait in anticipation for a new wave of magical world news.

"Alright everyone, hello and welcome to South Gate Park! I hope everyone is excited for today's event?!"

The crowd surrounded a very large and decorative stage as they all screamed with excitement, and as they cheered a young man gave a lively introduction for today's mysterious event. "Well, I'm glad you're all awake, ahaha. My name is Max Alors, and today me and the gang here at Fairy Tail have something very exciting to present for you, today!"

Standing at center-stage was none other than the very energetic _Sand Mage_ of Fairy Tail, Max Alors. He seemed to be playing the role of today's Master of Ceremony, and also appeared to be getting the crowd very excited for something behind the stage. The Sand Mage gave the crowd time to calm down, and followed up by continuing his introduction. "Now, I know you're all probably tired of seeing my ugly mug already, but don't worry! I'm gonna bring out a few special guest speakers for today's events just to show you what we have planned! Now, please put your hands together for our guests!"

Everyone roared with anticipated yells as Max continued. "First and foremost, our first man of the hour. He's in-charge of running _six_ different companies, and now's he's decided to be a video game creator during his off-time. Please welcome the one and only _Nigel Thomas!_ "

The fans cheered with rambunctious joy as the young mage and CEO of the wealthy _A.N.T. Konzern_ , Nigel Thomas wondered on the stage with a waving hand and a smile on his face. "Hello _Magnolia!_ " The brown haired man known as Nigel shouted with excitement as he sported an all-grey suit with white shirt as he waved to the audience in the park. He seemed overly confident for his new project, despite the fact that this run was only the demo for an otherwise mysterious new game. That being said, the environment of a warm and sunny Magnolia filled with supportive towns folk made him that much more comfortable presenting his long shot of a video game to the public.

Max then continued. "Our next guest is one of Nigel's right hand men in his 'Empire of Commerce.' He is in-charge of personally running Nigel's newest business, _Grimm Gaming_. Please welcome _Jackson J. Grimm!_ "

This time a tall and rather older looking man with short silver hair walked onto the stage to join Nigel. He sported a dark blue sport jacket with a black shirt underneath that had a turtle neck around the collar. He also wore black slacks and matching black shoes to finish it off. Finally, pinned to the chest pocket of his blazer was a pin logo of Nigel's blanket company, The _A.N.T. Konzern_. The elder Jackson smiled sternly, and didn't say a word as he only received a moderate applause (due to people not recognizing his name.) He then joined a rather cheery Nigel on stage, and soon after Max continued with his introduction. "Our final guest is a home-grown citizen of Magnolia. You know him as our lovable guild master here at Fairy Tail! Please give it up for our resident member of the Ten Wizard Saints, _Makarov Dreyar!_ "

Fans of Magnolia did not have to be a genius to know this house hold name. Coming out from the right side of the stage was the tiny guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, sporting his white and gold Ten Wizard Saints jacket. He also added on a very large smile to his outfit as he came out to greet the crowd from his favorite city in the kingdom.

"Ahaha! Hello Magnolia! Good to see you all!" Makarov held a cheery attitude as he walked over to shake the hands of his new acquaintance Jackson, and the newest addition to the town, Nigel.

Max then carried out his speech. "Okay, now that our tiny panel has entered the stage, let's begin our presentation!"

"Pff, look at those losers… _I_ should be out there stanin' right with 'em!"

Standing right behind the left side of stage were several members of the Fairy Tail guild. The one that said those nasty words above was none other than _Natsu Dragneel_ , who appeared to be rather salty with the selection people for of the panel.

"Haha, gee Natsu maybe you should go out there and fight 'em!" Flying over Natsu's shoulder was the horrible influence of a best friend, Happy the Cat, who was now trying to stir up as much chaos as he could.

Natsu growled with excitement. "YEA!? MAYBE I _SHOULD_ …!" He tried taking a single step out from behind the curtain and onto the stage, but just in the nick of time a friendly hand came in and grabbed him from behind.

" _NO!_ " Grabbing Natsu by his arms was none other than Lucy Heartfilia, who up until this point was trying to stay calm just to quell her recent headache from earlier in the day. "NATSU! You have no business going on stage!" Lucy shouted as she tried to hold her friend back. "And Happy why did you have to egg him on all the time!? It's bad enough if only one of you is goofing off!"

"Teehee, I just thought you could use some work, _Luuucy_! You were startin' ta look bored just sitting there all mopey." Happy giggled into his hands as Lucy sighed and Natsu finally calmed down. Then, another wizard spoke his mind from behind the group at the front.

"Natsu, if you wanna fight later I'd be happy with whipping your face all over the ground when we get off stage, but right now we gotta be quiet." Said a rather pissed off Gray Fullbuster as he stood beside Lucy. The Ice Make wizard tried pulling the curtains apart just to get his own view of curiosity. "Now, I wonder how many people there are out…"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Lucy grabbed Gray by the collar and yanked him back in before he could cause any more trouble.

"Bahahaha! Lucy told you, _Ice-Boy_!" Natsu started laughing as Gray jumped in his face.

"Look _Flame Brain_ I don't need your loud mouth yappin' in my ear right now!"

Lucy was about to give up. "Oh god please just send someone to help me deal with these two idiots…" She prayed to a god that clearly didn't exist, and her " _Help_ " finally arrived.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia Lockster ran in, but completely ignored Natsu and Gray just to scold Lucy for dragging Gray back into the back stage area. "HOW _DARE_ YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY SWEET PRINCE, YOU UNTAMED _TROLL!_

Lucy sighed as Juvia had her by the collar. "Eh…I should probably just go home."

As all the colorful Fairies were enjoying their time back stage, we finally return to the main event. Nigel now held the mic as the crowd died down to hear his further announcements. "Okay now I know we have a pretty big crowd right now, but don't worry. What we plan to do won't be held here on stage…Instead it will occur right behind you all in our state-of-the-art home base system right here in South Gate Park!"

The crowd roared as Nigel pointed to a set-up of large tables and computers sitting right behind them near the base of the large Sola Tree. Nigel then nudged his business partner, Jackson, in the side of his arm as he spoke without the mic. "Okay, let's go give these guys the _real_ show."

Jackson grinned with amusement. "Lead the way, Nigel. I'm very excited to show you what our team has to off..."

"AHHHH YOU BASTARD!"

Nigel and Jackson jumped to turn around as Natsu, Gray, and now _Gajeel Redfox_ for some reason barreled through the backstage curtains and began fighting right in front of the crowd. "GYAH! NEXT TIME WARN ME WHEN SALAMANDER'S LOOKIN FOR A FIGHT!" Gajeel tried shouting back to Lucy and the others as Natsu and Gray delivered several heavy punches to his side abdomen.

Nigel lost his cool and immediately laughed uncontrollably, while Jackson cocked one of his eye brows and failed to see any humor in the action. Meanwhile, Makarov simply rolled his eyes and face-palmed with the usual shame and embarrassment.

" _Morons…_ "

* * *

As the stage crew and the crowd finally made it around the computer set-up, and after our rowdy Fairies finally cleaned up their attitudes; we come to find Nigel once again holding the microphone.

"Okay, now I know you all know why we're here…to unveil the _brand-new sequel_ to our chart-topping video game _Pokémon 3D_!"

The crowd roared with impatience in their voice as Makarov whispered under his breath. " _Gah, what a silly name…_ " He laughed as he rolled his eyes and listened to Nigel continue his explanation.

"Okay, now I know you all enjoyed playing the first game, yourselves…and I also heard that you _really_ enjoyed the released demo clips from our company's tester-trial of the first game as well…" He then turned and looked to the crowd of now-revealed Fairies, and gave the protagonist of the previous game, Lucy Heartfilia, a sarcastic nod.

"Hmph…" Lucy growled and crossed her arms as she tried repressing the awful experience she held inside of virtual reality during her play through of the original Pokémon Game.

Nigel continued. "Well today we plan on giving you a simple demonstration of our latest state-of-the-art lacrima technology that sends real-life people right into the game, without any hassle whatsoever! We plan on utilizing our small window of time to show you the example of our Battle Sequence in which you the players can over take the roll of either Pokémon trainers or Pokémon themselves just to fight one another!"

Nigel then pointed to a large metal square room that looked like a box without a lid had tipped over onto its side. "Now, we have also replaced our out-of-date _transfer pods_ , and brought in or new revolutionary _teleporter box_! Once all of our contestants are safely inside, we at the monitors will be able to beam them into _cyber space_ and prep them for a gameplay feature full of fun and excitement!"

Everyone lost their minds as Nigel carried on. "As we present our demonstration, and if you're a _really_ good crowd…we may even provide a sneak-peak at the new open-world story mode that now features virtual reality game-play mixed with _Massive Multiplayer Online technologies!_ "

Nigel quickly went to his next step before the crowd lost it all. "Now…we introduce the testers…Thanks to Master Makarov Dreyar, we will now send a team of six Fairies into the game to fight 3 on 3! Only this group won't be made up of any _regular_ Fairies…today we would like to welcome to the stage the legendary _S-Class Wizards of Fairy Tail!_ "

"The what!?" Lucy and the others gasped as she heard _S-Class._ "What's he thinking!?"

"Yea…I want in that group of losers…" Natsu pouted as he sat behind Lucy and turned away from the display.

"Okay…" Nigel continued over the intercom. "Our first two wizards had the privilege of experiencing the demo of our last game...please welcome the legendary Miss Titania herself, _Erza Scarlett_! Followed by the mysterious recluse of Fairy Tail, _Mystogan_!" Fans screamed as Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes (disguised as his Edolas counterpart) entered the view and walked over to the computers. Erza made sure to greet the crowd with a smile and wave, while Jellal limited his interactions altogether and turned his face away from anyone's view.

From there Nigel went down the list. "Our next group make up a new batch of testers, please welcome the loveliest _Takeover_ Mage you will ever meet, _Mirajane Strauss_! And with her is the infamous _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ , _Laxus Dreyar_!"

"Oh my! This looks like it'll be fun after all!" The kind and loving Mirajane came into view with a beaming face and giggling voice as she waved her hand for the crowd. She was also being followed by the rather impatient Laxus right on her tail. Laxus kept his arms crossed, and never gave her a response as he continued to look forward.

"Now, our final selections include the most dangerous Fairy there is. He is the demi-god himself, the legendary _Crash Mage_ and _Ace of Fairy Tail_ , please welcome the one and only... _Gildart Clive_!"

"Sheesh. He's such a dork…" The Guild's drinking buddy, and longtime alcoholic Cana Alberona rolled her eyes as she held a flask of wine and leaned on her friend Levy McGarden's shoulder.

Levy grinned awkwardly as she was forced to accept the gesture. "Yea, he is, isn't he…?"

Gildarts now entered the view and smiled to the crowd. "Gee, thanks Nigel! This better be worth my time!" The _Crash Mage_ laughed as he looked at the young CEO.

Nigel timidly laughed back. "Ah, why wouldn't be?...Now our final guest! Ah…ahem…well…" He awkwardly paused as he bent down and looked to Makarov. "Wait, you don't have any more S-Class Wizards, _do_ you?"

Makarov looked troubled. "No, the other idiots all failed their trials back on Tenrou…"

"OHHH! PICK _ME_ NIGEL!" Natsu could tell he needed one more person, and now stood on top of Lucy's shoulders as he desperately yelled out to his good friend from the previous game.

"AGH GET OFF ME, RIGHT _NOW_!" Lucy shouted with rage as she tried throwing her fiery friend off.

Meanwhile, Nigel turned away to ignore his fiery acquaintance. "Ahehe, _right_ …now who can I _really_ get to go in…?"

Nigel scanned the audience of every Fairy Tail mage standing right before him as he thought to himself quietly. Then, a tiny light bulb flashed inside his brain. " _Wait…she use to be an S-Class Mage at her former guild…_ " After a minute of internal deliberation, Nigel confidently made his decision.

" _JUVIA LOCKSTER!_ COME ON DOWN!" Nigel yelled with gusto as he pointed at the frail and timid _Water Mage_ who use to be an S-Class member of the _Phantom Lord_ Guild's _Element 4_. She was also too busy hiding behind her beloved, Gray to fully follow the memo.

"Oh, but I-I can't…I hate the idea of leaving my _Sugar Bear_ here all alone!" Juvia pleaded with mercy as she clutched tightly onto Gray's arm.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Sugar- _what_? Just get out there Juvia, Nigel's counting on ya!"

Juvia stepped up after being nudged by Gray, and waded through a crowd of cheering fans. However, she still looked troubled. " _Oh dear, I can't keep up with all these S-Class mages!? I don't know what to do…what if I fail to compete while my darling Gray watches on the sidelines?_ " She panicked in her mind as she joined her fellow Fairies inside a large metal box.

Erza smiled as Juvia made it over. "Ah I must say, Nigel made a wise decision by selecting _you_ to join our cause."

Mira smiled and added on as well. "Awe! I agree! I'm so glad to see you made the cut, Juvia!"

"Tsk, yea just keep your water inside that body, alright?" Laxus looked away and gave Juvia a friendly (believe it or not) warning as he rolled his eyes.

Nigel then carried out his explanation. "Okay, now that all my S-Class wizards are in place, I now need _one_ more Fairy to step up and volunteer to join our crew as the _in-game official_. Any takers, hmm?...Miss _Lucy_ , care to defend your title?"

"Hehe, funny…" Lucy hissed as she instantly turned away. "I wouldn't be caught dead returning to that virtual death trap. In fact, I'm not sure _why_ anyone would willing choose to return to…"

"OHHH THIS IS _SO_ MINE!" Natsu shoved Lucy straight to the ground as he barreled though the other people and ran right for the large metal box containing all the S-Class wizards.

"Agh, calm down Natsu. You know this isn't worth it…" Gildarts sighed as he stood inside the teleporter and tried bracing for Natsu's impact.

"HA! I'LL SHOW _YOU,_ YA OLD GEEZER!" Natsu grinned and ignited his hands as he charged for an attack on Gildarts. " _FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!_ "

"GYAH, DAMN IT _NATSU_!" Laxus began charging with electric volts of his own as Natsu barreled in hot for his entrance into the metal box. Yet as the two wizards met fists, the game's creator shouted with ferocious anger.

"NO!" Nigel cried out with panic. "YOU _DUMB ASSES_ CAN'T USE MAGIC INSIDE THE…!"

 _*BLAST*_

Sadly, Nigel was too late. As Natsu stepped foot inside the box, he and Laxus's magic sparked _just enough_ fuses to short-circuit the machine, and teleported all the players straight into the game without any notice or warning. As their bodies disappeared and the machine sizzled and smoked, Nigel fell to the ground with a look of defeat on his face, and Jackson Grimm shook his head with disapproval.

Finally, Master Makarov gabbed the mic that rolled away from Nigel's hand and smiled to the crowd.

"Well, looks like our _first_ show is officially over! Now stay tuned to see our cyber-magician Nigel here zap the Fairies right back into our world!"

* * *

 **Angry Fans: "Wait, you lied and said this has Pokemon! THERE WERE _NO_ POKEMON, ANYWHERE!?"**

 **Me: "Guys... _chill_ , I got this."**

 **First and foremost, apologies if this looks like a super long opening note, but it is a sequel, so some extra info may help you enjoy the story.** **Now, I must go ahead and say because this is A _SEQUEL_...I highly suggest visiting my page to read it's predecessor mentioned above (or not, I can't really force you to do that...but as a fair warning I may gloss over most of the detailed explanations that were mentioned in the last story.) It also may be safe to admit that this story may hold spoilers for its predecessor, so proceed with caution. Finally, this story will probably contain some original characters, and one specific character that found himself in the prequel, but don't worry! He's not that hard to follow if you just choose to either read this or the prequel!**

 **Anyway whether or not you're a fan of my previous work (especially my first FTxPoke story) or if you've discovered me for the very first time, I ask that you please sit back, relax and enjoy my story!**

 **...But again if you're new to the series then I'll explain:**

 **The prequel story involved Lucy getting stuck inside a game created by Nigel Thomas's company titled _Pokemon 3D_ (in reality it happens to be our version of _Pokemon X &Y_) However, it was actually a computer game where Lucy and her friends were taken into the Poke world and forced to beat the game in order to escape. Also, Lucy was the only human in the game, and Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, and Jellal all got trapped and became her Pokemon for the adventure.**

 **Now, this story involves a "similar" plot, except it features the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail getting stuck in the game instead, and Natsu as their head man. Also, instead of being set in the games _Pokemon X &Y_, this story is based on _Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire_ (Yes, for both the original story and this new story I used my versions of the games in real life, created Lucy and Natsu as characters on each one, and played through them with these specific Pokemon to produce my source material for writing the story. If it happens in the story chances are I performed it in the game. If not I'll provide a story or explanation in all my closing notes for each chapter.) Finally, it also has a bigger, _extra_ plot line later on...but no spoilers, we'll get to that down the road (I'll also provide an extra header note tomorrow, too. ****I really hope you enjoyed this preview! I will do my very best to upload a new chapter each day! Thanks, and I'll see you around!**


	2. 1 - Not This Again

**Author's Note: Hello! Welcome back for day 2 of my new story! Now, since this is technically the second chapter it is safe to say that if you made it here, you will be my _real_ audience for the duration of the story.**

 **Now, first and foremost I must make a confession. Normally I do not upload stories if I do not have them 100% completed over on Microsoft Word, but now...that's not the case. Right now, this story is _not_ _entirely_ finish over there. I have "x amount" of chapters already done, and I usually type a chapter a night to keep me caught up. However, I must admit this is my last semester in college starting on the 11th , and I will have very challenging classes (I didn't take the "easy senior" route, I wanted a challenge) and I am also employed on the weekends and I have two part-time internships as well.**

 **My point is, I will try my ABSOLUTE _HARDEST_ to upload a chapter a day. Both for you and me. When I read other people's stories I hate waiting, and I like seeing people upload one a day. However this is a tall feet when you don't have the story pre-completed like I normally do. I could have waited to upload it, but I am sick of waiting to release this story (keep in mind that I have a good amount of chapters actually typed, so it's not like I don't have tomorrow's already done.) Therefore, if a day comes and I can't upload a story I will apologize multiple times, but if it happens it happens...but let's NOT make it happen!**

 **That aside, please enjoy the first chapter! :D**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter One - Not This Again...

* * *

"No way…it actually turned on!?"

Nigel sat alone at the large outdoor computer monitor in the center of South Gate Park as all the other machines and controls flashed with positive colors. The crowd in Magnolia that stood behind him, however had no idea how to respond. Then, before things got too awkward, a friend from Fairy Tail ran up and yanked him from his swivel chair and held his hand high.

"Nigel Thomas, everyone!" Cana faked a smile, and tried to keep the game creator optimistic for the sake of the expo. The crowd lost it and cheered in support, because they had absolutely no idea what just happened was really a mistake. Jackson Grimm stood by looking very impressed, while Master Makarov and all the other Fairies (roughly 40 or so) shook their heads and sighed with confusion.

Nigel chuckled as he started clapping on his own. He then leaned over and whispered into Cana's ear. "Yea…thanks for that."

"Haha, yea whatever." Cana rolled her eyes and grabbed a flask from her pocket as she walked back over to her Fairy friends. Nigel could have used a drink of his own, but he still had a show to perform for the people of Magnolia.

Jackson Grimm used this as a good moment to keep the ball rolling. "Well, I believe Mr. Thomas can now go about his original demonstration, right sir?"

Nigel grinned and re-took his seat. "Yea, I suppose you're right. Now let's see some Pokémon!" He powered on the game as all the town's folk and Fairies stood by and watched. Immediately, Gajeel Redfox was the first to lash out. "This is a load of crap! Why do Salamander and that nut Juvia get to go back in!? I wanna piece of the action, too!"

Gray laughed as he stood by and rolled his eyes. "Geeze, Gajeel. Do you really wanna go inside that death trap again? As far as I'm concerned I got my fare share last time around."

Lucy stood by and sighed with relief. "Thank you, Gray. For a second there I thought I was the only _sane_ one left."

"Awe come on guys!" Shouted the young Wendy Marvel as she stood right beside the group. "I had a lot of fun when we played the first game together!"

Meanwhile, her small friend Carla shook her head with disapproval. "Well, it must be some ridiculous _dragon slayer_ instinct to seek that sort of danger."

Lucy agreed. "Yea, hehe I guess you're right." She thought about Natsu just barreling past Laxus and Gildarts to break the machine and send them all into the game moments ago, but let that thought slip away as the show carried on.

Now, we return to Nigel once again addressing the audience. "Okay, now when we get into the menu, we should find two options for gameplay. One for the _Story Mode_ and one for our desired _Battle Mode_ , which we will demonstrate here today." He somehow waited patiently through several loading screens and finally came across a final picture of a green background and a large, serpent-like dragon Pokémon that glowed like an emerald.

"Okay, _Pokémon Delta Emerald_ has been powered on!" Nigel bragged with a self-impressed tone in his voice. "Now, we need to go down here and…"

"NOT SO FAST! My richy-rich friend!"

An unfamiliar voice now took over the intercom, and for some reason it was coming from _inside_ the computer. The shrill, obnoxious speaker carried on with heavy words. "I can't just let you play around with all these Fairies without giving _me_ a turn!"

"Nigel, what's going on with my game?" Jackson Grimm looked up with nervous concern as he asked his much younger boss a question he couldn't answer.

"What the… _Who_ is this!?" Nigel sat up in confusion as he mashed down on all the keys, but as of a few seconds ago, none of them showed a single response to his actions. "I'm locked out!?"

"AH! RIGHT YOU ARE, SIR! Now, for your prize!" Then, the random hacker took control of the cursor and clicked down on the option for a brand new _Story Mode_ play through.

"NO NO NO! We have a _CLEAR_ outline planned for a _Battle Mode_ test!" Nigel protested with useless emotion.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Replied the mysterious hacker. "However, I believe there has been a change of plans!" Then, the regular introduction for the game's Story Mode began to play as the hacker explained his further intentions. "You see…I have _hacked_ your game's servers, and now I've locked your precious S-Class mages inside your virtual gaming world!"

"HE'S DONE _WHAT_?!" Makarov jumped up and ran over to the computer. "LISTEN HERE YOU COWARD! No one threatens my children just for their own amusement! YOU HEAR ME!?"

The hacker laughed. "Ah, well it looks like I do…and I haven't even got to the _best part_!"

"W-wait…this guy sounds familiar…" Lucy stood with a nervous shake as Gray and Wendy both recognized the voice as well.

"Yea." Gray agreed as he tried locating the voice's owner inside his memory. "Something's up, here…"

Then, before they could finish their joint thought, the hacker continued. "You see, Nigel, me and my organization need a few funds…and you and _your_ organization will help me acquire them."

Nigel looked at his static-filled screen with a face of anger. "Or _what_?"

The hacker laughed. "Isn't obvious!? I plan on wiping your servers clean by the end of the week! Deleting all the game's content...including your beloved friends from _Fairy Tail_!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Makarov jumped up to scratch the monitor, until Gray and Gajeel ran up to hold him in place.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Man, it will sure look ugly when names such as Erza and Gildarts are wiped clean from the earth…and what about that grandson of yours, ay Master?"

"Grr, listen up you bastard. I'LL SHOW _YOU_! THE POWER OF THIS GUILD FIRST HAND OF YOU..." Makarov made his threat, but was quickly silenced as Nigel interjected.

"Well…you know we can just beat the game and release our friends before you do that?"

The park grounds were filled with silence, until the voice replied with impatience. "Yea…well…SCREW YOU! I'll give you _ONE WEEK_ to meet my demands and deliver me the money! If you get them out…then…'congratulations' I guess…"

The voice then suddenly disappeared as Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Moron. That idiot didn't even tell us where to deliver the money."

"Yea, well we won't need it…" Nigel said with affirmative action. "Looks like we'll just turn this demo into another play-though of the game's _Story Mode_."

"Wait…" Jackson replied. "We don't have the equipment for an _all-week_ broadcast? What should we do if it rains or storms?"

"Good Sir, I ask that you leave that to us."

Everyone turned to look at Freed Justine, who now stood in front of a very confident group of Fairies. "I will supply the grounds with an enchantment to protect us from harsh weather and climate for the entire duration of the event."

Lisanna then stood tall behind him. "Yea, and Kinana and I can rollout some of the kitchen supplies to keep everyone fed while we play the game!"

All the Fairies stood firm and cheered as they each suggested their help. Then, Nigel turned back to the computer and laughed. "HA! Well…I don't see why we can't just do this…Jack, you're in charge back in Crocus. Make sure those computers aren't touched by _anyone_ outside our organization."

Jackson was still confused, but he ignored his own judgment to smile at Nigel's. "Ha! Well sir. You are a crazy one…I like the spirit! I'll see you back in Crocus when this is all said and done for the final celebration."

Nigel nodded and added one more command. "And make sure you guys keep a _coms lacrima_ on you. I may need help…" Lucy, Gray, and the other Fairies looked confused as Jackson smiled back at Nigel. Then, Jackson nodded his head and rounded up his small presentation crew as they all quickly left for the train station. Nigel was soon the only company man left in Magnolia as he quickly took back control of his keyboard and started up the system. "Okay, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, and Wendy! Due to your previous experience inside the game, you all will be right by my side unless I say otherwise."

They all reluctantly nodded as he continued. "Levy, Cana…you guys helped me with at the computer last time we did this, so I'll need your help as well."

Cana smiled with pride and Levy matched her smile with excitement as they both took their seats right beside Nigel. Then the blue haired Script Mage turned to her temporary captain. "So" Levy asked. "Any ideas on where to start?"

Nigel grinned as the screen changed to an interaction scene with a bearded man in a white coat. He never even turned away from the game to give her a reply. "Well…same as last time, remember?"

"Only too well…" Lucy admitted from behind Nigel's shoulder. Meanwhile, the computer character smiled as he looked to Nigel sitting in front of the screen.

"Hi! Sorry to keep you waiting! Welcome to the world of _Pokémon!_ My name is Birch. But everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor. This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. We humans live alongside Pokémon, at times playing together as friends, and at times helping out one another. And sometimes, we just like to have fun battling others like us! But as close as we are, we don't know everything about Pokémon. In fact, there are still many, many mysteries surrounding Pokémon. I do research to try to unravel those Pokémon mysteries. But that's enough about me!"

Nigel grinned with confidence as this "Professor Birch" continued. "Now…are you a boy? Or are you a girl?" The game maker let Birch continue as he took the controls and quickly selected _boy_. Immediately Lucy shook her head.

"Oh no…I have a bad feeling about this."

Birch replied. "All right. Will you give me your _name,_ too?"

Nigel made no hesitation in typing the name "Nastu" right into the game.

Birch then laughed. "So it's _Natsu_?"

Gajeel spat in anger. " _Agh_ , you shoulda made him a girl…idiot."

Nigel ignored that comment as Birch ended his introduction. "Ah, I see! You're the _Natsu_ who's moving to my hometown of _Littleroot_. I get it now! All right, are you ready? Your very own adventure is about to unfold. Take courage, and leap into the world of Pokémon where dreams, adventure and friendships await! Well, I'll be expecting you later. Come see me in my Pokémon Lab!"

Nigel spun around to the corral of 30(ish) Fairies as he waited for the next screen to load.

"Okay…this is going to be _very hard_ dealing with both Natsu inside of the game, and the entire town of Magnolia watching us outside it. So please, no funny business…"

Nigel and the others then looked on to find two 3D doors of a moving van swing open to reveal a bright new town and a tiny new home. Immediately, the character was taken into 3rd person view, and here we find the familiar face of Natsu Dragneel sitting inside of virtual reality.

"Ugh…wait where the hell am I…AND WHAT'S WITH THIS _STUPID HAT_?!

Natsu immediately ripped off the white riding cap of the main character as he then revealed his signature spiky pink hair hiding underneath. Nigel grinned and took the keyboard. "Oh man, sorry Natsu! Here let me help you!"

"Uhhh…" Lucy and the others were taken off guard by Nigel's bizarre politeness as he switched the game code and change Natsu's white hat into his trusty _checkered scarf_.

"Hmm, well thanks pal!" Natsu smirked and wrapped it around his neck. "Ahh, that's more like it!"

Nigel grinned brightly. "Sure, man! Now let's head inside!"

While the small group of friends who were present for the first game's demo knew the concept of the game, all the Fairies that were not present for the previous game were blown away as the all saw Natsu moving about freely inside of virtual reality.

"What the hell is he doing in there!?" Macao Conbolt yelled with confusion.

"Maybe he just took a wrong turn in cyber space?" Wakaba Mine scratched his head and grabbed his pipe. "I recon I'd do the same thing if I were in his shoes."

"Okay…" Nigel replied with impatience. "I understand those who aren't familiar with the premise may get confused…but if you would like a better explanation _PLEASE_ go back to the previous _GAME_ and _REWATCH_ it for a better understanding…if you _catch my drift_."

All the Fairies now looked scared as Nigel turned around, only to be greeted by Natsu standing in front of the same Pokémon Professor from before with his own scared look on his face.

"H-help me! _You_ over there! Please! Help! In my Bag! There's a Poké Ball!" Birch looked horrified as a wild dog Pokémon had him backed into a corner of the nearby forest with a growling look on his face.

"HAHA! Now I'm FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled with blind excitement as he randomly grabbed an unknown Poké Ball and hurled it at the wild 'mon.

"NO! YOU IDIOT WE CAN'T JUST TAKE RANDOM POKEMON!" Nigel's head immediately went crashing into the keyboard as he tried to condense his rage.

Right away all the other Fairies looked scared, that is except for Lucy, who knew better than to rely on faith to get through this troubled ordeal.

" _See_ …with Natsu we don't have to create funny business. You're stuck with it either way…"

* * *

 **Well, let's go over a few things (keep in mind that we're still early on in the story, and don't worry all my header and footer notes won't be this long.)**

 **Hmm, well that's different. This isn't like the prequel story where they just got themselves stuck in the game...now _someone_ has trapped them inside? I wonder how that will develop (Also, for some reason Lucy, Gray and, Wendy know their voice...?)**

 **Also, If you haven't guessed, _Nigel Thomas_ is my main OC. He's nothing special, just a wannabee wizard who makes these games. But I also added two new characters to the story as well. **

**The first was _Jackson Grimm_ , who is basically how I laid him out to be. The second will be revealed later on. While he is in my story, this particular character does not belong to me. He in fact belongs to a fellow writer and fan on this website called magical fan18 who really enjoyed my former story, and kindly asked me to place his OC in my sequel. I liked the idea, and had no reason to deny the request; so I accepted! As you discover who this character is, I hope you enjoy him, and while you're at it you could probably go over and give magical fan18 a few page views! :D**

 **Finally, man Natsu is going to be pretty rough with his hands at the wheel isn't he (I wonder if he'll throw up on the bikes?) Anyway, I am glad it worked out for me to make him the player. It will be funny to compare and contrast his training style to Lucy's from the original.**

 **Now, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please stop by in a week or so to see the second! :D**

 **...jk, it'll be out tomorrow. Like I said I do have _some_ chapters already written, lol**


	3. 2 - A Fiery New Trainer

**Author's Note: Hello! Apologies, but this chapter seems a little short to me. Sadly, that's how I wrote it way back whenever I typed it, so other than my simple comb-over for mistakes I felt that I should just leave it. However, I have confidence that you'll enjoy it either way!**

 **Also, it would seem that the website is still busted when it comes to me reading new comments. Now, any comment made after Jan the 1st cannot be read, even on my older stories and other people's stories. I personally emailed the support group for the website, but if any reader out there would like to try then I would support you in your efforts (if you happen to be a fellow writer than I imagine it angers you as well.)**

 **Either way, the main thing to me when I write is to make sure I hear what you, the readers have to say. Therefore I ask that you still keep leaving your comments, but if there is something you would really like to tell me it may just work to PM me, just to make sure I will respond. I would really love to hear what you all are thinking so far! Good or Bad! :D**

 **Finally, apologies once again if the story seems slow, trust me in the end you'll thank me.**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Two - A Fiery New Trainer

* * *

"Why did it have to be _Natsu_ …?"

Nigel sobbed while he clutched the keyboard like a pillow as Natsu made no effort to decide on which Poké Ball to select in order to save the Professor in distress. Meanwhile the hot-headed trainer took no sign of Nigel's distress as cause for concern, and quickly jumped in to make his fight a reality.

"Ah, chill out Nigel! I got this!" Natsu grinned with fiery confidence as he threw out his new companion. "Besides, I could just tell by the smell which one was _fire_! GO POKEMON THINGY!"

"HE'S BASING HIS DECISION ON WHICH POKEMON ARE _FIRE_ -TYPES?!" Lucy jumped ahead and began mimicking Nigel's fearful fetal position as her best friend continued to make stupid decisions.

Despite their negative energy, Natsu felt more confidence oozing from his choice. "Ah, I wonder what the little guy's gonna look li…hey wait a minute, I RECOGNIZE THAT SMELL!" Then, sitting right in front of Natsu was a newly hatched orange and yellow chick Pokémon. The little bird looked very confused, much like the audience on the other side of the ball.

"Natsu, what do you mean…?" The entire group of Fairies all collectively went to ask the same question, until the chick talked.

"W-where am I…Oh no, NOT _THIS_ AGAIN!?"

Standing in the form of a little fiery chicken was none other than the once mighty Titania, _Erza Scarlet_. Natsu fell over immediately and began howling with laughter. "BAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK SO PATHETIC, ERZA HAHAHAHAH!"

"GRR, YOU FOOL!" Erza shouted with anger as she went to swipe at Natsu with her single clawed foot.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nigel shouted with impatience. "ERZA, THE ENEMY!?"

Lucy looked even more worried. "Man, everyone here seems to be a little on-edge…hmm, I wonder why Erza didn't become the Pokémon she was in my game…?"

Erza sighed through the confusion and followed Nigel's response. "Ugh, very well…TAKE _THIS_!"

"Torchic used _Scratch_!" Said a randomly generated caption that appeared right in front of Natsu as the battle took place.

"So, this little guy's called _Torchic_!" Natsu scratched his chin with intrigue.

"Natsu! Shut up, already!" Erza looked even angrier after she defeated the enemy Pokémon, and as the Pokémon Professor began speaking again, Titania continued to address her trainer. "Now when he's done talking change my name, _immediately_!"

Natsu ignored every word the professor had to say before he got the chance to nickname his new pet. "Hmm…maybe I should name her _Miss Scary_ , or I know _Sir Scary_! Ya know 'cause she's a knight!"

Natsu grinned, and the large crowd of Magnolia citizens sitting in on the scene in South Gate Park also found the humor in his joke. However, no member of Fairy Tail found amusement in his humor. Even Nigel knew after spending the last game with Erza on the team that this situation should not be taken lightly.

Erza displayed her anger by jumping up to scratch him again. "NATSU! NAME ME _ERZA_ OR DIE WHERE YOU STAND!"

"AHH SURE I SWEAR I'LL DO ANYTHING _PLEASEDON'TKILLME!_ " Natsu quickly named her Erza and cowardly crouched away from the mighty chicken-like Pokémon before she grew any angrier.

"Hmph." Erza grunted as she was quickly collected by her new Poké Ball. Then Natsu looked up into the blank black sky. The Dragon Slayer began panting with a worn out voice. "Okay, Lucy I'm ready to tag out when you are!"

"That's not how this works, you moron!" Lucy looked down at the virtual Natsu with a near-complete loss for words.

Then Nigel took the scene. "Alright, well Natsu I'm sure you didn't pay attention to a single word that Professor Birch had to say…?"

"Professor _who_?" replied a blunt Natsu.

" _Ggh_ …okay…go north." Nigel gave up with explanations and went straight into command mode from here on out, hoping that some form of miracle would spawn from the journey at some point in time.

* * *

As Natsu made it into the next town he quickly recognized the building marked as a _Pokémon Center_ and healed his pet Erza. He then followed Nigel's further instructions and kept going north until he came across a single brown haired girl standing alone observing a pond.

"Let's see... On Route 103, I found this Pokémon...and this one...and this one, too... Oh! Hey, Natsu!"

"WOAH SHE KNEW MY NAME! IS SHE A WITCH OR SOMETHING!?" Natsu feared for his life before Gray grabbed the mic.

"Relax, idiot, you met her back in Littleroot. Her name's _May_ , remember?"

Natsu scratched his head. " _Littleroot?_ …Look you guys gotta quit making stuff up."

"WE'RE NOT MAKING IT UP!" Everyone collectively shouted as they were all interrupted by this so called "May."

"What's that? Oh! My dad gave you a Pokémon as a gift huh? Well then, why don't we go ahead and have a quick battle? I'll give you a taste of what being a Trainer is really like!"

"OH YEA! Now I have a fire in my belly!" Natsu smiled and grabbed his lone Pokémon right off his belt. "Go _Scary Girl_!"

Erza was released and immediately barreled forward. "You moron! God, I swear if you call me scary one more time I'll…"

"Go _Treecko_!" May smiled and revealed her tiny little green lizard friend.

Right away Nigel looked puzzled. "Huh? That shouldn't be Treecko…" He then began to thumb through a guide book as Nastu carried on.

"Erza use the _FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR_!"

Erza looked confused. "I don't know how to do that?!"

"Yea, I know." Natsu chuckled. "I wanted to see your reaction! BAHAHA! Ah just use a…"

"AGH!" Erza cried with rage as she sent a ball of fire hurling toward the poor little Treecko.

"Erza used _Ember_! It's Super Effective!"

"WHOA! It actually worked!" Natsu smiled and bent down to greet Erza. "Nice one, Erza!"

The little chick sighed. "Yea, well I didn't need your help that's for sure…"

Then, May continued. "That was a good battle. Thanks! Let me heal up both our parties real quick." May then proceeded to heal up both Pokémon. She then continued. "Wow... I think I know why my dad has his eye on you now. I mean, you just got that Pokémon, and you've already got that strong of a bond. I bet you could probably befriend any kind of Pokémon you…"

"Gyah, _BORING!"_ Natsu stopped the girl mid sentence and yelled up to the sky. "Come on, Nigel give me a little something harder than that!"

Lucy face-palmed right behind the main chair, but then jumped as she noticed a sudden twitch forming over Nigel's eye. "… _Fine_ …let me switch out your rival for the duration of the game, then. Shall we…?"

"My rival? Oh cool! Yea let's make her _stronger_!" Natsu shouted with excitement as Erza stood tall.

"Natsu, shut your mouth this instant." Erza's face, even thought adorable as a new Torchic, looked very concerned for the changes of May to come. "I'm not sure this is a good…"

Too late. Nigel was already re-coding the design and position of "Trainer May" with his own bit of flair. "So now we're a little ways into this, and if you're all wondering…" Nigel began to show a slight grin under two mischievous blue eyes. "Everyone in the company has their own character for the game…and I'm quite confident you all will recognize mine once _she_ loads in…"

All the fairies looked puzzled as the new rival loaded in the place of May, and when it finished something seemed off… It was still a girl character, only this girl looked much more mature, with a fuller chest and slightly taller body. She also kept the same outfit on with a red tank-top and small black shorts, only her light brown hair was now replaced with two shiny blonde pig-tails.

Finally, everyone back in Magnolia gasped as they all recognized the virtual avatar of _Lucy Heartfilia_ standing right before them. The entire town of Magnolia cheered as they instantly recognized the fabled _Celestial Wizard_ from their hometown guild, and a lot of the younger boys in the crowd began to hoot and holler as the blonde beauty's fake image graced the game with her presence.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Meanwhile, Lucy herself was speechless, and quite frankly horrified. Natsu on the other hand quickly caught onto the joke.

"OH NO WAY! THIS IS THE CHARACTER FROM THE _LAST GAME_! THAT MEANS…!"

"Hi! My name's Lucy!" The cheery "Cyber-Lucy" shouted as she grabbed her first Pokémon. "Let's have a battle!"

"Go _Titania_ _Erza_!"

"Oh no…"

Erza and all the other Fairies shook as the re-incarnation of Lucy's Gardevoir emerged from the prequel game in Kalos. She was also a much higher level (exactly Level 100) than the real-life "Torchic-Erza" and looked even more menacing as an opponent.

The fake Lucy smiled and carried on. "ERZA! USE _DAZZLING GLEAM_!" Her mighty Gardevoir charged up a quick flash of golden-white light as the small chicken shook with fear, and instantly recognized the power of her own attack from just one game ago. Then, Erza simply stood in the face of danger, and growled at her new master.

"Natsu…If I live I'm going to kill you…"

* * *

 **Okay, so if anyone is confused I have this to say:**

 **1.) If you _did_ read the prequel- Remember in the epilogue when Lucy and the others escaped the game, but Nigel still salvaged their characters' empty shells? Well that became Nigel's personal company player (It's meant for comic relief, not to be creepy.) Now, Nigel has converted May into that Lucy character. So apologies, but May will not be in the story. I feel bad, but my X &Y story had no Serena, it had Calem, and Calem isn't an Anime character so I had no reason with removing him. I felt it would be too confusing to leave May in, and just to ensure that while this is a Poke x FT crossover, it is _NOT_ a cross over between the two anime shows, only FT show and Poke games (actually my primary reason for doing it was cause I knew it would be funny to have a random Lucy roam the Hoenn Region while Natsu fights the league.)**

 **2.) If you _didn't_ read my prequel...well then I'm sorry. I will not explain why Nigel has a fake Lucy, but you will find it funny either way, don't worry!**

 **Now, Erza is _Torchic_! But why is she not a _Ralts_ like my prequel? And what will Jellal and Juvia be? MORE importantly, we haven't even seen Mira, Laxus, and Gildarts at all in my Poke x Ft story; so we have no idea what they'll become!? Oh what fun!**

 **Chapter three tomorrow!**


	4. 3 - The Hunt for Our Friends

**Author's Note: Okay well here's chapter 3! Now, I guess the website managers just like to ignore me, because I have not gotten a reply and they still haven't fixed the comments...so idk.**

 **Either way, please enjoy the story for me!**

 **Also, I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter Three - The Hunt for Our Friends Begins!

* * *

Natsu was now standing inside the Pokémon Center in the neighboring town of Petalburg. Nigel instructed him to go there after ending his very brief conflict with his new "rival", the Cyber version of his best friend, Lucy. However, even after the quick and painful loss that was dealt to his puny Torchic named "Erza", the pink-haired trainer had no choice but to enjoy the loss as much as he could.

"Bahaha! So now I get to fight Lucy!?" Natsu shouted with excitement as he chatted back to Nigel and watched as his tiny Erza was being healed by the nurse.

Nigel nodded. "Yea, when all the game makers added their characters into the new consoles I decided to transfer the Lucy file that you guys created as my personal character."

If you are still unfamiliar with the previous "game", Nigel was responsible for guiding a trapped Lucy Heartfilia through the playthrough of his _Pokémon_ game in the Kalos region, while Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Juvia, and Jellal were all her Pokémon. Now, Nigel has apparently transferred the empty shell of Lucy and all her Pokémon into this new game as his personal character, and he has now re-coded the character of "May the Rival" into this new Lucy avater.

However, one person was not too happy about this move…

"Well I for one am a little pissed off that you decided to keep that file!" Lucy hissed at Nigel's action to keep her character, an action that did not win over her approval from the first game's completion. "After all I never gave you permission to…"

Nigel responded swiftly by opening a drawer under his outdoor desk, and unveiled a paper contract signed by all seven previous contestants for his last game's demo. "Article 5 Section 1: Once any real-life players have been removed from the game, and the console decides to create replacement avatars for the missing beings; I, Nigel Thomas, will have all the ownership and controlling rights to said characters for company use inside the game."

Lucy pouted as she crossed her hands and turned away. "Well…boo on you."

Nigel then turned back to the computer and laughed. "And don't worry, Natsu. I've had this Lucy's Pokémon toned down so that you actually stand a chance next time. So don't worry when you have to give her a re-match."

"Nah, I'm not afraid of that wimp!" Nastu boasted with pride, and made sure his blonde friend heard him loud and clear.

Then, Gray Fullbuster brought up a hanging thought. "Hold on, you said that character is your personal play-through character? Does that mean this world is open to the public or something?"

"Yes!" Nigel bragged. "We have turned this game into an open world _Online Multiplayer game_! Any character you see with the exception of the standard NPCs, the character's family, the eight gym leaders, and the four members of the Elite Four, are all going to be real-life humans!...even the champion will end up being a random player or company employee."

"Sounds good, 'cause by the time I'm through with this place _I'm_ gonna be the champion." Natsu smiled fiercely as he collected Erza and walked out of the doors.

Nigel grinned and turned to Lucy. "Well…he already has more confidence than my _last_ Pokémon trainer, that's for sure…"

Lucy ignored that cheap-shot and looked on as Natsu was now being forced to enter the Petalburg Gym. "Hold on, is he ready to fight a Gym Leader yet?"

"No, he isn't fighting just yet." Nigel tried to explain. "He's meeting some characters." Natsu now stood in the garden entrance of the Petalburg Gym as he waited for a taller, black haired man to finish confronting a young challenger.

The man stood with strength in his posture, but still spoke with a friendly voice. "Not bad... It was a good battle. Come back and challenge me again anytime. I'll be looking forward to seeing you and your Pokémon when you're a bit stronger." As the tiny opponent bowed, the man nodded and then looked over to Natsu. "Hm? Why, if it isn't Natsu! So you've finished moving in? I see... Well... I guess we shouldn't stand around out here talking. Do you want to come in for a bit? We can talk in the Gym."

"Wha-?" Natsu was now being dragged inside as he yelled back to his Fairy friends. "Agh, Nigel who is this guy?"

Nigel smiled. "Oh that's your characters father, Norman! Don't worry he's easy going, and he's also the _fifth gym leader_."

As Natsu enjoyed his small conversation with this mysterious father figure, now identified as Norman, they were both quickly interrupted as two new figures joined the gym. The gym leader then looked over Natsu's shoulder as he observed a tall man with thinning brown hair and a small, sickly boy with mint green hair and pale blue eyes. Norman made sure to pause his conversation with Natsu before greeting the newcomers. "Hmm? Aren't you... You're _Wally_ , right?"

Then tall man beside the boy then smiled. "Yes, this here is Wally. Say hi to Norman!"

"Hi N-norman."

Norman and Natsu both smiled, and the former spoke up first. "Well, hello Wally, what can I do for you?"

"Um… E-excuse me… I… I'd like to get a Pokémon, please…" Wally shivered with fear as he awaited a reply.

Norman pondered that request. "Mm-hmm. I see. Well you sound pretty excited to get a Pokémon today, huh?"

Wally replied. "Y-yes… I'm supposed to go stay with my relatives in Verdanturf Town for a while. But I thought I might be lonely by myself, so I wanted to bring a Pokémon with me. But I've never caught a Pokémon by myself… I'm not sure if I can."

"Well, here. I'll lend you one of my Pokémon for a minute." Norman handed Wally a Poké Ball. "Natsu! You heard all that, right? You go with Wally, and make sure that he safely catches a Pokémon."

Wally let out a frail smile. "Th-thank you, Mr. Norman!" He then turned to Natsu. "Um… Natsu? You will… You will come with me, right?"

"Awe…" Lucy and Levy both held tissues as they each waited for Natsu to reply. Then, the bold fiery trainer loudly accepted.

"Ha! Of course, Little Guy! That's why I'm here!"

* * *

Later, Natsu and Wally found themselves standing alone on the edges of Route 102 to the east. They had been there for almost a half hour already, and were beginning to run out of luck. Until…

"Hold on! N-natsu I think I found one!"

Natsu looked over to find a very familiar Pokémon with a green bowl and two red fins on its head looking up at the two trainers. After recognizing that Pokemon from the last game, he immediately looked excited. "Oh man! That's what Erza was in the last game! Maybe if I take this one I can have TWO ERZAS!"

Nigel sighed. "Natsu, you can't have that one. That isn't how it…" He paused as the tiny Pokémon (we know as Ralts) was suddenly joined by _a twin_ , only this Ralts had a blue head of hair instead of green. It also sparkled with a shiny light, and right then Nigel jumped. "HOLD ON! YOU CAN HAVE _THAT_ ONE!"

Natsu looked confused, but he quickly shook his head out of it as he looked down to Wally. "Okay, Wally! You ready? We can catch them together!"

Wally nodded. "Yep!" and together they through their Pokémon Balls. Luckily, since Ralts's are very frail themselves, the two Pokémon were a breeze to catch. However, as Natsu went to name his new "shiny" Ralts, Nigel took over the control of the screen.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" The Fiery trainer yelled with rage as Nigel entered in a new name for the blue Ralts.

"Sorry Natsu…" Nigel grinned. "…But I gotta make sure _Jellal_ gets his proper name, before you screw him up permanently." He then pressed a key pad to freeze Wally's movement, which allowed Natsu some time to confront his second friend.

Natsu laughed as he released his new partner. "Okay, Jellal! Come on out!" Then, as Natsu released the ball, Jellal the tiny blue-haired Ralts shook his head with confusion and looked up to his trainer.

"Agh…Natsu? Is that you? W-where…where am I?" Jellal looked confused, but slowly realized where he was. "Oh no…we're stuck in the _story mode_ again, aren't we?"

Jellal asked without receiving a proper answer. Instead, Natsu scratched his chin. "Hey Nigel, why did Jellal change Pokémon too? I mean, why is he the same thing Erza use to be in the last game?"

Nigel thought about an answer before he devised his own. "Well…that _is_ interesting…Jellal, what pray tell were you thinking about the moment you were zapped into the game?"

Jellal stopped to reflect on his actions, but quickly collected his memory and turned with embarrassment. "Nothing that you're implying…still this is a strange predicament."

"Hehe, yea _sure_ …" Natsu rolled his eyes and followed a now conscience Wally on home. "Just say what you want Jellal…we all know Erza scares you too. In fact you were probably so scared of her smackin' ya back in the park that you couldn't help but think about her!"

Everyone fell silent after Natsu's stupidity, and Jellal looked up to the sky. "Err, fine…I'll go with that answer."

As Natsu and Wally returned home, Natsu tried to keep up with Wally's dialogue, but not as Nigel interrupted. "Now, ignore the next conversation. It's meaningless and only tells you that Wally will now roam freely throughout the game."

Cana laughed. "Harsh, the kid isn't even real and you still neglect to notice him."

Natsu shrugged and ignored them both to idly followed Nigel's orders. Then as he left Petalburg, the rookie trainer headed up to the western forest of the Hoenn Region.

* * *

Now, as Natsu waited around lurking inside the Petalburg Woods, he began groaning with exhaustion as he yelled up to his out-of-game guide, Nigel.

"Oh, come on man! It feels like I've been here for hours!" Even with all his experience exploring Fiore, Natsu was quickly growing tired of his never ending hunt for new Pokemon.

Nigel continued to lecture Natsu. "Hold on, we need to find your next…Pokémon." He and Natsu both gasped as a tiny yellow Pokémon with a round body and two long rectangular fins came into view.

Nigel went to speak, but not before Natsu threw his Poké Ball first. Then the game owner let him have it. "NATSU!? Will you ever listen to me, first!?"

Natsu laughed as he quickly captured the mysterious yellow Pokémon. "Yea, but not when I don't want to, hehe." Then, Natsu went to nickname the new creature, but not before Nigel took over.

"Okay…let me see 'im" He began naming the new creature, but judging by Natsu's following reaction, he already seemed to know who the newest addition would be.

*GULP* Natsu followed Nigel's orders as he released his newest Pokémon.

"HEY! It's Natsu! Hi _Natsu_!"

Sitting inside the control of the little yellow Pokémon was the childhood voice of Laxus Dreyar. Nigel awkwardly laughed. "Haahaa! Wow! It reverted to his child form! By the way that thing is called an _Elekid_."

Natsu bent over to talk to both of them. "Well Nigel's usually the one who explains this stuff…but little Laxus here needs some help, doesn't he!?" Nastu began to jokingly rub Laxus's head as the little Elekid smiled.

"Ah, nah I'm good. Thanks Natsu!" Kid Laxus chuckled and high fived his new trainer Natsu with an excited expression.

"And this whole thing officially became creepy…" Lucy sighed as Natsu collected his new best friend and left for their new destination. He then yelled out with pure excitement as the new lg of the adventure unfolded. "Alright freaky computer-world, Natsu's coming to tear you up!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, and swiftly ran off and onto the next town.

Meanwhile, Nigel rolled his eyes and laughed as he pulled out an old flask straight from his pocket. "And now things will get interesting…Oh wait, before I forget!" He then pulled out a _portable lacrima video game console_ with a copy of the same Pokemon game attached inside. As he powered it on, everyone around him noticed it was controlling the visual of the Lucy character mentioned before. Then, Nigel began grinning with suspicion. " _Someone_ needs to take control of our roaming Lucy here for the rest of the game play, since you guys wanna use her instead of the default Rival."

Lucy reluctantly reached out to grab the console, but not before a tiny ball of blue and white swiftly flew by her head and grabbed the game. It then landed safely in the Sola Tree branches above.

"Teehee! Don't worry, Nigel! You can't count on me to take care of Lucy!" Happy smiled with a sinister grin as Lucy sat lowly on the ground below.

Her head sunk between her knees as she raised her arms over her sorry head to plea. "Why…why can't I just sit here and watch the game in peace…?"

Finally, Cana turned around and patted her on the head as all the other fairies laughed. "Cause! There's no fun in that!"

"Aye Sir! You're right on that one!" Happy smiled in agreement, while Nigel and the others turned to continue monitoring Natsu while the blue exceed quickly began playing his new game.

* * *

 **Okay...so Laxus is a little kid...for now.**

 **Also, Wally's in the story! :D And so is Jellal...**

 **Well, looks like Erza and Jellal's forms are not the same as they were in the last story...but Jellal is now Erza's old Pokemon. _How romantic_. (Maybe we can expect some uncomfortable double battles that include a tag team of the awkward _Jerza_ couple...? Ah I love shipping)**

 **Chapter 4 tomorrow. I'm thinkin we go ahead and start the 1st gym battle tomorrow. ;)**


	5. 4 - Gym 1: The Rock City Girl

**Author's Note: Hello all! Here's chapter 4! We have ourselves a gym battle today!**

 **I am worried that I have been rushing some of the dialogue scenes (especially with Natsu) so hopefully a nice gym battle will help slow things down. Either way continue to PM me with any large concerns (since the website hates us and wont fix the comment issue...)**

 **Also, I remember when I had Lucy fight the Rock-Type gym in the prequel I named the chapter "The Rock City Boy" in honor of a familiar FT opening. So here I decided to pay tribute to that! Enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Four - The First Gym Leader: The Rock City Girl

* * *

Natsu now stood right in the main archway that greeted visitors at the southern end of Rustboro City. Rustboro sat along the rugged western coast of Hoenn, but had no real access to the sea, with the exception of an inlet at one large factory building to the north. Despite this, Rustboro appeared to have wide development as it had very large and extravagant buildings that made up a beautiful and picturesque sky line. As Natsu ogled all the lovely scenes the city had to offer, he made his way to the local Pokémon Center at the center of town. Although he admitted he was not properly debriefed on this new world, the lone trainer made it a rather wise habit to stop off at every PC before observing each new town.

"Okay…" He told himself with confidence in his voice. "It's time to get this game started _for real_." Once he finished collecting his time in the PC, Natsu stood in front of a large door that fit in front of a boxy, yellow building with a _very familiar_ logo on the front. He also had his three Pokémon out in the free-roam world with him, and once he took a deep breath, Nastu smiled and laughed.

"Well, I hope you guys are ready to win your first badge!" The team leader bragged with pure assurance in a future victory.

Erza, his tiny Torchic, rolled her eyes. "Natsu, we helped Lucy earn all of her badges in the old game…and as a matter of fact, so did you."

Jellal, the blue haired Ralts then looked blankly at the door. "Still, Natsu has the right mind set for entering this brand new challenge. He does so as if we've never experienced it before. We must be ready for all possibilities, especially those in which we can't control ourselves."

Then, the tiny Elekid with the childish voice of a 10-year old Laxus let out a loud cheer. "Ah come on, guys! We can win this thing!"

Natsu smiled. "Yea! That's what I'm talking about, Laxus!" He then bent over to high five the round paw of the cheery little electric Pokémon.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Remind me again why the game reverted him to his 10 year old self…?"

Everyone ignored her question as Nigel finally spoke up. "Okay, first and foremost this is a _Rock_ -Type Gym, and we really don't have anything to combat that head on, yet. Now communication may be spotty, and you may also get distracted by the battle. Just like the fights with Lucy in the prequel, don't expect us to be here during the whole fight."

Then, a rather positive Levy McGarden (who acted as Nigel's main partner for guiding Natsu through the game) finally found room to speak. "Yea, but also good luck, Natsu! We'll be right here no matter what happens!"

The large and silly Elfman stood up and cheered his friend on as well from the park grounds back in Magnolia. "Okay Natsu! Win this one like a real man of Fairy Tail!"

His little sister, Lisanna, stood by with support as well. "Ah, he'll be fine, Elf. He has Erza and Laxus with him…even though it really isn't Laxus." She then smiled and began to rub the back of her head with awkward humor. Natsu soon greeted the sound of dozens of his Fairy Tail friends yelling into the microphone to wish him good luck, and even more luckily, he had the exact same message for all of them as well.

"Ah, don't worry guys, we've got this…" He then pushed up the right sleeve to his black and red cycling shirt, and firmly revealed his very familiar _red Fairy Tail emblem_. "After all, I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard."

"That's the spirit! Now let's kick some ass!" Cana cheered along with the others as she held a bottle of wine high in the air while Natsu marched through the doors. Finally, Natsu tuned out all the noise of his friends back home as his three little companions followed him inside. Once inside, Natsu quickly walked to an indoor maze made of stone and brick that weaved its way all the way to the back of the facility. As he made his way into the maze he was quickly thwarted by a tiny new trainer.

"Hey! I hope you know what you're doing!? Leader Roxanne doesn't like it when newbies waste her time!" Said a rather smart mouthed little boy.

Natsu now looked angry. "Well why don't you tell your little gym leader that I'm _not_ a newbie! GET HIM ERZA!"

"NATSU! I'M A _FIRE_ -TYPE?!" She cried helplessly as she was now forced to fight the young boy's Pokémon.

"You are being challenged by _Youngster Joey_." Said the anonymous message before the fight.

"GO _GEODUDE_!" Yelled the fierce little Youngster as he threw out a tiny rock Pokémon with two solid arms and no legs.

"Geo-dude!" The little rock yelled out with a solid grunt as it charged Erza for attack.

Erza swiftly dodged it with her tiny wings and sent a small fire ball hurling towards it.

"Erza used _Ember_! It's not very effective."

"Agh damn I forgot. This game cheats against Fire Pokémon…" Natsu scratched his head and yelled out a new command. "Well, Erza you can go ahead and faint yourself. That'll give me a chance to send out Jellal, or something…"

"STOP BELITTLING ME, YOU _COWARD_!" Erza yelled at Natsu while taking his words as an insult. She then flew back around in a tiny glide and sent a quick darting attack right for the chest of the Geodude.

"Erza used _Peck_." The message read as this was the second attack to hit Geodude.

Then, the unthinkable happened…the Geodude _actually_ fainted.

"NO WAY!?" Natsu jumped up with confusion as he looked on to Erza's victorious pose. Nigel pulled out his Pokedex with equal the confusion, because flying moves are usually worthless against rock-type Pokemon. None the less, the mighty Titania stood proudly over her defeated foe.

"Hmph. Now that will teach you to doubt my abilities."

"Haha, whatever you say, Erza!" Natsu jumped for joy as he went to collect Erza, but just then, something else truly amazing happened.

The little Torchic Erza suddenly began to evolve.

"OHMYGOD! SHE'S DOING THAT COOL EVOLVING THINGY!" Natsu sounded like a little girl in his high-pitched squeaks.

"Uh-oh" Erza stated in her glowing hour of confusion. "This seems too early in the game for me to start evolving…"

"NATSU YOU DUMB-A…!" Nigel yelled into the mic, but completely forgot that Laxus was still a child and still in the room. Luckily, he composed himself. "Agh…let me guess…you've been using Erza _exclusively_ in all your previous battles, haven't you?"

"Yea, so what?" Natsu scratched his head. "She's a _Fire_ -type! I like Fire things! It makes perfect sense to me."

Nigel crawled out of his chair and went to rip the wired mic right out of the desk, but not before Cana and Lucy could roll his chair back and mutually restrained him. Cana also shoved a bottle of "therapeutic wine" in his left hand and instructed him to calm down (to which he tried.) Then, Levy slowly rolled her chair over to the mic. "Natsu, you'll have to get Jellal and Laxus into fights too if you want your team to be balanced."

Nigel then yelled over to the mic. "YEA! And now Erza won't obey you! Have fun now!"

Natsu waved his hands and kept marching forward. "Pff, I'll listen to you guys with the Jellal and Laxus thing, but Erza will be fine! Why would she not obey me?"

Erza, who now finished evolving into the second stage Combuskin, stood with her fierce new body.

"Well, I certainly feel stronger…maybe this _will_ work out."

Her pink haired trainer laughed in amusement. "HA! It will, don't worry!"

* * *

Naïvely, Natsu collected all his Pokémon and walked into the next two battles using Jellal, without truly thinking what Nigel meant about Erza and her rapid evolution. Finally, after several long battles of only using Jellal, Natsu made it to the end of the maze. Once he got to the area in the back of the room, Natsu was greeted by a somewhat short brown haired girl with a grey school outfit and pink leggings. She had her hair done up in a rather conservative manor, and she stood silently with a stern look on her face harder than the mural of rocks that sat behind her.

The girl scoffed at her next opponent and looked on. "Hello. You must be a new challenger. I am _Roxanne,_ the Rustboro City Pokémon Gym Leader. I became a Gym Leader so that I may apply in battle all that I've learned at the Pokémon Trainers' School. If you defeat me in a Pokémon battle, I'll present you with…"

Natsu wafted his hand in an annoyed manor and rolled his eyes. "Yea, okay little girly let's just get this thing started. I already know what will happen after I beat ya…" He then grinned and grabbed his first Poké Ball.

"You're gonna give me one of those little badge thingies to help me enter the Pokémon League, but only when I win! NOW ERZA!" He cried as he threw Erza's Poké ball onto the field.

Roxanne now showed a hard smile as her opponent readied for battle. "Hm, okay. I look forward to seeing you as a challenger. Go, _Geodude_!" Then, as yet another Geodude came out to greet Natsu and Erza, he turned and smiled.

"HA! That's like the sixth one I've seen today! Doesn't this place have any variety? ERZA, use _Double Kick_!"

"AH…oh, okay." Erza, now a level 16 Combuskin, cocked her eye brow with an impressed expression as she geared up to land a set of duel kicks to the body of Geodude.

"Erza used _Double Kick_! It's Super Effective!"

"OH YEA! We got her now!" Natsu bragged as the little Geodude fainted, and Erza smiled soon after.

"Hmm, you may be right. That was almost _too_ easy…" Erza grinned with pride as a second Geodude came right out to the field. The recent victor then continued. "In fact, it was so easy I may have to DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!" Then, Erza went in to deliver another fierce set of kicks, but not before she switched in mid-attack and instead sent out a small ball of fire from her feet.

"Erza is ignoring orders. Erza used _Ember_! It's not very effective."

"WHAT?!"

Natsu and Erza both collectively gasped as the tiny ball of fire landed into the chest of Geodude, leaving virtually no damage after impact. Then, Roxanne grabbed the bridge of her nose. "Oh brother, you weren't aware that Pokémon over the level of 15 won't obey you until you win my badge, were you?"

Natsu shook his head as a very confused Erza was now unwillingly "loafing around."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! You some kinda witch or something?" He glared across the field at his opposing gym leader, and cried out with disbelief.

Roxanne stood tall. "ENOUGH! I am a Gym Leader, and I don't have time for your mockery! GEODUDE, USE _ROCK TOMB_!" Geodude then launched a hard wall of stone hurling towards the now defenseless Erza, and once it hit she fell to the ground and fainted in mid-battle.

"ERZA _NO_!...grrr, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Natsu threatened the gym leader with vengeance as he threw out his tiny little Elekid to follow his fallen friend Erza into battle. "OKAY LAXUS DO YOUR SCARY THING!"

The kid Laxus giggled. "Hehe, alright Natsu!" He then let off a tiny shock of electricity that didn't even hit the opponent.

"Elekid used _Shock Wave_. It doesn't affect foe Geodude."

Roxanne ignored a now enraged Natsu. "Okay, you have officially wasted too much of my time with your stupidity. Try taking some classes next door." She laughed harshly as her Geodude landed another fierce attack on a very low leveled Elekid and sent it back to its Poké Ball with ease.

Natsu growled as he then sent out his only hope left. "Okay Jellal, this thing just beat Erza…" He then threw out the tiny Ralts to the battle field.

Jellal stood very tiny, but tall as he summoned a small cloud of purple magic. "Well, then let's see if I can even land one hit." Unlike Laxus, who only sat at around level 10, Jellal had just experienced some training leading up to this battle, and sat at a rather high 13.

"Jellal used _Confusion_!" Read the very quick and standard message before the tiny Ralts enveloped the Geodude in a cloud of pure psychic energy, which somehow managed to faint it and send out Roxanne's final Pokémon.

"Okay…" Roxanne began to growl. "…If you at least showed _some_ level of intelligence or skill I would maybe feel better about this whole fight, but you have single handedly butchered this sport before my very eyes…I WILL _NOT_ LET YOU DEFEAT ME!" She then sent out a level fifteen Pokémon with a blue rock body and a large red nose.

Its name was _Nosepass_ ; and immediately after its release, Natsu laughed.

"BAHAHAHA! THAT THING LOOKS RIDICULOUS!" He nearly fell over in his idiotic stupor.

Jellal on the other hand did not share his same sense of humor. "Natsu, this Pokémon is 2 whole levels higher than I am…"

"AH relax!" Natsu ensured his tiny little friend of a quick victory. "With that little trick you just pulled, I'd say we just won this…"

Before he could finish, a large mound of rocks flew towards the very weak and frail Jellal, and because of its low defense it sent him flying into the back wall of the stony arena.

"Battle…" Natsu finished as he then noticed Jellal had fainted. "But…I can't lose…?"

Natsu looked very confused with himself…that is until the game froze and his belt began to tingle. Before he could react, Natsu reached down to find one _new_ Poké ball strapped to his belt. Then, he began to roar with rage. "OKAY! NIGEL DID YOU CHEAT ME IN A NEW POKEMON?!"

"NO, I MOST CERTAINLY DID _NOT_!" Nigel was offended. He had tried to remain quiet with the other Fairies for the fight, but as soon as Natsu started pointing fingers he rolled away from the desk at a slight distance and held his hands high. "Actually, I'm not even sure why…?"

Then, without command, the small Poké ball opened, revealing a very tiny and very _familiar_ blue and white Pokémon from the _prequel game before_.

"Oh dear…we can't have you losing _this_ early in your game." Said the tiny _blue frog_ with a familiar accent that had now joined in Natsu's aid.

"WHOA! YOU'RE THAT LITTLE FROG FRIEND FROM LUCY'S PLAYTHROUGH!" Natsu grinned as he then noticed Roxanne's demeanor had not changed, which means she was not aware that any of this was going down.

" _FROAKIE!_ " Lucy yelled from beside Nigel with pure excitement as her little blue guide for her _X &Y _days joined the field.

"Yes, it's good to hear your voice again, _Miss Heartfilia_ …and you, young Natsu. I'm glad to see you're no longer a _Charizard_."

Natsu crossed his arms. "Yea, well now I wish it was…being this trainer guy is really boring."

"Yes, well I'm afraid _that's_ why I had to step in and intervene your battle…" Froakie chuckled as he turned around to effortlessly send a large bubble of water hurling towards the poor Nosepass to quickly end the battle. Natsu's chin dropped, and Froakie then turned to his now speechless pink haired trainer. "You hold a very important role in the fight to come. That is if you ever want to get your friends out alive."

Nigel grabbed the mic before anyone else got confused. "Right, it's the same as the last time you helped us... _isn't_ it?"

"Oh no, sir." Froakie looked on with a worried expression. "I'm afraid this is all _much_ worse than you thought…"

* * *

 **FROAKIE's BACK! So if you never read the prequel, he was sort of my mascot for a good chunk of the last story. I chose him in the prequel (which centered around X &Y) because he was my favorite Kalos starter...**

 **Also, Natsu won! or he "won" I guess. No wait..."he" won. That's better, but Froakie says this game is much worse than the last one. I hope he has more to say tomorrow! Maybe we can go ahead and find another missing Fairy while we're at it...?**


	6. 5 - Finding our Demons

**Author's Note: Hello! Here is Chapter 5! Judging by the sinister title, I guess we're overdue for some true villains like Team Magma or Aqua...or is it someone else...?**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

 _ *****EDIT*** So knock on wood, but I think they fixed the bug that prevented me from reading the comments! YAY! Keep the comments pouring, and hopefully it stays fixed!**_

* * *

Chapter Five - Finding our Demons

* * *

Natsu rushed out of the Rustboro Gym as he clutched his brand new _Stone Badge_ in all its shiny glory. "AH-HA! We're already one step closer to getting us all back home!" Natsu bragged as he smiled to the sky.

Behind him came his tiny aquatic guide, Froakie. "Yes, that was very impressive, Natsu…even though I managed to be the one to defeat the main Pokémon…"

Natsu chuckled and waved his hand. "Pff! Eh that's nothing. It's sorta like how Lucy summons her spirits to save the day, and then she tries to take all the credit!"

"HEY! I DON'T NEED YOUR TRASH TALK NATSU!" Lucy yelled at her fiery friend without congratulating him on his brand new badge. "Besides, you only have _1_ badge, I have _8_ from the last game!" She then stuck her tongue out to the screen (even though Natsu had no way of seeing it.)

Nige then spoke up before Lucy could continue. "Okay, well congrats, Natsu. It certainly helps us out with the story's progression. Now Froakie, explain why this is much worse than our last gaming issue?"

Froakie sighed. "Well this was no freak accident, unlike the lightning that prematurely sent your team into the Story Mode of X&Y, nor is it an accident like Natsu prematurely sending your team into _this_ game. This time, your team is being forced inside the game by an outside source."

Nigel frowned. "Yea, I've tried to have my company track this creepy hacker guy down, but I've had no luck so far."

Froakie continued. "Well, our first concern is the safety of everyone trapped inside, but before we can get to that we must defeat the game." He then turned to Natsu. "To do so we will need to take you and your team through the entire Hoenn Region to defeat the Elite Four and send you back out, but there is also another set of obstacles…"

"HEY! STOP THAT CREEP! HE HAS OUR SUPPLIES!" A random voice cried out from the large factory building to the north as a hooded figure in a blue outfit ran to the east holding a small package.

Froakie looked to Natsu. "Here's one of those obstacles now! They're heading into Route 116!"

Natsu nodded and collected Froakie into his Ball. He then ran as fast as he could through the entire Route 116 until he came across a large stony cave.

" **Rusturf Tunnel: The Bridge between Rustboro and Verdanturf Towns!** "

Natsu read the sign and quickly darted inside to find the lost runaway creep.

* * *

As he made it into the cave, the Pokemon Hero came across two figures standing in the dark.

One was an elderly white haired man who looked panicked, while the other was the same blue figure from before holding the package and now a tiny white bird in his other hand.

Natsu yelled out to the supposed thief. "Alright, ya monster! Give me that package!"

The blue man laughed. "HA! In your dreams you punk little kid! These Devon Goods are mine now! I need to take them back to _Team Aqua_ for further inspection!"

Nigel was scratching his chin until he recognized the organization's name. "Oh no…"

Natsu scratched his head. "Team _Who_?...and why would you tell me your plan!?"

The member of the now revealed Team Aqua yelled back. "HEY JUST SHUT UP AND BATTLE ME! GO _POOCHYENA_!"

Then, the Aqua grunt sent out a tiny black and grey dog with a fierce row of teeth, and Natsu immediately recognized it as the same type of Pokémon that had Professor Birch pinned own back in Littleroot Town.

"Okay! Go Jellal!" Natsu yelled as he sent out his tiny level 13 Ralts with blue hair and a shiny over coat.

Jellal sparkled as he entered the battle field and looked fierce. "Okay! Time to end this!" He then cried out with an excessive amount of drama as he sent a small purple cloud flying towards the grey dog.

Sadly, it had no effect. "Jellal used _Confusion_! It doesn't affect foe Poochyena."

"Oh man, not this crap again…" Natsu himself looked confused as Nigel yelled out again.

"He's a _dark_ -type, Natsu…and Erza's your strongest Pokémon now. So why didn't you just use her?"

"Agh!" Natsu yelled as Jellal took a fatal _Bite_ attack to the body and fainted instantly. "I was just trying to keep some variety in the team's levels…" He then grabbed a new Poké ball.

"And I ain't givin' up! GO LAXUS!" Natsu then sent out his little happy-go-lucky Elekid to the field. Instantly Laxus looked ready to fight.

"Alright Natsu! I've got this!" He then sent out a very powerful and unexpected electric move that electrified the poor Poochyena and fainted it instantly.

"WOW! Way to go, Laxus!" Natsu smiled and gave his little friend a thumbs up.

Laxus turned to smile, but quickly disappeared as he returned to his Poké Ball.

"Laxus used _Volt Switch_! Please select your new Pokémon."

"Hmm…" Nigel pondered. "Elekid doesn't _naturally_ learn that move, but the game clearly recognizes both Laxus's intense magical power, and his youth form's inexperience to wield it. I guess _Volt Switch_ was the best way for it to manifest his move."

"Oh man…" Levy, who sat beside Nigel shivered at that statement. "If this little guy can use a move like _that_ , I'd hate to see what the real Laxus will use once he evolves…"

Natsu smiled and sent Froakie out to the field. "Look I don't really care how the game did it, as long as Laxus keeps winning me battles." He pumped his fist as Froakie truly had no business being on the field, because the battle was now officially won.

Natsu then rushed over and grabbed the Aqua grunt by the collar. "Alright you punk! Hand over the goods!"

The grunt did not look afraid, and didn't even change its expression. Despite that, it now sounded several years younger.

"PLEASE DON'T BAN MY ACCOUNT! I only wanted to follow _Master Archie's_ orders!"

Natsu looked very confused. "HUH? What kinda crap you tryin to pull, here?"

Nigel smack his face. "Agh, damn it…kid you're a _beta-subscriber_ aren't you?"

Natsu let go of the Aqua member's outfit as the virtual grunt stood firm. "Uh-huh…"

Nigel then shook his head. "Okay, guys this is one of the two teams that came in to replace _Team Flare_ …or I guess these ones came first in the Pokémon lineage…anyway they're called _Team Aqua_ , and if you were a Beta tester who signed up to try our Multiplayer demo you were given the controlling rights to members of either Team Aqua, or their rival _Team Magma_ , for your new character in the real game."

Lucy then scratched her head, too. "Hold on, you encourage players to be the bad guys?"

Nigel shrugged. "Well they're very iconic teams, and we figured some of our more advanced players were sick and tired of playing as the hero. So we let them sign up and create their own clubs within the game. And don't worry, he's only an player-controlled avatar. Natsu and the other 6 Fairies are the only people who are actually physically inside the game."

Natsu looked even more confused as the scared little Aqua grunt ran off and away from the cave. "Well, they sound stupid." He then reached down to hand the little bird over to the old man.

"Here!" Natsu smiled as he now also held the missing Devon Goods.

The old man smiled with pure joy. "Peeko! Am I glad to see you're safe! Peeko owes her life to you! They call me Mr. Briney. And, you are?"

The heroic _Fire Dragon Slayer_ smiled. "I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

Mr. Briney smiled. "Well, Natsu I sincerely thank you! Now, if there's anything that troubles you, don't hesitate to tell me! You can usually find me in my cottage by the sea near Petalburg Woods. Come, Peeko, we should make our way home."

The kind elder then held Peeko with a tight hug as they both made their way out of the cave. Natsu then walked out as well and smiled. "Hey, I bet that guy will help us out later, right Nigel?"

Nigel rolled his eyes and smiled back. "Yea, _good_ guess Natsu. I guess you're smarter than I…" He was quickly cut off by a buzzing noise on his local _magical radar._

"Hold on…" Nigel sat up. "Natsu take a few more steps further."

"Agh yea I'll be there in a minute..." Natsu tried, as he swatted at several flying Zubats that were in his way. "As long as it isn't another bat."

Then, Natsu came across a new kind of bat, only this one had two large circles on its head and two great big eyes.

Nigel laughed. "Yep, it's a bat."

After Natsu took on his tiny new opponent he quickly subdued and captured it. He then allowed Nigel to quickly name the tiny new Pokémon and finally released it in response.

"HEY! It's _Mirajane_!"

"Awe! Well hello, Natsu!" The tiny little bat, who now turned around to reveal two large beautiful blue eyes smiled sweetly back at Natsu. "I'm glad to finally see someone I know! Now…what exactly am I, again?"

Natsu chuckled as he walked out and expected her to follow. "Ah, I'll tell ya on the way back to town…but wait, why are you _a bat_?"

* * *

As Natsu and Mira enjoyed their leisurely stroll back to town, they finally returned the stolen Devon Goods to the large factory. Here they are now being greeted by the owner of the company.

"Ah, Natsu is it? I'm Mr. Stone, the President of the _Devon Corporation_. I'd just got word about you saving our hide here at Devon Co. I have a favor to ask of an amazing person like you. I understand that you're delivering a package to Slateport's Shipyard. Well, on the way, could you stop off in Dewford Town? I was hoping that you'd deliver a Letter to Steven in Dewford."

Natsu didn't even hesitate in his answer to the CEO of Devon Co. "No problem! I'd be glad to help!"

Mr. Stone laughed. "Ha! Well I must thank you. Now, you should know that I am a great President. So, I'd never be so cheap as to ask a favor for nothing in return. That's why I want you to have this!"

Mr. Stone then had his aid hand Natsu a fancy new piece of technology.

He then continued with an explanation. "That device… It's a Pokémon Navigator, or _PokéNav_ for short. It's an indispensable tool for any Trainer on an adventure. It has a map of the Hoenn region. You can check the locations of Dewford and Slateport easily! By the way, I've heard that sinister criminals— _Magma and Aqua_ , I believe—have been making trouble far and wide. I think it would be best if you rested up before you go on your way."

Natsu grinned and strapped the device to his wrist. "Don't worry, you can count on me!"

Mr. Stone liked his confidence. "Well then, Natsu, go with caution and care!"

Natsu smiled and turned around to leave the building. "Oh man this thing looks sweet!"

"Yea, but let me add one more tool to it real quick…" Nigel laughed and began to type in a new code. "There! Now you have a _Magic Pulse Finder_ right inside your wrist!"

Natsu cocked his eyebrow. "Uh, does this world even _have_ magic?"

Nigel grinned. "How do you think we made this game possible? The entire game is created from lacrima, and the whole world you're in right now is pure magic energy, but the members of Fairy Tail should show up as higher signatures of energy on your radar. Also after our experience with Lucy and the rest of you in the last game…did you really think I wouldn't design a tool to help us find missing wizards scattered as Pokémon spirits?"

Natsu laughed. "Nah, I guess not." He then looked to find two glowing dots; one inside the middle of the southwestern ocean, and another inside a mountain along a tiny south western island.

Nigel then grinned and grabbed his own paper map of Hoenn. "Well, I guess we found our two missing Fairies, and _one_ of them is in open water." Lucy and the other Fairies smiled as they all knew who it was, but not before Gray (who had remained rather quiet thus far) put his hand on her shoulder and turned away.

"Actually, I think I'm goanna sit this next leg of the journey out…I'm not in the mood for crazy anytime soon."

* * *

 **Well Idk about you guys, but if there was a real, _legal_ , Pokemon MMO game I would definitely play as Team Rocket, Magma or Aqua. That'd be cooler than just the same ol' gym thing.**

 **Also... _MIRAJANE_! AGh, she's so bubbly, I can't wait to type more scenes with her!...but why _is_ she a bat?**

 **Chapter 6 tomorrow...if any of you remember what happens to your character after leaving the Devon Corp in Emerald...you might know we're in for a surprise tomorrow.**


	7. 6 - The Poor Rain Woman

**Author's Note: Hello! Chapter 6 is here! Judging by the title, we may find a guild member...and this one will certainly be a handful...**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Six - Finding the _Rain Woman_

* * *

"Oh Come on, Gray she'll be dying to see you!" Cana stood up to sarcastically grab Gray, and forced him to sit down in her co-captain's chair.

"Yea!" Cried Elfman. "Some time you just gotta be a man and face your biggest...uh, _fears_?" He then scratched his head in confusion.

Lucy tried to cheer Gray up. "Well look at it this way; at least you're not trapped inside a Pokémon with her, again…" She was of course referring to the fact that Gray and Juvia both shared the body of a Lapras during the last game, due to Juvia sneaking into Gray's pod and conjoining their magical souls during the transfer.

Now, with Nigel's new _transporter room_ taking places with the pods, the game was smart enough to split hairs between individual testers who stood in wait to enter the game's virtual reality. Meanwhile, Gray sat down in the chair on Nigel's right side as he sighed. "Yea…sure…make me sit here, why don'tcha?"

Nigel was busy reading a sheet of paper, and quickly turned to slam a bottle full of liquor in front of the Ice-Make wizard. "Here, this'll get ya through it easier."

Gray shook his head. "Nah, maybe I am over reacting…she can't be _that_ bad."

Natsu then picked up on the conversation through the mic. "HA! Ah, you're good Gray, don't worry! Heck I'm sorta curious what your Pokémon would be if it were just you without Juvia?"

"Oh yea!" Lucy agreed. "I wonder if she'll have a new spirit like Erza and Jellal...come to think of it I wonder why theirs changed in the first place?"

Nigel then looked up to laugh as Natsu finally walked out of the Devon Corps' doors. "HA! Well, looks like you're about to have half of that question answered for ya."

Standing in front of Natsu in the courtyard was none other than his new virtual rival, Lucy, who stood face to face with the fire dragon slayer,all while she wore similar cloths to the original rival, May.

"Oh, hi, Natsu! You had a Match Call feature put on your Pokénav! Let's register each other so we can contact one another anytime!"

Natsu smiled with the familiar face of Lucy looking back at him as she leaned in to adjust his PokéNav. "Ha, this is pretty funny playing the game with a fake Lucy, ay Nigel?"

Nigel went to respond, but was quickly interrupted by the virtual Lucy. "I was feeling kinda lonely on the road into town…but now that I see you're here I'm feeling a lot better!" She smiled with a wide grin and blushing cheeks.

Natsu took that as a compliment, but not as everyone back in Magnolia began to hear little childish giggles coming from above their heads in the Sola Tree branches.

Nigel laughed. "Ha, I forgot. I gave the controls for Lucy's character to Happy!"

"LET ME AT HIM!" Lucy tried jumping up to grab ahold of the lowest tree branch, but not before Cana and Wendy stepped up to hold her back.

Meanwhile, Happy's Lucy pressed on with her own pre-programmed AI. "Oh, by the way, I passed Mr. Briney in Petalburg Woods. I guess he's on his way home to his cottage by the sea. How's your Pokédex coming along, Natsu? Mine's looking pretty decent! So... How about a little battle?"

Natsu immediately lit up with excitement. "OH YOU'RE ON! IMMA BEAT HAPPY AND LUCY AT THE SAME TIME!"

Cyber-Lucy smiled without being controlled by Happy. "You just became a Trainer, Natsu. I'm not going to lose!"

Then, the battle began. Right away Natsu stood tall. "Okay, GO _ERZA!_ "

Quickly, Erza as her Combuskin form came out to join the fight. "Uh, why are we fighting Lucy, again?"

Natsu waved her question away. "AH forget that, Erza! Just beat her this time!"

Erza would have responded, but she and the other fairies were completely left silent as they all saw Lucy's Pokémon of choice.

"Rival Lucy sent out _Gray_!"

Now, Gray sat up from his seat to see a tiny little shivering Pokémon with a black body, beady blue eyes and a large pointy cloak made of yellow and orange fur covering him whole. "Nigel, what the hell is _THAT_ supposed to be!?"

Nigel laughed. "Ah! It's a _Snorunt!_ "

"IT'S PRACTICALLY PLUE!" Gray shouted back. "YOUR'RE TELLING ME _THAT'S_ MY POKEMON SPIRIT?!"

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu fell over and howled with laughter as he couldn't take Gray's ridiculous new fake persona seriously. "YOU WOULDA LOOKED RIDICULOUS AS THAT LITTLE GUY IN THE OLD GAME!"

Back in Magnolia, the real Lucy patted the real Gray on the shoulder. "Well, maybe being with Juvia wasn't _that_ bad after all?"

Nigel waved his hand. "BAH, says you guys. That thing has a pretty powerful evolved form, and it Mega-Evolves. Also let's remember while the trainer resembles Lucy almost identically, her Pokémon will in fact be recreations of all of you guys, only they won't be as accurate. They'll pretty much just be regular Pokémon with your names."

"HA! LIKE _THAT'S_ GONNA MATTER!" Natsu stood up and ignored him as he carried on with the fight. "OKAY ERZA! _FIRE DRAGON ROAR_!"

"How many times do I have to tell you!? I DON'T KNOW THAT ATTACK!" Erza yelled back to Natsu as she went in with a powerful _Double Kick_ attack, which quickly knocked the tiny little Gray into his owner's arms.

"Okay then!" The Cyber-Lucy replied. "GO _NATSU_!"

Then, Lucy sent out a level 15 Charmander into the battle. Immediately Natsu retracted Erza. "Okay, hold up a minute. We should probably handle _this_ one differently…"

Gajeel then stepped up and grabbed the mic. "YEA? Well explain how? I'm thinkin you're just stalling so you don't have to see you're little Pokémon form get crushed by Erza!"

Nigel paused and cocked his eye. "Actually, for this battle Lucy was only supposed to have one fire and one water-type. Since she has no water, Gray's ice-type took its place. Natsu all's you have to do…is _defeat yourself_ to move on."

Natsu looked horrified. "NO WAY! It ain't happinin'!"

Lucy shouted out with anger. "WHAT!? Natsu we're a day in and we haven't even found Juvia or Gildarts yet! We can't waste time!"

Meanwhile Happy giggled from up above. "Suit yourself, Natsu. I guess I win this one!"

"Grrr..." Natsu growled with a stubborn fool's attitude as a Poké Ball began to glow on his belt. Right then, Froakie spawned himself in and sent a whirling column of water flying towards the poor defenseless Charmander, who had no choice but to soak up the attack and faint in response.

"AGH!..." Natsu fell to the ground with a twitch in his eye as Froakie softly walked back over.

"No time to waste, Master Natsu. We must pursue your friends." He then tapped his own Poké ball and returned to his owner's side.

"Yikes! You're better than I expected!" The virtual Rival-Lucy waved her hands in defeat as she smiled and congratulated Natsu's win.

Then, before things got too awkward, Cyber-Lucy stepped up and nodded. "Oh, by the way, Mr. Briney, who I just passed...Natsu, you just moved here so you might not know this, but Mr. Briney was once a revered seafarer."

* * *

After a long trek back down to Route 104, Natsu finally reunited with Mr. Briney, who was very excited to see him. So excited that he even offered to ferry Natsu and his team across the water way of Route 106 and into the small island town of Dewford.

Finally, they arrived in Dewford. Mr. Briney smiled as he tied his boat to the island docks. ""Ahoy! We've hit land in Dewford. I suppose you're off to deliver that Letter to, who was it now, Steven!"

Natsu followed the energetic captain out of his boat as he crawled on all fours and onto the dry docks. His face was pure green as he tried to hold his food down.

"Nigel…you…never…said…there'd be a… _boat_." Natsu gagged as he tried to regain his land-legs.

"Yea? Well you know me…I _like_ boats." Nigel rolled his eyes and slammed down on the "Up" button of his key-pad controller.

Natsu had no time react as he was all of a sudden forced up from his crouching knees and onto his feet. "WOAH, YOU CAN DO THAT!?"

"Yes! I could use it the entire time, if you'd like?" Nigel rounded back with attitude. "Now follow Briney's advice and head over to that…"

Then, Nigel's _Magic Radar_ began to sound off once again, and as it did he saw a tiny speck of red floating near the dock.

"Natsu…go onto that boat and find the nearest fishing rod you can find."

"OH NO! I ain't going near that thing again!" Natsu tried to argue, but Nigel slammed down on the "Forward" key to keep his fiery friend in line.

Then, as Natsu somehow managed to wobble over and grab an "Old Rod" he slowly crept off the boat and casted his real into the sea.

"Well, this is more like it…!" Natsu sat with patience as he enjoyed one of his oldest past times. Then, his line began to pull on a small bit of force. "Hold on! I found something!" He yanked up on the rod and forcefully pulled out a tiny object from the water.

On the other end of the hook was a tiny purple fish that looked like a rock. It had large round eyes and a blank expression, and it also shined the same way Jellal did as his off colored Ralts.

Nigel shout back. "THAT'S HER!"

Gray jumped out of his seat with an alert expression. "AGH!...oh, wait that thing looks tiny."

Natsu smiled as he reeled it in and pulled out a Poké Ball. "Who cares? She's mine, now!" Then, after capturing her and nicknaming her a proper title, Natsu released his new Pokémon.

"Okay, let's come on out, _Crazy_!" Natsu laughed as he threw out the tiny fish Pokémon, whose blank expression was now replaced with panic and fear.

"Oh dear…what have I become…where's _GRAY_!?" The little fish began to sob as all the Magnolia fairies had to plug their ears before they all went deaf.

Then, Nigel turned down the volume on the game and spoke loudly into the mic. "JUVIA! YOU ARE NOT CONNECTED TO GRAY THIS TIME! YOU ARE NOW ALONE! YOUR POKEMON IS CALLED ' _FEEBAS_ ' AND YOU WILL NEED TO BEHAVE IN ORDER TO EVOLVE INTO ITS NEXT STAGE!"

Somehow, Nigel's loud yelling made it over Juvia's even louder sobbing. Then, Juvia turned up to see Natsu. _*Sob*_ "So now I'm one of your Pokémon? And this will be my form?"

Natsu was taken away by her calm attitude after the back lash he had just received. "Yea, and don't worry…Gray's right on the other side of the mic."

Natsu then grinned as Juvia lit up, and right as Gray tried to make a run for it, Nigel stood up and watched as Lucy and Cana grabbed him and forced him into Nigel's chair.

Gray now sat in an awkward silence waiting for her to respond. He then looked to Nigel and whispered. "So, is she there or…?"

"OH GRAY MY DARLING! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! ALL THESE OTHER WATER POKEMON KEEP BOTHERING ME, AND NOW I'M STUCK WITH THAT LOUD-MOUTHED FRIEND OF LUCY'S!"

Lucy growled, but not before everyone stopped to observe Froakie the frog had spawned himself in. "Well, I could wait for you to find you sixth remaining friend, but seeing as _this_ one is a Water-Type in her own right, I feel I have done my part." He then turned to his trainer. "Natsu, seeing as I helped you defeat your _two strongest opponents_ thus far…if there comes a moment when you need my assistance, please do not hesitate to visit me in the PC. I shall wait their and reside in my box until further notice."

Natsu smiled and gave Froakie a tiny salute. "Okay little guy! You got yourself a deal…but before you go…could you do _one_ little thing for me?"

Frokie cocked his eyebrow as everyone in Magnolia sat around the computer to hear Natsu's request. Natsu tried to hide his childish giggles as he finally asked his question.

"…Could you say ' _Aye Sir!_ '?"

"OH YEA!" Yelled Happy from the Sola Tree. "Natsu gets it!"

Meanwhile, everyone in Magnolia face-palmed with embarrassment through representation with Natsu. Finally, after a long pause, Froakie sighed and looked up to the black sky, and spoke with a serious demeanor.

"Well…maybe your friends _will_ be stuck in here, forever…"

He then left without saying another word and vanished back to the PC. Everyone in Magnolia looked angry, but Natsu shrugged as he collected his mopey Juvia and carried on.

"Eh, good enough."

* * *

 **Well, maybe Natsu's too immature to beat this game. Also, Juvia! I'm not actually sure I'm excited about this one...**

 **Now, a few things I forgot to mention, and they all involve things I did when writing both the prequel, and this story:**

 **1.) Like I said, I always use websites like Bulbapedia, Serebii, and Psypoke to help me write this stuff in order to ensure 100% accuracy. I even go to Bulbapedia and copy and paste character quotes from ORAS characters. So chances are if Professor Birch, Norman, Wally, May (now Lucy), or any other character says anything, there's a 99% it came from a game (either Emerald, or ORAS.)**

 **2.) Talking about accuracy...no Feebases do not spawn in Dewford...no, Noibats do not spawn in Rusturf. I do this to make the story easier on myself. If you are wondering, though, when I played Alpha Sapphire I just traded them over from my Omega Ruby because I have a complete dex on there.**

 **3.) Also, Like earlier when Laxus used Volt Switch. Sometimes I may have characters use moves that their respected Pokemon do not know (In the prequel I had Jellal as Lucario use SolarBeam, for example.) Yes, this is sorta plot device-y, but it makes the story fun, and to be honest readers never see it coming. So it helps with that too!**

 **Now, on to chapter 7 tomorrow! There's a gym in Dewford...and we still have one more legendary Fairy to find.**


	8. 7 - We've Found our Ace

**Author's Note: Okay, this chapter's sorta long...you're welcome!**

 **Actually, apologies but I didn't have a lot of time to proof read it, so there may be some mistakes. Also, it felt weird since it was kinda long and there was so much going on. Either way, enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Gym 2: We Found Our _Ace_!

* * *

"WELL WHAT DO YA MEAN 'I CAN'T GO IN THERE, YET'!?" Natsu yelled into a large Hiker's face as two other, identical bearded men grabbed him by the arms to calm him down.

The hiker was quick to defend himself. "Hold on! You can go whenever you beat the gym leader over in town. After you win there you can use _this_ outside of battle."

Natsu stopped yelling, and pulled his arms out from the hikers grasp. He then collected a random disc item from the main hiker.

"Trainer Natsu obtained TM 5: _Flash!_ "

"Oh, I remember these thingies." Nastu then scratched his chin with a smile. "They're like AMs and PMs, right?"

Nigel, who was still leading the fiery pink haired wizard through the game, sighed. "TMs and HMs…they're basically just moves you can teach your Pokémon directly without having them level up. HMs are special in that you can use them out of battle to help complete tasks, like this one for example. _Flash_ , will let you light up the cave to see into the dark. It used to be an HM."

Natsu waved his hands. "Agh, if this game didn't hate me I could just use my fists…or if it was the last game I could just use my tail."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not either of those. Natsu, you'll just have to do what the hiker said and beat the gym leader."

Nigel agreed. "Yea, all HMs require you to have a certain badge before you can use them, otherwise you would just see every random beginner flying across the entire map without restrictions."

Natsu ignored everything once Lucy said _battle._ "Yea, Lucy. I think you're right…LOOKS LIKE I GOTTA GET BACK IN THERE AND WIN ANOTHER GYM BADGE!"

As Natsu mentally prepared himself and his team of Pokémon, Nigel began to strategize for his trainer's next ordeal. "Okay, well this gym leader is a fighting-type. So if Natsu can stick with using Jellal we may be able to just wipe it out in a few turns."

Gajeel laughed. "Yea right. That boy ain't gonna win every gym the first time around, and I have a feeling his luck will run out here."

Lucy didn't like his attitude, and glared at her _Iron Dragon_ guild mate. "Why don't you just have a little faith in him for once? After all he _did_ make it this far."

Gajeel retorted. "Look, blondie. I get it that your little boyfriend has some powerful Pokemon, but Jellal isn't strong enough yet to take on a gym leader. Now add that to the fact that Salamander is in over his head, and his best Pokémon up and bailed after we picked up the cry baby, Juvia."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIED!" Lucy then collected herself. "Grr…just wait, I bet he'll win."

Then, the two quit fighting as they and the other fairies all heard Cana popping the cork off another bottle of wine. "Yea, well I hope you're right, Lucy" She said with nervous tension in her voice.

Lucy looked frozen with fear from Cana's, and now even Nigel's seemingly pessimistic attitudes. Then, Wendy grabbed her by the arm. "Ah, cheer up, Lucy. I know deep down, Natsu's got this under control.

Lucy softly smiled. "Mmhmm. Thanks Wendy. I think you're right."

* * *

Now, Natsu found himself inside the dark and quite lobby of the Dewford Gym. No lights were on, except for the single over head light fixated above his head as he entered through thwe door.

"MAN I CAN'T SEE A THING!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "I thought you said I would use that _Flash_ thingy after the gym battle?"

Nigel laughed. "Eh, think of this as foreshadowing."

Natsu growled some more and carried on with his walk. As me made it in, the trainer quickly discovered the gym was not an ordinary room, but it appeared to be a large maze full of dark walls and randomly place exercise equipment.

Natsu nearly tripped over several lifting machines as he made his way through the entrance. "Oh man. I think the gym might just beat me before I make it there!"

Then, he heard a voice. "Ah, an opponent. Welcome to Dewford, now prepare for the fight of your life!"

"But...!?" Then, Natsu was quickly rushed by a large Black Belt who also sent out a tiny fighting Pokemon named Machop.

Natsu smiled after he realized what was happening. "Okay, I get it now. This gym specializes in guys with really bad costumes. WELL TRY THIS! GO JUVIA!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The entire guild hall yelled out simultaneously as Natsu did not follow orders once again. Then, his sparkly Juvia came out as the pathetic little purple and blue Feebas as she flopped around on the floor.

"Oh dear, now Gray will laugh at me!" She started sobbing uncontrollably as Natsu looked angry. Soon after, the Machop came in with a quick _Karate Chop_ attack and nailed Juvia right in her tiny dorsal fin.

Then, as she suffered the blow; Juvia thought to herself with her _real_ concern. "Oh no, I am going to fail Natsu. I knew I shouldn't have been the sixth teammate. After all, this form is completely weaker than his entire team…" She would have said more but quickly turned to find herself turning red, and Natsu holding her Poké Ball.

"Ah, that was my fault, Juvia. Get some rest."

Juvia let a single tear run down her face as she had no choice but to go into the ball. Then, Natsu rallied back. "OKAY! GO _MIRA!_ "

Then, Natsu summoned his Noibat with a charming attitude to the field, and instantly Mira began to fly around. "Well, let's see if this works!" She cried as she sent a tiny slash of air right for Machop.

"Mirajane used _Wing Attack_! It's Super Effective!"

"…no way?" Nigel smiled for the first time in a while as Natsu actually made the right call.

"OH YEA!" Natsu cheered. "Now I have this gym figured out! Come on, Mira. We gotta get to that Gym leader!"

Mira agreed and the two quickly fought their way through the very manageable fighting gym. Thanks to Natsu's smell, and Mira's new sonar ears the two quickly navigated through the maze and onto the final room. Now, the two fairies stood at the entrance of a circular room with two treadmills and four exercise bikes circling one single trainer. He had a fit upper body and wore his blue hair all spiked up and stuck up in the back.

The leader smile with surprise. "I'm Brawly! Dewford's Gym Leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these parts... And I've grown tough using the cave at the outskirts of this town as my training ground, as well as using the equipment in this Gym. So you want to challenge me? Let me see what you're made of!"

Then, Brawly sent out his first Pokémon. "Go Meditite!" He cried as a tiny blue and white monkey Pokémon with a head shaped like garlic came onto the field.

Natsu tried not to laugh. "Well isn't that thing stupid looking! GO MIRA!"

Then, his tiny little Noibat joined the fight. Mira quickly started the battle by flying as fast as she could throughout the entire room.

Then, she struck as she sent a whirl of air right for Meditite. "Mira used Gust! It's Super Effective!"

The little flying-type move quickly hit the foe, but did not faint it. Meditite responded by sending out his own attack. It jumped into the air and quickly caught Mira with a powerful punch wo the side.

"Meditite used Power Up Punch! I'ts not very effective…"

Natsu looked worried, as Mira was now in red health. However, she flew around and quickly smiled.

"It'll take a lot more than that to get me out!" She barely coughed up her sentence as she once again swirled around the room. Once again the foe tried to send another punch to her side, but Mira was no way to fast to see.

Finally, she began to close the gap of her vortex and cut in to deliver her attack.

"Mirajane used _Wing Attack_! It's Super Effective!" the game told Natsu as he smiled and watched the little monkey fall to its knees in pure defeat.

Brawly laughed as he then switched it out for his second Pokémon. "Go Makuhita!"

Then, a little round and pudgy Pokémon with a yellow body and two large fists came out.

Natsu would have cracked a joke, but Mira quickly went in for her own attack.

However, the reason Natsu kept his humor low was because the attack Mira dealt did virtually 0 damage, which left her open for a wide open hit.

"Makuhita used Arm Thrust! It's not very effective." Read the incorrect statement right in front of Natsu's eyes. Sure it wasn't super effective, but with Mirajane's health in the vital red zone, it quickly sent her into the ground.

Natsu looked enraged as he began to growl. "Okay, you punk…NOW I'M MAD!"

All the fairies back home looked worried, and Gray used this time to speak his mind. "Crap! He's gonna send out Laxus or some other stupid choice!"

Nigel raised his hand to silence Gray, and then grabbed the mc. "Natsu…you should use Erza instead…"

The fairies looked confused but then heard Natsu's response.

"YOU'RE RIGHT, NIGEL! GO _JELLAL_!"

" _WHAT!?_ " The guild cried with pure confusion, as Nigel just smiled and nodded his head.

Then, Natsu sent out his tiny little Ralts, and quickly after Jellal began to speak from its mouth.

"Well, I've been waiting for the moment where I got to redeem myself." He then looked at his large, but slow opponent. "And now my victory has been secured."

Now even Natsu looked confused as Jellal summoned a very large cloud of purple magic, and quickly engulfed his foe Makuhita in one fell twist of his wrist.

"Jellal used _Psychic_! It's super effective!" Jellal had apparently channeled so much of his normal magical energy that it helped him summon a much more powerful version of his standard Confusion attack to quickly send the enemy to his knees, and ultimately end the battle.

Natsu jumped for joy, and the entire crowd in South Gate Park roared in happiness.

Then, Lucy winked over to Gajeel. "See? I told ya he'd win."

Gajeel grinned and replied. "Yea, sure thing, Blondie."

Finally, Brawly congratulated his opponent. "Whoah, wow! You made a much bigger splash than I expected! You swamped me! Okay, you've got me. Take this Gym Badge!" He then handed Natsu his second gym badge as he continued. "The _Knuckle Badge_ makes all Pokémon up to Level 30, even those you get in trades, obey without question. And, you'll be able to use the HM move Flash outside of battle. If you'd like, use this TM to…"

The NPC gym leader continued as Natsu walked away. "Yea, yea. Level 30s obey me, _Flash_ outside of battle, whatever! Thanks for the badge!"

Then, Natsu pinned it to his shirt as he smiled and walked out. "Now, it's time to find the geezer."

* * *

Natsu was now walking inside the tiny and dark Granite Cave with his little buddy, Laxus right beside him.

Laxus was charging a bolt of electricity between the straight ears above his head and smiled up at Natsu. "I hope this light is god enough for ya, Natsu!"

In response, Natsu smiled. "Yea! It's perfect! Man I wish you would stay like this for the whole game. Maybe if I'm lucky…" He then began to look around for any Pokémon he could find.

Finally, he held up his PokéNav as he landed on a very familiar rock Pokémon named Geodude hiding in the corner.

As his PokéNav began to beep and light up with red lights, he moaned. "Ugh, Nigel you're tellin me I have to catch this lame Pokémon?"

Nigel nodded. "Hey, that lame Pokémon actually has really high attack and defense stats. It also learns some very powerful destruction moves."

Natsu then grabbed an empty Poké Ball. "Yea, that sounds like the geezer, all right…"

Then, as Natsu fought with the tiny rock, he finally caught it using a special yellow and black ball called an Ultra Ball. Then, Nigel gave it a nickname.

"Ah, an Ultra ball? I guess that does fit. He'll stand out at least…okay, he's ready."

Natsu now regained control of the game as he sent out his new Pokemon. "OKAY GILDARTS COME ON OUT!"

Then, as the little light fade, and the tiny Geodude looked angry. "Agh, Natsu where the hell did you send us?" He then realized he was hovering. "AND WHY DON'T I HAVE ANY LEGS?"

Natsu scratched his head. "Well, I remember you said Acnologia took your arm and leg when you guys last fought...oh you mean the Pokémon?"

Gildarts looked up. "What the hell did you call me?"

Then, Cana shouted into the mic. "Natsu! Just smack him in the head a few times to shut him up!"

Natsu looked scared. "NOW WAY! I'll fight him, but I ain't pullin' cheap shots out like that!"

Gildarts growled. "Agh, someone just tell me where I am."

Nigel then laughed. "Yea...you're in my game! Like we promised, we sent you all into the game to test it, and like we promised you guys are all Pokémon. However, we have to play a little longer version to get you out, but we'll go really fast to beat it…like we promised."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Geeze, suck up, much?"

Then Levy took over the conversation from her seat. "Okay, well now we have everyone! So Nigel, where to next?"

The game maker paused. "Actually, walk through that hallway. Your guy is right in there…"

Natsu and Gildarts both looked up to the sky, and Natsu replied. "Who's our guy?"

Nigel smiled. "Eh, just the league champion. Hurry up, I bet he's not very patient."

* * *

 **Okay, a lot of stuff! Recap:**

 **1.) Natsu used Mira and Juvia in their first battles, and Mira was a bad ass! Juvia seems sorta stressed out, I hope she gains some confidence down the road...**

 **2.) Jellal sorta killed that Makuhita. That was cool.**

 **3.) Laxus is adorable as a kid! I'm with Natsu...nah, I want some bad ass Laxus, ASAP. Speaking of bad asses...**

 **4.) Guildarts has entered! A geodude? If you ask me why, I reply with "because." Now Natsu has all his Pokemon!**

 **5.) Ooo Steven comes in next chapter! Thank god Gajeel's not in the game. He'd probably eat his Pokemon!**

 **Apologies if you want more dialogue scenes with the people back in Magnolia! I felt like I did a good job in this chapter, but as I've said before writing a scene, and trying to fit 40+ characters in is very hard. So I must work in pieces to get every guild member their lines. Chapter 8 tomorrow!**


	9. 8 - Gym 2: He Kind of a Big Deal

**Author's note: Well here's chapter 8! This one came out longer than I expected, and that's good! I just hope there aren't any confusing bits in there. Enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter Eight - He's _Kind_ of a Big Deal

* * *

Natsu giggled like a school girl as he walked forward and on through the dark cave door. "Oh man! This guy sounds pretty cool! Maybe I can break the game and have him battle me early, that way we can end the game sooner!"

Levy sat with Nigel on the other side of the mic, and she smiled with embarrassment. "Haha, I'm not sure that's how it works, Natsu."

Lucy agreed. "Yea, after all he's _still_ the champion. You may have 2 badges but you're still pretty far away from challenging the league winner." She then looked around and noticed an unusual sight.

" _Hmm…_ " She quietly thought to herself. " _A lot of the guild members left, and I never even noticed it. I wonder what they're doing…?_ "

Lucy then got distracted as Natsu finally made it to the next room. When he arrived in his new location the main player was blown away by a long stony hall that matched the cave before, only the ceiling was much taller, and there appeared to be a large carved mural on the far wall.

Then Natsu heard a voice, and immediately noticed a tall, slender man with spiky silver hair standing in front of the mural. "…Mm-hmm. So in the ancient world, their primal forms once held this much power…? The super-ancient Pokémon… What terrible strength… But this appearance here… It seems somehow different from Mega Evolution… Hmm. It seems my questions will not be answered today…"

Then, the man noticed Natsu's presence. "Hm? You are…?" he politely asked, but quickly recognized the description he received from his father's earlier message. "… Ah, I see. It's a pleasure, Natsu. My apologies. My name is _Steven_. I'm interested in rare stones so I travel here and there. Today my journey brought me here, but what about you?"

Natsu finally got a chance to speak. "Well that sounds pretty cool! I can't say I like rocks that much, but I can appreciate it that you have a hobby! Now…" Natsu began to dig through his bag before he pulled out an envelope. "Here! That's from your dad back in Rustboro!"

"Oh? A letter for me?" Steven walked forward and took the note. "Why, thank you… It must have been some trouble to track me down. I suppose I must repay you in some way. Let me see… I will give you this TM. Please accept it. It contains my favorite move, _Steel Wing_."

Natsu gladly received the disc. "Well hey, thanks!"

Steven nodded, and continued. "If you don't mind me asking… Do you feel anything in particular when you look up at this wall?" He then paused and turned around to observe the art before he carried out his explanation.

"A primal world, lost thousands of years in the past… A Legendary Pokémon of tremendous power became humanity's greatest threat… The terror aroused by that power is clear to see in this ancient artwork. …Yes. But not all power is terrible." Steven then turned to find Natsu had six Poké Balls strapped to his belt. "Your Pokémon are clearly quite capable as well. Looking at you all together I think that you have in you what it takes to become a Pokémon League Champion. As long as you keep training, that is."

Steven then walked up and reached out for Natsu's PokéNav. "I know, since we've gotten to know each other, let's register one another in our PokéNavs." He then finished entering his info into Natsu's machine. "Well, good luck to you. I must be going now."

Steven then quietly walked around and out the cave exit, and right then Nigel laughed. "Well, I'm pretty impressed, Natsu. You actually didn't jump up to fight him."

"Yea, well it wouldn't have been fair to Erza and Jellal and the others. They're strong, and I have faith in 'em; but there ain't no way they're ready to take on a trainer like that, yet." Natsu smiled and walked out of the room.

Gray then cocked his eye brow. "Wow, looks like Natsu's learned something, already."

Nigel then tried to remain quiet, but finally broke. "Yea…well don't tell him that Steven is actually a player controlled character."

Lucy freaked. "What!? If he knew that he'd be sure to challenge him!"

Nigel continued. "Yea, I have a few of the game admins being run by several key characters, and Steven there is being controlled by our head developer. Ironically, his name is Steven too." Nigel then looked serious. "Actually, the leaders of those two bad guy Teams I mentioned before are also supposed to be admins, but now they've decided to break the rules. And apparently their contracts are protecting their accounts from being over taken by the company."

Levy looked worried. "That's awful, well maybe we need to get Natsu stronger in order to challenge them."

Nigel nodded. "I agree, but now it's time to get him to the next town."

* * *

Natsu enjoyed a long, and horrible ride on his way across the sea faring Route 109 Nigel and Levy headed up some more research for the next chapter in the game.

"Okay, so we're actually doing pretty well." Nigel exclaimed as he held a paper booklet Pokédex in his hand. "Natsu already has 2 badges and we're only two days in this!"

Despite the appearance of their non-stop work, all the members of Fairy Tail decided to each purchase tents and sleep out under the stars and on the green of South Gate Park, and none of them got a lot of sleep last night due to the frightening idea of losing their friends.

However, although the members of Fairy Tail were ready to show their loyalty, this spirit did not wear off onto the regular crowd of Magnolian citizens. Now no one from outside the guild seemed like they wanted to waste their time watching the game for two days in a row.

That all being said, as Lucy pointed out earlier, some of the members from Fairy Tail seemed to be MIA at the moment. Apart from the guildless businessman Nigel, the only remaining Fairies appeared to be Levy, Cana, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, and Happy hiding in the trees. Now, the quiet disappearance of everyone else has been noticed by one person.

"Hold on!" Lucy shouted to a medium-sized group of Fairies. "Am I the only one here that noticed more than half the guild is gone!? I mean, weren't there like 30 of use here last night?"

"DON'T WORRY! WE KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!"

Everyone turned their heads to find Wendy Marvel, followed by Carla and Lily running towards the group.

Wendy spoke first. "Sorry, but while you all were getting caught up watching Natsu fight that gym leader, I stepped out to help the Masters with a plan. Apparently all the missing guild members are out across the kingdom trying to find information on this creepy hacker."

Nigel slowly swiveled around in his chair. "Makarov planned a search mission just to save the others? That's…pretty cool." He smiled at the thought of all his volunteer friends stepping up in this time of need.

Wendy smiled. "Yep! Now he and Warren are keeping up with everyone to keep track on their progress. Meanwhile Lisanna and Kinana are back at the guild making us all lunch and dinner, since, you know the outdoor cookers and stoves didn't really work last night…"

Nigel went to respond again, but not before Gray spoke up. "Hold on, Wendy did you say _Masters_?"

Wendy nodded, and Carla finally spoke up. "Well, I guess we forgot to mention that bit of information…"

"Don't Worry! We'll get everyone out of there sooner or later!" Everyone turned again to see three figures walking up behind Wendy and the Exceeds. The one who spoke up was Master Makarov, while beside him was Warren Rocko and the very giddy and bubbly spirit of the guild's first Master, Mavis Vermilion.

Panther Lily then smiled. "It turns out that Mavis wanted to join in on our game play once again, since she appeared to have so much fun last time."

Then, Mavis spoke up. "OH BOY! I was sooo happy when I heard you all finished the sequel! I can't wait to see little Laxus on the screen! He sounds absolutely adorable!"

Lucy sighed. "Yea, he's something…and I don't think Nigel can hear you, First Master, but I'm sure he'd say thank you."

Warren then smiled. "Don't worry, Nigel. We have over half the guild trying to find this guy. If I hear anything I'll let you know!"

Nigel nodded, but Makarov then spoke up. "Well pleasantries aside, this is still a mission. Warren and I will remain here with your group to keep everyone updated on the guild progressions."

Nigel nodded again. "Well now I'm sure we'll beat this game…" he smiled, but spoke too soon as they all looked back to the game, and found Natsu was stumbling sickly off the boat as it landed on the beach of a new own.

"Okay…I am NOT…getting on any more vehicles…EVER!" He cried as he crawled into the sandy beaches of Route 110.

Gajeel grabbed the mic. "AGH QUIT YOUR WHINING, SALAMANDER! You gotta cut that crap if you're gonna beat this game."

Natsu snapped back. "AGH JUST SHUT UP, GAJEEL! I BET YOU'D BE WAY WORSE IN MY SHOES!"

Then, Lucy stole the mic. "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!...Natsu, just get on to the next town. We can't waste any more time." She sighed, and turned to Nigel who now had a snappy attitude.

"Well, you wanna take my chair while you're at it?" He said with sarcasm.

Lucy leaned back. "Eh, nah that's all you." They all went into their conflicts as Natsu now made it across the beach front area of the new town. Then, Natsu ran into a new trainer.

"Okay hold it right there! Any newbies to this beach have no choice but to accept battle challenges!" The large sailor cried as Natsu grinned.

"Funny, who say's I'd refuse to challenge ya anyway? Now come on out JUVIA!"

Nigel slapped his forehead. "Natsu, why Juvia? The sailor clearly owns Water Pokémon!"

Natsu scratched his head. "Well, I figured the beach would give her a field boost or something?"

Then, the poor little Juvia came out as her purple Feebas form. "Oh no…Natsu why must I battle again? I thought I was already embarrassing enough!"

Natsu smiled. "Nah, you're just fine, Juvia! Now show this punk who he's messin' with!"

Juvia didn't agree, but she nodded in acceptance. "Right! _Water Slicer!_ " She tried to muster up as much power to send a large blade of water hurling towards her opponent, who appeared to be a white and blue seagull Pokémon named Wingull.

Sadly, the water did absolutely nothing.

"Juvia used _Splash._ But Nothing Happened."

"WHAT!?" Natsu shouted. "OH COME ON I'VE SEEN YOU DO WAY MORE THAN THAT BACK AT THE GUILD, NOT TO MENTION THE WAY YOU TORE UP THE ELITE FOUR BACK IN THE LAST GAME!"

Juvia began to tear up. "OH JUST TAKE ME BACK, PLEASE!? I CAN'T KEEP EMBARESSING MY SELF IN FRONT OF MY BELOVED GRAY ANY LONGER!"

"Who say's I'm even watching…?" Gray softly mumbled as he was looking the other way while thumbing through the paper Pokédex. Then, Lucy smacked him for his insensitive comment and nearly knocked him out of his chair.

Now, the Wingull quickly used a swift _Gust_ attack to nail Juvia right in the belly, and ended her battle.

Natsu collected her and shook his head. "Man, what's with that girl? I figured she'd be way better than that…" He then grabbed a new ball.

"Okay, now let's make it up for Juvia! Go LAXUS!" Natsu cried as he threw out his childish little Elekid.

"AWE!" Mavis giggled. "He is adorable! I don't think he should ever change!"

Laxus heard that comment. "Nah, I wanna be big and strong! Like Natsu, right Natsu?!"

Natsu smiled. "You got it, pal! Now hit him with your magic!"

After, Laxus won that battle, and several others versus some very weak water opponents, he finally made it to the town of Slateport City, which appeared to mimic the very familiar scenery of Nigel's company town of Hargeon.

Now, Natsu walked through the large sea port town as he finally made it to the north end, where he found himself walking through the doors of the Oceanic Museum and was quickly stopped by the clerk inside.

"Welcome to Hoenn's Oceanic Museum! Our fee is $50 Dollars!" She smiled as Natsu growled and handed over his money.

Then, Natsu quickly felt uneasy as he noticed the building was full of people, only instead of there being town's folk, they were all members of that rude Team Aqua.

Natsu looked angry as he then followed Nigel's orders and made for the top floor. Once he made it to his destination, Natsu was greeted by a friendly elderly man.

"Yes? If you're looking for Stern, that would be me. Ah! Those must be the parts I ordered from Mr. Stone of Devon. Thank you! That's great! We can prepare for our expedition now."

Then, before Natsu could reply, or ask any questions they were both quickly ambushed by two Aqua members in the back door.

"Wh-what? Who are you people?" Stern looked worried as he saw their crests on their uniforms.

"Relax." Said one of the Aqua goons. "We just came to steal your little gift there. We'll be quick about it!" Then, he and his female counterpart quickly stepped up and tossed out a Pokémon each. One was a Zubat, and the other a little red and blue fish with a very big jaw named _Carvanha_.

Captain Stern looked frightened, but not as Natsu stepped up with a smile on his face. "Good! I was wondering when you little goons would show your faces!"

One of the grunts laughed. "HA! We just like waiting for players to get her so we can steal their money, but we also have to carry out our mission. So it's nice to kill two birds with one stone!"

Natsu the thought to himself. "Right, these aren't just mindless computers, they're actual people. Looks like I gotta step it up to beat two of them at the same time!"

Despite his confusion and idiocy from before it appears that Natsu was slowly beginning got understand the mechanics of the game and its environment. Now he was ready as he tossed out his two Pokémon; Jella and Laxus.

"Okay, you guys won my last few battles, so let's go!"

"Right!" Laxus yelled as he used a fairly powerful _Volt Switch_ to send a crashing bolt of lightning right down to faint the Carvanha in one blow, and as he did Jellal quickly summoned a cloudy _Confusion_ attack to faint the Zubat and end the battle.

Natsu then laughed. "Well, I guess just because they're actual people doesn't mean they're all that strong!"

Then, before the two could retort, one of the grunts grabbed the other. "Hold on, I know this guy…he's that Fairy Tail Wizard who got trapped inside with his friends! Natsu the Salamander!"

The other grunt panicked and they both went to run away, but not before a third Aqua member came up the stairs.

"I came to see what was taking so long to snatch some parts, and you simps are held up by a mere child?" The man was tall and muscular, and he wore a goofy blue cloak with tight spandex pants and wore a large golden anchor around his neck.

Stern repeated himself. "Who are you people!?"

The man then spoke again. "We are Team Aqua, and we love the sea! And I am Team Aqua's leader, _Archie_! What makes you interfere with us?" Archie then looked down to see Natsu reddish shirt and spiky pink hair.

" ...No! You can't be! You're not one of _Team Magma_? Wait, that can't be right. You're not dressed for the part...Pokémon, people... All life depends on the sea. So, Team Aqua is dedicated to the expansion of the sea. Don't you agree? What we are doing is a magnificent undertaking. Ah, fine... You're still too young to understand our noble objective. But, I warn you, don't even consider interfering with our plans again. The consequences will cost you dearly! And don't you forget it!"

Natsu went to reply, but Archie and his cronies were out of there in one swift move. Now, Captain Stern looked relieved. "You're… Ah, okay, you _are_ Natsu… Anyway, that was a tense situation! Thank you for saving us! Oh, yes, I almost forgot that you even brought the parts from Devon!"

Natsu collected Jellal and Laxus and smiled up to Stern. "Hehe, just tryin to do my part!"

The Captain smiled. "Well here! Let me repay you!" Stern then handed Natsu the very familiar item known as an Experience Share, which can be used to help keep his team's levels balanced.

Finally, the Captain looked at his wall clock. "Whoops! There's no time to lose! We have to set out on our ocean-floor expedition really soon. Thanks again, but now I've got to go! Feel free to wander around and check out our facilities, though."

As the man left the room, Natsu paused. "So, that Archie guy is one of your employees?"

Nigel frowned. "Yea, he was one of the developers. He came from the original Ruby and Sapphire Games back from Gen 3, so we felt we needed to give him a good character. Needless to say he decided he didn't like our new game at started taking his roll too seriously."

Natsu nodded and walked out of the office. "Well, I guess we'll just have to meet with him some other time…now, we really need to look into Juvia's problem. I can't battle these Aqua guys without a full team, and even Mira and Laxus in their tiny forms are doing way better than she is."

Nigel surprisingly agreed. "Yea, I see what you mean…that actually reminds me. I know there's something in this town that can help her, but I can't for the life of me remember what it is…?"

"OH I GOT IT!" Cried Levy from the other side of Nigel. "I know where to go!"

She then stood up and slammed her paper Hoenn map in front of him as all the fairies surrounded the desk. "Just tell Natsu to go to this building _right here_! I think that will have all your answers!"

* * *

 **So recap:**

 **1.) We met Steven! And he is also an employee under Nigel! I hope he's nice.**

 **2.) We also met Archie, a douche bag employee under Nigel. I hope he's nice.**

 **3.) I also figured out a way to get all the guild characters out of the scene! YAY! PLUS _MAVIS_ IS BACK! (Reminding me that _Fairy Tail Zero_ premiered last night! SO HYPED!)**

 **4.) Now...Juvia seems to be a little shaken up in this crowd of S-Class mages. I hope we can get her some confidence next chapter. Tomorrow's chapter has a feature from Pokemon that was missing from X & Y, but is _very famous_ in Ruby and Sapphire, and its in Slateport...can you guess what it is?"**

 **Either way see you tomorrow!**


	10. 9 - Let Have a Contest!

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's chapter 9! Now, judging by the title, we're gonna stray away from the conventional battle sequence. Mayer if this were Lucy it would be easier...but I can't say I picture Natsu as a _Pok_** _ **é-**_ ** _Coordinator_...I hope they can win this.**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Nine - Let's Have a Contest!

* * *

Lucy looked horrified. "Hold on! You're asking Natsu to enter himself in a _contest_!? I don't even know what that means, and I can already say it doesn't sound like something Natsu would enjoy."

Nigel shook his head as he began to nurse a sleepy and intoxicated Cana. "No, you're right…but we have no other choice. We need to give _her_ some extra confidence, and this also happens to be the fastest way to evolve her Pokémon Spirit."

Gray looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Nigel explained. "What I mean is Juvia is a Feebas. It appears to be tiny and dainty and weak, but if you raise its contest stats, specifically its _beauty_ stat it will evolve into a powerful Water Pokémon."

Wendy smiled in support. "Oh that sounds cool! I hope she'll cheer up soon! She seems kinda down."

"Yes." Carla then scratched her chin. "Do you think it is being on a team with 5 other S-Class mages that frightens her, or is it because she is separated from Gray?"

Lily nodded. "As far as I can tell it could be a mixture of both. Sure, Juvia is powerful, and she was S-Class with her former guild as far as I've been told; but she is certainly on a much lower level than all her other allies. Maybe the stress is getting to her?"

Gajeel waved her hand. "Yea, yea. Her and the Element Four were pretty good, but I was the real back bone to that guild!"

Then, Natsu took over. "I don't care. Now, she's a Fairy Tail Wizard, which means she needs to give herself a lot more credit." He then picked up her Poke Ball and tossed it out.

Soon after, Juvia the sparkly, purple Feebas came out and joined him outside in the sun of Slateport City.

Lucy then scratched her head. "Hold on. I never really noticed this, but why does she _shine_ like that?"

Then Levy added a comment, holding on to Nigel's paper Pokédex. "Yea, and why is she not like this one, here?" she said as she pointed to a brown Feebas with blue fins.

Nigel smiled proudly. "Oh that's a new feature! I noticed we got a bunch of compliments when all the guys from the last game came in as newly colored Pokémon. Erza had red hair, Gajeel had a darker body, and Wendy's mega was pink. We got so many compliments that we decided to add in a _secret feature_ that gives the players a very rare chance to find off-colored Pokémon. They're called _Shiny Pokémon_ , on account of their sparkling. We designed them to be super rare, so their practically trophies!"

He then looked down to Juvia. "I think her and Jellal match the shiny versions of their Pokémon more than the regular forms, so the game decided to coat them with their new colors."

Lucy smiled. "Well, let's hope that will help our girl Juvia out in the contest!"

While all the home Fairies were debating and talking, Natsu held Juvia under one arm as they both made their way to the eastern side of town.

Juvia looked frightened. "Oh dear, where are we going now?"

Natsu kept a serious expression on his face. "We're going to some contest hall. You're gonna win this thing and get really powerful."

Juvia looked worried. "NO WAIT! That sounds like way too much pressure for a little fish like me!"

Natsu continued. "Yea, well Gray said he wouldn't talk to you if you lost, so I would make sure to win it."

Juvia was smart enough to call his bluff, but she still thought to herself in silence as they made it over to the colorful contest building. " _Oh Gray, please save me from this savage game…"_

Finally Natsu and Juvia made it over to the Contest Hall of Slateport City, and right away they were greeted by a large crowd, TV cameras, and an obnoxious teenaged girl with blue hair and a bright blue outfit.

"Hiiiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy! _Lisia_ here! Me and my Altaria, Ali, have come to Slateport City's Contest Spectacular Hall for a bit of FUN!"

The entire crowd, except for a confused Natsu and a fearful Juvia, cheered in excitement as she continued.

"Well then, watch me as I dive right in again today!...Dazzling, dizzying, doldrums defying! Lisia's...Miraculous...Contest Scouting!"

Everyone in the audience went nuts as Natsu scratched his head.

Lisia continued with her performance. "All righty! I'm going to bring another fantastic Trainer into the wild world of contesting! Eenie...meenie...miney..."

She paused as she noticed a very confused Natsu, and realized he wasn't a computer AI, but an actual player (much like herself, only she was remote controlling her avatar, and Natsu was actually in the game.)

"You there, watching me with that baffled expression on your face! Hi! Have you never joined in a contest?" She asked as Natsu awkwardly shook his head.

"That's just what I want to hear! Then let's get this show on the road! This is the Trainer I'm gonna scout today! And his/her name is...?"

The fiery pink haired hero shouted his name. "I'm Natsu! Hehe!"

Lisia smiled. "Ah Natsu! When I took a good look, I could easily see that Natsu here is a powerful Trainer, with several Badges of his/her own already! Natsu, you can enjoy Contest Spectaculars at the Pokémon Contest Hall right here. Now listen up, because I don't just want to see you making your Pokémon strong. I want to see you bringing out a whole new brilliant side of them to show off! So here you go! Take these! This is a _Contest Pass_ , which is the first thing that anyone needs to take part in a Contest Spectacular! And this one is a Pokéblock Kit, which will let you make Pokéblocks for your Pokémon out of Berries!"

"NATSU THAT'S WHAT WE NEED!" Nigel shouted, pointing to the Pokéblocks as his fiery trainer ignored his yelling.

Lisia had him distracted in the task at hand. "Natsu's story begins today! Yep! And this chapter should be titled... " _A Sudden Encounter!_ _Miraculous Contest Scouting!_ " That's what I'd call it!" She then turned to face the cameras. "Now, everybody out there watching... You'd better expect great things from Natsu, because I do! That's it for today's Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting! See you all next time!"

Then as the crowd dissipated, Lisia smiled and giggled as she turned to Natsu.

"Well…you must be the same Natsu that got trapped inside the game? If I'm not mistaken my _Uncle Wallace_ mentioned to me that his boss Nigel is trying to get you out…but enough of that talk! If you feel up for it, try your hand in a contest for me, OK? Tee-hee!"

She then ran inside as Natsu looked confused. "Huh? She knew me!"

Nigel smiled. "Yea, that's Lisia. Her uncle is also an employee, and I had her write the story for contests in the game…she's a very eccentric person in real life as well. Now, follow her in and get ol' Juvia there right on her stage!"

* * *

As soon as Natsu made it indoors, Lisia looked up and smiled again. "Oh! Natsu! I forgot to say thanks for playing along back there! I guess it was quite the shock, huh? But don't mind that! Contests are really fantastic, you know! I'm _suuure_ you'll get hooked on them!"

She then broke her conversation with Natsu to continue talking to her online friends. Natsu growled and began to walk up to the counter with a shivering Juvia in hand. "Hi, I'd like to enter my, uh… _friend_ here into today's contest."

"Ohhh! NATSU! Could it be?" This caught Lisia's attention once again, and the blue-haired contest mascot looked over and immediately ran to Natsu's side. "Oh, could it, could it? Are you really going to try a contest for me?! Oooh! I'm happier than a Gloom with a Sun Stone! Ah! I know! This chapter of your story should definitely be called... " _My Big Beginning! A Heart-Pounding Contest Debut!_ " That's what I'm calling it! Ohhh, but if you're gonna take the stage, you've gotta come here with me first!"

She began dragging him to the dressing room as Juvia whispered up to Natsu. "I don't like this girl. She reminds me of that bimbo, Lucy. With her skimpy outfits, and her flirty personality, and her…"

"OKAY JUVIA WE GET IT!" Lucy yelled from across the compound, yet it still picked up on the mic loud enough to shut the fishy Juvia up right in her remark.

Lisia smiled. "So! If you're taking on a Contest Spectacular, there's something you hafta have from me! Tee hee... I know it's sudden. Sorry! Truth is... You're actually the 100th Trainer that I've scouted, Natsu! That's a really big deal, you know! It's gotta be fate! Right? Tee hee! I think you're just the Trainer I've been looking for!" She continued to giggle as she reached out and hugged him, and almost made him drop Juvia in the process.

"Oopsies! So-o-o-orry! Got a little carried away! But, um, the point was... Would you like to...? Well, do you think...? Um, wanna wear this for your contest debut?" She blushed and she held up a fiery tuxedo looking uniform with short sleeves and bright pants.

Natsu shook with rage, but looked up to the ceiling (specifically trying to pass some anger off to the computer man, Nigel.) He then looked down at Juvia but directed his reply to Lisia. "…Sure…give it here…"

* * *

As Natsu finished changing, he emerged with several home Fairies laughing hysterically in his humor. Then, he ignored them and picked Juvia up again to carry her into the venue. Lisia smiled as she observed her newest masterpiece. "S-s-s-so... So COOOOOOL! Oh, wow! It's PERFECT for you! Eeeee! I just can't wait! Your first time on a live contest stage, Natsu! It's gonna be so so so AWESOME! I'm not gonna blink for even a second!"

She then walked him through the door. "Phew! You look so fantastic in that outfit that I'm about to lose it here! You have to wear this Contest Costume! It'll be perfect for the contest. Promise! I'll be cheering for you!"

Then, she shoved him through the dark hallway and shut the door, leaving him alone with only Juvia and a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Well…" Natsu said reluctantly. "This is for you…so don't go losin' out there, ya hear?"

Juvia shivered some more. "Y-yea, sure. I've g-got this…"

Now, Natsu found himself with three other trainers as they all stood inside a large dome filled with hundreds of people. Suddenly, a booming voice roared over the intercom as the contest announcer made his claim.

"Good evening and welcome to our season opener of the Slateport Contest Season! Now it's time to introduce the contestants! First we have the proud fighter Asher and his fluffy Visikoth!" He yelled as a black belt emerged with his tiny Slakoth. "Our second contestant is the rowdy rocker Camden and his bright little Electrike, Bolt! Our third is the lovely Miss Adeline with her even lovelier Win the Wingull, and our final entry is our _newest_ contestant. Here he is, _Natsu_ , and his super special _shiny_ Feebas, _Juvia_!"

Natsu ignored the other three opponents and smiled as he held up his fists. "AHAHA! We so got this!" He then smiled and patted Juvia on the head. "Just look good, and we got this in the bag!"

Juvia smiled while also shaking with nerves as she nodded and flopped forward to join the other Pokémon. Then the first round began. "Okay, let's start! First we have Visikoth! Show us your stuff little guy!"

The tiny little sloth slowly smiled and began to scratch his head. He then sat up and let out a tiny little _Yawn_ attack to release a small cloud of white air. The crowd cheered, and out came 8 little pink hearts, followed by a glow of pink.

"Okay, looks like Visikoth is going to steal some early _cuteness_ points, here, as symbolized by our pink lighting! Now let's go to Pokémon #2!"

Then, Natsu and Juvia both observed the first opponent, and Juvia thought to herself. " _Okay, there appears to be different categories that classify your moves, and then you get a certain amount of points as you successfully complete the move."_

Then, the announcer broke her concentration. "Okay! Let's go with Bolt!"

Then, the little electric dog smiled proudly as he sent out a large _Thunder Fang_ , which showed a large set of electric jaws chomping down on the air in front of the stage.

The judges nodded, and the crowd cheered as the little Electrike received 12 stars and a large green light eclipsed the pink one from before.

"Okay, this little guy gets some _smartness_ points, and he takes the lead! Now it's on to Win!"

Juvia took the small moment to think again. " _Okay, he's winning, but not by much…if I just take this round I can surely win this contest!_ "

Then, the little Wingull flew up and sent out a quick move to its own, only to Natsu's surprise and Juvia's dismay it used a water type move, and suddenly the area began to glow with a bright blue light.

"Oh wow! Win uses _Water Pulse_ , and seals himself 12 points and takes the lead with a powerful display of courage and _beauty_! Now…speaking of beauty, I know she isn't a _Milotic_ just yet, but I'm sure our final contestant will be ready to show us a proud display of water and passion! Here's Juvia!"

Juvia slowly flopped out to the center of the stage and shook with intense nerves. She had no idea what she could do to seal the first round, and now she almost decided to pass out from all the stress.

"COME ON, JUVIA! You got this!" Natsu shouted with support from the bench that sat all the Pokémon Coordinators for the contest.

Juvia nodded, but couldn't muster any courage to move. " _Great! That little bird already stole the beauty points. I'm worried if I copy him I'll lose points…oh, but Nigel said I must rely on beauty…well, maybe I just can't…_ "

"Hold on gang, I think little Juvia here has some stage fright. Let's give her a moment!" The announcer raised his hands to quiet the crowd, but all's Juvia could pay attention to was the judges shaking their heads and scribbling on their note pads.

Juvia now had no idea where she was or what she was doing. If she could hear Nigel or Levy handing her any words of wisdom, they were all being silenced by the pounding of her beating heart.

However, _one_ voice managed to break through…

"COME ON JUVIA! YOU GOTTA SNAP OUTTA IT!"

Juvia _did_ snap out of it and looked up to hear the familiar voice of _Gray Fullbuster_ grabbing the mic, and then he continued.

"I know you're better than this! So just get out there and show them you can win this thing!"

"Oh… _Gray_ …" Juvia softly smiled as heart began to lift with confidence and passion, and she then felt a single tear fall from her eye.

Natsu then spoke up. "YEA! Besides I gave you all those blocky things! I bought a few extra _blue ones_ because I figured they'd help with your water, so hopefully you start feeling those here soon!"

Then, Gray cuffed the mic and looked to Nigel. "Hey man, what's he talking about?"

Gray now found Nigel wordless as he and the other Fairies looked on to witness Juvia beginning to glow. Then, as all the light cleared Juvia emerged as a very elegant sea serpent Pokémon with soft yellow skin and a bright golden tail. However, the most captivating feature was her new bright blue appendages that came out like hair, and her eyes now filled with dark blue, just like her old self.

Finally, she shimmered from the shiny effect and stood tall as her newer, elegant form, _Milotic_. The crowd roared, and the announcer went to comment, but not before Juvia spoke up first.

" _WATER SLICER!_ "

She sent out a powerful _Aqua Tail_ attack right to the judges, only before it got close enough to get the wet, it dissipated and sparkled into thousands of little droplets of water.

Finally, the crowd erupted with cheers as the stage changed to dark blue and began to flash.

"Well forget the other rounds I think we have our winner! Not only did she just evolve into the breathtaking Pokémon Milotic right here on stage, but she performed a flawless execution of the extravagant _Aqua Tail_ right away to seal herself 16 points and the brand new lead!"

Juvia smiled with pride and looked to Natsu. "Thank you Natsu, I knew I could do it with your encouragement."

Natsu grinned and stuck his thumb up. "Hey, don't mention it! Just win these last few rou…!"

She then ignored his words and looked up with familiar sparkles in her eyes. "OH GRAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT, TOO! IT WAS _ALL_ FOR YOU! Now watch me win the contest!"

Gray could not respond, because he had fallen over due to an overload of affection. Then, Cana popped open her sixth bottle of wine ( _so far_ ) and smiled as she raised it high.

"God I love this guild."

* * *

 **Okay! So to be honest, when I played the contest in the real ORAS version that I mentioned before, that was my first time playing a contest. I just can't get into them, so I deeply apologize if I got any mechanics wrong (but actually, I ended up really enjoying it!)**

 **But...JUVIA WON! And she _evolved_! I guess contests can't trump the power of _Gruvia_! I will be honest in that this chapter was really fun to write. I have said this in multiple stories, but if I had to choose, my favorite FT characters are probably Lucy or Happy...but _Juvia_...?**

 **Juvia is a very interesting character for me. I have teeter-tottered back and forth over liking and hating her, and now I've lost count on how many times I like/hate her. Currently I like her, and I do believe she is a powerful wizard...but she's so damned crazy! (She also picks on "Best Girl" constantly...which i can never forgive.) However, I will admit she may be one of the funniest characters the show has ever produced, so this chapter was fun for me.**

 **Now...yes, if you're wondering I actually _did_ win my contest with Juvia, and those 4 characters and Pokemon she competed against were in the game with me. (though I cheated and used a _Prism Scale_ from X  & Y to evolve her into Milotic prior to contesting. Then I entered her in to win.) Also like every character from the game, Lisia's lines are all 99% coming from her actual dialogue in ORAS, courtesy of Bulbapedia (unless they involve her referencing her knowledge of Fairy Tail being trapped, or her employment with _Nigel._..those are mine.) So if she says anything really weird, it is more than likely the actual character, so she is just kinda weird.**

 **Now, look for chapter 10 tomorrow! 10 chapters already!? God we're flyin' through this thing!**

 **(Also, if anyone had the chance to catch the premier of _Fairy Tail Zer0_ , what did you think!? I loved it!)**


	11. 10 - The Road to Mauville

**Author's Note: Well, my school has started up again...boo.**

 **Now, let's see if Juvia won that contest, shall we?**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

 **(By the way, for anyone who read the recent Manga chapter for FT... _cliffhangers!_ )**

* * *

Chapter Ten - The Road To Mauville

* * *

"Natsu! Wow! _Gratz_! I watched it all! You were great!"

Natsu walked right out of the contest hall arena with a proud and shiny Juvia right behind him as Lisia ran right up to him for a congratulatory speech. "I Really Did It! A _Star_ Is Born!" That's what I'm calling it! Natsu! You've gotta keep up this pace and just go as far as you can go! Become a real contest star! If you could have as much fun with Contest Spectaculars as me, I'd be happy as Slugma on a sunny day! You could become a massive star! I've got a good feeling about you!"

Juvia looked happy with herself, and Natsu. However, Natsu began to smirk and immediately punched his fists together.

"Alright, Lisia! I see your little _Dragon_ there! I wanna battle ya'! Right here, right now!"

"NATSU!?" Nigel sat up, after witnessing a very good contest performance by Juvia. Now, his gaming world shattered before his eyes as his star trainer challenged his star coordinator.

Lisia was nearly speechless. "W-What? A battle? Oooh... Truth is, I'm not all that hot at battles... But don't you worry! Maybe I'll get to take you on in a contest someday!"

Natsu sank to the ground. "Agh…yea, don't count your blessings. I can't say I really enjoyed all that glitzy crap…" He then stood up and got serious. "Actually, now that I gotcha here. Why do you do contests, anyway?"

Lisia blushed and began to smile brightly. "Oh…well, I started in contests because I wanted to show people that there's this whole other amazing side to Pokémon, more than what you see in battles or whatever. Pokémon are about more than strength. You can raise 'em to be beautiful, or you can raise 'em to be tough as nails. They grow and change, trying as hard as they can to live up to their Trainer's feelings."

Ali, her Altaria agreed. "Ali! Altari!"

Lisia giggled and carried on. "I want the whole world to get it about all the other cool aspects of raising Pokémon! That's why Ali and I set out to become stars! When you're a star, and everyone starts following you, then they naturally start wanting to know more about contests, too. Am I right? See, that's why I started thinking that a Trainer shouldn't just depend on Pokémon. The Trainer's gotta be just as cute, or just as cool, to stand alongside their awesome Pokémon!...Oopsies! Sorry again! I probably went on too much..."

Natsu smiled. "Nah, you sound like you really enjoy what you do. I can't argue with that!"

Lisia smiled. "Well, thanks again for proving even strong battle trainers can compete in contests! Now why don't you take Juvia over to the desk to claim your prize?!" She then leaned in to hug Natsu.

"And…good luck on getting you and your Fairy Tail friends out!"

Natsu smiled and nodded, but not before she continued.

"And…one more thing. _Oh_ , I'm just so nervous…"

Natsu laughed. "Ah, come on, just tell me what's up?"

Lisia blushed, but finally cracked. "Oh…COULD YOU TELL _GRAY FULLBUSTER_ I SAID HI! You are a member of Fairy Tail, aren't you? Ohhh I'M LIKE HIS BIGGEST FAN, HE'S _SOOO_ DREAMY!"

" _AGH!_ "

Everyone back in Magnolia collapsed to the ground and sank with confusion, and Nigel sat back with his eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Then, the handsome Ice Wizard of Fairy Tail tossed everything in his hands to the ground and got up from his chair. "That's it! I've had too much crazy to deal with, today!"

* * *

Now, we find Natsu wondering up north above Slateport City in the lush green road of Route 110.

"Wow! Juvia got a _Beauty Master Ribbon_! I hope that will cheer her up! Plus she evolved, so now she's sure to kick some butt!"

Nigel nodded and looked down to his map. "Yea, with her fighting at 100% your team will look pretty fierce."

Levy smiled. "Well, that is the S-Class for ya!"

Lucy smiled with her. "Yea, I guess we just need to have a little more faith in Natsu. After all he hasn't lost yet."

Gray closed his eyes and tried to sound serious. "Yea, I don't know. If I remember right, you earned your first loss close to this time when you fought in X&Y, Lucy. I guess the important thing isn't if he loses, but what we can do for him _when_ he loses."

"HOLD UP!" Natsu heard that comment. "Why don't you just shut your mouth _Popsicle-Boy_?! I really don't wanna hear you mouthin' me off right now!"

Gray tried to sound reasonable. "Natsu, no offense, but you've never done this before. Don't act all proud and sorry if you end up losing a battle or two. After all, Lucy used her battles to get stronger when she lost."

Lucy softly smiled. "Yea, Natsu. Thanks to you guys I made it through even when I _did_ lose. I'm sure if you end up losing you'll have a lot of support behind you."

Natsu began to growl. "Agh…WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT _UUUUUUUUUUPPP!?_ God! Who cares if I lose, but if you guys keep bringin' it up, it may make it come sooner! So why don't you all just pipe down and…" He went to continue, but paused as he came under a large, raised bridge of metal and concrete.

"Uh, Nigel…what the heck is that?"

Nigel rolled his eyes. "Calm down, that's the bike path. You can just go under it if you…"

"NOOOOOO! THERE ARE BIKES IN THIS GAME, TOO!? Oh man, I figured I already passed the shop! You better not make me buy one, Nigel!"

The head mage with brown hair waved his hands. "Nah, that's on you…unless you keep pissing me off. Now keep walking through this grass and head up to the north."

Then, Natsu followed the orders. As he made his way through the lowland sea-side area of Route 110 he used the opportunity to train his bizarre troupe of S-Class Pokémon…that is until he came across his next opponent.

"HEY! It's Natsu!"

The Fire Eater didn't have to be a genius to recognize that voice. Then he turned up the route to find a familiar Lucy looking right at him.

The Cyber-Rival version of his closest friend then smiled and began to speak as she ran up and tightly grabbed his hands. "Natsu! Where were you? I was looking for you! How much stronger have you gotten?"

Then, the real Lucy growled and looked up to the Sola Tree. "OKAY CAT! You're getting a little too _handsy_ up there!"

The unusually quiet Happy then spoke up as he controlled the virtual Lucy's movements. "Awe, relax _Luuucy_. She hasn't seen him in a while. I imagine she wants to make the moment memorable, teehee!"

Then, Cyber-Lucy continued. "Let me check for you!" She giggled as she grabbed her first Poké Ball on her belt. "Ready with your Pokémon?"

"OH YEA!" Natsu roared. "I'm starting to like _this_ Lucy more than the real one!" He cheered as he grabbed his Poké Ball.

Rival Lucy smiled. "Of course you're ready! Go, _Natsu_!"

Lucy sent out an evolved Charmeleon as the real Natsu looked scared.

"Oh…well I lied, I like the real Lucy way better, now…"" He went to pick a new Poké Ball, but he was too late has his own newly evolved partner, Juvia entered the field.

"NYAHDON'THURT HIM _PLEASE_!" He cried, as he knew her Water attacks would drown out his old form's powers.

Despite this, Juvia stood tall. "No, Natsu! I must win this battle…"

Nigel and Levy both looked surprised, and the latter _Solid Script_ Mage spoke up. "Oh, wow. Maybe she _has_ matured…?"

Then, Juvia finished.

"I MUST WIN THIS BATTLE FOR _GRAY_!"

"AGH!" All the Fairies fell over again, except for Gajeel.

"Yea, I told ya she would always be nuts."

Then, Juvia whipped up her first attack. " _WATER JIGSAW_!" She yelled as she sent out a powerful _Whirlpool_ attack to hit the poor defenses Charmeleon in the face and sent it back to its master.

"You see that, Love Rival! I can defeat your Pokémon any time, ANY DAY!"

Natsu looked angry. "AGH, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO SO HARD ON ME, I-MEAN- _HIM_!"

The Cyber-Lucy giggled again. "Wow, you _are_ strong! Go _Gray_!"

Then, the tiny little Snorunt came onto the field, and right then Gray chose to turn away to avoid the embarrassing scene.

"OH NO!" Juvia cried as she knew what would have to happen.

"OH YEA!" Natsu yelled back in anger. "You beat my little guy with no problem! Now you gotta beat up _Ice-Boy_ over there to move us on!"

Nigel reluctantly agreed. "Eh, he's right, Juvia. You gotta do it."

Juvia shivered, and finally backed down. "No…I refuse to attack my beloved…even if this really isn't him."

Cyber-Lucy laughed. "OKAY! GRAY USE _BLIZZARD_!"

The little Snorunt somehow mustered up enough power to send a large cloud of ice and wind hurling towards Juvia, who forced herself to faint in response.

"I…still…love you…Gray…" She pleaded as her Poké Ball came over to collect her.

Natsu growled, but not before his next Pokémon summoned himself to the field...or should we say " _herself_."

"Juvia is still too weak-minded to take on a real opponent." Declared the proud Combuskin, Erza. "She still needs training!"

Erza yelled as she went in for her next attack. "I WILL FINISH YOU MYSELF, _GRAY!"_

"STOP IT! YOU MONSTER!" The real Gray yelled from his seat like a little school girl (more accurately, like Natsu did when Juvia fainted his Charmeleon form) as the mighty Titania sent a powerful _Double-Kick_ to shatter his Icy fur and send him back to his Pokémon Ball.

"Wow, I guess you just won't quit!" Replied Lucy. "But now I have to show you _my_ ace in the hole! GO _ERZA_!"

The Rival then sent out her mighty, but small Kirlia as she stood tall with normal green hair (unlike her original, _red-haired_ from X &Y.)

Erza never batted and eye. "Very well, this won't be the first time I've confronted myself in battle." She of course is referring to her fight with _Erza Knightwalker_ back in _Edolas_.

Sadly, this was a new fight for her. The fake, Kirlia-Erza sent out a quick _Psybeam_ attack out of nowhere and nailed the real Erza right in the chest.

"DAMN IT!" Nigel cried as the Super Effective move hit his friend. "She can still use moves Kirlia can't actually learn."

Happy then giggled. "AYE! She's pretty cool, huh?"

Everyone, yelled, but Lucy's voice trumped them all. "WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ONE, ANYWAY?!"

However, before Natsu collected Erza, he began to grin. "Teehee…I know just who to use to beat Erza!"

The fainted Erza used her last breath to curse her owner. "Natsu…you…wouldn't dare…"

Natsu ignored her and collected his Combuskin as he sent out his next champion. "GO _MIRA_!"

Then, the tiny little Noibat, Mirajane smiled and came onto the field. "Hehe, well okay Natsu. I guess I can beat Erza this _one time_ for you!"

Mira made now haste to send a powerful _Wing Attack_ right into the weak chest of the timid Kirlia, and since her defense wasn't high enough, the fake Erza fainted and ended the battle.

Natsu laughed as Rival-Lucy continued. "Yikes! You're better than I expected!" She then giggled and handed him over a goofy head piece with weird antennas on it.

"Natsu, you've been busy training, too, haven't you? I think you deserve a reward! This is from me! It's an _Itemfinder_. Try it out. If there's an item that's not visible, it emits a sound."

Natsu smiled and nodded as Lucy continued. "Okay, Natsu, let's meet again! I know it's a little silly coming from me, but I think you should train a lot harder for the next time we meet."

Natsu blinked his eyes for a few seconds as he knew those weren't the words of the AI, but rather who was controlling her.

He then looked up to the sky. "Happy…shut up."

Then, a quiet, and soft voice came from the Sola Tree. "…aye sir…"

* * *

Finally, Natsu made it through the end of the road at Route 110 and finally entered through the doors of the new town…wait, _doors_?

"Wait, doors?!" Natsu asked the same question. "Is this a town or a retirement community!?"

Nigel rolled his eyes. "Actually, it's more like a shopping mall…but people do live here too."

Lucy's eyes lit up with thoughts of buying Natsu a new outfit as she turned to him with smiles, while the other fairies glared at Nigel when he replied. "Okay, guys. I don't need the attitude…Natsu let's go get you healed."

Natsu obeyed and mindlessly began to walk through the new town of Mauville. As he began to gawk at all the cool sights his eyes landed on two figures to the right side of the indoor facility.

"Aww, Uncle, please? I want to challenge this Gym and see how much better I've become. Please? May I, please?"

Natsu recognized the little familiar face of Wally as he rushed over and went to see him. Right then, Lucy looked to Nigel. "Holo on, Nigel, is this kid a character, or is he an actual player like Steven and Lisia?"

Nigel looked serious. "Actually, he's the latter. The kid really enjoyed our last game with you and the others, but he got real sick and sort of made a bad turn. I think he's okay, but either way the company agreed to let him make his own character and roam the game."

Then, they both ceased their conversation as Natsu carried on. "Hey little Wally! Long time, no see!"

Wally lit up with cheers. "Oh! Hi, Natsu! I've gotten a lot stronger since we met!" He then grabbed the first Poké Ball off his waist. "Natsu, I want you and my Uncle to understand that. Please, will you have a battle with me?"

Nigel and all the Fairies sat in silence as Natsu smiled with joy of his own. "Of Course! I'm glad you wanna challenge me!"

Wally shouted with joy. "Natsu, thank you! Okay… Here I come!"

* * *

 **I'm glad I changed May to Lucy. May is cool, but Lucy as the rival is so fun to write. Her battle scenes with Natsu have been the best parts to write so far!**

 **Also, Wally! I hope Natsu goes easy on him! (Seriously though, has anyone in the audience actually played these games and gone easy on Wally?)**

 **Finally, I think it's time for another gym battle tomorrow! Mauville is electric...I wonder if Natsu has any ground-type Pokemon with him?**

 **As always, please comment with any praise, concerns, confusions, complaints, hatred, anything! When you the readers leave comments, you essentially drive the story!**


	12. 11 - Gym 3: The Ace Joins In

**Author's note: Well here's Chapter 11, and gym #3! I hope nothing bad happens here...**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Gym #3: The _Ace_ is Unleashed

* * *

"I lost…"

Wally look devastated with himself for losing his very first real Pokémon battle. Natsu had just finished up a very quick and painless battle with his little friend.

Then, the green haired boy's attitude quickly changed. "Wow... You really are strong, Natsu!"

He then turned to his adult guardian. "Uncle... I'll go back to Verdanturf... Hey Natsu, thank you... Being a trainer is tough, isn't it? It's not enough just to battle with your Pokémon. I can't become a true Trainer like that... Not really..."

Natsu bent down on one knee to greet his friend. "Hey, little guy cheer up! I've lost dozens of battles! The important thing is you stand up for your side of the fight no matter what, and if you're ever given the chance, you've gotta tell yourself you'll win for sure the next time around!"

Wally looked like he was about to cry "Natsu...I...I'm definitely...I'm _going_ to get stronger. Much, much stronger! I feel like I learned a lot from just one Pokémon battle with you... About my own limits...and Ralts's!" He then stood tall and prouder than ever as he asked Natsu one final question.

"So...um...That's why...Natsu... If it's all right... Could I... Could I call you...my r-riv- Ah, never mind! S-sorry! It was nothing! Please forget about it! Guh...good-bye!"

Wally went to run, but Natsu grabbed his hand and quickly turned him around.

"Hey kid, you can call me rival, friend, whatever you want, but either way you and I are gonna have a rematch someday!"

Wally let out a big smile as he ran off for the exit. Then, his uncle smiled. "Thank you, Natsu. Wally's condition was getting worse, but this game has really cheered him up. We were so happy when Mr. Thomas and Mr. Grimm let us have a free playthrough of the game we could believe it. However Wally has been a little too timid to go out into the game for himself. Now you've inspired him to go out and beat it all on his own!"

 _If anyone has forgotten, Wally is not a regular character in this story. He is actually an avatar being controlled by a real-life boy back in Earth-Land, much like several other characters we've met (including Steven, Lisia, Lisia's uncle who we actually haven't met yet, and Archie.)_

Natsu smiled. "Ah well he's gonna have to beat me too it! That's the way I'm headin from here!"

The uncle nodded. "Well, thank you either way. And good luck with beating the game." He then turned and followed his nephew out the door and to the west of Mauville.

Then, Levy smiled from the desk. "Wow, Natsu. I forgot how good you are with kids!"

Lucy smiled and winked. "Yea, well he gets practice with Happy every day."

Wendy then let out a big grin. "Okay, Natsu! Now you gotta go get another gym badge!"

Natsu heard Wendy's suggestion and immediately turned around as he noticed a yellow roofed mall building with the very familiar gym logo on it.

Then, he smiled with rage. "Okay, we're getting' Badge Number 3!"

* * *

As Natsu entered the hall of yellow and black he looked around and sniffed the air. "*Snff**Snff* Ah, I smell _lightning_ on the air!"

Nigel smiled. "Yes, good job Natsu. And what do we use to _combat_ lightning in this game?"

Natsu grinned and eyed the very first trainer he saw.

"MORE LIGHTNING! GO LAXUS!"

Nigel's head crashed into the keyboard. "I can't read him at all anymore."

Natsu tried to cheer Elekid on, but the little guy really was not getting anywhere with his neutral fight. "Natsu, I don't think I'm doin' anything…maybe I shouldn't have come out."

Natsu laughed at the little boy. "Ah, you're good man! Just hit him with all you got!" He yelled and pointed right at the tiny Electrike in front of Laxus.

Then, the tiny Elekid smiled. "Okay! Here I gooo!" He then let out his most powerful move, _Volt Switch_ , which barely did any damage and force Laxus to go back to his Pokémon Ball.

"AGH! Man, he tricked me…"Natsu forgot about Laxus's quirk for just a moment as Elekid returned to his side.

Nigel sighed. "No Natsu, he's just not that strong…you know what forget it, he tricked you. Now, pick another Pokémon."

Natsu began to scratch his head. "Well Juvia just evolved, but Water _can't_ be good against lightning…Erza's pretty strong, and I haven't seen here in a…wait."

Natsu froze and gathered a mischievous look in his eye as Lucy began to observe in concern.

"N-Natsu…?" Lucy shivered at his sinister look.

Natsu chuckled suspiciously and grabbed his _sixth_ Poké ball that held the color of yellow and black.

"I know just who to use…GO _GILDARTS!_ " Then, Natsu threw out the Ultra Ball and let Gildarts the Geodude join the field.

"Agh, man. Natsu are we still in this stupid game?"

Natsu laughed. "Oh yea we are, and you're up to battle Gildarts! NOW SMASH THIS GUY AND GET ME A NEW BADGE!"

Geodude scratched his head. "Natsu, I don't have a clue what you're talking about? Hey Nigel, mind fillin' me in, here?"

Nigel looked confused, but answered anyway. "Um…smash that guy and get Natsu a new badge?"

Lucy face-palmed and looked at Nigel. "Some 'business genius' you are…"

Gildarts collected the repeated request and finally laughed. "Ha! If you insist."

He then turned to the Electrike and held up his right hand. Immediately the floor below the poor dog began to crack with bright white lights as a shattering noise pierced the air and rumbled the poor enemy into an early defeat.

"Gildarts used _Bulldoze_! It's Super Effective!"

Natsu jumped in fear. "OH MAN YOU OBLITERATED HIM!?"

Gildarts turned around and freaked out. "YEA THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS SAID TO DO, RIGHT!?"

Nigel grabbed the mic. "Forget it! They're holograms for cryin' out loud! Now beat the other one and keep fighting trainers til you get to the gym leader!"

Gildarts smiled and noted Nigel's attitude was starting to sound impatient. "Okay, but maybe you and I will re-negotiate the check for me being here..."

Nigel bit his tongue as Cana finally woke up and grabbed the mic. "Yea! We'll no one asked you to stay the whole time, ya old Geezer!" She then turned to Nigel and began to innocently bat her eyelashes. "Ah just ignore him, he wouldn't ever hurt you…hehe."

Nigel's face twitched as he froze in silence, all while the legendary _Crash Mage_ shook his head and smiled as the opponent sent out a Magnamite.

"Well, time to end this one too…"

One by one, Natsu and Gildarts vaporized every single they faced in that gym, and they may have even done it in record time. As they finished, the two longtime friends came across the back room and arena as they laid eyes on an elderly man with a round beard and a big smile on his face.

The jolly old man turned to greet his new opponent. "Oh? Now, what are you doing here? What? You say you've gotten past all my rigged doors? Wahahahah! Now, that is amusing! The plans to reform Mauville are done for now. Making traps for my Gym and battling with young Trainers like you are the things I live for now! Then I, Wattson, the Leader of Mauville Gym, shall electrify you!"

Gildarts looked pleased, but turned as Natsu began to giggle. "Natsu, is something wrong…?"

"Pfff…Oh man this guy reminds me of gramps!" Natsu began to howl with laughter.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE IMBICILE!?" Master Makarov, who heard the jab then jumped up onto the desk to get a better look. "AH!...oh wait he kinda does look like me, doesn't he?"

Gildarts heard Makarov's reply and laughed. "Ha! Okay, let's get this battle going, Wattson."

He had no idea the gym leader was a virtual figure and couldn't understand him, but Gildarts sat in a firm position as he smiled and waited for Wattson to reply.

Wattson nodded at Natsu. "Okay then! Go _Magnemite_!"

The little steel ball with two magnets came onto the field, and immediately Gajeel's stomach began to rumble back in Magnolia.

"Agh man…where's Elfman and Mira's sister with our food!? WHY DOES SALAMANDER HAVE TO FIGHT ALL THESE LITTLE METAL GUYS, ANYWAY!?"

Everyone ignored him as they all continued to watch Gildarts. "Well, these guys are getting a little annoying, aren't they Natsu?"

Natsu smiled and kept his eyes on Wattson. "Yup! So just take 'em ou…!"

Gildarts raised his hand to silence Natsu. "Hold on, kid. I got an idea that will end this battle soon enough." He then began to channel a ton of light and magical energy.

"Oh god…" Nigel's hands began to shake as the keyboard and computer towers started to heat up and rattle with him. "He's actually accumulating _magic_ in there."

Lucy looked worried. "Wait, I though everyone could do that! After all isn't that what they use to attack?"

Nigel shook his head. "No, they just say the names of the attacks 'cause they're all idiots!"

Lucy looked confused but then looked to Wendy, Gray and Gajeel (who played as her Pokémon in the last game) as they all tried to keep their mouths shut.

Nigel carried on. "I mean yes, the game is made from magical energy. Sure the game recognizes their energy, and yea there were a few times in your Elite Four matches that Natsu, Gray, and Jellal sorta glitched the game with high powered attacks…but they never just acted like they were back in the real world with actual magic. The game drains a lot of your normal energy when you enter, and you risk losing your life if you try to summon any real magic…"

Levy looked worried too. "Wait! That means…"

Everyone was speechless as Gildarts was effortlessly collecting huge amounts of magical energy, only he was acquiring so much that their monitor and screen began to shake and glitch.

Finally, Gildarts smiled. "Now, I'm not sure how to play this game, but if I'm not mistaken we're supposed to evolve to get stronger, right?"

Natsu, who was now horrified as well, nodded slowly. "Y-yea…but you usually gotta do some crazy things to…"

Gildarts continued. "Perfect. I'll see you on the other side, Natsu."

Then, Gildarts began to glow like all the other members who went to evolve. Suddenly his body got bigger and more defined. He also sprouted legs like a lizard, and his new head matched the form. Finally, his rock hard body formed a giant sphere around him to seal away his inside and provide him with an indestructible shell, and his left arm was made completely out of steel to mimic his real world form.

Then, Gildarts spoke up. "Well, I'm a little uglier now, but this will do just fine."

"HE SKIPPED THE _MIDDLE_ FORM!? AND HE DID IT AT HIS _OWN_ WILL?!" Nigel yelled and jumped out of his chair, while the others responded.

" _WHAT!?_ "

Levy collected herself and grabbed the PokéDex. "Oh yea, he did! He skipped transforming into _Graveler_ and went automatically into his final form, _Golem_!"

Natsu was blown back by all the magical wind he was now flat on his bottom. However, he jumped up with excitement. " _OH YEA!_ Screw the gyms, we're going to the top now!"

Gildarts laughed and ignored him as he then sent out another large white circle of cracks around the poor Magnemite. Then he released an ungodly amount of magical energy and hit the little magnet with everything he had.

"Gildarts used _Earthquake_! It's Super Effective!"

Nigel's heart skipped a beat as the screen flickered right when Gildarts attacked. "Okay, well the good news is you'll have no trouble beating Wattson…the bad news is you may break the game doing it…"

No one responded as Wattson sent out his next Pokémon, Voltorb. The tiny little red and white ball quickly charged up and used a decently powerful electric move. Wattson began to scratch his head. "Dang Nabbit! What's gottin into Voltorb? I never said use _Volt Switch_!"

Nigel's heart stopped again. "Hold on electric moves won't hurt Gildarts, so why did he…?

Lucy then screamed. "Are you telling me that Voltorb _purposefully_ disobeyed its master to use _Volt Switch_ to get itself off the field!?"

Nigel remained silent as Voltorb missed its target, but made a swift exit as a result of its move. Then, three Magnemites conjoined at the magnets came out as a new Pokémon, Magneton, and now it had to deal with the monstrous Gildarts.

Natsu laughed. "Okay Gildarts! Give him everything you got!"

Gildarts chuckled as he sent out another tremor, which was even more powerful than the last. The gaming screen glitched again and the Magneton fell to the ground after getting hit with _Earthquake_. It quickly receded into its Poké Ball, and finally the cowardly little Voltorb came back onto the field.

Natsu pointed furiously at it and wagged his finger. "OKAY MAKE SURE TO LEAVE SOME EXTRA DAMAGE ON THAT ONE!"

Lucy looked horrified. "I'm not sure I like his method of training anymore…"

Finally Gildarts laughed and nodded. "Fine by me." He then released as much energy as he could before attacking with a final blow. This move did not send out powerful shock or _Earthquake_ , but it _did_ cause Nigel's screen to flash off and black out for just a moment.

Finally, as it turned back on Nigel observed the battlefield. He could not find either Pokémon anywhere, until he read the message.

"Gildarts used _Explosion_. Gildarts took damage from recoil. Trainer Natsu wins the battle!"

Natsu froze in place. "Oh man…he actually used real _Crash Magic_ …"

Nigel shook with confusion and fear as Cana then draped her arm around the shoulders of the terrified businessman. Cana was the only person who remained calm and never batted and eye during the entire fight (with the exception of the virtual Wattson and Gildarts himself.)

Finally, she grinned and grabbed the bottle of wine in front of Nigel as she winked at everyone with sarcasm.

"Now, don't tell me _that_ scared you…if so we may need to talk."

* * *

 **Okay...well Wally wasn't much of an opponent...and something else happened...**

 **Oh yea, Gildarts nearly broke the game. First, he apparently can evolve himself on his own, and also he f*cking skipped evolving into Graveler and went straight to Golem...that's a bad ass if I've ever saw one!**

 **But early on Laxus still seems kinda weak...I wonder when he'll awaken...later!**

 **Tomorrow we head north! And we meet some new faces on the way!**


	13. 12 - A Grimm Truth for Natsu

**Author's Note: Hello! I gotta long one here for ya with chapter 12! Please enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve - A _Grimm_ Truth for Natsu

* * *

Natsu stood just outside of Mauville City with his new Dynamo Badge firmly in the palm of his hand. He sighed out with a breath of fresh air.

"Ahhhhh! Boy it sure feels good having three gyms badges now! Hang on, Lucy if I remember you didn't have your third badge in two days' time?"

Lucy reluctantly rolled her eyes and never moved her head. "Yea, I bet you feel awfully good about yourself, dontcha?"

Nigel on the other hand nodded with agreement. "Well, hey he's right, Lucy. It took you a while to get your third badge after facing that gym leader, Korrina a couple of times."

"…mph…" Lucy sort of growled, but never really answered. Sure it bothered her that Natsu was poking fun, but actually losing that fight was what really took her back. The thought of being trapped in that game for ever really scared Lucy, and since she was the one who nearly lost, she never really forgave herself.

Despite that negative attitude, Lucy prevailed and won her game thanks to the help of her friends. Now, Natsu sits inside a new game with a whole new set of challenges. "Okay…now how in the world am I supposed to go through this stupid path!? THIS ROCK IS REALLY BLOCKING THE ROAD!"

Natsu kicked a medium sized boulder that he would normal jump over or blow up in the real world, but in this video game environment he had no choice but to scream in confusion.

Nigel face-palmed. "Man, my face is gonna fall off if I keep doing that…" He mumbled quickly to himself. Then, he answered Natsu. "Okay, don't you remember receiving a new item recently…sort of like that HM, _Flash_?"

Natsu then scratched his head. "Well, Wally's uncle gave me that move _Rock Smash_ , but I don't see how…oh I know! I'll use _Rock Smash_!"

Everyone in Magnolia sighed with relief, but then Levy turned around to notice something. "Hold on, where did everyone go?"

Now, Levy could only see a few people with her and Nigel at the computer. This included herself, Lucy, Cana, Wendy, Carla, and Panther Lily (and she could still faintly hear Happy in the trees.)

Then, Master Mavis spoke up. "OH WE'RE OVER HERE! Teehee!"

Everyone turned around to the now empty green space in South Gate Park. On the first day it was full of people and citizens watching the game, but today it was completely empty with the exception of Mavis, Gray, and Gajeel lounging out in long folding chairs drinking tall glasses of pop.

Gray then yelled back too. "DON'T WORRY, MASTER AND WARREN WENT BACK TO THE GUILD…man they really need to back away from that game, they keep getting distracted by it." He spoke softer to only talk to his two close guests.

Gajeel laughed. "No kidding. I mean now that we're back here we can just watch it all on these huge lacrima monitors instead of trying to all cram in to watch that puny computer screen."

As they continued talking, Natsu spoke up after summoning his first choice to teach _Rock Smash_ to. "Okay Gildarts you gotta use _this_ to smash those rocks! Kinda like how you smashed those guys back in Wattson's Gym!"

Gildarts the Golem tried to scratch his head, but couldn't reach. "Agh, what is that thing, anyway?"

Natsu then fondled the little disc. "Hmm, I dunno? But I guess it's supposed to help us move through the game."

Gildarts then looked at the rock. "Wait, you're saying we as Pokémon can't do trivial things like break things without having a move?"

Nigel the cam in. "Yea, you can't fly or surf either. It prevents the user from…"

 _*BANG*_

After hearing an ear-shattering sound similar to Gildarts' trademark _Crash Magic_ , everyone looked at the mighty Golem who instantly vaporized the bolder in front of him.

Then, Gildarts laughed. "Huh, looks like I just destroyed it without learning a silly move…" He then went to turn, but stopped as a little Geodude spawned itself from the rubble.

"Awe! Well isn't this wittle guy just the cutest!?" Gildarts put on his best puppy-dog face to mock the Pokémon he once was, and everyone else rolled their eyes without falling for the act.

Natsu laughed to himself. "Yea…NOW BLOW IT UP!"

Lucy yelled back. "NO, NATSU YOU…!"

Too late.

 _*BANG*_

The screen glitched again as Gildarts used another _Explosion_ attack to wipe the Geodude from the face of the game, and once again he fainted his own life.

Natsu then yelled with joy. "MAN HE IS _SOOO_ COOL! Now we can move on!"

Nigel tried to face-palm again, but Cana grabbed his hand and put a seventh bottle of wine in it first. "Here, use that therapy you love so much."

* * *

After Natsu made a long trek up through Route 111 (which would have been over in about 30 seconds had he purchased a bicycle like normal players) he finally made it to the foot of a tall volcanic mountain. As he emerged through the other side, Natsu followed the directions Levy gave him and began to walk east back to the north end of Route 111.

Then, after walking very closely with the large and perilous desert to the south, Natsu was stopped as he walked by a couple of trees.

"Yo, my fellow Pokémon Trainer! What can I do you for?"

Natsu turned to find a boy his height and roughly his age turn his way with a great big smile on his face. He had short, messy brown hair with hazel eyes. He wore a blue jacket with black trim as he comfortably looked over to greet Natsu's arrival.

The stranger spoke again. "Now, now don't be shy! I coulda sworn you asked me a question."

Natsu cocked his eyebrow. "Funny, I don't remember doing that."

Nigel then looked confused. "Huh? This isn't right. That's supposed to be some other guy…"

Lucy panicked. "Oh man, could he be the hacker!?"

Nigel waved her down. "Nah, I don't sense that's it. No, this character was supposed to be a guy named _Aarune_ , and he was supposed to be like Lisia and introduce a new feature to the game…now I have to remember who I put in charge of that department…"

The stranger spoke again. "Ah well that was my bad, didn't mean to startle you! My name is Jason, and I'm actually a developer for the game."

Then it clicked in Nigel's head. "Ohhh it's _Jason_!"

Lucy and Levy looked even more confused, and Cana decided to ask for them. "Jason?"

"Yea! Jason _Grimm_! He's _Jackson_ 's boy!" Nigel grinned like a kid and grabbed the mic. "There's my head writer for the game! You've been here all this time?"

"Huh…?" The kid being referred to as Jason looked puzzled. "Was that…Nigel? Man it's good to hear ya!...wait, that means…" He then pointed at Natsu.

"YOU'RE THE _SALAMANDER_ , NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Natsu smiled with pride. "Ha! So you've heard of me?"

Jason looked embarrassed. "Heard of you? You're the Salamander of Fairy Tail! I heard my dumb boss got you stuck in the game, huh?"

Nigel then took the conversion. "Hey now, we'll blame that on your father…so you're walking around greeting new players, huh?"

Jason grinned and nodded. "Mhmm! It's going pretty well so far. No real bad eggs yet, except for those idiots in Magma and Aqua…"

Nigel went to comment, but Natsu jumped first. "Now wait just a moment! You told me you're an developer, and now you say you know Nigel…that means you _gotta_ have strong Pokémon!"

Jason smiled, with both confidence, and discomfort. "Y-yea, I mean I gotta keep the server runnin…"

Natsu didn't let him finish before he grabbed his first Poké Ball. "WELL I'M PART OF THE SERVER! SO NOW YOU GOTTA FIGHT, OR ELSE _I'LL_ MAKE _YOU_ START RUNNIN!" He never waited for a response before releasing his choice. "GO _LAXUS_!"

Laxus the Elekid joined the brand new field, and Jason paused to smile. "Well, I _am_ supposed to take any and all challenges received by players…" He then agreed. "You're on! Go _Surskit_!"

Nigel nearly had a heart attack. "GYAH! YOU DUMB ASSES AREN'T EVEN ON THE SAME LEVEL!" He then began to claw at the monitor before Cana and Lucy pulled him away.

They sat him down before Lucy spoke up. "Hold on, what do you mean 'not on the same level'?"

Nigel now sat silent in his chair like a spoiled child, and Cana had to take over. "Um, Jason is an developer, so I imagine he's supposed to hold really high Pokémon to sort of keep the piece, and Natsu isn't anywhere close to that…"

"W-wha…so that means…?" Lucy then shook and turned to the screen.

Natsu carried out the fight. "HA! A little bug!? You're nothin'! Laxus vaporize it!"

"Laxus used _Volt Switch_! It's Super effective!"

Jason laughed. "Well, I mean she's supposed to be my weakest Pokémon…but just wait for the others! Go _Druddigon_!" Jason then made no hesitation to send out a very powerful dragon-type with a large purple body and a bloody read face.

The beast went to attack, but halted as Natsu was forced to choose a new Pokémon. "Okay, well two can play it this game! GO _JUVIA_!"

Now, Natsu threw out a beast of his own, and quickly summoned Juvia the Milotic to the field. Then, Cana spoke up. "Crap, he's already using his most powerful Pokémon!"

Lucy tried to correct her. "Hang on, aren't you forgetting about a certain _father_ , Cana? Gildarts will totally vaporize Jason's team!"

Cana then chose not to answer, and Levy had to finish. "Lucy…Gildarts fainted himself in his last battle, remember?"

Lucy then froze with fear and slowly turned to the game.

" _WATER NEBULA!_ " Juvia howled with pride as she sent out a powerful _Whirlpool_ attack to wash away the very mighty dragon and force Jason's next move.

"Ha! Well damn, I'm actually glad you challenged me! Normally I have to wait to battle trainers further down the road!" He then got serious. "BUT NOW YOU'VE LOST! GO _MAGNAZONE_!"

The, a large silver UFO Pokémon took the field and instantly sent out a large bolt of lightning.

"Magnazone used _Zap Canon_! It's Super Effective!"

Juvia cried with pain as she fainted and made Natsu chose a new Pokémon. "Grr…GO MIRA!"

"No you idiot!" Lucy shrieked with fear, but she knew Natsu would never listen. It was bad enough watching _herself_ lose a battle due to careless mistakes, but she wouldn't dare watch one of her friends suffer the same fate.

Too late, because the Magnazone quickly used a trivial _Thunderbolt_ attack to faint Mirajane in one quick move. Natsu continued to growl, but not when his lead Poké Ball began to glow and open up.

Suddenly, kid Laxus entered the field once again. "STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS!" He yelled with all his rage as he unleashed a large amount of power and slammed into the mighty UFO with all his might.

"Laxus used _Giga Impact_! Laxus must now recharge."

"Whoa…" Lucy and the others were stunned after seeing little Laxus unleash all that mighty power, but it was all for not as the flying fortress Pokémon was still in the air. Magnazone sent out a quick _Magnet Bomb_ attack to send Laxus back to his Pokemon Ball, and this left Natsu in an awkward situation.

Then, the Salamander clutched ahold to his next choice. "Okay, you're opponent's weak…GET HIM JELLAL!"

Natsu now sent out Jellal the tiny Ralts, who quickly took the field. "Right, I will avenge Laxus's motives, Natsu!" He then sent out a quick and powerful purple cloud of light as it slammed into the Magnazone.

Had it of been a physical attack the move would have done little damage but since it was a _special attack_ it did just enough to end his fight.

Jason smiled again. "Okay! I never saw that coming…that little Ralts seems powerful. But can he beat my little guy!" He then tossed out a black and red ball known as a luxury ball. "GO _MIDNIGHT_!"

Now, a dark evolved form of Eevee took the field. This Pokémon, known as Umbreon sparkled just like Jellal did and also had blue rings all over his body.

Jason then smiled. "Hey! Ralts and Midnight are both Shinies! This will be cool!"

Cana the awkwardly turned to Nigel. "Hey look! There's one of those little Eevee guys you love so much!"

But she never got a response. Instead, Nigel remand cross-armed in his chair and had his head cocked away from the screen in a disapproving manor. Then, Jason continued.

"MIDNIGHT! _FEINT ATTACK_!" The little Umbreon quickly took the field and swiftly landed a powerful dark-type move into the tiny chest of Jellal, who quickly fainted.

"AGH! JELLAL!" Natsu growled with anger. "You're gonna pay for that…" He went to yell some more, but not before his sixth and final Pokémon spawned herself to the field.

"No, let me take care of him, Natsu." Then, Erza the Combuskin took the field with a menacing presence.

Jason shivered. "Okay…I know that name…is that Titania Erza!?"

Erza yelled her war cry. "YES! AND YOU WILL NOW KNOW WHY THEY CALL ME THAT!" She quickly sent a pair of _Double Kicks_ into the side of Umbreon and ended its battle early.

"NO! MIDNIGHT…" Jason seemed angry, but composed himself much better than Natsu. "Well, fighting moves…touché. NOW GO _PANGORO!_ "

Jason finished as a large black and white panda bear Pokémon with an evil look in his eyes took the field. He then went to swing a fast _Comet Punch_ Right at Erza. Luckily for the Titania, she moved first, and sent a large ball of fire right into the chest of Pangoro.

"Erza used _Fire Blast_! Foe Pangoro is now _Burnt_!"

The Fairies all gasped, and Levy spoke up. "No way…she must have channeled all that energy from Natsu. I bet even in the game his anger is putting off a tone of magical energy."

The Pangoro began to scratch at the burn, but quickly fell as it just realized the flames and burn were barely enough to send it to its knees.

Finally, Jason collected the panda bear from the field and smiled "Wow. No player with less than four badges has ever made it to my last Pokémon. Whether or not you beat me I can already see that you're friends carried more than their personalities with them into the game…" He then carried on.

"But now it's time to show you some real crowd control. "GO _GENGAR_!"

Then, the large purple ghoul Pokémon took the field with a sinister grin. Natsu went to boast an insult, but Jason continued his action by touching a small white bead on a chain around his neck.

"Beyond Evolution...NOW _MEGA EVOLVE_!"

" _WHAT!?_ " Everyone collectively yelled with fear, and Nigel shook his head.

He then explained with a sharp tongue. "Employees are required to go all out when facing a player who demands a request, otherwise the player feels that they're being neglected or cheated…" Despite his seriousness you could tell he was still very angry with Natsu for once again recklessly barreling ahead without taking orders first.

Speaking of which…Natsu, meanwhile fully recognized the bright colorful logo for Mega Evolutions. "Great…well go ahead and give it your all, Erza."

"Don't worry, I plan to do just that…" Erza never shook with fear, but stood tall as if she were fighting a regular fight in the real world. However, she quickly calculated the odds in her head. " _I don't know if I can fight my way out of this one…_ "

And she was right. Her fire power was all exhausted, and her fighting attacks could not phase the ghostly body of the Ghastly before her. Then, the phantom enemy lashed out with a swift _Shadow Punch_ and ended the battle then and there.

" _ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

Natsu ignored the actual loss and cried out with all his strength as his fallen friend fell to the ground. Meanwhile Jason looked uncomfortable with the outcome, but could not speak up after a teary-eyed Nastu looked up with fire and rage in his eyes.

"AGH! YOU _BASTARD_! NO ONE HURTS ERZA LIKE THAT AND GET'S AWAY WITH IT!"

He then charged forward and ran right for Jason, but as he swung his first punch the fist flew through the virtual hologram of the fake avatar player. Natsu began to throw several more useless punches as his friends back home commented on the defeat.

Gray spoke first. "DANG IT! I knew he had that!" He looked even more frustrated than Natsu.

"Oh dear…" Mavis looked very sad for her friends. "I hope he can rebound from this."

"That moron didn't know what he was doing!" Gajeel chimed in. "I woulda won that thing with just Juvia…"

" _NATSU!_ " Happy finally revealed himself from the tree with tears in his eyes and flew right to the screen. " _NO!_ "

Meanwhile, Wendy too looked awfully sad, and Carla and Lily shook their heads in disappointment. Levy was complete speechless, and Cana put her hand right on a new bottle of liquor. The unsympathetic Nigel turned his shoulder with even more silent anger, and finally, Lucy looked on to watch her frustrated friend sadly throwing punches at an unresponsive avatar.

She watch him suffer, and could not be there to help him through it. So finally, the blonde partner spoke up with a single tear falling from her eye.

"Natsu…"

* * *

 **Okay, so a good bit to recap!**

 **First and foremost, thank you again to magical fan 18 for supplying your OC. I wonder if he'll add an interesting twist to the story because no one really knows his Pokemon, so readers won't know what to expect. Also if you're wondering Jason basically did the same thing that Nigel did with May, only he got rid of Aarune and replaced him with his own avatar. Anyway thank you again mf18, and for everyone else please go stop by magical fan's page and see what's up!**

 **Next, _NATSU!_ So in the last story my favorite chapter was when Lucy lost and then redeemed herself, because I had the perfect scene envisioned for Lucy losing a battle...not the same with Natsu. If I have Lucy fall to her knees and start to cry after losing to Korinna, it fits her character, but it does not fit Natsu. So I asked myself "Would Natsu get caught up in losing the battle, and if so, how?" Then it hit me! The Natsu we know wouldn't pay attention to his loss, he would immediately run to the aid of his close friends who were wounded (out of his entire team this happened to be Erza, so she fit perfectly.) Man, I hope he can calm down for Jason to explain it all for him. At the very least, even if Natsu is powerful with battling he could learn some restraint from this battle (and some tactics like idk, heal Gildarts?)**

 **Now...tomorrow's chapter. Nigel, seems awfully pissed off. I hope he can have a heart to heart with Natsu. See you then!**


	14. 13 - The Dawn of a New Evolution

**Author's Note: Well! Yesterday was a pretty wild chapter! Let's hope today's brings the same amount of energy!**

 **AAAAND! I just received my first project for my internship with the local county planning office! _WHOO FOR ADULTHOOD!_**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

 **(BTW: It has returned to my mind that magical fan 18, the friendly supplier for Jason Grimm, has a very important poll for an upcoming story on his page, but he's having trouble gathering votes. If you find yourself over on his page, try makin' a vote on his poll!)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - The Dawn of a New Evolution

* * *

Natsu was now sitting in the corner of the elaborate Pokémon Center in the large shopping district of Mauville City.

"Okay, young man! Your Pokémon team is all healed!" The bubbly red-haired nurse smiled as Natsu slowly walked up to receive his six Pokémon. "We hope to see you again!" She chimed off with her mindless, AI expression as the depressed Salamander left the building.

When he walked outside, Natsu stood in the bright courtyard of the Mauville City Square and waited for his smart aleck friends to respond to his recent defeat. As a long moment of silence slowly passed, Natsu finally spoke up. "So what are you guys just gonna stay quiet for the rest of the game?"

No response.

Natsu began to growl. "Look, I'm tryin' my hardest to get us out of here! I figure the more big battles I take on the more my team will grow! It's worked out so far! So I'm sorry I couldn't win this one! Big whoop, I know I…!"

Finally, Lucy spoke up. "Natsu, no one's mad that you lost…"

The Salamander froze after hearing her sad and lowly voice creep over the mic. Lucy continued with a passive tone. "Natsu, you have to learn how to restrain yourself. This is not an environment well-suited for people who don't use strategies. You need to stay calm for fights…and you have to listen to us more."

"Well…goin' in head strong is all I know how to do, okay?" He snapped back at his longtime friend with a harsh tone. Natsu felt guilty for barreling ahead into all his fights, but it was simply his nature. He didn't think he should quit now.

He then remembered how he beat Diantha for Lucy in the Elite Four from X&Y. "Besides, it was that attitude of mine that got us out of the last game!"

"NO IT WASN'T, NATSU!"

Natsu froze, and every Fairy in South Gate Park snapped their heads to see a very disgruntled Nigel Thomas quickly sit up from his seat. "You knew fully well that if you never barreled out of your Poké Ball during Lucy's fight with _Korinna_ , she could have used you to beat Jellal on the first go-round, saving her from a heartbreaking loss and moving us on faster! I heard you tell all of us that in the cave back in Kalos! I HEARD YOU LOOK HER IN THE EYES AND ADMIT THOSE WORDS!"

He then turned to face the green field of the park to try and contain his anger. Lucy shook with fear, and the other Fairies all watched on with an equal amount of confusion.

Natsu on the other hand snapped back. "Well it was _your_ game, _wasn't_ it!? You _never even knew_ Jellal would be in the fight!" HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BEAT THIS GAME IF THE _CREATOR_ CAN'T GET HIS OWN FACTS RIGHT!?"

 _*SLAM*_

Everyone in South Gate Park now jumped and turned around to see Nigel kick his own chair right into the ground in the center of the park. Then they all looked to see it shatter as large pieces now decorated the originally lush field of green.

Lucy froze in her seat and Levy and the others remained speechless. Meanwhile, the wise-cracking drinker, Cana looked like she had seen a ghost. "Nigel…are you…?"

"…I'll be on my boat in Hargeon." He began walking away from the group and sharply yelled out to the others without turning around. "Tell me if the brat blows up my game."

And just like that, Nigel was out of Magnolia. Yet as he walked out, his mind reverted to a one-on-one conversation that he had with the real-life Jason Grimm right after the fight on his comms lacrima.

 _-*Quick Flashback*-_

 _Jason: "Nigel, I am sooo sorry about all this…I never knew he would actually jump out to fight me right away. I though he was joking…"_

 _Nigel: "Na, it's not your fault. It's more mine than your's if anything…you were just following our stupid rules policy…we need to update that, don't we? "He forced himself to let out a small laugh._

 _Jason agreed. "Yea, I'll have a talk with dad. He's never really understood the younger generation…haha." Jason then thought about Natsu as the Pink haired hero was quickly teleported back to Mauville Gym. "So is he gonna be alright?"_

 _Nigel slowly nodded. "Yea, he'll just burn it off later. I doubt he even cares about the actual loss…he just really cares about his friends."_

 _Jason smiled. "Yea, I can really see he does. The rumors were true, he is fierce!"_

 _Nigel then frowned. "Yea…I just wish he knew how to really protect them. If he really cared for them he would have neve challenged you in the first…you know what I'm getting a little carried away. I-I'm not even a member of his guild, so I shouldn't…Anyway did you manage to get him that item you promised me?"_

 _Jason smiled again. "Oh yea. It will be sure to help him soon. After all that guy looked like he was ready to evolve anyway."_

 _Nigel smiled. "That's good. Maybe this will help send some fire back into the Salamander."_

 _Jason agreed. "Yea…man, Salamander…Titania, the She Devil Mira, Laxus, he really has them all, doesn't he! There're pretty cool, Fairy Tail…_ _"_

-*Present*-

Now, Nigel was gone, and it was _Cana Alberona_ who stepped up to take his place in the captain's chair, with a bottle of red wine firmly in her hand.

"Well, since these two cry-babies can't kiss and make up, I guess I'll take over…" She then looked down to Natsu. "Starting with this one, first. HEY NATSU!"

Natsu jumped in fear and saluted the sky. "YES MA'AM… _Cana_?"

Cana continued. "Err we think Nigel just got called in for…business stuff…so since I have the most knowledge on the game in the party..."

Lucy sighed. "Since when was _that_ decided...?"

Cana smirked ad carried on. "Hehe, I'll be flying us through the game from here on out." She then thought to herself. " _Or until Nigel straightens up and comes back…to be completely honest I'm not sure I could go the whole game in charge…_ "

Then, Levy sat right beside her. "Don't worry Natsu! He'll be back eventually! In the meantime we'll help you for your next few missions!"

Lucy held her seat right on the other side of Cana. "Yup! Don't worry, we've got you covered." She then winked with support, even though Natsu couldn't see her.

Wendy let out a cheer as well. "YEA! We've got your back, Natsu!"

Carla rolled her eyes. "Yes, I guess we have to…you are the only one who can save the others, after all."

Then, Gajeel shouted over from his lounge chair in the middle of the green where he was sitting with Gray and Mavis. "YEA! AND WE'LL BE HERE TO MAKE FUN OF YA WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

Mavis followed with a reply. "BUT I WON'T!"

Everyone laughed at that remark, and decided to try and lighten up from here on out.

* * *

Now, Natsu stood in front of a lone house that sat at the south end of Route 111.

"Um, so what am I doing here, exactly?"

Cana took a large gulp of wine. "Ahh hold on...stupid book...you're gonna open that door and let your team redeem themselves."

Natsu paused and looked to his belt, he then smiled and knocked on the door. "Fine by me."

The person who opened up was a rather normal looking man with brown hair and a polo shirt on. ""Hello! I take it you're a traveler. What do you say to taking on our family of four in a series of Pokémon battles?"

Natsu cocked one eye-brow upward as he now got the gist of Cana's plan. "Uh, yea sure."

The man smiled. "That's the spirit! I like you! My name's Victor, and all's I gotta say is good luck to ya!"

Victor then threw out his first Pokémon. "Go _Tailow_!" He cried as a little blue and red robin Pokémon took the field.

Natsu smiled and made his decision based on the sound of the Pokemon's name. "Okay, Go _Laxus_!"

Then, his tiny little Laxus Dreyar entered the battle and instantly smiled. "Oh boy! I gotta make up for my last battle, ay Natsu?" The little ambitious Laxus then let out a little ball of electricity. " _Lightning Dragon ROAR!_ "

"Laxus used _Charge Beam!_ It's Super Effective!" Natsu never even had time to read the message because Laxus defeated him so quickly.

Then, as the little Tailow fell to the ground, Victor continued. "Okay, go _Zigzagoon_!"

The tiny brown raccoon Pokémon took the field, but before it did, Lucy smiled with encouragement and yelled out a suggestion. "Try using _fighting_ -type moves on him, okay Natsu?! He's a _normal_ -type!"

Natsu smiled at her kind suggestion. "Hey, thanks Lucy! Go _Erza_!"

Laxus returned to his ball and made room for the mighty Erza the Combuskin to take the field. Erza softly smiled. "Well, now that I am 100% revived, I can make up for that sloppy battle that cost you a perfect record, Natsu."

Natsu smiled. "Nah, you're good…but yea you can go ahead and beat this one."

Erza smiled. "I figured…" She then lunged forward and sent out a quick Double Kick into the body of the tiny Zigzagoon and ended the battle then and there.

Victor stuttered in defeat. "A-ha! You're stronger than I thought!" He then opened the door and walked back inside, but as he did he yelled out a declaration for his entire family to hear. "Hey, all! I've found a pretty strong Trainer!"

Natsu waited for his next challenger to emerge, only this time it appeared to be the mother. ""Oh, my goodness! Aren't you young? You must be quite the Trainer to defeat my husband, though. Well my name's Victoria, and it looks like it's my turn to battle now!" She smiled and released her Pokémon.

"Go _Roselia_!"

Then, as a tiny little green rose Pokémon with two colorful, flowery hands took its place on the field, Erza remand right in her spot.

"Ah, a _grass-_ type…do me a favor Natsu and just leave me in the battle."

Natsu looked scared "Y-yea, whatever you say…"

Erza now let out a fiery _Flame Burst_ attack to burn away her opponent and quickly end the battle. Then, after experiencing two battle sin a row she voluntarily returned herself to her ball.

Meanwhile, Victoria took on her new defeat. "Oh, gosh! I can't get over how strong you are!" She then walked inside. "There's a strong Trainer here! This one's really strong!"

Natsu was now growing impatient as a brown haired girl with pig-tails and a blue jacket came out to join in a new battle. ""You're stronger than Mommy? Wow! But I'm strong, too! Really! Honestly!"

Natsu then let out a huge laugh. "HA! No way! This girl _totally_ looks like a brown haired Lucy! AHAHA!"

Lucy appreciated the fact that Natsu seemed to have his sense of humor back, but still looked rather annoyed with that comment. "Yea, well I don't say mommy anymore, Natsu…"

Natsu waited for the girl (named Vivi) to throw out her first Pokémon, _Numel._ Then, a little yellow fire camel took the field, and right then Natsu smiled.

"Oh yea! Go _Juvia_!"

He then waited has his powerful Milotic joined the field. Even though she was ready to fight, Juvia entered the field in tears. " _*SOB*_ WAHHH! I'M SOOO SORRY FOR LETTING YOU AND GRAY DOWN LAST BATTLE, NATSU! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Natsu plugged his ears. "Yea, I will! Now would ya shut up and take this guy out for me!?"

Juvia then looked fiercely to the field. "VERY WELL! _WATER SLICER!_ "

"Juvia used _Aqua Tail!_ It's super effective!" Juvia recreated her contest move to send the Numel back in an early loss.

Vivi smiled. "Okay, go _Shroomish!_ "

This time Wendy yelled out her own suggestion. "Natsu! You can use _Flying_ -type moves to hurt grass too!"

Natsu then grinned. "Is that so…?" he then chuckled and took back Juvia.

"NO! I NEVER MADE IT UP TO _GRAAAAAAAY_!"

Natus ignored her and sent out his fourth Pokémon. "GO _MIRA_!"

Then, the tiny little Noibat with sparkling eyes smiled and took the field. "Oh I just love these little battles! Although I must say I'm really sorry for losing the last one for you, Natsu."

Natsu waved it off. "Yea, yea I forgive you, already. NOW TEAR THIS GUY APART, WILL YA!?"

Lucy face palmed. "Great, I think we have the real Natsu back…"

Mira giggled and sent out a some-what powerful _Wing Attack_ to end the battle for Shroomish. Now, Vivi sent out her final Pokémon. "Fine! Go _Goldeen_!"

Then, a tiny little red and white fish Pokémon came onto the field.

"Oh god!" Natsu panicked and collected Mira. "We gotta kill that thing before Happy sees it! GO _GILDARTS_!'

Then, his mighty Golem took the field. "Egh, what now Natsu…?"

Natsu pointed out his tiny little opponent on the other side of the field. "DO YOUR THING GILDRTS!"

"But I just...ugh, fine okay." Gildarts blinked, and then sent off his powerful (and slightly glitching) _Explosion_ attack out to vaporize the poor Goldeen out of existence.

Vivi began to sob. "Huh? Did I just lose…?" She then ran inside. "Hmph! This stinks... ...Snivel... _Grandma!_ "

"Gyah! Crap…" Natsu somehow knew where she was going with this. Finally the grandma emerged from the house with a terrifying look on her face.

"How dare you make my granddaughter cry! For that, I'm going to smack you! Prepare to lose to Vicky you little brat!" Vicky then let out her only Pokémon Ball. "Go Meditite!"

Natsu recognized the tiny little psychic monkey from the Dewford Gym, and immediately smiled. "Ha! Fighting and Psychic, huh? Well…two can play it that game! GO JELLAL!"

Finally, Jellal emerged and took his place on the field. However, before he said a word, the Heavenly Body Mage awkwardly looked at Natsu. "Um…why did you summon me?"

"Duh!" Natsu smiled. "Cause I have _this!_ " He then pulled out a little blue candy. "I found _this_ way back at the beginning in my player's bedroom drawer! Guess what it does?"

Jellal nodded. "Yes, I know what it does…"

Natus threw it to the tiny Ralts, who quickly ate the little candy in one bight. Then, Jellal evolved to level 20.

Soon after, the blue-haired Ralts began to glow, and not just because he was shiny, but because he was now truly evolving.

"OH MAN I WAS RIGHT! I looked at my Poké-thingy and saw you only needed one more level to evolve!"

Levy's eye's nearly feel out of her head. "NATSU! You actually did research!? That's amazing!"

"Yea! It is, right!?" Natsu smiled as Jellal transformation finally finished, and as he did, he emerged as a shiny, short haired version of _Kirlia_.

The Shiny Kirlia then looked puzzled. "Well this form is even more embarrassing…I don't think I can…"

"WAIT!" Natsu declared. "I also have one more item…thanks to that random dude, Jason! HERE IT IS!" He then pulled out a tiny little greenish/blue stone that shined like the morning sun.

Jellal gasped. "Natsu, is that a _DAWN STONE_!?"

Natsu then shouted back. "YEP! CATCH!" He went to throw it but before he could, Jellal had to quickly roll out of the way to avoid being hit by the foe's Force Palm.

Natsu then growled. "MAN JUST HOLD STILL SO I CAN GET YA THIS STONE THINGY!"

Jellal had to swiftly dance around the ground to avoid taking too much damage from the little Meditite. "I'm trying, Natsu! I…need…to…" He tried to focus, and just as he made his next jump, he looked to Natsu.

"NOW!"

Natsu hurled his Dawn Stone straight at Jellal just like Tom Brady throwing a pass to Rob Gronkowski (Only the stone felt much heavier than one of Brady's passes for some reason…) and as Jellal caught the ball, I-I mean _stone_ , he quickly began to glow once again.

"OH yea!" Lucy let out with a cheer as she knew exactly what to expect. "When I had Erza play as this little guy she was an unstoppable force! There's no way Natsu will lose once Jellal takes his new form…only he'll look kinda silly with a dress on."

That's when Cana laughed. "HA! Actually this little guy is cooler than you think. Tell her why, Levy!"

Levy nodded. "Kirlias can evolve into two separate forms based on their gender and what items they're holding. Erza evolved into Gardevoir last game the normal way, but..."

"Really…?" Lucy looked surprised, but as she asked her question, the blonde wizard turned back to the computer. Jellal was now much taller and had a very recognizable head of deep blue hair. He also had to large blue blades coming out form his arms, and a large light blue fin coming from his head, with two tiny red fins coming from his torso. Finally, his right eye was now marked with his trade-marked red tattoo as he now stood in his new form, Gallade.

"OH MAN THIS GUY IS COOL!" Natsu cheered with excitement.

Jellal looked impressed as well. "Yes, I must agree with you there."

Levy then grabbed her PokéDex. "Let me see something… 'A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows'…swords…Well…now I know what Jellal was thinking about when he got trapped inside the game, or rather _who_ he was thinking about."

Jellal looked embarrassed with himself. "Agh, no…that's not true…I mean…!"

Natsu waved his hands. "AGH we'll talk about you and Erza later, just WIN THIS THING!"

Jellal swiftly obeyed orders and sent out a powerful field of magical purple energy.

"May the Seven Stars bring judgement upon you! SEVEN STAR SONG: _GRAND CHARIOT!_ "

"Jellal used _PsyShock!_ "

The Heavenly Body Mage let out a powerful Psychic attack that quickly, and amazingly sent the little monkey to his knees and back to his owner's hands. As Natsu and the others cheered, Jellal sighed with relief and waited for Vicky to respond.

"Kwah! You are strong... My granddaughter was right..." She then smiled with support. "There's no question that you're strong. But if you were to battle my grandson, you'd end up crying in frustration. He's much stronger than any Trainer our family knows. He must be challenging the Pokémon League Champion by now. Knowing my grandson, he could be the Champion already!"

Natsu blinked twice and soon remembered his original goal. "Oh right…the Pokémon League…" He quickly ignored the virtual grandmother and re-traced his steps back to Route 112.

"Looks like we're back in the game, guys." He smiled and patted his Poké Balls as he walked into the night.

Lucy smiled with relief, and sat back in her chair. "Well, that makes me feel a little better…huh?" She turned to find that although all her other friends were cheering and celebrating, Cana was now looking to the ground with concern.

"H-hey Cana. Is everything okay?"

Cana slowly looked up and softly smiled at Lucy. "Oh, yea I'm good…it's just Nigel…I know he's gonna be good, but it's kinda hard to deal with right now since none of us are really experts here…"

The beautiful _Card Mage_ then received a pat on the shoulder from her supportive blonde friend as she continued the conversation alone in his mind.

" _I wonder if he'll be okay when he comes back…if he comes back…_ "

* * *

 **Well, Natsu and Nigel had a little falling out there...knowing them I'm sure it will be okay!**

 **Now, Natsu is finally learning some things! and his team is getting stronger! Chapter Fourteen tomorrow!**

 **Also, two things. Vivi Winstrate in ORAS does actually look a little like a brown haired Lucy. Look it up on Bulbapedia.**

 **Also, I hope every sports fan liked that little Patriots joke I made...I wonder why the stone felt heavier than one of Brady's passes? (FYI I don't hate the Pats, no ill will, lol.)**

 **(EDIT: A year later...I hate the Pats)**


	15. 14 - He's All Growed Up Now

**Author's Note: Well here's Chapter 14! We've seen Juvia, Gildarts, Jellal all reach their final stages, and Erza is on her second one. Mira doesn't evolve til like 48...so _who_ does that leave out...?**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - He's All Growed Up Now!

* * *

"Agh, so you're sayin' I can't just re-challenge Jason 'cause he's half way across the map?" The Salamander complained to his Magnolia crew while he continued a long hike through the new route.

Natsu was now far passed the Winstrate home on Route 111 and now heading straight for the northwestern corner of the Hoenn Region. Cana nodded. "Yea, I'm afraid so. He's sorta like that girl Lisia in that since she's in charge of managing the server's contests, Jason goes to a place called Fortree City to organize these little club houses called _Secret Bases_."

Lucy looked confused. "Secret Bases?"

Cana continued. "Yea. They're little club houses for players to create using a move called _Secret Power_. You can buy decorations, register them to the server, and bring friends in to challenge you."

Natsu liked the sound of that. "OOO let's make one for me then!"

Levy looked through a pile of papers on the desk and frowned. "Sorry, Natsu. The company has sent a list of a few things they don't want you doing for time reasons, and making a secret base is one of them…"

The Salamander waved it off. "Agh, those jerks…so where are we going now, anyway?"

Levy carried on. "You're headed to Fallarbor Town in the Northwest! If I remember right there's this _meteorite_ you're supposed to get for Professor Birch."

Natsu scratched his head as he made his turn to the west on Route 111. "Huh, I can't say I remember a Professor Birch…but if he wants a space rock, I'll deliver a space rock!"

Everyone smiled, except for Lucy, who now noticed Natsu had one of his little Pokémon following him. "Hold on…why is Laxus out following you, Natsu?"

The pink haired trainer slowly turned around and noticed the little Elekid was giggling and jumping around trying to catch a rogue Beautifly. "Haha, man I forgot I let him out! I just read that he should be close to evolving soon, so I figured I would try to enjoy him while he was still all tiny and harmless!"

Cana grew serious. "No kidding, it will really help if we can get him to evolve…"

Speaking of which, Natsu now spotted a very familiar grunt with an iconic blue hoodie slowly creeping through the tall, ashy grass in 113. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU COWARD!"

The rogue grunt jumped in fear as soon as he heard a voice. "Oh man! Who is it!?"

Natsu then pointed him out. "I'M NATSU DRAGNEEL AND YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! GET HIM _LAXUS!_ "

"OKAY, NATSU!" The little Elekid went in to attack, but was forced to wait as the Aqua grunt deployed his Pokémon.

"G-go Carvahna!" The timid player sent out a tiny little fish Pokémon with wicked teeth and red and blue scales. Laxus had no trouble going in for the attack.

"Take THIS!" The little lighting rod yelled out as he shot off a large _Charge Beam_ attack and hit Carvahna right in the face, fainting him then and there.

Levy cheered in support. "Nice hit Laxus! It's good because any physical damage you do to Carvahna will leave you hurt as well, because he has a rough set of scales on his skin."

Laxus giggled at the kind words. "Thanks! I'll be careful next time, too…whoa what's happening to me?" He began to glow with a bright yellow light as he started to transform.

Natsu then noticed the Aqua grunt was now hiding behind a nearby rock, and out of fear, the scared Salamander who knew what was about to happen joined him.

Lucy then face-palmed as the screen began to glow. "Oh boy…here we go."

Finally, Laxus finished evolving from a tiny little yellow ball into a rather furry lightning creature with fangs and large arms. He also had a wild and evil look in his eyes as he shouted out in rage.

"AGH!" Laxus shouted as his new form, _Electabuzz_. "DAMN IT NATSU! Where are we?"

"Uh, hold on…" Cana scratched her head. "That sounds like Laxus when he was like 16? Are you telling me he's a teenager now?!"

Laxus snapped up to the sky. "Hey Cana, glad to see some of you idiots are still around…now you mind tellin' me where I am?"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Cana crawled out of her seat and went to smack the monitor, but Levy and Lucy held her into place.

Now, Gray Fullbuster had left his company of Mavis and Gajeel to grab the mic. "Laxus, you gotta calm down, Natsu's in there with you."

Laxus cocked one eyebrow. "Oh, is that little Gray…so where is…ah here he is!"

Natsu and the Aqua Grunt both began to hug each other as they saw their cover/boulder being thrown up into the air.

"So, Natsu's here…you mind tellin' me where we are?"

* * *

After a bizarre confrontation with Natsu and Laxus, and then following an even more bizarre interrogation between Natsu and the Aqua Grunt, we find our fiery hero has now arrived in Fallarbor Town.

"Well, glad Laxus calmed down long enough for me to put him away…he sure is loud."

"Yea, tell me about it…" Lucy rolled her eyes. "So why do you think Laxus's evolution processes are so weird? You know with the whole age thing?"

Levy scratched her chin. "Well, if you remember, Laxus' dad Ivan implanted a _Lightning Dragon Slayer_ lacrima in him when he was really little, and that explains how he knows his magic. I guess the game has registered this growth as his Pokémon's growth too."

Cana then snapped her fingers. "OH NOW I KNOW! Nigel said Laxus came in holding some really weird electric box named an _Electrilizer_ , sort of like his lightning lacrima…you think that will help him break into his final form?"

Levy agreed. "YES! It says here all's you need to do is trade him to a friend and poof! He'll evolve!"

Natsu then scratched his head again. "Okay, but where am I gonna find a…?"

" _NATSU!_ "

The kid with the very name turned around to find his virtual rival, Lucy running through the center of town panting and calling out for him. "Listen! You gotta come help! My dad's friend Professor Cosmo is trapped in the Meteor Falls Research Cave!"

Natsu looked puzzled. "Your Dad!?"

Cana yelled out. "It's Professor Birch! His friend is in Meteor Falls!"

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Natsu smiled and grabbed the virtual girl's hand. "But hey, before we go…I'm gonna need a hand with something…"

* * *

Now, Cyber-Lucy was dragging Natsu all the way through the caverns and corridors of the outside passages of Meteor Falls. Once they made their way to the end, they passed through a large cave entrance. When they made it inside, the two trainers came across two extra bizarre looking figures interrogating a man in a lab coat. The figures looked like Team Aqua, only instead of goofy blue, sailor hoodies they seemed to have fancy red hoodies with sweaters and leg warmers too.

Finally, the larger, black haired man in red grinned and spoke up. "Hyuh? What have we here? Why have these children suddenly appeared?"

Cyber-Lucy then spoke up. "You know why we're here! Give use Professor Cosmo!"

Natsu yelled too. "YOU TELL HIM FAKE LUCY!"

The man laughed. "Ahyahyahya! Isn't this amusing?! Is it really your intention to oppose me, a Team Magma Admin, just the two of you? Mmm... Very well then! I'll show you how terrifying adults can be! Ahyahyahya! I'm going to give you some very thorough coaching!"

"Not so fast Tabitha!" Shouted a girl dressed in Aqua cloths. She then looked over to Natsu and Lucy "Hah? What's this? Who are these spoiled brats?"

Tabitha, the black haired man from Magma, growled. "Egh, greetings Shelly. I'd like to point out you're a little late. I'm just here to collect my meteorite for Maxi!"

The girl named Shelly looked baffled. "Your meteorite!? That belongs to Archie! Now why don't you and I just…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU COWARDS!" Natsu yelled out. "You're gonna have to fight through me and Lucy to get out with that meteorite!" He then looked at Lucy. "Why don't you take the fat one, and I'll take the one with the loud mouth?"

"Sounds good!" Cyber-Lucy smiled and laughed at his joke as she nodded. She instantly threw out her Kirlia, _Titania Erza_ , and began her battle with a large Numel.

Natsu on the other hand was now starring down a large Mightyena with dark red eyes and a mighty terrifying jaw. Shelly grinned while her Pokemon landed on the field. "What's the matter? You scared already?"

She began to laugh as Natsu was holding his emotions in. Finally he spoke. "Nah, I'm just trying to figure out where I'm gonna put the charred remains of your little doggy there…"

"HUH!? IS THAT TRASH TALK YOU LITTLE BRAT!?" Shelly looked mad at that comment.

Natsu grinned either way. "It might be? GO _LAXUS!_ "

Natsu threw out his Poké Ball and immediately stood back. When it landed a new evolution of Laxus emerged, and its name was _Electivire_.

It had a tall, muscular body with lightning colored fur all over its hide, only instead of standard black stripes all over, its front half's stripes matched the chest tattoos on the real Laxus's body. It also had two very large arms, and it had two little thin black tails tipped with red coming from its lower back side. Finally, its eyes were colored with a shade of dark grey (with a thin scar slashed over the right one) and they looked very displeased with the present situation.

Then, the Laxus we know and love spoke up. "Okay…I don't know where I am, and I'm not sure where I've been for the past few days…and I _really_ don't like that."

He then turned to find Natsu standing behind him. "Tsk, I should've known _you_ had something to do with this."

Natsu smiled. "Hey! You've finally snapped out of it!"

Shelly, who happens to be a player controlled avatar instead of an NPC, lashed out at the reunion. "What is this, a _date_!? Let's go you two!"

"Hmm?" Laxus closed his eyes with anger and turned around to the field, and then opened them to address his foe. "I'm sorry, I'm gonna need to hear you say that again…are you implying that Natsu and I are a couple, or something?"

Natsu tried to repress a giggle, because he knew exactly what was about to happen. "Pf-ff, she can't hear you, dude."

"Oh? Well, in that case…" Laxus looked even angrier now as he began summoning large amounts of electrical energy. "Let me send her a _different_ kind of message, then." He looked at the now puny little Mightyena with eyes of rage.

"Looks like you're gonna be my stress reliever…AGH! _RAGING BOLT!"_

Laxus shouted at the top of his lungs and sent a very large and dangerous bolt of lightning crashing down from the heavens.

"Laxus used _Thunder!_ " Needless to say…the foe passed out very quickly.

Shelly gasped and reluctantly grabbed her next Pokémon. "Uh…go Carvanha?"

Then, a familiar Piranha Pokémon came to the field with its mouth open ready to bite. However, it didn't get to taste its opponent.

"Wow…this thing looks really pathetic." He didn't even waste another ounce of energy as he sent out a large wave of electric to end the battle.

"Laxus used _Discharge_! It's Super Effective!"

Shelly took the defeat, while Natsu cheered. "OH MAN! CANA, CALL JASON! I'M READY FOR A RE-MATCH!"

Cana ignored the request and blinked with discomfort. "Wow…he nearly vaporized it from the game."

Lucy shook with fear. "Yea, I'm starting to miss the kid Laxus, already."

Then, Shelly began to yell as Natsu collected Laxus. "Are you telling me you're that strong and still just a kid!? O-or did I go too easy on you?!"

Natsu looked angry. "HEY LISTEN UP! I'm Natsu Dragneel I can win any fight any day!"

"NATSU _HELP!_ "

Natsu then snapped over to find Lucy on the ground beside Professor Cosmo. She then spoke out again and pointed to a fleeing party of Magma grunts.

"They took the meteorite!"

Natsu groaned. "AGH! Lucy! You couldn't just stop them!?"

The real Lucy took offense to that. "HEY I WATCHED HER WIN THAT FIGHT! Plus, that's not me, it's Happy, remember…?"

She then froze to try and listen to the tree above, only she could not hear a single word or sound.

"Um…where's Happy?"

* * *

 **Okay, a little shorter than the last few chapters, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing! Recap:**

 **1.) LAXUS! I have been waiting for this chapter ever since I decided to write the sequel to the original. When making the new story I felt I need to at least get Mirajane and Laxus involved since they're two major characters who weren't in the first one. And to be completely honest Laxus was the one I was really excited to write for. Also, since I played Alpha Sapphire before writing the story I mainly used Laxus/Electivire in the game since its all Team Aqua, so needless to say I wiped the floor with a lot of opponents. (BTW just like the last story there are some moments I like to score with Ft songs & soundtracks. The moment when Laxus finally emerges as Electivire I like to play the Laxus theme (or Laxus bousou) soundtrack from FT volume 1.)**

 **2.) Happy!...Happy? Where'd Happy go, anyway? _Mysteries_... _!_**

 **Chapter Fifteen tomorrow. I may bring in the Thunder Legion to see their ol' pal Laxus playing a game.**


	16. 15 - Eruption on Mount Chimney!

**Author's Note: Okay! We're back with more Team Magma and Aqua! Looks like Natsu might get a chance to fight a leader here!**

 **I really like the title because it sounds like it could be used as an old _Pokémon_ anime episode title! (I've always felt the same about the title "Power on the Power Plant!" in the old story...seriously, take these two titles and imagine Ash's English dub actor saying them at the beginning of an episode...very funny stuff. I quit watching the anime at a young age so for all intents and purposes they could be actual episode titles.)**

 **Also, I do now own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen - Eruption on Mount Chimney!

* * *

Natsu rushed his way back through the twists and turns of Routes 111, 112, and 113 at the command of Cana Alberona and direction of Levy McGarden. He was now inclined to follow the ruthless leaders of the mysterious Team Magma all the way to their next destination with the stolen Meteorite.

However, unknown to Natsu, Lucy Heartfilia recently discovered their friend Happy the Cat was now missing from the South Gate Park gaming site, along with the hand held version of the Pokémon game Happy was playing.

Now, a worried Levy looked to Lucy. "You think Happy ran back to the guild?"

Lucy frowned with concern. "I don't know…I really hope it's something simple like that…"

Either way, the new ring leader, Cana was now directing Natsu around and up the central peak mountain of the Hoenn Island, Mount Chimney.

Natsu stood at the foot of the mountain with two wide open nostrils. "Ahhh! I smell fire on the air!" He was now pleased that Cana took him to a volcano for their new mission.

Cana rolled her eyes. "Yea? Well now you know what it feels like when I walk into a bar…now hurry up and get a move on."

Natsu nodded and pointed out two Magma guards at the foot of the mountain. "Okay you creeps! OUTTA MY WAY!" He cried out as he threw out a forceful Jellal and Erza to quickly defeat the two Magma Pokémon and help him through the entrance to the top of the volcano.

Right as he made it there, he noticed a white building with a long cable extending up to the peak of the mountain. "So what, am I supposed to climb the cable, or something?"

Cana quickly took a sip of wine to hide her laughter. "Yep, climb away."

Natsu rushed inside only to be greeted by a green haired female attendant. "Good Afternoon, sir! Welcome to the Mt Chimney Cable Car Service station! This happens to be the only way safely up the mountain, so I hope you're ready for the trip up!"

Natsu's eyes began to twitch as he fell to his knees. "C-cable…C-car…?"

* * *

Finally, after being forced onto the metal cable car by Cana's control buttons, Natsu was lying in the fetal position as the cart made its way to the height of the mountain. Then, as it came to a jolting halt, Natsu nearly threw up.

"Ogh man, that was wayyy too fast…" He moaned as the doors opened and he slowly crawled out of the doors.

Lucy rolled her eyes and leaned into the mic. "How can digital vehicles still make you sick!?"

Natsu slowly stood up. "It's a mental thing, alright! Now…where are these punks, anyway?"

The Salamander scanned the top of the mountain as he now noticed several all-out Pokémon battles were now taking place. Red Grunts vs Blue Grunts, Magma vs Aqua. Natsu had no idea where to start. He tried making his way through the main path as he came across the familiar face of Aqua Leader Archie battling three Magmas at a time with his powerful Mightyena.

Archie looked away from his battle to scowl at Natsu. "Grr, the little scamp from Nigel's little experiment is here! I should've guessed you'd show up!" He then ignored the battle to gesture towards the others. "See for yourself what the fanatics of Team Magma are up to! They're trying to inject the stolen Meteorite's power into the volcano! Doing something like that will cause the volcano's eruption!"

Natsu clenched his fists. "Those bastards! Then the people in the game will all get caught in the eruption!"

Lucy added on. "Not to mention it will ruin half the map for paying customers enjoying the game! Most of which are children!"

Natsu grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt. "Okay, time to let the ol' Magma creeps feel the same pain I've been dealing to Aqua…" He scowled at ever red hooded foe he walked by as he made his way to the left side of the lava pit, which seemed to be Magma's camp of operations.

Natsu ran into the same portly admin from the Meteor Falls battle. "Hehehe! So you've come all the way here! But you're too late! I've already delivered the Meteorite from Meteor Falls to the Boss! GO _NUMEL_!"

"WELL I'M HERE TO MAKE SURE IT'S ALL FOR NOTHIN!" Natsu got extremely angry with the goofy admin and yelled out as he summoned his Pokémon to the field. "GO _GILDARTS_!"

Natsu wasn't in the mood for fooling around, so he decided to go with his most powerful ally. Gildarts came to the field with a look of disapproval. "Ya know, I can't say I really enjoy this game either..." He said to a Magma admin who would never respond. "…but that doesn't mean you're allowed to ruin it for everyone else."

As usual, Tabitha could not hear the talking Golem's lecture and continued to address Natsu. "Well, I hope you're stronger than that weak _little girl_ I fought back in Meteor Falls. She had to cheat her way to victory in order to defeat me!" He said while laughing.

"Grr…You _better_ take that back…" Now Natsu had _real_ fire in his eyes.

Gildarts laughed. "Don't worry, Natsu. I'll take care of this…" He then let out a powerful surge of energy and summoned a series of large cracks from the ground underneath Numel, which fainted the poor little camel Pokémon in one hit.

"Gildarts used _Earthquake!_ It's Super Effective!"

Tabitha grinned. "Ah, a worthy adversary! Go _Poochyena!_ " He cried as he sent out a tiny grey and black dog to the field. Gildarts never changed his expression as he summoned another powerful _Earthquake_ to end the battle very quickly.

Finally, Tabitha cried out again in agony. "GO _ZUBAT_! TRY USING YOUR STUPID _EARTHQUAKE_ NOW!?"

Natsu scowled again. "He's right, Lucy told me ground moves won't work on flying-types. Lousy bastard."

Gildarts understood and sighed. "Damn…I hate using this one…" Yet in his melancholy state, he still summoned a very large white light that enveloped his whole body and forced a large explosion to take over the entire field, and although Gildarts fainted in the process he made sure to bring the tiny little Zubat with him.

Despite the loss, Tabitha seemed to take the battle very well. "Hehehe... Even though I've lost, when our leader awakens that thing...Boss, hurry! Give it the Meteorite's energy!"

" _STOOOP!_ " Natsu ran ahead and pushed the admin out of his way to stop the Meteorite from falling into the volcano's basin. Yet, as Natsu cried he seemed to get his message across, because the man dressed in red at the other end of the bridge halted in his actions.

This man had on a very similar sweater and pair of legging that his teammates had, only he also wore a very elaborate trench coat made of red and black fabric. Also, his medium length red hair was slicked back, and he wore a very technical pair of glasses around his eyes.

Finally, his expression was stony and heartless as he turned to greet Natsu. The _Fire Dragon Slayer_ yelled before he could speak. "So you must be _Maxie_?"

The calculating leader of Team Magma nodded. "Yes…and you must want _this_?" He held the meteorite firmly in his right hand. "The power contained in the Meteorite...By amplifying its power with this machine, Mt. Chimney's volcanic activity will instantly intensify. Its energy will grow deep inside the crater and... Fufufu..."

Natsu growled out another slur. "QUIT WITH THE LAUGHIN' AND HAND OVER THE METEORITE!"

Maxis held onto the left arm of his glasses and adjusted them. "Hm? Who are you?...I had heard Archie bemoaning a child who's been meddling with Team Aqua's affairs…one of _Nigel_ 's volunteers from the _Fairy Tail_ Guild, I presume…?"He then scanned Natsu head to toe. "It must be _you_ he meant. Humph! So you're thinking of interfering with us, _Team Magma_?"

Natsu growled and wiped his brow as he spoke under his breath. " _He must be another one of those player-characters…and I guess he works for Nigel, too._ "

Maxie never heard those words and continued to lecture the hero. "Now you listen here…Long ago, living things used the land to live and grow. That is why land is all important! It is the cradle of all! That is why Team Magma is dedicated to the expansion of the land mass. It is for further advancement of humankind and Pokémon! And for that, we need the power of what sleeps within this mountain..."

"AGH! QUIT WITH THE HISTORY LESSON AND JUST GIVE ME THE ROCK!" Natsu had now lost all patience with the villain in red.

Maxie had also lost patience with Natsu. "Oh! There was no need for you to learn that much. But, no matter! I'll teach you the consequences of meddling in our grand design! Go _Mightyena_."

Maxie passively hurled out his first Poké Ball to reveal another terrifying grey wolf Pokémon. Natsu grinned with pleasure. "Now you're speaking my language! GO _LAXUS_!" Natsu remembered his Lightning friend 1-hit KO'd the last Mightyena he faced, so he decided to rely on the chances of a repeat in his new battle.

The short tempered Electivire came to the field. "Great, I get to deal with another loser."

Mightyena made no response to speak back as he lunged forward with a powerful _Bite_ Attack. As it sunk its razor sharp teeth into the left arm of Laxus, he let out a cry of anger. "AGH! GET OFF ME!" He yelled with rage as he punched the poor wolf right in the side with a powerful _Thunder Punch_ , which quickly broke the dog's back and sent it back to its master.

Maxie arched on eye brow. "Wow, that Electivire is very powerful…I can sense its rage all the way over here. Now go, _Golbat_."

Maxie then sent out his large mouthed Golbat which instantly annoyed Natsu.

"Agh, will you just show some emotion, already!? I'm starting to like the _pirate guy_ more and more just by default!" He then pointed at the bat. "Okay Laxus do your…!"

"Shut up, Natsu." Laxus snapped around and simultaneously launched a powerful bolt of lightning from his hand.

Golbat fell to the ground as Natsu looked frightened. "Man, first Gildarts now Laxus…maybe I was in over my head when I decided to lead this crew…?"

Maxie on the other hand actually looked impressed. "Wow, no one on this server has ever beaten two of my Pokémon, before. I suppose that's why Nigel's player attendance is so low now a days…"

Natsu growled in anger once again. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Nigel and his team worked really hard on this game, and he even trusted _YOU_ to help him make it! Now you're turning your back on him? YOU'RE THE WORST KINDA PEOPLE OUT THERE!"

Maxie held up one hand. "Enough. I don't have time for a novice like _you_ to supply me with a lecture. Go _Camelrupt_."

Natsu stood back as large red camel with three craters on its back entered the field. Instinctively, Laxus went to attack, but as he slung is beam of lightning at the creature, the Camelrupt remained unharmed.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Laxus demanded.

Maxie grinned. "Your beast looks petrified. Camelrupt. Use _Earth Power_."

Camelrupt nodded and instantly made the ground under Laxus's feet erupt with power.

"AGH! WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP MAGIC IS THIS!?" Laxus yelled with protests as he felt all his health drain from his body.

"LAXUS!" Natsu cried as his mighty Electivire fell in defeat.

Maxie chuckled. "Well, I hope that wasn't your trump card?"

Natsu collected Laxus and began to shake with rage. "No…but thanks to those Aqua guys I know what kind of Pokémon makes you tick…GO _JUVIA_!"

Maxie looked puzzled as Natsu summoned Juvia of the Great Sea to his side of the field. As the Shiny, blue haired Milotic entered the battle, Maxie growled. "Tsk, weakling _water_ Pokémon. I should've known."

"So water makes me a weakling?" Juvia took offense to the comment and began to summon a vortex of water around her body. "Natsu, you might want to step back… _WATER CYCLONE!_ "

Then, the former member of the Element Four sent out a large column of water straight for the poor defenseless Camelrupt.

"Juvia used _Whirlpool_! It's Super Effective!"

Natsu grinned has his literal prized Milotic fainted the Camelrupt and ended the battle. Then right away, Maxie shot back.

"Ugh! You are...quite capable... I fell behind, but only by an inch..." Maxie collected himself and rounded up all his men on the top of the volcano. Then he walked forward and reluctantly handed Natsu the Meteorite.

"But, enough. I will back off this time. However…don't think that this is the last you've seen of Team Magma...Even without the Meteorite, if we obtain the Orb... Fufufu..."

Then, he and the rest of Team Magma vanished in the volcanic fog. As Natsu tried to enjoy the moment, he was joined by Archie and a crowd of Aqua grunts. "NATSU! Thank you, ya scurvy dog! With your help, we thwarted Team Magma's destructive plan!" He smiled, but instantly quit as Natsu looked angry and walked off.

"Look I didn't do it for you…I did it for a friend, so leave me out of your little victory party…"

Archie looked speechless. "But...You...Whose side are you on, anyway? Ah, it doesn't matter. We will remain vigilant and keep up our pursuit of Team Magma. Natsu, we shall meet again!" Then, Archie snapped and walked off with his crowd of troops closely behind.

Natsu ignored their exit to reflect on his recent words. "Nigel…don't worry. I'll show 'em all who the boss around here really is…"

* * *

As Natsu defeated Team Magma back in Magnolia, we now find Nigel's luxurious all-white party barge floating far off the coast of Hargeon.

"Sir, are ya sure you don't want seconds?" The Trillionaire businessman's loyal cook yelled out from inside the kitchen.

Nigel, who usually hates the formalities of service, smiled as he left the indoor hub. "Nah I'm good. Just share it with the pilots." The tired captain then wondered off to the lower bow where there appeared to be a range of seating options waiting to be used. He found a comfy lounge chair facing the front of the boat and out towards the sea and quickly took a seat of solitude.

"Well, that was pretty good…I may take a nap now!" He tried to smile, but deep within his mind, he could not help but remember about the rough gaming experience he had back in Magnolia.

" _Natsu…_ " He pondered with confusion in his mind as he closed his eyes to rest.

Yet as he did, a _mysterious figure_ showed up from behind. Then, as Nigel went to sit up after hearing a fare bit of noise, he instantly stopped to feel two things, a sharp prick in the back of his neck, and his body freezing up in movement.

" _Eh, huh? I-I can't move?!_ " He thought to himself as his already mediocre magic energy was quickly being drained from his body, yet before he could completely lose all the feeling in is body, he jolted up and ran for the edge of the boat.

Nigel huffed and puffed and tried to gain enough mobile strength to hold himself up on the railing, but only had enough to turn around. As he did he was greeted by a mysterious figure in all black with a large magic rifle held in one hand.

The businessman went to raise his hand to summon a defensive spell with Archive, but by now he was completely drained of any and all energy. Then, the black figure ran up and chest kicked the poor defenseless mage over the railing and out into the open sea.

Nigel once again only had control of his eyelids, and quickly shut them to brace for impact with the water.

" _Damn it!_ " The helpless businessman thought to himself. " _I'm gonna drown if I can't swim with this magic drain spell!_ "

He began to panic, but as he went to hit the water, a quick ball of fast _blue_ lightning swept in to save his life, just in the nick of time.

* * *

 **Well, it looks like Natsu and Nigel are starting to fell better about one another...except...NIGEL! He's in trouble!**

 **Also, I really felt good about the Natsu vs Maxie scene. I have tried to compare the entire story to its prequel, and other than the Natsu vs Jason fight, I feel this story is falling short to its older sister (I say sister because Lucy was the lead role?) However, I feel that much like Natsu vs Jason, this fight could be placed in that story. It had a lot of good dialogue (that may be because I really enjoy Maxie as a character.)**

 **Finally, Laxus lost!? And then JUVIA of all people cleaned up after him!? Could I sense a power shift...? HA! NAH! (Though to be honest in my real version of playing I used Alpha Sapphire, so my real Laxus/Electivire mopped the floor on Mt Chimney, so it was fun to show a struggle for Laxus here in the "emerald version.")**

 **Chapter 16 tomorrow...I'm pretty sure chapter sixteen in the prequel story was the 5th or 6th gym battle, so to try and keep up I may want to make Natsu head on down to gym 4...**


	17. 16 - Gym 4: Passion Ignites

**Author's Note: Okay! The resolve for Nigel and Happy his here, and also a new gym battle! This chapter came out reaaaaaaaaaaaally long so I had no choice but to trim it. Needless to say I think you'll still enjoy it."**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - Gym #4: Passion Ignites

* * *

"Ugh…" Nigel moaned as he tried to catch his breath and regain his energy. Then, he realized the reason he had to re-catch his breath was because his collar was nearly choking him. "Agh! What is…?"

He as he looked up he noticed he was now flying in mid-air…and he also knew _why_ he was flying. "H- _Happy_? Is that _you_?"

"Aye…Sir!" The little blue Exceed held on to Nigel's collar with all his might. "Sorry, but I flew a little too fast to get all the way out here. I used up a lot of my Magic Power."

Nigel paused again. "But how did you know where I…?"

The cat then held up a tiny locator card with Nigel's smug, "chibi" face smiling right back at him, and the little animated illustration was fanning a wad of Jewell bills right in his face.

Nigel rolled his eyes. "Wow, your friend Cana really likes to exaggerate with making those locator cards..."

Happy then smiled. "Cana left this at the edge of the desk. I took it to find you…everyone's probably worried sick now that I took it."

"Right… _everyone_ …" Nigel thought about his friends from that rambunctious wizard guild back in Magnolia. "Anyway, we gotta a real problem down there." He gestured to the deck of his ship as the black figure was trying to walk inside the hull.

Happy sort of yelled in agreement. "Aye! But what can we do!? I'm afraid if I drop ya that creepy guy will just drain your power all over again!"

Nigel had no other choice. "Exactly, which is why you have to let me battle him."

"WHAT!?" Happy yelled. "But he's using different _Guns Magic!_ He'll just drain all your spells and try and kill you all over again!"

Nigel smiled "Right, which is why I'll try to land a _paralysis_ spell on him before he gets to me."

Happy frowned, and remembered the wealthy man with him was not the best fighter. "But are you sure that will…?"

"Happy." Nigel confidently retorted. "Trust me. I've got this."

Happy heard a familiar sound in Nigel's words that could only remind him of his fiery Pink Haired friend from Fairy Tail. "Aye! You gotta take your boat back, anyway!"

Nigel smiled. "Okay! LET'S DO THIS!"

Happy nodded and flew right for the boat, and as he got closer he released his passenger right on command. The mysterious figure heard the wood floor smack in Nigel's landing and immediately launched another deadly magic bullet right for him. Luckily the Archive mage whipped up a quick _Aero_ spell to send the dark cloud over the edge. Nigel only knew Archive to run his businesses, and more-recently the games in his companies, but he had rarely ever fought with people using combat spells before, which left this moment perilous for everyone involved.

Then, as Nigel went to retaliate the villain sent three sharp _metal knives_ right for his face. Nigel quickly summoned a small yellow magic monitor, and proceeded by spawning a large laser shield in front of his figure. As the three metal daggers melted in the shield, Nigel pondered.

"Great, he's a _Re-quip_ Mage all right." He tried calculating his next move, and quickly summoned a second yellow monitor. Then Nigel sent out a charged yellow beam of light soaring right for the enemy. As it went to impact the target, the assassin leaped out of the way and let the spell hit the back wall, which left a large frozen sheet of yellow covering the wall after contact.

Then, the figure spawned two more blades and went in for a direct attack, and just then Nigel summoned two more yellow "ray-shields" in front of him to block the knives. As the two wizards became locked in combat, Happy flew in and head butted the assassin right in the ear. "OKAY, NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!"

Nigel made no hesitation to summon two yellow lightning magic circles in one hand, followed by a new monitor to power up a swift paralysis spell. He then proceeded with his incantation. He shot out a tri-shaped yellow laser, and just as it launched the triangle formed a large beam of yellow and white light that shot out of his hand and right into the chest of the defenseless assassin figure, and sent his falling to the ground.

Once the smoke cleared, Happy held up a thumb. "NICE SHOT!"

"Aye…" Nigel laughed in agreement. "That's the most fighting I've ever done...Hopefully that did him in…" He walked over the incapacitated figure who now had surges of lightning encasing his entire body.

Happy looked frightened. "I wonder who he is?"

"Yea, me too…" Nigel pondered the same idea. "Anyway, thanks for coming to save me! I never expected you to come out…actually why _did_ you come out, anyway?"

Happy began to look guilty. "Oh, I just knew you and Natsu had a rough argument, and I figured you needed to know the truth." He then braced himself for the so called truth. "Natsu really looks up to everyone in our guild, sorta like a family. In any case he really looks up to you too, even though you're not a member. You've been a client for a while now...so when you guys got in a fight I knew something was bothering him."

Nigel looked guilty. "Yea, I gotta say we both looked like fools…"

Happy smiled. "Actually Cana said the same thing…if it matters everyone else misses you too."

"HA! I bet they do…" Nigel grinned at that comment with a little too much pride, then let his world come crashing down as he realized he was never that important to the team. "Ahehe...anyway, let's see who our assassin is…?"

Happy nodded and prepped himself for the reveal. As such, Nigel bent down and removed the mask. In no coincidence, Nigel shrugged. "Well, _I_ don't have a clue."

Happy on the other hand looked puzzled. "I know him from somewhere…WAIT! This guy is from a _Dark Guild!_ "

Nigel looked totally confused as Happy tried to explain. "I remember Natsu and Gray talkin' about some goofy monkey guild that attacked them when we challenged the Oracion Seis. It was _Naked Mummy!_ This guy has their guild emblem!"

The Naked Mummy Mage held a face that, as Happy described, looked like that of a monkey's. He was bald with large ears, and bore his red guild mark on the left side of his head. Under the black cloak, his outfit consisted of a lime-colored shirt covered by a red and white jacket with yellow markings that looked like bananas on the collar, and two blue arrows on the sides.

Happy tried to remember more, then shrugged. "But hold on. I thought their whole guild ended up in jail?"

"How would I know!?" Nigel yelled out, trying to remind Happy that he was not apart of that fight long ago. The businessman then sighed and scratched his head. "I guess some of the members could still be at large? In any case we have to head back to my office in Hargeon. I need to check something…Hey do you still have that hand held game with Lucy's character?"

"Aye!" Happy nodded and pulled it from his green back pack. "It's sorta been on auto pilot for a while…"

Nigel laughed. "Well, take it off. You gotta keep playing to keep the others off our back. We can re-group with them after we've done some research in Hargeon."

* * *

Now, we find Natsu Dragneel stuck in the heart of Hoenn as he finished his descent down the large cliff face of Mt. Chimney known as the Jagged Pass.

"Man! That was sooo much better than some lousy cable car! Why can't I just use that next time I head up the mountain?"

Cana's eye began to twitch. "Because you're no gonna go back up the mountain…now, head into the next town and prepare for another gym leader."

Natsu smiled. "HALLELUIAH PRAISE THE LORD! It's about time I stepped back up to claim another badge!"

Mavis giggled from back in her chair on the South Gate Park greenery. "Teehee, it's so adorable that Natsu still wants to carry on after that loss. He's such a wonderful inspiration for us all!"

Gajeel waved it off and tried to enjoy his napped. "Eh, who cares? He's practically hopeless anyway without my ass in there."

Natsu headed right through the entrance of the quaint Lavaridge town and ran right for the door of the gym. "OKAY HERE I…wait…I smell… _FIRE!_ "

He then swung open the doors and nearly broke them off their hinges as he passed through the threshold. Meanwhile, Lucy sighed. "And here we go…"

Natsu made no real effort to easily fight his way through every trainer in the Lavaridge Gym. As he managed to defeat everyone that stood in his way he now found himself face to face with the end of the road.

The entire interior of the Lavaridge gym had been the best looking gym from the game, so far. It had little blue streams of steamy hot water trickling down either side of the main walkway, and a fully functional steam house just underneath. Finally, the battle area in the back came with two beautiful trees with bright red leaves that made the entire room look like it belonged outside.

At that end sat a rather young and beautiful looking trainer. As she revealed herself, Lucy spoke her mind. "Wow she kinda looks a little like Erza…"

Then the trainer began to _speak_.

"Welcome!" The woman yelled, awkwardly scowling back at Natsu.

She then coughed and tried again. "No, wait. I mean... _Puny Trainer_ , you've done well to make it this far! Let's see...I'm, uh, _honored_ to be serving as the Gym Leader of..."

After turning a third time, she tried again. "No, I mean... I'm _Flannery_ , and I'm in charge here!"

Immediately, Lucy took back her words. " _Correction_ , it's like Erza and Natsu had a child…"

Flannery now stood to a speechless Natsu. "Uh... You'd better not underestimate me just 'cause I've only been Leader a short time! With the skills inherited from my grandfather, I'm gonna, uh, demonstrate the hot moves we've honed in this land! Haiyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Then the battle began. "GO _SLUGMA!_ "

As a fiery slug of molten lave came onto the field, Natsu smiled and grabbed his first logical choice for the battle. "OKAY! I LIKE YOU'RE ATTITUDE! GO _JUVIA_!"

Then, Juvia the shiny Milotic joined the field. "Oh dear, I wasn't prepared for another fight this quickly…"

Natsu chuckled. "Yea? Well _Gray_ sure was...It'd be a _real_ shame it you let him down during a big gym battle like this..."

" _REALLY?!_ " Juvia snapped right into the fight. "Well I have no reason to let my beloved down!"

Then, the real Gray's eye began to twitch as he watch on. "Wow…really didn't need that right now, _Flame Brain_ …"

Juvia showed no mercy in her first attack. " _WATER SLICER!_ " She cried as she let out a powerful _Aqua Tail_ attack right for the Slugma.

Then, as the Pokémon fainted, Flannery let out another. "Oh, a _water_ Pokémon…well…my Grandpa warned me about these, too! GO _NUMEL!_ "

Then, once Natsu saw a familiar fire-type Pokemon, he laugh. "Wow, I really comfortable with Juvia destroying _my kind_ …NOW WIPE HIS ASS OUT, JUVIA!"

Juvia agreed. "I WILL! BUT ONLY FOR GRAY'S!"

Gray shouted back. "GRAY'S _WHAT?_ "

Lucy then patted him on the shoulder. "Ahaha, you know what she means…"

Juvia totally annihilated the poor Numel and left Flannery with just one move left. "Okay, well…this next Pokémon was a proud gift from my grandfather…you will _NEVER_ DEFEAT HIM! GO _TORKOAL_!"

Flannery then let lose a large red and grey tortoise Pokémon. Right then Natsu smiled. "OH RIGHT! Just like the old kids' story: the "Tortoise and the Cheerleader!""

Gajeel snapped out of his seat. "YOU MORON! I TOLD YA IT WAS _HARE!_ "

Natsu waved his arm. "YEA? WE'LL EITHER WAY IT LOST!"

Gajeel snapped again and yelled out to Cana and the others. "CAN WE PLEASE PULL THIS IDIOT OUT OF THE GAME AND LET ME HAVE A GO!?"

Juvia, oddly enough fed off of Gajeel's suggestion. "Very well Natsu…I will defeat this last Pokémon…but Gajeel is not allowed inside the game…only _Gray_ may take your place."

Gajeel yelled out once more. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!"

Natus and Gray agreed. "THAT'S NOT WHAT HE SAID!?"

"Huh?" Juvia passively looked back to Natsu with a puppy dog face as she just appeared to hit the Torkoal with a powerful _Water Pulse_ and ended the battle. "But I already…?"

Cana then stood up. "THANK GOD that's over!"

Natsu agreed and collected Juvia very quickly as the losing gym leader responded.

"Oh... I guess I was trying too hard...I...I've only recently become a Gym Leader. I guess I was trying too hard to be someone I'm not. When I don't act like myself, no wonder Pokémon that battle at my side get confused."

Natsu smiled and waved it off. "Nah, you were perfect! I felt the intensity form you and your Pokémon the entire time."

"Flannery blushed and nodded. "Thank you for teaching me that. Here, you deserve this!" She then gave him the fiery red Heat Badge as a reward.

"If you have a Heat Badge, all Pokémon up to Level 50, even those you get in trades from other people, will obey you completely. And it lets Pokémon use the HM move Strength outside of battle. This is a token of my appreciation. Don't be shy about taking it!"

Natsu then took a red disc, labeled TM50.

"TM50…or _Overheat_ , is a Fire-type move that inflicts serious damage on the target. But it also sharply cuts the Sp. Atk of the Pokémon using it. It might not be suitable for longer battles."

"Yea…I know what it does." Natsu remembered its power from his days as a Charizard with Lucy. He then smiled and held his badge up for the same Lucy to see. "Hey Lucy, check it out! I've got 4 badges!"

Lucy smiled and slightly blushed. Yea, that's great! You're only half way there from getting to the Elite 4!"

Natsu clutched he badge in hand and smiled. "Ha, you bet I am." He then turned for the door.

"Well I can't let up now, can I? Now it's time to win number 5."

* * *

 **Apologies for no Natsu vs regular gym trainers, and for a semi-quick Juvia vs Flannery fight, but I still feel like I provided enough content. (There was also a lot of Gruvia humor, which can never be over done.)**

 **Also, Nigel and Happy have been discovered, and they've seemed to make a discovery of their own. Hope they make it back okay! This chapter was fun in that it did two things: 1.) it was the first time I put a normal, Fairy Tail magic battle scene in my Pokemon Stories (don't expect it to be the last...), and 2.) It was the first magic battle scene that I have written ever since my first few stories on this website!**

 **Now...Natsu has his fourth badge. Needless to say as any Pokemon Trainer would assume it may feel like the half way point of the adventure...do _not_ be fooled...this story is _NO WHERE_ NEAR COMPLETION! We still have Natsu's last 4 gym fights, Team Magma and Aqua crap, legendary Pokemon crap, an assumed re-match for Natsu and Jason, several assumed rematches for Natsu and Rival Lucy, the Victory Road, the Elite 4, the Delta Episode (yes I'm doing it.) all the crap in between regarding the Oasis hacker(s) inside Nigel's company, and all the crap that I forgot to mention! SO MUCH CRAP LEFT! **

**Long story short, the first story _I Choose You_ made it to about 198 pages on Microsoft Word once completed...this one isn't even half way there story-wise and its at 122...yea.**

 **So either way we have come along way. As such I love to hear what _you the readers_ have to say. Since we've come to some form of "half-way" point, if anyone is interested I would like... _LOVE_ to hear your opinions on the story so far. I assume you all read the original prequel (props if you didn't and you are still attached to this story.) You all must also remember that I treat that original _I choose you!_ as my little child. That being said I really want to know what you think of this sequel story as it stands. I will also take thoughts and theories for the second half as well. Either way, positive or negative, please review! (If not that's cool. I cannot force you to do anything...Your support alone by reading it is enough to make me to smile.)**

 **Anyway! Chapter 17 tomorrow! Thank you MLK JR. for giving me a three day weekend! (Also, episode 2 of _Fairy Tail Zer0_ came out as well! Please feel free to PM me if you watched it! I _love_ discussing real FT!)**


	18. 17 - Gym 5: Fighting your Father

**Author's Note: okay, here's a full gym battle for ya! The chapter came out longer, but its cool**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - Fighting your "Father"

* * *

Natsu now emerged from the fiery gym in Lavaridge wielding his brand new _Heat Badge_. He smiled with pride as he held it up to the sky. "HAHA! Oh man, don't worry Lucy I'll beat your record in no time!"

"Yea…?" Lucy originally praised his work on earning his fourth badge, but now Natsu was wearing the moment thin. "…well you can quit reminding me any moment now…"

Natsu was taken back. "Well, if Miss "Grumpy-Pants" Lucy isn't gonna give me the proper respect I deserve, than maybe I need to find a Lucy who _will_ …?"

Just in time, Natsu's cyber-rival came into town, and turned a corner to see the cheery _Fire Dragon Slayer_ celebrating his recent victory.

"Natsu!" The Cyber Lucy yelled. "Wow, it's a relief to see you in one piece!"

Natsu now looked puzzled. "Why? Where would I lose a piece?"

Cyber Lucy was taken back. "Oh well, you know…The last time I saw you was right after battling those Team Whatsit people…So I was a bit worried, thinking about what might have happened to you after that, Natsu…"

Natsu laughed and began to brag. "Oh Magma and Aqua!? Yea they were nothin'! I just got back from whoopin' up on their leader on Mt. Chimney!"

"…What? You battled them AGAIN after that? And you _beat_ them?! You really are something else, Natsu." She then began to blush. "I-I mean, you and your team are. I'm pretty impressed by you all!"

Natsu laughed. "Well hey thanks! That means a lot!"

Rival Lucy nodded and then gestured to his bag. "And that pretty stone that's sparking there…Is that the Meteorite you got back from them?"

Natsu went to reply, but Rival Lucy stopped him again. "…Oh! And isn't that…That's the _Lavaridge Gym Badge_! So you beat Flannery too? I guess you really are training your Pokémon right…"

Natsu smiled and patted his chest that featured his four badges. "Yea, well it feels pretty good to hear you praise my gym battles…" he said with sarcasm.

The real Lucy's eye began to twitch. "That Cat better hope he doesn't have the game…if that's him talking I swear I'll make him turn up missing all over again!"

The Cyber Lucy didn't feel as angry as her real-life counterpart. "Next up will be challenging your dad, Norman, in Petalburg, right?"

"My dad? OH!" Natsu's face lit up with excitement. "Yea! I guess you're right!"

Cyber Lucy smiled back. "I'm headed to Petalburg's Gym next myself…Do you want to go back together? Back to Petalburg?"

Natsu looked nervous. "I don't have to ride a bike, do I?"

His rival blushed and giggled. "Well, I mean we can walk if you want. After all it is a beautiful day!"

Natsu agreed. "Aye! Let's head to Petalburg!"

* * *

As Natsu and his friendly rival made their way down through the center of the Hoenn map they finally came back into the early town of Petalburg. Natsu immediately looked out for the gym. "Okay time to get Badge numba 5!"

"Hehe, you're sure are funny, Natsu!" Lucy smiled and ran off toward the east as she made her way down to Littleroot. "Good Luck with your gym battle!"

"Hang on, it thought she was gonna watch me!" Natsu looked kinda bummed now that his audience left. However, his real audience had not gone anywhere.

In fact, Cana smiled and shook her head. "Natsu, just get in there and win your badge."

"ALRIGHTY THEN!" Natsu took that as a challenge. He entered the doors of the familiar gym and immediately became confused. "Hold on, this gym is really boring. The last one had like rivers and trees and stuff!"

Levy nodded. "Yea, this is the Normal Gym, Natsu. Your in-game dad specializes in Normal-type Pokémon."

Natsu smiled at that realization. "Ohh…well lucky for me I know what's super effective against Normal-type Pokémon!"

He walked to the center of the room and instantly saw two doors in front of him. As he stood there Natsu read a single word off of each door. To the left, he read "Speed" and to the right, "Accuracy."

Natsu smiled and ran for the _left_ door. "Okay! _Speed_ must mean a short cut, right?"

Cana's eye began to twitch. "For your sake it better…"

Natsu nodded as he rushed in to find a green haired boy in a red athletic jump suit. The boy in the room smiled. "Welcome to the _Speed Room_. Here I will test the speed and endurance of all your Pokémon. Now go, _Delcatty!_ "

The boy threw out a purple and yellow cat with black eyes and instantly gave it a vitamin before its battle. "Ace Trainer Randal used an _X-Speed_ on his Delcatty. Delcatty's speed sharply increased!"

Natsu growled. "Yea, whatever. Go _Erza!_ "

The fiery trainer then sent out his equally fiery Combuskin, who hasn't seen a real battle field in a long while. Erza, meanwhile, smiled with sarcasm. "Well, it's nice to know you haven't forgotten about me."

Natsu pointed at his enemy. "Yea, yea, we'll have reunion time later! That cat there has really high speed! You gotta take it down!"

Erza nodded and swiftly moved in to deliver a quick _Double-Kick_ , but the Delcatty was in fact too quick to hit. The purple cat Pokémon ran around and hit Erza right in the side with a swift, _Quick Attack_ and knocked her to the ground.

Natsu yelled out, but Erza pulled herself up. "Do…do not take me out, Natsu. That's an order!"

Her pink haired trainer shivered. "Eh, whatever you say, Ma'am!"

Erza wiped her brow and ran full force towards the Delcatty. Yet as it went to move, Erza spilt her _Double Kick_ to land on both sides of the cat, knowing that one would hit her square in the chest. Needless to say, Erza was right. The Delcatty tried to dodge right, but it met up with one of the two kicks and landed right on the ground in a swift defeat.

The Ace trainer bowed. "Very well, choose your next door."

Natsu then found himself making another door decision between the choices "Zero Reduction" and "Defense." He pondered his choices. "Well, I have no idea what 'zero-reduction' means…but I could go from some hard-to-hit defensive Pokémon!" He then made his way through the door on the right.

As he came through, Natsu was greeted by female trainer this time, only she had similar hair and a similar outfit to her counterpart from the previous room. The trainer smiled. "Welcome. In this room, my Pokémon will display a powerful defense to aid in my victory."

Natsu laughed. "Not if mine win first! NOW _ERZA_!"

Erza ran in from the other room and readied herself for the new battle. As she stood in wait, the female Ace Trainer sent out her large Linoone to the field.

"Let me give him a quick bite to eat first…" The girl laughed as she also fed Linoone a full dose of _X-Defense_ to help increase his physical defensive stat.

"FEED HIM ETHERION FOR ALL I CARE!" Natsu laughed. "TAKE HIM DOWN, ERZA!"

Erza laughed at that joke and went on for a swift karate chop to the tough back of the Linoone.

"Erza used _Brick Break!_ It's Super Effective!" The message read and quickly disappeared as the 'tough' Linoone couldn't take Erza's powerful blow and fainted right on contact.

The ace trainer held in a smile and nodded. "Very well, choose your next path.

Finally, Natsu stood between two new doors; "Strength" and "One-Hit KO."

Natsu began to chuckle. "Finally, the two phrases that describe me the best…now which one will I…?"

"No." Yelled Erza as she walked to the right. "I will make the decision for us. I would like to see what the "One-Hit KO" room has to offer…"

She opened the door and entered the next room as Natsu shivered. "Um…okay."

Natsu now found himself in another identical room with another identical male trainer waiting for a battle. Yet, this room was different in that it only had one door, and the word on it said "Gym Leader."

Natsu got all fired up and readied himself for battle. "OKAY TIME TO MAKE LIKE THE DOOR AND ONE-HIT-KO THIS GUY!"

The Ace Trainer smiled. "Very well, you seem to understand the gist of the room. Go _Zangoose!_ "

Then, before the trainer would let his new red and white mongoose Pokémon take the fight, he also administered a new set of vitamins. "This is a _Dire Hit_. I'm guessing you know what it does?"

Erza nodded even though the question clearly was not directed at her. "Natsu, that item will prevent his Pokémon from taking any _critical hit_ damage, and also prevents him from fainting in one turn."

Natsu sort of ignored her. "So!? Beat it in _two_ then!"

"You never change, no matter the opponent." Erza rolled her eyes and smiled. She liked that about her fiery pink haired friend, and now she used his motivation to send herself into the next battle.

"TAKE THIS!" She shouted as she delivered a very powerful _Brick Break_ to the chest of the Zangoose. Yet, like she said Zangoose's health still held on to 1 Hp.

Now, it was the enemy's turn. "Zangoose use _False Swipes_!"

The mongoose nodded and landed two very powerful slashes right on Combuskin, and watched as Erza nearly fell on the floor

Now, Erza clutched her chest as she too only had 1 Hp left. "Damn it! I nearly lost it all there!"

Nastu smiled. "But you didn't! Now give him hit #2!"

Erza had to dodge another _Slash_ attack from Zangoose in order to make her next move, and as she did she decided to change it up. Then, Erza sent out a small but precise fire ball right into the side of Zangoose, which sent him to his knees and finally ended the battle then and there.

The Ace trainer nodded. "Very well, you withstood all your challenges. You may now face the Gym Leader, Norman."

Natsu collected Erza just before she could rebut and smiled. "Fine by me, you guys were boring, anyway."

Lucy looked on with a puzzled expression. "Hold on, why did he take Erza up?"

Gray looked passive. "I doubt he'd be able to answer that for you, Lucy."

"I dunno…" Levy began to ponder a thought. "He's been acting pretty impressive as of late. Maybe he knows something we don't?"

Then, Natsu entered the final room, and just as he expected the familiar face of Norman was there to greet him.

Norman smiled. "Hm... So you _did_ get four Gym Badges…Then, as I promised, we will have a Pokémon battle."

Natsu geared himself up. "Well duh!? You _are_ the next Gym Leader I have to face, right?"

Norman smiled. "Natsu…It makes me happier than I can really describe. Being able to have a real battle with my own son like this. But a battle is a battle! I will do everything in my power as a Gym Leader to win! You'd better give it your best shot, too, Natsu!"

Natsu held his first Poké Ball. "Oh don't worry! I'm all fired up, now!"

Norman nodded. "Go _Slaking!_ " He yelled as a large and passive sloth Pokémon with very impressive stats entered the field.

Natsu froze. "Man I can sense thing guy's power from here!"

Levy reassured him. "Calm down, Natsu. Slakings are powerful, but they're incredibly lazy, and half the time they won't obey their master."

The Slaking demonstrated this by quickly falling asleep. Natsu smiled. "HA! GO _JELLAL!_ "

Then, the former Wizard Saint and current Gallade came to the field. "Natsu, I will earn this badge for you as quickly as I can. _METEOR!_ "

Jellal shouted and quickly went in to deliver several very powerful and very quick attacks right to Slaking. "Jellal used _Close Combat!_ It's Super Effective!"

Then, he felt some energy leave his body. "Jellal's Defense and Special Defense Decreased."

Natsu looked worried. "Hey man, I wanna win as much as anyone, but I don't need you to kill yourself doing it."

Jellal turned and smiled. "Hah, well I can't say that's the Natsu I know…though a refreshed version of yourself may be just what this game needs."

They both watched as Slaking left the field, then as it did Norman shouted again. "Go _Vigoroth!_ "

Then, a younger and much more energetic sloth Pokémon entered the field with white fur and anger in its eyes. Natsu looked a little worried. "Okay this guy looks pissed off about something!"

Jellal agreed and braced for a battle. "Yes, I wonder if it knows what happened…" He went to continue but was harshly interrupted as Vigoroth went forward and dealt a very powerful slashing move right into Jellal's chest.

"Vigoroth used _Retaliate!_ "

" _JELLAL!_ " Natsu cried out and waited for his Gallade to reply.

Jellal, who know knew his battle had ended coughed up a final word. "Natsu, you know who to use…"

Natsu smiled and collected Jellal from the field. "Oh yea I do. GO _ERZA_!"

Then, Titania Erza re-took the field with a scornful expression on her face. "Very well. I understand what I must do now."

Erza lunged forward and delivered her own retaliation in the form of a swift _Brick Break_. Vigoroth had no choice but to take the hit and fall to his knees in defeat.

Norman smiled and collected his Vigoroth. "Wow, that's an impressive starter you have there, Natsu. Go _Slaking!_ "

Natsu looked worried. "Gyah! Another one of these things!? I thought I got out of that already…"

"Now, now Natsu. I think you're starting to underestimate my power…" Erza smiled and immediately began to glow, symbolizing her second and final evolution.

Natsu then smiled and remembered why he took her out in the first place. "Oh yea! SHOW 'EM WHO'S BOSS, ERZA!"

Then, as her evolution came to an end, her new form was much taller and felt a lot stronger than before. She had a body of red, yellow and white, and her face was now replaced with an angry face of a falcon. Finally, the fur on her legs resembled her pants from her normal combat outfit as she took on her new appearance, _Blaziken_.

Natsu began to emotionally tear up. "Dear god…it's beautiful."

Erza agreed. "Why thank you, I've always considered myself beautiful as well…" She then looked to her lazy foe. "Now it's time to show this lousy ingrate who he's dealing with!"

She lunged forward and delivered as swift and brand new _Blaze Kick_ to the side of Slaking, which dealt a fare bit of damage and even managed to burn her target Yet, as he took the hit, Slaking rolled over and let out an even more powerful retaliate move right for Erza's chest.

Luckily, Erza was much faster than the slow moving sloth, and so she finally delivered a powerful _Brick Break_ to his exposed chest and quickly finished off him and his master.

Norman was left without words. "Impossible...I can't believe it. I lost to Natsu?"

Natsu, who now took that as an insult collected Erza and waited for Norman to explain himself. "No... You've come this far...That's how is, then! I will give you this."

He smiled and handed his fake son the fifth badge of Hoenn, the _Balance Badge_. Natsu smiled and accepted the gift, and then waited for his fake father to continue.

"Having that Badge will ensure that Pokémon up to Lv. 60 will obey you, even if you received them in trades. Pokémon that know the HM move Surf will also be able to travel over water now. And this is my gift to you, Natsu. I'm sure you'll be able to use it well." He smiled and handed Natsu a copy of TM 67. " _Retaliate_ will allow you to take revenge for a fallen team member. Its power will be doubled if you have a Pokémon use it in the very next move right after an ally faints. I hope you and your Pokémon will be diligent enough to use it wisely."

Natsu laughed. "Well, that explains a lot…"

Norman grinned but scratched his head. "... Sigh…As the Gym Leader, I can't express how frustrated I am. But, as a father, it makes me both happy and a little sad. It's odd...Come on, Natsu. I'll see you on your way. Let's get out of here."

Natsu nodded and agreed to walk out with Norman, yet as he did he firmly held the balance badge in the palm of his hand.

 _"_ _Five down and only three to go. Don't worry Nigel, Gramps, everyone, I'll get us outta here in no time, now."_

* * *

 **Erza evolved! Whoo! New chapter tomorrow, and a day off! WHOO x TWO!**


	19. 18 - The Southern Isle

**Author's Note: Well Here's chapter 18! It's pretty straight forward, enjoy!**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

 **(Dude, did anyone read the new FT chapter...? That ol' NaLu thing is getting more and more legit each week.)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen - The Southern Isle

* * *

Nigel's party barge had just deployed its anchor after arriving in the large and bustling port of Hargeon, more specifically the central hub for his shipping industry on the eastern side of Fiore. Now, we find Nigel and the little blue Exceed, Happy inside his pier office as Nigel looks up a few things on his personal computer lacrima.

"Gee, thanks for giving me some fish, Nigel!" Happy smiled as he began eating several delicious salted maceral that he grabbed from the shipping bins outside.

Nigel politely waved it off. "Nah you're good…though I'm pretty sure those came from one of our nastier clients…just don't let anyone else see them."

Happy nearly choked. "Oh man I'm not gonna get arrested for fraud or something am I?"

Nigel sat back. "Huh? No, just eat them quick!"

Happy's eyes lit up with greed and gluttony. "AYE! You don't have to tell me _that_ twice!"

Nigel laughed and ignored the sounds of Happy's gums flapping from all the chowing down. "Okay, now I need to go back and look at all the login records for the company, and more specifically I need to check when the last few visitors came through the company servers."

Happy continued to eat. "Nigel, I don't understand a thing you're talkin' about…but hey whoever it is knew you were out on your boat, so it has to be someone in your company!"

Nigel nodded. "Yea, or someone who's infiltrated it, anyway. Plus it's a little too coincidental that we ran into a Dark Guild whose trying to kill me. So I should also check out the news reports and check if anyone has broken out of…wait."

Happy snapped up. "Huh? What is it?"

Nigel began scanning a new page on data entries and access to his webpages and servers. "I have some suspicious activity with an un-named user wondering around the Server…this has to be it!"

Happy looked worried. "Well that's odd…sounds a little too good to be true."

Nigel nodded. "Yea, but right now it's our only other lead. In the meantime I bet Natsu's probably a little farther in the game by now…" He then pulled out his communication lacrima. "I better go ahead and tell Steven he's ready for the _ring_."

* * *

As Natsu came out with a bright smile on his face, he repeated his usual gym ceremony and held his new badge high in the air. "OH YEA! I only need _three_ badges to challenge the Elite 4 now!"

Cana and Lucy face-palmed, and Levy cheered out. "Nice one, Natsu! I'm sure you'll get them all soon enough!"

Wendy agreed. "I have faith in you too, Natsu! You're also gonna stop those jerks who are ruining Nigel's game!"

Natsu nodded. "Yup! Actually I don't even need to worry about those losers. I'm actually more concerned with getting another rematch with Lucy and Jason sooner or later, too! At least one more time for each of them before I hit the road, hehe!"

Now that Natsu had the ability to ride atop his Pokémon, the thriving trainer walked his way over to the river's edge of Route 118, and immediately directed Juvia to set sail for the other side of the river.

"Wow! I'm not even throwing up! Is there any way I could get you to do this on land, Juvia!"

The Rain Woman looked angry at that thought. "Tsk, you're lucky I'm even letting you ride me right now…on the other hand, if you were _Gray_ …" She began to melt away with thoughts and reams.

Gray jumped out of his chair. "DON'T GIVE HER ANY IDEAS, _PYRO!_ "

"Hehe, thanks anyway!" Natsu chuckled and jumped off her back as he made it to the eastern shores of Route 118. He smiled as he collected his Milotic back inside her Poké Ball.

As Natsu wondered off the eastern beach of Route 118's river he then came across a familiar Steven Stone standing all alone Steven turned just as Natsu made it closer. "Why, hello. We met in Granite Cave, didn't we?"

The Salamander smiled. "Oh yea! You're that Steven guy! I'm…!"

Steven interrupted. "No, I remember it. It's _Natsu_ … Right? It's good to see that your journey is going well. You know, Natsu… In this vast world, there are many kinds of Pokémon. They come in many types. Should you raise different types? Or will you only raise Pokémon of a certain type you like? I wonder what you think, as a Pokémon Trainer?"

Natsu put a fist up to his chest. "Well duh! If I had a choice I'd say Fire all the way! But..." He then lowered his hand to pat his 6 Poké Balls. "I have my friends in here with me now. I can use them for the time being!"

Steven chuckled. "I see... Not that it's anything I should be concerning myself with… But somehow I find myself wanting to know what you think. Tell me are you familiar with…?"

Steven went to finish his question until a red and white _Dragon_ -Type Pokémon flew fright out of nowhere and made Natsu jump. "WHOA!? It's a dragon!"

The Hoenn Champion would have laughed, but he was now concerned as to why the dragon was there. "Latias! Do you…want us to soar somewhere with you?"

Natsu looked on in confusion as Steven collected an answer from the beast. Steven then continued. "Come with me. Latias…I believe that it sought us out for help. If that's the case, let's go!"

"RIGHT!" The Fairy Tail wizard nodded, and joined Steven as they both jumped onto the back of Latias and flew off into the sky.

* * *

As Steven and Natsu flew atop the fats flying dragon, Latias quickly landed on a small island with a lush green cliff at the southern end.

Steven then spoke up. "We've arrived. Thank you, Latias…I don't know what it is… Not quite unease, not quite fear… But there is something…unsettling… It is an odd feeling, as though I am walking in a dream— or an _illusion_."

Steven paused for a mere moment as he thought to himself, and then returned to the moment with Natsu. "I once heard an odd fable. It was said that the two Pokémon that live on this island guard some secret about that great form of Evolution: _Mega Evolution_."

Natsu's mind sharpened as he heard that familiar term. "Yea! I used that when I got stuck in the last game!" Natsu remembered that like Jason, and the leaders of Team Magma and Aqua, Steven was in fact a person from the real world, and also worked under Nigel in hisKonzern company.

Steven nodded. "Could it be that some dangerous element is here because of that…? Come, we should be going."

Natsu agreed, and together the two trainers and dragon Pokémon ventured into the island forest. As they navigated through the brush, the three wonderers came across a lush green opening with a lovely water fall in the back ground. They also saw a much larger blue and white Dragon Pokémon flying alone at the end of the road.

Natsu and Steven wanted to remain concerned, but they were both taken away by the beauty of the environment around them. Steven spoke his mind. "Latios, Latias...It's beautiful…If I were to describe such beauty in terms of a stone, it would be a _Water Stone_ , or a _Sun Stone_. No…It goes beyond that. Isn't its brilliance like that of a _Dawn Stone?_ I-It is as fantastic as a _Steel_ -type Pokémon…"

Natsu rolled his eyes at Steven's poetic description. "Yea, I just think it looks cool…no fancy words here…hmm?" Natsu waited to hear a groan or complaint from his friends back in Magnolia, but he appeared to lose all connection to the outside world. "Huh? Did we lose connection to Earth-Land?"

Steven laughed. "I mean I'm _in_ Earth-Land, though your character must have separated its connections for a short time. Perhaps it's a jam of some kind? I sense a high degree of natural magic here. I guess this is where the video game stores a lot of its magic power, and Latios and Latias must defend it…It's so funny to see just how real Nigel takes these games. He decided to let the core magic energy of the game lie out open in the world, and left two fake Pokémon beings to guard it from curious players. He truly has a passion for virtual reality."

Natsu was once again lost in Steven's poetic description. "Yea…he sort of is smart…anyway why are we…?"

Then, both stopped as two figures approached from opposite ends of the jungle. The first was a rather tall, and dark man from Team Aqua with a muscular build, while the other was a purple haired petite girl from Team Magma who wore a red hoody and sweater like her coworkers.

The Aqua man spoke first. He pointed at the Magma girl. "Huh?! What's this?! You?!"

The aloof Magma woman spoke right after. " _Calculating_ …Ah…Matt…Matt… _Matthew_ , is it? I should have known…no, _anticipated_ your arrival." She then looked to Natsu and Steven. "... Who are you?"

Natsu looked confused. "Okay these guys seem off…"

Steven agreed. ""Hm? Team Magma and Team Aqua, at the same time? So Latias noticed their coming, and that is why she called on us."

Matt from Aqua got a little angry with all the talk. "Oh ho! I have no time to worry about that! The name's Matt! That's _Team Aqua_ Admin Matt to you! What I want from you isn't that Latias behind you there, but that _Mega Stone_ … We of Team Aqua are definitely gonna need the transcendent power of Mega Evolution to achieve our ambitions."

The Magma woman looked intrigued. "Yes. For the time being...get away from that alter. The Pokémon behind you... Its _Mega Stone_... No more...no less. That is what... That's what we of Team Magma seek. How about it? Will you get away from it... or not?"

Matt looked puzzled. "Man, you really are crazy, _Courtney!_ No wonder people hate you Magma weirdos so much!" He then smiled and pulled out a Poké Ball. "…But, there seems to be _two_ stones…for now let's bury the hatchet and pretend this partnership never took place!"

Courtney would have laughed, but her calculating face would not let her. "...Well then... _Deleting_... _Target_ …very well _Aqua_. I'll accept."

Matt grinned and looked to the heroes. "How 'bout it? If you get out of our way, we won't rough you up!"

Natsu growled with rage. "Ain't no way I'm letting you harm these guys, or their Mega Stones!" Natsu pulled out his own Poké Ball.

Steven smiled. "That's right. Full points for the correct answer!"

Matt broke out in laughter too. "Oh ho! If you're really that stupid, then I have no choice but to squash you!"

Steven then looked to Natsu. "I'll take part in this battle as well. Let's protect Latios and Latias from these beasts together. We cannot allow them or even a _Mega Stone_ to fall into the hands of such villains!"

Natsu smiled and accepted the invitation. "Plus let's not forget whose company their trying to destroy?"

Steven cocked an eye brow. "Ah, good call. Double points! Ready! GO _METANG!_ "

Matt and Courtney yelled out their Pokémon, respectably.

" _SHARPEDO!_ "

" _Camerupt._ "

"HAHA! GO _GILDARTS!_ "Despite the laugh, Natsu was not joking around.

Gildarts came out with an itch on his head. "Damn it Natsu, what is it now?"

Natsu pointed out. "Let's go Gildarts! I NEED YOU TO BLOW THESE GUYS UP!"

Steven stood back. "Wait, is that… _Gildarts Clive_ as a Golem? Nigel wasn't joking after all…not sure why he would risk getting such a legend trapped inside a game?"

Gildarts cocked his head to Steven. "Hey, he's payin' me a pretty penny to be here...Plus I could think of less adventurous places to die."

Even though Steven could not hear him, the remark made Natsu smile. Gildarts then began to glow. "Fine…step back though, wouldya?"

The powerful Golam lit up like a bomb, and set off a powerful _Explosion_ to entrench the whole field in fire and light. As the scene cleared, Sharpedo, Camerupt, Metang, and even Gildarts himself were all three fainted.

Matt smiled. "Oh ho! Strong, ain'tcha? You're an interesting punk, too, I'll give you that!"

Courtney also tried to put on her best 'impressed' face. "As anticipated. Unanticipated. You. Target lock...completed. Commencing...experiment. You. Forever. Aha..."

Matt ignored her quirky behavior. "I love interesting, strong dudes! That's why I love my bro, Archie! And that's why I'm gonna start loving you from now on, too! Next time I see you, I'll smash you up real good, OK?"

Natsu was actually flattered. "Hey man no problem! I like you Aqua guys more and more each day! Way better than those weirdos over in Mag…" Steven jabbed him in the stomach before he said anymore words of stupidity.

"Natsu." Steven grinned. "They're both trying to ruin the game, remember?"

Matt shook his head and turned around. "Gsh. Let's get outta here, you dull Grunt!"

Courtney blinked twice and followed. "Returning home…wait, I am no Grunt?"

Natsu waited for them to both leave before he collected his thoughts. "Man, talk about a bunch of weirdos. Though that Matt guy was pretty cool. He seemed like a tough dude!"

Steven laughed. "Hah… Good work, Natsu. Ah, that's right. We should first heal up the Pokémon that fought on our behalf, shouldn't we?" He then supplied Natsu with a full bag of potions and revives to heal his entire team.

The so called champion then continued. "You performed spectacularly. We were able to protect both these wondrous Pokémon and their Mega Stone, thanks to you." Then as he finished, the two dragons flew over to sniff Natsu.

Steven nodded. "And it looks as though Latios and Latias may have also recognized you as a Trainer worthy of their trust. Look. They're trying to offer you some allegiance. I believe it is trying to show that it wants to go with you on your journey. Go on. Hold out your hand to it."

Natsu smiled and held his hand under the nose of the blue dragon. As he did the beast dropped a familiar Key Stone right in the palm of his hand.

Steven continued. "You should take this from me…" He handed Natsu a very familiar _Mega Ring_ to pair with his new Key Stone. "With the Mega Bracelet that I just gave you, and the Mega Stones that a Pokémon may hold, your Pokémon will be able to achieve a powerful boost, quite unlike any usual form of Evolution…"

Natsu waved his hand. "Yea, yea I told ya I Mega evolved myself in the last game, remember?"

Steven smiled but continued. "Mega Evolution is a phenomenon that has long been shrouded in mystery. What is a Mega Stone? What is a Key Stone? The process by which bonds between Pokémon and people manifest in tangible power… How do we explain that? I hope that the Mega Bracelet I just gave you might bring us one step closer to finding the answers to these questions."

Natsu nodded and let Steven walk toward the two dragons. "If that settles that… Should we be heading back? Together with Latias and Latios, waiting so patiently for us there…?"

Natsu nodded. "Sure thing! I can't wait to try my new _Mega Ring_ in battles!"

* * *

 **So one, Nigel and Happy discovered that his company has in fact been corrupted from the inside. How terrifying!"**

 **Two, Latias took Natsu and Steven into a forbidden part of the server, at it seems to store all the game's magic! How cool!**

 **Also, Natsu got a _Mega Ring_! Remind me which Pokemon Natsu has that can Mega Evolve...?**

 **Chapter 19 tomorrow, I guess I better show off some of that Mega Power!**


	20. 19 - The Weather Institute

**Author's Note: Hello all! To those living in winter, I hope you're staying warm! For those living in summer/warmer areas...then boo on you.**

 **Here's chapter 19, enjoy it no matter where you come from!**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen - The Weather Institute

* * *

Natsu now stood alone on the eastern banks of the Route 118 River. He and Steven had just recently ventured into a mysterious region of the game's map that held several important features, including the location of two powerful Mega Stones.

Now, Natsu smiled with pride has he set out on his adventure, carrying a brand new Mega Ring that was given to him by the former server champion, Steven Stone.

"Well, I think it's time to kick that other Lucy out of the game! I think I already won this contest!" Natsu boasted with pride as he held his new bracelet high in the air.

The real Lucy Heartfilia shook her head. "Natsu, that isn't how the game works. But I am glad you have Mega Evolutions, now."

Cana nodded. "Yea, I was beginning to worry that this game didn't have them. To be honest I think that's what helped you through a lot of the end battles in X & Y, Lucy."

Lucy agreed as Levy spoke up. "So who do we think is capable of Mega Evolving on Natsu's team? After all not all Pokémon are allowed to use that feature."

Cana scratched her chin. "I don't know, but Erza and Jellal used it in the last game, so I'd be willing to wager all of Nigel's booze that they'll be able to do it here too."

Lucy frowned. "Yea, I'm not sure that's how it works, either…in any case we need to keep moving. Natsu's gotta be close to another quest or gym badge!"

Natsu heard that loud and clear. "You got that right! This stupid technical crap bugs me! I just wanna battle!"

* * *

As Natsu began to carry out his adventure he came across a very green and rainy route to the North. Here Natsu now looked upon a lush green rain forest with a winding series of rivers and water falls that flowed down to the south.

"Well, this route looks really wet…are there any other ways around?" He asked impolitely.

Cana looked annoyed. "Yea, through the ocean…now keep moving."

Natsu scowled at that comment and kept walking up through the thick grass. As he did he came across a trainer in all red with a fancy hat and a loud walkie talkie.

"Hold it right there, trainer! Only qualified personnel can pass through this treacherous route."

Cana rolled her eyes. "Great, a ranger. Natsu just use your new Mega Ring and send Ranger Rick here back to his cabin."

"Sorry, no can do, Cana." Natsu grinned, but grabbed a Poké Ball that didn't contain Erza or Jellal. "I wanna save my first Mega Evolution for Team Magma or Aqua! After all that's the reason I took the ring from Steven!"

Lucy stood tall, and actually had an impressed look on her face. "Wow, that's pretty cool Natsu!"

Natsu smiled and winked. "Well duh, it's me! Go Laxus!"

He sent out his Powerful Electivire to the field, yet as he did, he noticed that the opponent sent out his very own Manetric, which also happened to be electric.

Laxus growled. "Did you send me out to fight a lightning Pokémon on _purpose_? Or are you really _that_ stupid?"

Natsu froze. "I…I'm not gonna answer that…"

Laxus scowled. "Tsk, some sure-fire 'champion' you are…" He then lunged forward and hit the Manetric right in the face with a powerful full force attack.

"Laxus used _Giga Impact!_ "

The battle ended and as the opponent fainted, Natsu looked horrified. "Agh…okay time to leave you alone for a few battles…"

Natsu mustered enough courage to collect Laxus and return him to his Poké Ball before he carried on through the so called "treacherous route." As he passed through the tall grass and rain canopies he made his way across a series of several long and wooden bridges that stretched across the entire valley and river.

* * *

Once he made it to the northwestern side of route 119 Natsu discovered a lone building with large glass windows sitting all alone. "Okay, this must be a rest stop or something." As he approached the building, Natsu looked up to read the sign above the door.

 **Hoenn Weather Institute.**

Natsu began sniffing the air. "Hold on…I smell Aqua."

Then, the boy walked through the two glass doors and immediately came to see several Aqua grunts standing right before him. "Hold it right there. If you know what's good for you you'll just turn around and carry on with your day."

"And what if I don't know what's good for me?" Natsu then grabbed his first Poké Ball and grinned. "GO _GILDARTS_!"

Natsu quickly made each of the Aqua grunts regret the decision to challenge him, and as he questioned the leader following her defeat, Nastu was pointed toward the set of stairs to the upper right side of the room. Then, he ascended up the stair case.

"Hmm…I shoulda known some goon from Aqua would be here." He smiled and immediately recognized the female Admin, Shelly from the villainous Team Aqua.

Shelly turned and laughed at his entrance. "Ahahahaha! You're going to meddle in Team Aqua's affairs _again_? You're either absolutely fearless, simply ignorant, or _both!_ You're so cute, you're disgusting! I'll put you down right now, kiddy!"

Natsu got angry. "AGH I'M NO KIDDY!? JUST FIGHT ME, ALREADY!"

Shelly grinned. "Ah, be careful what you wish for…Go _Mightyena!_ "

She sent out her familiar black wolf Pokémon as Natsu began to laugh. "HA! This thing again!? I'm glad you were able to get him back on his feet! GO _JELLAL!_ "

Then, Natsu summoned his fully evolved Gallade to the field.

Right then, Shelly laughed. "Oh god, this punk thinks he's gonna bring some hero lookin Pokémon into my battle and save the…?

Natsu stopped her. "Eh, hold on…I'm not done." He then hit the button on his mega ring. "I gotta turn him _into_ a hero first!"

Then, Jellal grinned, and immediately he began to transform in a ball of yellow and pink light. As the ball cracked and opened Jellal emerged with a new design.

He had an all-white body, with his short blue hair kept on either side of a large white blade that protruded from his fore head like a horn. His chest and arms were now pitch-black, and the blades on his arms were now red and they appeared to be much more sinister to the touch. Finally, he also adorned an all-black cape with a white inside, and he still kept his familiar red tattoo over his right eye.

Then, Natsu laughed. "AHAHAHA! I WAS RIGHT HE _IS_ A HERO! HE EVEN HAS A CAPE AND EVERYTHING!"

Jellal grabbed this so called 'cape.' "Yes, it appears so…I just hope it doesn't get in the way of my victory."

The Gallade yelled out the final word and ran right for the enemy.

" _Altairis!_ " He cried as he sent a powerful ball of brown and gold energy hurling towards the enemy Mightyena.

"Jellal used _Aura Sphere!_ It's Super Effective!"

Then, as he fainted the enemy, Jellal sat in anticipation for the next Pokémon.

"Man…" Shelly looked disappointed. "Go _Sharpedo_ , I guess…" With no confidence in her toss, a large blue and black shark Pokémon took the field.

Jella felt that it too was a dark Pokémon and nodded to Natsu to stand back. "You might want to back away from this attack, Natsu…now that I have Mega Evolved, I have also awakened _True Heavenly Body Magic_ …"

Natsu never moved an inch. "Oh man here it comes…!"

"TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: _SEMA!_ "

"Jellal used _Focus Blast!_ It's Super Effective!"

Jellal cried out as he summoned all his magic power to the field, and instantly spawned a large golden meteor in the sky. The daunting magical rock came crashing down and slammed into the poor defenseless Dark Pokémon at full force and needless to say…won the battle.

Shelly began to cringe. "Ahahahaha! You're disgustingly strong! It's bad enough to have Team Magma blunder about, but now there's you! What makes you want to sniff around in our business, anyway?"

Natsu collected Jellal and scowled at his enemy. "Cause you guys are messin' with a company that doesn't belong to you."

Shelly went to laugh at that comment, but stopped as he Aqua informant smirked and whispered into her ear. Then she stopped her conversation with Natsu. "What?! We can't waste any more time here! We have to hurry to Mt. Pyre, too! Ahahahaha! Team Magma, just you wait!"

"MAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" All the members of Aqua ran passed Natsu and shoved him to the ground.

"They say _I'm_ a waste of time? If only they knew…" He then dusted himself off and looked back to the sky. "By the way, how many days do we have left, anyway?"

Levy painstakingly looked at the computer calendar. "Only three days left…it's getting pretty close, Natsu."

Lucy too looked worried. "Yea, I hope Nigel's company can find out who's behind this before things get too serious…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ …little did the Magnolia crew and their friends inside the game know, the enemy was _hard_ at work debating their next move… _right_ inside the walls of the company headquarters for the _A.N.T. Konzern's_ design company, _Grimm Gaming_.

"Well, It sure feels good bein' out in the sweet air of freedom! Huh Huh!"

This comment came from a large man whose face resembled that of a monkey, with very prominent ears. He wore a large, silly Afro, which bore what might be his guild stamp, paired with similar sideburns, and also sported gold teeth shining in the basement light.

His outfit consisted of a diamond-patterned shirt, with a polka-dotted tie circling its open collar, light pants held up by a belt covered in studs, and ankle boots. He made a few more laughs after tossing up a golden coin with his hands, and leaned back in the chair. "Well, I guess you could call this freedom, even if we are in a basement. We're getting paid well enough to be here, ain't that right, Big Bro Gatô?"

"Yea?" His blonde friend seemed too confused to share the same thoughts entirely. "I think it feels good bein' out in the sweet air of freedom. Don't you agree, Big Bro Zatô?"

"Geeze man! Get a hold of yourself!" Zatô howled. "I just got done sayin' that exact same thing!"

"Oh..." Gatô was a massive man with slim arms and legs. Much like other members of his guild, his face mirrored that of a monkey, with very prominent ears. He had very long, fluffy, albeit, spiky hair, with its form being reminiscent of a long spike, with darkened ends. He also does not appear to have any eyebrows, and his guild stamp in located on his flat, large nose.

His attire seemed to be loosely based off something from the southwest, given the poncho-like cape he wears, which has diamond-shaped motifs on the edges and comes with a mantle with thin strips hanging from it. His shoulder pads, which both bear the word " _Salsa_ ", are paired with a goofy sombrero-like hat hanging from his neck on his back.

"Well anyway..." Big Bro Gatô lazily chimed in. "It sure feels good to be out in the sweet air of free..."

Now, it appears that a small portion of the villainous crew has finally been revealed. Back when Nigel and Happy defeated an invader aboard his prized yacht, they discovered that the perpetrator wore a similar guild emblem to the Naked Mummy Guild; a dark guild from the days of the _Oracion Seis_.

However, it appears that _two_ familiar faces from the Seis crew have somehow broken out of the Magic Council's prison facility in ERA. Here, we find the former goof-ball twins of Naked Mummy lounging somewhere below the Capital City, Crocus, awaiting their next instructions.

Zatô rolled his eyes. "Besides, those fools who freed use haven't even shown their faces! Why should we be waitin' down here for a guy like that anyway!?"

"Oh patience now, Zatô! You'll see me soon enough!" Said a hysterical, _mysterious_ voice from the monitor inside the room.

"Hey..." Gatô drolled on. "Now that you're here...why should we be waitin' down here for a guy like you, anyway?"

"AGH...!" The cyber hacker from in the beginning cringed for a small second, and then smiled through the shadows of the screen and began laughing like a fool. "Yes, well I can't say I need to find myself walking about the _A.N.T._ facility day in and day out…there's _too_ much at stake if _I_ get caught!"

Zatô snapped back. "Yea? Easy to say when you send our asses in here! This is some chump mission if you ask me!" The rude Dark Guild member coughed through his fist as he lit up another one of his cigars. "So…any idea when our guy from inside _Grimm Gaming_ is gonna reveal himself?"

The hacker began to laugh. "Oh come now, what fun would it be if I told you that?...Rest assured, you'll get more money soon enough from our mutual friend…and I'll get just what I wanted…the _Fairy Tail_ Guild left alone in _complete despair!_ "

"Sounds good to me." Gatô agreed. "But do you have any idea when our guy from inside Grimm Gaming is gonna reveal himself...?"

* * *

 **1.) HA! I used more Naked Mummy characters again!**

 **2.) And yes...the actual hacker is a character from the real _Fairy Tail_ series as well... _mysteries_...(Let's hear some guesses in the comments! I wanna know some theories!)**

 **Anyway chapter 20 tomorrow! 20's a big milestone, so YAY!**


	21. 20 - Gym 6: Rumble in the Trees

**Author's Note: _Hello!_ I have chapter 20 here for ya! P** **lease enjoy the sixth gym battle!**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty - Gym #6: The Tree-house Showdown!

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was just finishing a tiny detour mission at the Weather Institute before he gathered his thoughts and made his way for the original target, the Sixth League Gym in the nearby Fortree City. As he finished his stroll through the lush garden that is Route 119, Natsu's main adviser, Cana Alberona began commenting on his new weapon-Mega Evolutions.

"Well, Jellal sure kicked that girl's ass, didn't he? I'd say you're gonna plow through this game now with that bracelet on your side."

Lucy smiled. "Yea, I remember how powerful my team got after I got mine. The bad thing is I had 5 Pokémon that could Mega Evolve, but Natsu only has one that we know of."

Levy tipped her book down to address the others. "Actually, Natsu only has two Pokémon that can Mega Evolve on his team. They're Jellal and Erza."

Gray looked concerned. "Hmm, that doesn't seem like it's gonna help if only two of his Pokémon can Mega Evolve."

Cana waved it off. "Eh, it's fine. Truth be told you're really only supposed to have one per trainer anyway. Remember everyone Lucy fought only had one, and Jason only has one on his team."

Then the usually quiet Panther Lily spoke up as well. "If I had to guess, I'd say Steven and the villains from Magma and Aqua all carry one too, so we'll have them to look forward to in the future."

"Hold on!" Wendy yelled out. "If Lucy had 5 in the old game that could Mega Evolve, and Happy is playing as Lucy's old character, will he still get to evolve all those Pokemon?"

Carla scratched her chin. "Hmm, well it does sound likely…does anyone really think Nigel's the kind of guy who would handicap his own advantages…?"

Cana nearly coughed on her wine, which she happened to steal from the missing wizard's personal cache. "HA! Yea, he really keeps it even, let me tell ya…"

Everyone was quickly interrupted as Gajeel yelled from over in the green field at the center of the park. "HEY! HOW'S ABOUT HURRYING IT UP ON THAT GAME!? WE'RE GETTING' BORED HERE!" He waved his fist in anger to try and progress the game.

Mavis sat next to the Iron headed fool with a big smile. "WELL IT'S NOT AS BAD AS HE SAYS…BUT IT WOULD BE NICE TO SEE SOME MORE ACTION!"

"Agh…man they're getting annoying…" Cana rolled her eyes and turned to the monitor. "Okay, Natsu we gotta move on to the next town quick. You're only have like 2 days left."

Natsu Dragneel, dressed in his black and red bicyclist outfit laughed and smiled. "Ah two days, one day, zero days, who cares? I'll beat this thing in less than one."

"Yea, good luck with that…" Lucy sighed, and suddenly paused as she saw a familiar face on the horizon. "Uh oh…not him again…"

Actually, it was _her_ again…because the character Lucy was referring to was none other than the Happy controlled Avatar, Lucy.

The Cyber Lucy ran right up to Natsu and waved frantically in his face. "Natsu! Gosh, where have you been hiding? I've been looking all over for you! Oh... Where did you get that thing on your wrist? That's a pretty fancy-looking bracelet... ..."

Natsu put on his best bragging face. "What this? Eh it's just my new Mega Ring."

The Rival was dumbstruck. "Wow! So that's a _Mega Bracelet_? And you can use it for _Mega Evolution_... I guess now you can keep getting even closer to your Pokémon, huh? Some guys have all the luck... But I'm not about to lose to you and some accessory!"

Natsu liked where this was going. "I like where this is going…!"

The Cyber Lucy then smiled. "Really? Let's see whose best in battle! Are your Pokémon all ready? Of course they are! Let's go! GO _GRAY_!" She then threw out her high leveled, yet frail little Snorunt to the field.

"OH YEA I LOVE WHOOPPIN' ON ICE BOY! GO _ERZA!_ "

Then, Erza in her Blaziken form took the field. "Ah, I'm honored you chose to use me in another rival fight, Natsu."

"Yea, well Levy just said you're able to Mega Evolve again…" Natsu then tugged at his Mega Ring. "SO IT LOOKS LIKE GRAY IS GONNA GET A TASTE OF…!"

Erza then held up her hand. "Relax, I've got this."

Natsu then looked confused and took his hand away from the Mega Ring, Erza continued. "It's just like when Gildarts blew up that rock, or when Juvia used _Surf_ earlier. You never bothered teaching them the moves, but as they earned the action and privilege to do so through the game's mechanics they were given the ability to awaken their magic and carry out their task at hand…"

She then began to glow and Mega Evolve on her own. "And just like that, I've awakened mine as well. _RE-QUIP! FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR!_ "

Natsu stood in awe as Erza emerged in a brand new form as well. She had a taller mane of hair and longer arms and legs. Fire now burst out of her wrists in two long streaks of flames on both arms, and her fiery legs were now the color of dark red and black. In fact, the color scheme all over did in fact match her _Flame Empress Armor_ from back home.

"Here we GO!" She stood tall, and let out a powerful burst of fire that soared right for the poor little ice Pokémon.

"Erza used _Flare Blitz_ It's Super Effective!"

Lucy let out a cry. "WHOA WAY TOO POWERFULL FOR TH POOR LITTLE GUY!"

Natsu rebutted. "HA! WHO CARES HE DESERVES IT!"

Gray shook his head. "Man, I'm standin' right here…"

As the tiny little enemy fainted, Cyber Lucy re-grouped. "Okay, Go NATSU!"

Then, Charmeleon took the field, and right away Natsu backed off.

The real Natsu made note of this and stood a bit more concerned. "Eh, okay we can go easy on _him_ …"

Then, he and the others got in a large argument about how to properly attack every new opponent including himself, yet as they did Erza stood with struggling eyes.

" _Actually I might need too. I'm not sure how fire is supposed to combat fire. In fact it's very similar to Natsu and my battles back at the guild hall…_ "

Then, she cracked. "SO INSTEAD I'LL HAVE TO DO WHAT I ALWAYS DO! PHYSICAL VIOLENCE!"

"ERZA NO PLEASE!" Natsu wined like a little child as Erza sent out a powerful _Brick Break_ attack right on the poor Charmeleon's head, and instantly fainted him.

Finally, Cyber Lucy smiled. "Okay then…Go _Titania_ Erza!"

Then, the real Erza stood in shock as her old Gardevoir self (only this one had regular green hair) stared her right in the eye. The Cyber Lucy winked. "Oh, and I forgot to mention…I have this too!"

She then flashed out a black and rainbow Mega Ring right on her arm, and right then everyone on Team _Fairy Tail_ gasped.

"OH MAN SHE HAS ONE TOO!" Natsu cried out.

Erza panicked in her mind. " _Damn it! As I remember this one is very powerful…she uses my Arma Dura Fairy Armor…one of my most powerful suits of armor!_ "

Too late, because as Erza finished her inner thought, Titania Erza finished her transformation. Then low and behold Mega Gardevoir stood right in the way of Natsu's newest victory.

Erza had no time to react as the Titania version of herself sent out a powerful shock wave of Psychic energy, and quickly sent her falling to the ground.

"ERZA NO!" Natsu wailed as his good friend hit the field.

Erza coughed as she returned to her ball. "I-I can't believe I…lost."

As she returned, Natsu made no hesitation to keep the battle going. "GO _GILDARTS_! _EXPLOSION!_ "

The angry Golem didn't even have time to hit the field it blew up as quickly as it entered the fray. Then, the proud Gardevoir took the hit and fainted, ending the battle sooner than expected.

"Ahah! You're as strong as I expected, Natsu!" Cyber Lucy smiled. "Hm! Well, you did battle me like I asked, so I'll give you a reward."

Natsy awkwardly accepted the prize.

Rival Lucy continued. "It's called a _Silph Scope!_ I got it from that Steven guy running around the region. I've never used it, but I guess whenever you have an invisible obstacle blocking your path, you're supposed to use it to see the object! Anyway I just thought they looked pretty cool…and I figured you would want it. Well, till we meet again! And next time I won't lose!"

"Yea…sure." Natsu had no ill will towards his best friend, even though she was a computer avatar, but it was pretty hard for him to see Erza go down so quickly after coming into contact with a Mega Pokémon.

Then, the real Lucy spoke up. "N-Natsu…you okay?"

After a quick silence, Natsu spoke. "Yea…I need to go blow off some steam."

* * *

Natsu now stood in the center of Fortree City, a large bustling city in the high tree tops of the northern Hoenn Forest. Here most all the houses and buildings where somewhere in the canopy, and everyone had to get use to walking around on rope latters and bridges as they made their way from building to building.

Now, the fiery trainer turned toward the center area of the town and left immediately down a latter that leads to the town gym. However, as he turned, Natsu was immediately blocked by an invisible object.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?...oh wait I can't see anything."

Lucy face palmed. "Natsu, don't you remember anything…?"

The goofy boy thought back to his recent fight before smiling. "Oh now I remember, Lucy gave me a pair of goggles to see invisible things!" He quickly grabbed the _Silph Scope_ and instantly discovered the secret object.

"WHOA MAN IT'S A WEIRD LIZARD POKEMON!" He smiled and threw out his first Poké Ball. "GO ERZA!"

Forgetting what had just happened, Natsu sent out a very reluctant Erza to the field.

He gasped and looked her way. "Oh…hey I'm sorry about that…I didn't mean to force you out agai…."

Natsu was quickly cut off as the little lizard scurried away and Erza quickly returned to her ball, never looking Natsu in the eye once.

Then, Natsu began to growl. "Okay, looks like this next gym will be over real soon…"

As Natsu stepped through the doors of the gym he looked up to find the entire interior of the gym was made of wood and connected to the lush canopy outside. He ran ahead though a mighty gust of wind and found his first opponent.

Then, a boy dressed in red shouted right toward Natsu. "Okay are you ready trainer? GO _SWELLOW!_ " He then sent out a large robin Pokémon to the battle.

Natsu never blinked. "Sorry about this kid…but I'm here to blow off some steam…Go Laxus."

Natsu reluctantly sent out his most vicious Pokémon to the field, and unknown to Nastu, Laxus' thunder type moves were totally super effective against the entire gym.

Laxus turned to his trainer and smirked. "Awe, what's the matter? You havin a hard time coping with Little Erza's beat down?"

Lucy began to growl from beside the computer, and Cana spoke up. "Laxus come on, just shut up."

Laxus turned back to the arena with his own look of anger. "Oh come on, I was just tryin' to lighten the mood…guess I won't try it again."

He then looked the poor bird down. "…Loser."

After Laxus totally fried that enemy Pokémon he repeated his gesture to the opponent's _Skarmory_ right after words. Then he and Natsu weaved their way through a maze of wooden trap swinging doors as they defeated every one they saw in just one blow.

Finally, they met face to face with the gym leader. She stood atop the large town with the wind blowing her hair in a graceful manor. She then addressed her new opponent. "I am Winona. I am the Leader of the Fortree Pokémon Gym. I have become one with bird Pokémon and have soared the skies...However grueling the battle, we will triumph with grace...Witness the elegant choreography of my bird Pokémon and me!"

Natsu rolled his eyes and spoke under his breath. "Yea gimmie a break…"

"Go _Swellow!_ " Winona then began. She sent out the same bird Pokémon from the very first battle and waited for her challenger. Luckily Natsu already made his decision.

"Go Laxus…" He passively yelled and threw out his team mate. Then, the angry Laxus came to the field. "Well, I'm sorry to do this, but…eh I'm not really sorry… _Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"_

"Laxus used _Thunder Punch!_ It's Super Effective!" The poor Swellow again never stood a chance as the mighty Lightning Dragon ended his move.

Winona cocked an eye brow and carried on. "Hmm…Go _Skarmory_."

Then, Laxus stood face to face with another metal bird Pokémon, and immediately he laughed. "Gsh, as if I need to see another one of these again… _LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!_ "

Laxus used _Thunderbolt!_ It's Super Effective!" Once again, the opponent fell quickly to the ground.

Winona looked intrigued. "Wow, that is a ferocious _Electrivire_ you have there…I guess I have no choice, Go _Pelipper._ "

The Gym Leader unwillingly threw out her Water/Flying type bird Pokémon who was double weak to the enemy Laxus. In fact, he even knew that and never even moved.

"Man, I don't even need to try on this one…" He flicked his hand out and sent a large _Discharge_ of electrical energy to surround the large bird, and as expected its health quickly depleted.

Finally Winona sighed. "Very well, if my birds cannot sway you defeat, perhaps a _dragon_ can…Go _Altaria!_ "

Now sounding serious, Winona sent out her fluffy blue and white bird Pokémon to the field. However, Natsu looked extremely worried, because as soon as he saw the Pokémon he instantly envisioned his close Sky Dragon friend who took its form in the last game.

" _Wendy…_ "

Laxus on the other hand did not know anything about that, and as expected he carried out his duty.

"Oh? A _dragon_ you say…interesting." Laxus then channeled every ounce of energy he hand left into a single attack.

" _RAGING BOLT!_ "

Then, Laxus unleashed his most powerful attack and sent a large and thunderous lightning bolt crashing down from the heavens.

"Laxus used _Thunder!_ It's Super Effective!" The message never even stayed up long enough for Altaria to remain on the field, because as the quick bolt hit its target the poor Dragon/Flying Pokémon fell to the ground.

Winona smiled in her defeat. "Never before have I seen a Trainer command Pokémon with more grace than I..."

However, Natsu ignored her as he ran up and grabbed Laxus by the fur of his chest.

"WHAT THE _HELL'S_ WRONG WITH YOU!? DON'T YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHO THAT WAS!?"

"Natsu what the hell are you talking about?" Laxus never even raised his temper. He clearly knew something was up with Natsu, and never tried to tick him off any more.

"IT WAS WEN…eh…- _dy_ …eh huh?" Natsu frantically pointed at the other side of the field, but soon stopped to remember this was the _new_ game, not the _old._

"Natsu, finish this little match and get some rest…" The Fire Dragon Slayer then sighed as Laxus put his hand on his shoulder. He then returned himself to his Poké Ball.

The virtual avatar Winina then carried out her speech. "I recognize your talent and present you with this Gym Badge. With the _Feather Badge_ , all Pokémon up to Lv. 70, even those received through trades, will obey your every command. You will also be able to use the HM move Fly outside of battle. And this... This is a gift from me." She then handed Natsu a new TM.

"The TM _Roost_... With this move, the user can restore its HP by up to half of its max HP by landing on the ground and resting its injured body. However, the user loses its Flying-type designation during the turn, so be cautious. You won against me... I know you'll keep aiming higher and higher! Someday, you may even fly up into the sky... That's the impression I get from you."

Natsu then wondered off without listening to the rest of her speech. "Yea…but first I'm gonna have to real myself back in…"

* * *

 **Okay that was a long one. Let's recap:**

 **1.) Natsu only has 2 mega evolvers, yes. But it looks like Erza is struggling with hers. Also Cyber Lucy can Mega Evolve now, too!?**

 **2.) As Cana said they only have 2 days left before the hacker makes due on his threat and wipes the game clean (Also it appears that Natsu is going a little mad inside the game. Hopefully he figures it out.)**

 **3.) Yes, I know I got the Silph Scope too quick. I re-wrote it because the idea of walking past Fortree to get the scope, walking back into fight the battle was really stupid and really annoying (I'm actually thankful I remember the Keleclion because I was about to write him just walking on into battle the gym.)**

 **4.) Laxus is a monster in battle, but he knows Natsu is having a hard time. Hopefully he lightens up.**

 **5.)I think that was it, leave a review if something confused you (this was a long chapter so I may have missed some error/typos/plot holes.)**

 **Anyway 21 tomorrow...I think it's time to bring an old friend back the the story...**


	22. 21 - The Rematch

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's by far the most important battle scene to the date of this story. Like I said I normally try to keep my chapters between 6 and 8 pages on Word...this one was 11. It was so good I couldn't really find a place to break it without ruining the scene, so I figured more content is simply good for the readers!**

 **Either way you will enjoy it with or without the sound score. At least I hope so!**

 **Also, I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon. (And the original character Jason Grimm is property of magical fan18.)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One - The Rematch He's Been Waiting For

* * *

Natsu came out from the Fortree City Gym with a confused expression on his face unfitting his recent victory. He was happy for winning his new badge, but everything he had experienced over the last few moments was very hard on his brain. He had no idea how to act anymore after winning battles, and he certainly had no idea how to react of he lost one either.

Either way, Natsu Dragneel was still determined to get his friends out of the video game, before the server's memory is wiped clean.

"Okay, we can't let up. I need to keep moving." Natsu declared with a look of determination in his eye. He then turned to the left and began to climb the rope ladder all the way back to the tree top canopy of the actual city.

Lucy then tried to put her foot down. "Hold on Natsu, Laxus is right. You need to take a break for a little while."

"No can do, Lucy. You heard Levy, we only have two days left."

Lucy now looked worried as Cana grabbed her hand, and spoke into the mic. "Hey, you're right, Natsu. We'll just let you do your thing." She then turned to Lucy.

"Hey, he knows what he's doing. He's just a little stressed is all…"Cana reassured the worrying blonde about Natsu's state of mind. "In the meantime Natsu's gonna need all of us standing behind him to win these next few challenges." She now directed her speech to the rest of her friends as well.

Wendy stepped up and smiled. "I'm with ya, Natsu! You can do this!"

Carla shook her head. "Aye…wait, why am I talking like Happy?" She spat her tongue out. "Anyway, we believe in you, Natsu."

Lucy giggled and nodded. "Yea, you're right Cana. And let's not give Natsu all the credit, after all _you_ stepped in when no one else could!" She smiled reassuringly to her brown haired friend.

"Ahaha, yea…" Cana blinked, and thought about the person who owns all the wine she'd been steeling. She also remembered that same man owned the game they were trying to beat, and wondered where he was in the world. "Anyway, let's see where Natsu's going to now..."

As she turned however, Cana was left speechless. Natsu was now standing in front of a tall tree house with a sign that read **Secret Base Headquarters.**

"Hehehehe…" Natsu finally had his familiar sinister smile on his face, and confidently walked through the door. "I know where I'm going now…"

"Agh…damn him." Cana clutched a hold of her nearby wine bottle, drank a large gulp, and handed it to Lucy. "Here. Judging by that look on your face, you look like you need it more than I do."

* * *

Natsu walked into a lush market with several shops that all had different decorations and items to design your secret bases with. The objects were all colorful and the staff was friendly as well. In fact the place was rather loud what with all the players looking around and socializing, Natsu actually almost forgot why he went inside.

And then it hit him as he saw a familiar brown haired boy dressed in blue talking with several new players.

"OKAY JASON! I'VE COME FOR MY REMATCH!"

The entire room jumped in fear, and real life voices could be heard yelping and gasping as Natsu's cry scared them all.

Jason simply looked ahead with a great big smile. "Hey Natsu! I'm glad to see you made it to Fortree!"

Natsu went up and pointed right into his chest. "Yea-yea, you and I have plenty of time to act all buddy-buddy later on. RIGHT NOW I NEED TO BEAT YA IN ORDER TO MOVE ON!"

The Magnolia Fairies all let out the same yell. "NO YOU DON'T! NO ONE IS MAKING YOU BATTLE HIM!?"

Jason smiled and put his hand behind his head. "Wow, this is kinda cool! No one's ever challenged me to a rematch! Well except Nigel and Steven, and the other guys from _A.N.T._ , but those don't count!"

He then grabbed his first Pokémon Ball from his belt and grinned. "Okay then, you're on Natsu! GO _Lulu!_ "

Jason then threw out his tiny yet adorable Sirskit from the first battle. This made Natsu smile. "Hey! You gave her a nickname!"

Jason nodded. "Mhmm! I gave them all nicknames! I figured since I like to stick with these six Pokémon all the time, I would give 'em new names to fit their personalities!"

Natsu nodded. "Well, I can't say I don't like the idea! GO _MIRA_!"

Natsu then countered Jason by summoning Mirajane to the field. Jason smiled. "Ah, a non-evolved vs a non-evolved! This'll be fun!"

The Fairy Tail wizard cocked one eye brow upward. "Yea, but mine is Super Effective…isn't it?"

Jason liked his uncertainty. "Yea, good call on that! But my Pokémon don't just fall over without sending out their _own_ power first. Now Lulu use _SIGNAL BEAM!"_

The tiny Sirskit nodded and skated across the floor, then it aimed right for Mira and sent out a powerful beam of green light. Mira dodged most of the attack, but the end of the beam got her in the left wing. She felt the hit and began to swirl around in the air.

"Owe! Well I must say this Pokémon stuff is getting kinda painful, teehee!" She shook off the pain (which now left her in yellow health) to send out her own attack.

"Mira used _Aerial Ace!_ It's Super Effective!"

The Sirskit tried to swiftly dodge the gust of wind, but the room was too small for her to get out of the way. She had no choice but to embrace it head on, which caused the frail little Bug Pokémon to faint.

Jason nodded. "Well as expected you won that one…but can you beat _THIS_? Go _Magnus!"_

Mira took a large gulp as the familiar _Magnazone_ took the field. "Oh boy, I remember this little guy. Well I probably shouldn't say little…"

She was right. The large UFO Pokémon then spun around and sent out a large particle of electrical energy right for the flying bat Pokémon.

"Magnazone used _Zap Cannon!_ It's Super Effective!"

"No…Mira…" Mira flopped to the ground as Natsu tensed up. He then grabbed his next Pokémon. "Alright, GO _JUVIA!_ "

"WHAT!?" The crew in Magnolia chimed in with a unison yell.

Jason also looked confused. "Uhh…well _that_ certainly took me by surprise…"

Natsu smiled. "Eh don't worry about Juvia, she's an S-Class Wizard!"

"Natsu…" The pale blue Milotic turned and smiled at that gesture. "…Thank you." She took her place on the field. "Very well then… _WATER JIGSAW_!"

Juvia sent out a bizarre pulse of aqua energy that barely even scratched the foe Magnazone. Jason on the other hand scratched his own head. "Um…that works…"

Natsu smirked. "What's a matter? Do my moves have ya all _confused_?"

Jason's mind then snapped back to as the new message popped up.

"Juvia used _Water Pulse_! Foe Magnus is now _Confused!_ "

"HA!...touché." Then, the game developer let out a small smile. Without hesitation he continued by ordering Magnus to attack anyway. "Use _Thunderbolt!_ "

Knowing Zap Cannon's accuracy is very poor, Jason switched the move, and somehow the rapidly confused Magnus sent out a shocking volt of electric energy that hit Juvia right in the face.

"Agh JUVIA!" Each time he watched his friends fall down, it hurt him even more on the inside. He then collected her Poké Ball.

"Okay…time to introduce your little friend here to one of my friends I _didn't_ have last time. GO _GILDARTS!_ "

The ground, the trees, and even the entire game began to shake as Gildarts the Golem took the field. This left Jason in awe. "No way…THAT'S GILDARTS CLIVE ISN'T IT!?"

Gildarts laughed. "Hey! He's a fan of the guild! Now I don't wanna win this one!"

Natsu jumped up. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME GILDARTS!? JUST SMASH HIS LITTLE MAGNET GUY!"

Natsu continued his argument with his Golem as Jason laughed. "Oh yea I forgot…I can't actually here them speak…but that's still pretty cool." He then smiled and winked at his Magnazone.

"Okay Magnus, use _Magnent Rise_ real quick."

Magnus nodded as Jason whispered for him to float high in the air to avoid all contact with the ground. Now, Natsu was back. "OKAY? SO JUST BLAST HIM UP!"

Gildarts waved his hand. "Fine…cry baby."

Gildarts let off a powerful and deadly tremor that knocked all the playing spectators to their knees. Jason and Natsu even lost their footing and had to re-focus in order to see the message.

"Gildarts used _Earthquake_. Foe Magnus now has levitate and avoids the attack."

"WHAT!? Natsu pleaded. "HEY WHAT GIVES!?"

Jason shrugged. "Hey, I have tricks too. Now go Magnus! USE _MAGNENT BOMB!_ "

Magnus was forced to use his only non-electric move in his arsenal. The only problem was…Magnus was still confused.

"Magnus hurt himself in confusion."

"CRAP!" Jason yelled. "NOW HE CAN'T USE HIS STURDY EFFECT AND SURVIVE A ONE-HIT!"

Natsu smiled. "NOW GILDARTS USE YOU BOMB ATTACK!"

Gildarts sighed as his body began to his and he shook his head. "Gyah…I hate this game."

 ** _*BAAANG!*_**

Gildarts used his very powerful _Explosion_ to even the playing field and eliminate both Pokémon.

Jason nodded. "Okay, that battle seemed to be a stalemate anyway…but now I've got the upper hand! GO _PO!_ "

Pangoro took the field as Natsu scratched his head. "Gopo? That's a funny name…"

Jason face-palmed as Natsu then let out a grin. "Now let me show ya my _newest_ guy. GO _LAXUS!_ "

Now, Natsu had the electricity on his side. As he finished, Laxus Dreyar emerged as his terrifying Electrivire form.

Jason felt shivers run down his spin as he smiled with approval. "Ah, now _that's_ another name I've heard of…by the way I'm glad to see your Pokémon are evolving!"

Natsu nodded. "Hey thanks! This guy took a while cause he's a little stubborn."

Laxus ignored that. "Tsk, who's this kid, Natsu, your play-date?"

Natsu took offense. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?"

Laxus turned to face the panda. "Man, this guy's a big one, isn't he? I guess I'll have to use some extra magic on him!"

Then Laxus charged up his right fist, yet as he did Po charge up a punch of his own. Jason and Laxus then shouted at the same time.

 _"_ _COMET PUNCH!"_

 _"_ _LIGHTNING DRAGON IRON FIST!"_

"Po used _Comet Punch!_ Laxus used _Thunder Punch!_ Both attacks miss!"

More accurately, they hit each other head on.

Laxus smirked. "NOT THIS TIME! _ROARING THUNDER!_ "

The Lightning Dragon Slayer used the gap in time to charge forward and ram right into Po's chest, unleashing an ungodly amount of damaging electrical energy in the process.

"Laxus used _Volt Tackle!_ It's Super Effective!"

Levy sat up, and she and Jason both shouted in confusion. "ELECTRIVIRES DON'T LEARN THAT MOVE!?"

Laxus scowled after the hit. "Does it look like I give a damn?"

Natsu howled. "AHAHAHAHAHA! Man Jason I wish you could hear what Laxus just said! IT WAS PRICELESS!"

"Haha, yea I bet it was…" Jason awkwardly collected his fainted Po, and slowly grabbed his next champion. "Maybe this will finish the job? GO _DRACANA!_ "

"Finish the job…?" Natsu stopped as Druddigon took his place. He then observed his new dragon opponent. "OH MAN LAXUS THIS IS _PERFECT!"_

"Eh shut up Natsu!" Laxus waved his hand, and appeared to be holding his side in a painful manor.

Lucy then grabbed the mic. "NATSU! Laxus took recoil damage from that attack! He's lost a lot of health!"

Natsu was distracted by Lucy's warning before he heard Jason's next move. "USE _DRAGON CLAW!_ "

"Agh shit." Laxus braced himself for a powerful attack of mystic purple smoke as Druddigon enveloped his entire claw in the smoke and slashed Laxus right in the side, causing him to quickly faint and fall to his knees.

"NO! _LAXUS!_ " Natsu was now deeply confused, as one of his most valuable allies had fallen in defeat.

Lucy froze. "I've never seen Laxus go down that quickly. He even had a better shot against Master Hades back on Tenrou…"

Natsu began to shake. "Okay then…guess Laxus isn't the only thing I have now that I didn't have back in our first battle!" Jason looked puzzled as Natsu grabbed his next Pokémon Ball.

"GO _JELLAL!_ " Then, Natsu's powerful wizard Saint, Jellal the Gallade took the field.

Jason stepped back. "Oh man! I've always wanted a Gallade! I bet he's pretty good!"

"Oh yea! He also has a little _trick_ up his sleeve…" Natsu then thought to himself. " _All's I gotta do is use my Mega Ring and…_ "

" _NATSU!_ DON'T _TOUCH_ THAT MEGA RING!"

Natsu recognized a new voice over the intercom, and although it was faint he actually knew who it was. "Heh. Well I'll be…"

Lucy, Cana, Levy, and all the others turned to the green to see Nigel Thomas running right for the computers in a frantic sprint. Behind him was the trusty little Happy in full flight as the both came in a max speed.

"Nigel!" Wendy cheered as everyone else joined in. "You're back!"

"Ha…you gotta be kidding me." Cana smirked and revealed an empty bottle of wine as Nigel returned to the game.

The game maker then smiled and waded through the tiny crowd as he grabbed the mic. "Natsu, you _cannot_ use your Mega yet! Remember what Jason has on his side…?"

Natsu paused and collected a breath. "Man…am I glad to hear from you."

Nigel stepped back in confusion as Natsu continued. "I gotta tell ya something. I owe you an apology, Nigel. I was barely able to function for a while without you behind that desk…but then the other guys stepped up and did a hell of a job in your place."

Nigel smiled and turned to everyone, but his eyes landed on Cana with a grin, seeing her beside a pile of his former wine stash. "Really?"

Natsu continued before she could reply. "But we can all talk later! Right now we need some help!"

Jason finally heard the familiar voice as well once Nigel finally sat down. "Hey man! Glad to hear from ya!"

"Hey thanks, y-you too!" That comment from Jason was awfully friendly, but it was Natsu's concern from earlier that truly made Nigel smile. He then remembered what happened back on his yacht. "Jason, remind me after the battle I need to talk with you. I have a new company development for all the employees…"

He put aside all other matters as Jellal faced off with Druddigon. The large beast sent out a massive claw attack once again, but it was too slow for Jellal to swiftly flip in the air and land on his feet.

" _METEOR!_ " He yelled and he ran forward at lightning speed to deliver a series of several powerful hits.

"Jellal used _Extreme Speed!_ " He recoiled and let out another attack. As Druddigon stood in wait, it too charged up for its own attack. Right before Jellal could move the dragon let out a powerful beam of colorful light.

"Druddigon used _Dragon Pulse!_ "

Although the move was powerful, Dracana's special attack was still rather average, and it did not deliver a final blow. However, Jellal powered up to deliver his. "MAY THE SEVEN STARS BRING JUDGEMENT UPON YOU: _GRAND CHARIOT!_ "

"Jellal used _Psystrike!_ " The message rang quickly as Dracana took the hit of several little magical particles right from the sky. He then fell over in defeat.

Jason grabbed his new Poké Ball. "Okay, two v. two…I remember this was pretty close last time around…GO _MIDNIGHT!_ "

Jason then sent out an Umbreon who never sees the inside of his Poké Ball. In fact the only reason Jason was not being joined by his partner right in the over world was because the crowd at the shop had gotten too big for him to keep track of.

Never the less, his Shiny Umbreon took the field. Jason continued. "USE _FEINT ATTACK!_ "

Umbreon charged forward in a cloak of shadows as he hit Jellal right with the same attack he used to faint him with in their first battle. The only thing is…Jellal is no longer weak to dark.

"W…what? I-I'm still standing?" He said with a few stutters as his health was now in the red.

Natsu yelled. "YEA YOU ARE! NOW _FINISH_ THE JOB!"

Jellal stood tall and channeled all the energy he could. "You're right…Na-tsu… _ALTAIRIS!_ "

"Jellal used _Aura Sphere!_ It's Super Effective!" He sent out a powerful sphere of pure energy right for Umbreon. As it hit the little shiny Eeveelution took it with pride and fainted right to the ground

Jason slowly collected Umbreon and began to clap. "Wow, this has been the most entertaining battle of my career. No matter who wins or loses…I'll always look out for you, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu grinned and gestured to the battle with a 'come on' posed. "Yea? Well from where I'm standin', the fights not over yet…give me everything you got!"

Jason nodded. "Right…GO _JOKER!_ "

The game employee sent out his super powerful Gengar from before, only this time around the Fairy crew noticed something they failed to miss in all the drama from before.

Joker the Genger was also shiny. Everyone gasped. "WHOA HE'S SHINY TOO!?"

Nigel scratched his head. "Did you people learn a single thing while I was gone?"

Jason smiled and tapped his bracelet. "He is! A _fan_ of the game caught him and gave him to me…now wait until you see this!"

Remembering what had happened, Natsu and the other prepared themselves for the Gengar to Mega Evolve, then as it finished they now realized it was all white with dark purple feet and piercing yellow eyes.

However, before they could blink, everyone watched as the Genger snuck up behind Jellal and pierced his virtual chest with a blade of shadow.

"Gengar used _Sucker Punch!_ It's Super Effective!"

Jellal finally had enough as his weak body fell to the ground. Natsu went to yell in vein, but Jellal spoke up with one last breath.

"Natsu…you know what to do…"

Now, everyone waited for Natsu to make his final move as well.

"Hehe…okay…GO _ERZA_!"

Then, in one quick move, Natsu's trusty starter, Erza Scarlet took the field. Although they left on bad terms during her last fight, Erza simply collected the scene and smiled.

"Ha…very well Natsu… _REQUIP!_ "

Erza then magically transformed into her majestic Mega Evolution to mimic her _Flame Empress Armor_.

Jason froze in place with nothing but smiles. "Oh man why didn't you TELL ME YOU HAD A _MEGA RING!?_ I'M ABOUT TO GO INSANE THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

As he mentioned before, Jason rarely gets to fight real life players, let alone in rematches. That being said he has never been able to fight another trainer with a Mega Evolution that was not Nigel or a fellow co-worker.

Then, Jason and Nastu both smiled. "LET'S DO THIS!"

Erza agreed, and just like that she was off.

" _I can't use Fighting moves against a Ghost-type…_ " She reminded herself of this important information before attacking. Then, the mighty Erza swiftly darted forward in an envelope of fire as she crashed into the chest of the white Gengar.

"Erza used _Flame Charge!_ " Although it was fairly powerful, the normal attack barely scratched the tough Gengar's skin. The Joker then laughed in a sinister manor and sent out a powerful slash of black magic.

"Joker used _Shadow Claw!_ " Erza had no choice but to take the damage, but even so it barely affected her as well.

She then smiled. "Maybe _this_ will teach you!"She then sent out a column of fire right from her hands.

"Erza used _Flamethrower!_ " But as it landed, Gengar dodged it by jumping out of the way and sending out a power _Dark Pulse_ move to circle the entire room.

However, Erza was able to ascend to the ceiling in a powerful jump and land right after the attack finished.

"OH MAN I CAN'T WATCH!" Happy the cat covered his eyes and hugged his long lost friend Carla in fear.

"Happy get off me!" She cried in an annoyed manor. Yet even in the humor, everyone else stayed confident.

Even Nigel, who kept his eyes glued to the screen. "Come on Erza you little…"

The Titania now stood tall in the face of a semi weakened opponent as she too was in the yellow.

"I-I…I must not give up." She told herself with a hand clutching her side and fire in her heart. The Gengar snickered and smiled throughout her entire inner monologue, yet before she could notice it she heard another voice cry out to her.

" _ERZA!_ "

She turned to find Natsu holding up the figure and thumb guild sign with a firm arm raised to the air.

Then, she smiled.

"Hmm…I see now." She then turned to her enemy. "I was distracted trying to fight my way through the entire game. I felt that because I was barely chosen to fight...I must have shown weakness in one of my battles from before…but that's not true at all."

"All this time my friends were right here behind me, fighting for me just the same."

She lunged forward in full sprint right as Joker sent out a powerful cloud of purple energy.

Despite its intensity, Erza's flames lit up brighter than ever as her feet ignited behind her and blocked out the cloud of ghostly energy.

Then as she came in to land a hit, the proud Titania shouted with all her might.

"IN THE NAME OF MY FRIENDS AND GUILD, THIS _ENDS HERE!_ "

She then flipped forward and sent out a powerful kick of pure fire right in the face of Mega Gengar, and watched as a cloud of flames burnt his smirking white face to a crisp

"Erza used _Blaze Kick!_ " The message came and went. Yet despite all the drama from the intensive battle…it was finally over.

All that remained was a fallen opponent, and a rising star.

* * *

 **Okay a few things happened there!**

 **1.) NIGEL'S BACK! AND SO IS HAPPY! AYE SIR WE'RE ROLLIN' NOW!**

 **2.) That was a good back in forth. Natsu and Jason carried dialogue throughout the whole battle like the Pokemon anime would (I've never really written dialogue through an entire battle like that so it was fun.) Both opponents were neck and neck, but now I guess Natsu has evened the field at 1-1 thanks to his friends**

 **Now, we move on. Mt. Pyre next? or Lilycove? One or the other. See you tomorrow!**


	23. 22 - The Orbs of Hoenn

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry the chapter's a little late! Some complications kept me from making edits asap, so hopefully it's clean enough for you to enjoy!**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two - The Orbs of Hoenn

* * *

Natsu stood tall with his proud Erza as they sat in wait inside the Fortree City Secret Base Store.

"Oh man! Erza why don't you come back and chill out for a while?" Natsu asked with a grinning expression as he held out her empty Poké Ball

His proud, victorious Blazekin smiled and nodded. "Natsu, that sounds perfectly fine with me."

As the rising Pokémon Trainer collected his starter, the opponent Jason stood in wait with his hand behind his head.

"Wow that was something else…in all honesty it was _more_ than something else!" Jason smiled, and actually seemed to enjoy the outcome of the battle.

It's not that he enjoyed losing, but after defeating many trainers and players online throughout the server, it was finally nice for him to come across a real opponent who actually stood a chance at beating him in a full on battle.

And so, Jason smiled and bowed to Natsu. "Well, if I'm gonna lose to anyone I guess it should be to Natsu the Salamander!"

Natsu smiled and stuck out his hand for a fist bump. "Hey no way! Who cares who won and lost! Let's do this again sometime! Hehe…"

Jason softly smiled and accepted the gesture. Then Natsu turned and grinned. "Although…now I guess it's safe to say I'm stronger than Nigel too…"

The quiet businessman finally spoke up. "HA! Well remember, Happy is controlling my character for the game…?"

Lucy frowned. "Um…I think you mean _my_ character?"

"OH YEA I FORGOT!" Happy the cat then snapped his fingers as he pulled out his handy controller for the portable version of the game (the same console that controlled the Lucy avatar.)

He then flailed it around in a whirling motion and smiled. "OKAY! 50 JEWELL IF YA WANT TO CONTROL LUCY FORT THE REST OF THE GAME!"

Everyone jumped out of their seats and places as they all trampled the poor blonde Celestial Wizard for the playing rights to her own character. Lucy was then seen lying on the ground as she moaned in pain. "I…I really hate you guys…"

Then, out of the scrappy pile of misfit Fairies, a single, female hand emerged holding the controller.

"HA! Looks like I get a second round to play the game!" Boasted the proud and obnoxiously drunken Cana.

Everyone moaned and booed her into her seat, and Gajeel decided to voice his rage. "DAMN IT! WHEN WILL I GET A SHOT AT PLAYING THE GAME!?"

Lucy rubbed her sore head and sat down in an open chair. "Well, I guess Cana isn't all bad…"

The drunken card mage looked over to Lucy with a sinister grin. "Well, if that's the case, let's go ahead and show the server what Lucy has to offer under those pixels, _hmm_ …?"

"AGH NO!" Lucy began to rustle with Cana as Nigel sighed and shook his head. He isolated his chat to only fixate his word directly to Jason.

"Okay, Jason I need you to do something for me."

The lone worker nodded. "Yea sure I can help ya out!...As long as it doesn't involve me leaving Crocus for the moment."

Nigel continued. "Well you're in luck. I need you to stay in the building for a few nights and keep track of everyone who passes through the doors."

Jason then gathered the info. "Ah…I see? Yea, I can help ya, man!"

Nigel smiled. "Hey, that's why I put you in charge of half the server."

"Eh, no problem…" Jason smirked. He then turned to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu…I hear all you Fairy Tail friends are sitting in Magnolia watching you fight through the game?"

Nastu grinned. "Yea! Why do ya ask?"

Jason then formed a cheeky grin. "Well…I hear you have a pretty cute _Celestial Wizard_ on your team as well…?"

"Oh…" Natsu now understood the gist of his question, and changed the demeanor in his voice. "Yea…what about it?"

Without proper knowledge, Jason continued. "Well, let her know I said hi, will ya?"

Natsu straightened his expression, and looked over to Jason. "Look pal…I can beat you all over again if ya want me too…"

* * *

After a few more jokes and conversations, Jason and Natsu parted ways. Now Natsu was seen heading down the raining forests on Route 120.

He confidently strolled about the lush green fields as he began bragging about his recent accolades. "Oh man Nigel you shoulda been there! After you left so much happened! I mean Jellal evolved, Laxus evolved, I got three badges, I beat Maxie, I got Mega Pokémon…I got three badges."

Nigel laughed and claimed one of his missing wine bottles. "Hey I'm proud of ya!...wait did you say you beat Maxie?"

Natsu nodded like a fool. "Yup! He was pretty easy! Juvia wrecked him with her super water attacks."

Nigel did a double take. "Natsu Maxie is the same trainer class as Jason and Steven, and even my player when the Lucy avatar has no handicaps. You beat him in one go?"

Natsu scratched his head. "Well actually he seemed super easy. He only had like 2 or 3 Pokémon…"

Nigel did not like the sound of that. "Hmm…I'm worried you've been baited. You know like Maxie was testing your limits?"

Natsu looked concerned. "Ya know, that sounds sorta serious. I guess it didn't help that Archie was there too."

"DON'T TELL ME YOU FOUGHT HIM TOO!?" Nigel would have spit his wine out, had he been drinking any.

Natsu waved it off. "Nah, he ran like a cry baby!"

Nigel sighed with relief. "Good…I want to be here for that battle. Chances are Maxie and Archie won't reveal their true power until they need to. I bet Archie will do the same."

Natsu looked puzzled. "Hold on, Jason made it sound like you A.N.T. guys fight all the time. You're telling me you never fought them?"

Nigel sat back. "Honestly, no I haven't. In fact ever since they took control of their little Magma and Aqua armies, none of us have been able to challenge them."

Natsu would have continued the current conversation, but he then noticed a very large mountain sitting in the middle of a lake as they came into view of Route 121. He also saw several members of Team Aqua riding in boats as they made their way around the island mountain.

The, at that sight, Natsu ran toward the shore. "Well looks like we're gonna get our chance to fight some Aquas now!"

* * *

After riding through the waters on Route 122, Natsu and Juvia finally made it around to the entrance of the mountain. As Natsu collected his Milotic, he then ventured inside the lone door.

Once inside, he then felt a cool chill on the air, and fog had developed all around his vision. Lucy looked on with chills down her spine. "Oh man this place gives me the creeps!"

Nigel nodded. "Yea, the game developers try to make environments suitable for every Pokémon; a forest for grass-types, an ocean for water, a desert for ground, this one here is an example of their ghost-type environment."

Natsu smiled. "Oh hey! Call Master Mavis over, she can help me communicate with them!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS, NATSU!" Lucy shouted with rage.

Mavis giggled from her seat on the green. "Oh, it's quite alright! I'd be more than happy to help…but like you say Lucy I'm not sure how to do that."

They all turned back to Natsu who had gone on without his ghost whisperer as he tried to confront a Ghastly.

"HELLO!" He shouted slowly into its face. "MY NAME IS NATSU! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

The Ghastly smiled and licked him in the face, which infuriated him to no extent.

"AGH! OKAY THEN, YOU'RE A _FUNNY_ GUY!? WELL I CAN BE FUNNY TOO! GO LAXUS!"

Then, his terrifying Electivire took the field. "What now, Natsu?"

Natsu pointed at the little ball of spirits. "GYAH! KILL THAT THING RIGHT NOW!"

Laxus had to do a double take. "Is that a…? Natsu you idiot it's a ghost. It's already dead."

Natsu didn't like the attitude. "What are you sayin' it's too much of a challenge for ya?"

Laxus hissed. "No…agh…damn it Natsu just shut up." He then turned and unleashed a powerful column of lightning right for the foe.

" _LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!_ "

"Laxus used _Thunderbolt!_ " Read the quick message as Laxus vaporized his opponent.

Natsu smiled. "Ah…better. Now quit wasting time and let's keep moving." He walked through the next door.

Everyone in Magnolia gasped as Laxus's eye began to twitch. "Well, what do ya know? We're in a grave yard…I hope you've all said your 'Good Byes' to Natsu…" He then followed his trainer with a fist full of lightning.

* * *

Now, we find ourselves at the summit of the high top mountain. Here, the Aqua leader Archie confronts a very elderly couple about the possession of a tiny glowing red object.

"Okay you Scallywags! Now hand over my loot! Or did you go off and forfeit it to those wretches in Magma as well?"

The elderly man stepped up. "I told you he came and stole the blue one! That's what you want from the sounds of things!"

Archie laughed. "AGHAHAHAH! I figured that landlubber Maxie would brainwash you fools into making me think I want the Blue Orb…it's the Red one I'll be havin', and I'll be havin' very soon if you catch my drift." He then pulled out a Poké Ball and continued on his threats.

Yet as he went to force their hand, he heard a scream, and then noticed two beings coming up over the entrance of the summit. One was a distant pink-haired trainer running at full sprint, while the other was a large Electivire enveloped in a cloud of lightning.

Archie smiled. "Well I'll be cast out to the Locker, Boy's why don't you give the little Scamp some company while I take care of business…"

His grunts laughed and turned to fight. Yet, despite their intimidating expressions, Natsu never slowed down.

"OKAY LAXUS YOU CAN QUIT TRYING TO KILL ME! HERE'S THE ENEMY!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THESE STUPID PIRATE PEOPLE, YOU MORON!" Laxus yelled with rage. He then shot out another bolt of lightning that barely missed Natsu's back.

One of the Aqua's chuckled. "Hehe, looks like the poor kid can't control his beast…some Pokemon just aren't smart enough to be told what to do…"

Laxus stopped his pursuit and snapped up towards the first grunt. "Hmm, I could be wrong, but I think that Aqua idiot just said something about me…"

Nigel chimed in with an ornery expression. "Yea, I think he made fun of you and the guild as well…what a jerk."

"I don't need the sugar coat, Nigel…" Laxus shut his eyes. Then as he stood firm, the Aqua grunt caught on.

"Okay! This guy wants to play rough without his master? Fine! GO MIGHTYENA!"

"Tsk, you people never learn…" Laxus smirked as he saw his third dead wolf Pokémon in a row. He then erupted in a surge of electrical energy as he fried both the Pokémon and its poor owner.

The Aqua grunt fell to the ground as the other three stood shaking. Laxus smiled. "Okay, which one of you idiots are ready to walk the plank, now?"

Laxus continued to man handle his way through all the grunts as he made his way up to Archie. Then, his trainer Natsu joined him. "OKAY ARCHIE WHAT'S GOIN ON?!"

Archie turned in amusement to greet his new guest. "I thought something was a bit noisy, and who is it but the usual Scamp! Sorry, Scampo, but I'm afraid I just don't have time to play with you right now." He then held up his new Red Orb. "Team Magma's Maxie got ahead of us for a while there, but we also got what we wanted. The Red Orb preserved at Mt. Pyre... I, Archie, now have it in my possession!

Natsu began to growl. "You bastard, Imma make you pay for stealing from innocent people!"

Archie grinned. "Ma-a-att, my boy! How about you do a favor for our lively little visitor, and keep him entertained? You'd better use your full strength, too, so you don't offend our honored guest! Bwahahahah!"

He would have continued laughing, only now he noticed where Matt was. Archie looked over Natsu's shoulder to find that Matt was in fact the final trainer Laxus had pummeled into the ground.

"Agh, bloody fools!" Archie hissed. He continued to walk passed Natsu. "With this Red Orb in my hands, I won't even need the power of the Meteorite to awaken the beast from the deep! All I need now is a way to get to the place where it sleeps… All I have to do is get that submarine they're making in Slateport! Come on, boys! We're for Slateport City!"

His beaten men finally had enough strength to stand, and just as Laxus was worn out himself, Natsu collected him. But he did not give up.

"HOLD ON ARCHIE! I know from fighting Jason that as an admin to the server, you _have_ to accept any and all challenges received from players!"

Archie paused and turned to grin. "HA! Keep dreaming, Scamp. Nigel, Jason, Steven, all those fools can't keep me down now!" He then continued to walk as he finished his words.

"Besides…those idiots have bigger problems…"

Natsu looked up to Nigel. "Hey man, is he talking about that server bomb?"

"I…I'm not sure…" Nigel paused, and after hearing Archie's threat, he realized what needed to be done. The businessman then turned to all the Fairies back in Magnolia and scanned them all with a calculating glare. "Okay, now it's our turn to strike….Hey Gajeel, Wendy?"

The two _Dragon slayers_ snapped and looked over to Nigel as he continued.

"I'm going to need you guys to go on a little mission for me…"

* * *

 **Okay! This chapter went in a very interesting direction. We just came off a big battle, so i decided to lighten up on the intense battles and just show some dialogue here. A lot of Archie's dialogue was actually improvised, so I am proud of that, lol. He talks like a pirate in Alpha Sapphire so i figured I would have to keep the trend up.**

 **Chapter 23 tomorrow! I may get a lot of writing done since I'm trapped inside with all this snow!**


	24. 23 - Department Store Showdown!

**Author's Note: Hello! A new Rival Battle is out! When I first typed this chapter I wasn't pleased, but I went back to do my edits and I cracked up laughing when I re-read it. it came out better than I thought! i hope you enjoy too!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three - Department Store Showdown!

* * *

"So where did you send Gajeel and Wendy off to?" Lucy asked Nigel with an expression of curiosity.

Nigel sort of dodged the answer, and kept his concentration on the game before him. "Eh, don't worry about it. They're just running a little errand for me…"

Gray was now permanently sitting up with everyone at the computer (which left Mavis alone on the green) and he began to spin around in one of the empty swivel chairs. "Yea…not sure why you decided to keep me here, doing nothing…"

Nigel popped the cork on his newest bottle and smiled. "Hey, the others told me Natsu's been using you as his leverage to get Juvia involved. I can't have you runnin' around all of Fiore and leave her alone in the game…I'm no monster, am I?"

Natsu laughed. "Hehe. You can thank me later _Ice boy_ …"

Gray looked pissed. "Shut up Natsu…"

The pink haired trainer continued. "So I guess this is Lilycove?" He said with bright eyes as he came into a sea side town with cliffs and buildings scattered about the coastal front of the sea.

"Yea!" Nigel bragged. "It's a hot spot for players to come buy and sell their merchandise! It even comes with a seven-storied department store!"

"That's awesome!" Lucy said with glitter in her eyes. "It sounds a lot like Lumiose!"

Nigel chuckled and waved that thought away. "Pff, no way! Lumiose was _my_ design. It knocks this place out of the park!"

The blonde sunk down in her chair. "That ego of your's is really something else, Nigel…oh no is that who I think it is…?"

Cana turned and grinned towards Lucy without saying a word, and as she did the Cyber version of Lucy Heartfilia emerged from out of the department store. Natsu jumped and grabbed a Poké Ball. "Oh! A Wild Lucy has emerged in its natural habitat!"

The Cyber Lucy giggled at that comment as soon as she saw Natsu's pink hair. "Oh, Natsu, are you shopping, too? I bought a whole bunch of Dolls and Posters inside. Of course, I've also caught a lot of Pokémon, and I'm raising them properly, too. Actually, I'm more worried if _you're_ raising Pokémon properly, Natsu…"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "Yea I mean they haven't killed _too many_ Pokémon, only a couple here and there…"

Rival Lucy continued. "Well…I'll battle with you, so you can show me your Pokémons' true strength!"

Natsu smiled. "Yea! I'd like that! YOU'RE ON, LUCY!"

Cyber Lucy smiled. "The Pokémon I raised won't be beaten by your Pokémon, Natsu! GO _WENDY!_ "

Natsu smiled as he now saw a blue and white Altaria flying about the field. "Hey! I see she got new Pokémon unlocked! GO _MIRA!_ "

Natsu's dainty bat Pokémon emerged and already had a quizzical look on her face. "Oh my, even if I had my full power I'm not sure I could fight Wendy of all people…"

The real Wendy sadly was not there to comment back. The fake Wendy, however, used a powerful _Dragon Pulse_ attack to knock Mira out of the sky and ended her fight.

Natsu made the next logical choice. "Eh, okay…go _Laxus_ …"

"LAXUS!?" Everyone except Nigel yelled out in unison.

Nigel laughed at that. "Hey, at least he knows his type effectiveness, now…I mean it's not like it's the _real_ Wendy he'll be frying!"

Natsu smiled. "Okay Laxus time to slay a dragon…man that actually hurt to say…"

Laxus agreed. "Yea, Natsu I'm not sure I can go all out on this one." He flicked a finger and shot out a semi-powerful bolt of lightning that still fainted Wendy.

"Laxus used _Discharge!_ It's Super Effective!"

Cyber Lucy nodded. "Okay, GO GAJEEL!"

"Agh!" Nigel sighed. "I guess Lucy knows her stuff, too…"

Cana winked. "Hey, remember that Lucy isn't controlling herself, ya know? Make sure to give credit where credit is due…" She then smiled and moved her new Steelix into attack.

"And right now, credit will be served up on a sweet plate of 'suck it'!"

"Gajeel used _Earthquake!_ It's Super Effective!"

Laxus grounded himself to prepare for the deadly impact. "God damn it…why did it have to be that idiot Gajeel…?"

After falling in defeat, Natsu actually laughed. "BAHAHAHA! OH MAN THAT LOSER CREAMED YOU GOOD!"

Laxus used his final breath to curse his owner. "Natsu…get me off the field or so help me I'll…"

Natsu quickly collected his fainted Electivire. "Eh, I don't really wanna know what he was gonna finish saying…GO _JUVIA!_ "

Then, Juvia of the Great Sea emerged as her beautiful Milotic form. "Oh thank god, I don't have to fight my beloved Gray in this fight…" She then looked to the fake version of her old partner form the Phantom Lord Guild.

"Although…I can beat _him_ up any time I like… _WATER NEBULA!_ "

"Juvia used _Hydro Pump!_ It's Super Effective!"

As the Milotic washed away Gajeel from the game, Cyber Lucy nodded. "Okay then, GO _ERZA!_ "

Then, her powerful and possibly over-powered Gardevoir emerged onto the field. Instinctively Juvia and Natsu both cowered back in fear.

Nigel tried to reassure them. "Hold on, remember Lucy had no strong Pokémon vs _Water_ -Types. I think it's safe to say that…"

Then, the fake Erza let out a powerful psychic attack that had no issue what so ever fainting Juvia. Cana batted her eyelashes and turned to her fiancé. "Oh I'm sorry, you were saying something?"

Nigel bit his tongue and sat back down. Natsu then smiled and collected the fainted Juvia. "MAN! She's gotta be the most powerful Pokémon I've faced so far! BUT NOW IT'S TIME TO SHOW HER THE MOST POWERFUL POKEMON I'VE _SEEN_ SO FAR! GO _GILDARTS!_ "

His mighty Golem Gildarts Clive then emerged onto the field. "Oh, so you want me to take out ol' Erza for ya, huh…?"

Cana crossed her arms and pouted. "That's no fun…"

Gildarts smiled at his daughter's childish anger. "Oh hey _Sweetie_! I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to destroy your wittle toy, okay?" Without waiting for his offspring to reply with some smart-ass comment, Gildarts smiled and sent out a powerful _Explosion_ move to faint himself and the obnoxiously powerful Gardevoir.

Natsu smiled. "Okay that works! Now…"

Here, he and Cyber Lucy yelled the same thing.

"GO _JELLAL!_ "

Gallade, and Lucario both entered the field. Yet as both of them held the same name, only one held the real Jellal.

The real Jellal, or Gallade was taken back, "Wow…of all the Pokémon I've had to face…"

Cyber Lucy smiled. "Oh hey! We have _two more_ Pokémon with the same name!"

Natsu chuckled. "Yea! That's kinda cool! Now let's see whose is stronger! JELLAL DO YOUR THING!"

"Right! _METEOR!_ " He then shouted his spell as h set off in an _Extreme Speed_ attack. Yet as he did, the Lucairo mimicked him and kept up with everything, punch for punch.

Then, Jellal back up, and as the Lucario did too they both shot out powerful beams of light. As they hit each other head on, Natsu shouted out. "Come on man! You're super effective against this chump!"

"Am I?" Jellal snapped with curiosity. He stopped to consider the Lucario's dual Fighting/Steel-type, and also to gear up for a powerful attack.

"May the Seven Stars bring Judgement Upon You…" He then stopped to reflect on the moment.

"Wow, I've said these words so many times before…yet I've never told them to myself. This is rather chilling…"

"HEY JELLAL! AREN'T YOU GONNA ATTACK ANY TIME SOON!? Jellal then snapped out after hearing both Natsu and Nigel yelling frantically at him.

"Oh right… _GRAND CHARIOT!_ "

As Jellal's _Psystrike_ attack hit its mark, Lucario fainted.

Cana looked over to a rather tense Nigel who just finished yelling at Jellal. "Ha…what's the matter, Nigel? You afraid a lousy drunk like me will beat you at your own game?"

Nigel was taken back by that comment. "I…no not at all…" He quickly cupped the microphone in one hand and whispered into Natsu's game. "Okay please just end this for _me_ …she stole all my wine for crying out loud."

Cana rolled her eyes and overheard his expression. "Pff...Whatever you say…eh go _Gray_."

She smiled as a new and improved Gray Fullbuster emerged onto the field. No longer was he the tiny little Snorunt from before, but now he had evolved into a terrifying creature known as _Glalie._

The real Gray sat back. "Wow…that's actually kinda cool. Way better than that little Eskimo guy from before…"

Cana then smiled. "Yea? Well watch _this!_ "

She hit the attack button and had the Glalie send out a powerful cloud of icy wind. "Gray used _Freeze Dry!_ Jellal is now _Frozen Solid!_ "

Natsu shrieked. "OH MAN NOW ICE BOY!? Grr…he even cheats in the game, too."

Gray looked right over to Cana. She smiled and winked back as she sent out another powerful _Freeze Dry_ to faint Jellal in two moves.

Natsu then got angry. "OKAY GRAY I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! NOW YOU'VE OFFICIALLY AWAKENED THE _MONSTER!_ GO _ERZA!_ "

Gray then regretted ever saying a word as Erza the Blazekin came to the field. As she saw her new opponent she simply smiled. "Ha! Well, it appears that _both_ of my types are Super Effective…"

Cana grinned and matched her level of sarcasm. "Is that so? Well here, let me even the playing field…" She then had Cyber Lucy pressed her Mega Ring.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor as Glalie now Mega Evolved into a more terrifying ice beast and shouted out in pure rage. The real Lucy then spoke up. "No way…Gray has a Mega Evolved form too? That means…"

Nigel grinned and whipped a childish tear of joy from his eye. "Yep…my whole team can Mega Evolve…how sweet it is."

Cana ended his little moment of glory and began shaking her controller. "Eh? _MY_ team, remember?"

Natsu shouted with rage. "OH THAT'S TOTAL _BULLSH*T!_ GRAY COULDN'T MEGA EVOLVE IN THE LAST GAME! NIGEL WHAT KINDA HACKS ARE YOU LETTING THAT CHEATER USE IN THIS GAME TOO…?!"

Erza waved down his anger. "Calm down, Natsu… _two_ can play this game…" She then smiled. " _RE-QUIP! Flame Empress Armor!_ "

As Erza Mega Evolved, Cana stopped to giggle and patted Gray on the back. "Eh sorry…I kept your little guy here alive for as long as I could."

Gray began holding himself in a hug, but still tried to act cool. "Is that supposed to make me feel any better…?"

Erza then unleashed a powerful _Fire Blast_ Attack right for Glalie's face, which quickly sent him back to his owner.

Natsu smiled. "OH YEA GAME OVER! Stupid Gray…Okay Erza time to take you up and…"

Cyber Lucy giggled. "Hold on I have _one_ more, silly! And he's your _favorite_ one!"

Natsu froze in fear as he knew exactly where she was going. Then, Natsu the proud Charizard emerged onto the field, and then the real Natsu began sobbing uncontrollably.

Erza simply smiled and powered on a cloud of energy. "Wow he look pretty impressive, wouldn't you say Natsu…?"

He wiped away his tears. "Get on with it…you _monster_."

Erza cracked a smile. "Okay, but only as my Trainer commands…"

* * *

As Erza was making an example of her proud Pokémon trainer, we now find Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvel, Carla, and Panther Lily riding a train out to the Capital city of Fiore, Crocus.

Gajeel was lying flat on his belly as he moaned with discomfort. "Man, this sucks…you're lousy _Troia_ thing wore out already…"

"Oh I'm soo sorry, Gajeel! I though Natsu just had the immunity! I guess this means I _am_ a terrible wizard, after all…" Wendy looked displeased with herself.

Carla then jumped up to smack Gajeel on the head. "APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW YOU INSENSITIVE BAFOON!"

Lily laughed as Carla completed her gesture. "So, Nigel wants us to go around and take a tour of the A.N.T. plaza to see if we can find any suspicious activity? This ought to be interesting."

Carla collected herself and nodded. "Yes, I believe that is the mission. I just hope we don't run into anything that might cause Natsu's game to speed up. After all he only has a _day and a half_ left before the hacker begins with his initial threat."

Wendy looked out towards the grassy plains through the window and began to worry. "Yea, that means we can't waste any time on our end, either. Nastu, Erza, the whole guild is counting on us to help them out of the game."

Lily then nodded. "I agree…let's just hope Carla's suggestion is just a bad hunch and not her _Clairvoyance_ acting up…If it's the latter we may be in for a bigger mission that we expected."

* * *

 **Okay, Erza _is_ a monster! and I like the little inter-relationship rivalry between Nigel commanding Natsu's Team, and Cana commanding Lucy's team. Very funny.**

 **Also, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Lily are off. I hope they know what they're doing. _To Crocus they go!_ I think tomorrow's chapter will take a stroll to Team Magma or Aqua! One of those two, I can never remember...**


	25. 24 - Fun with Team Magma

**Author's Note: AHH! Here's Chapter 24! ENJOY!**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four - Fun with _Team Magma_

* * *

Natsu found himself hopping out of the air as his tiny yet dependable Mirajane the Noibat dropped his off at a very familiar volcanic peak.

"Okay Natsu, I hope I was quick enough!" She smiled with delight in her eyes.

"You're good, thanks Mira!" Natsu nodded and collected his Noibat back inside her Poké Ball. He then collected where he was.

"Okay Nigel…" Said the pink haired hero as he scratched his head. "What am I doing back _here_?"

Nigel had Levy pull up a map on her monitor and began instructing Natsu on his new mission. "You're heading under the mountain. Go that way."

Natsu smiled. "Oh I used that passage way to get around it the first time!"

Nigel waved that off. "No, no I mean you're _actually_ going inside the heart of the mountain this time."

Lucy sat by with a worried face. "Um, isn't it a volcano?! Won't he be endangered?"

Nigel looked at her and grinned. "Hey, he is a _Fire_ _Dragon Slayer_ , isn't he? Are you Fairy Tail Wizards just for show, or...?"

Lucy paused as that comment made her smile, and faintly blush as she thought about her pink haired friend. "Yea, I guess you're right about that."

Happy patted her on the back. "Of course he's smart, Lucy! After all this is _Nigel_ we're talking about!"

Lucy sighed, knowing Happy probably did not mean that entirely. "Well I can see the two of _you_ got along on your little 'bro-trip'..."

"HA! Man, it's always good to hear you, Happy!" Natsu laughed and began his decent down the southern end of the volcano. As he made it about half way, however, he found himself tumbling over a very steep section of cliff. Once he jumped off a large cliff face, Natsu turned around and noticed that the boulder face of the cliff seemed to have one large piece separated from the rest of the rock wall.

Natsu scratched his chin. "Hmm…I wonder if…?" He ran forward and pushed through the rock, and after doing that it caused the separate rock surface to go inward, revealing a door frame hidden form every day view.

Nigel cringed. "Hmm, so this is what they've been doing to my server…?"

That comment made Natsu angry. "Oh don't worry. They're gonna pay…"

* * *

Natsu made his inward decent throughout the red and black cave. He could hear a constant flow of lava around him at all times, but his nose was too distracted by all the smoke and ash that he could never keep a trail straight in front of him.

All he knew was that Nigel told him to find the core of the volcano. And so, after running into several locked doors, Natsu finally came across a disgruntled trainer wearing a Magma hoodie.

"Uh-oh looks like we got a little _Salamander_ snoopin' around. Hehe…" Just like Maxie, all the members of Team Magma happened to be real life players who were all corrupted into joining the dark team and their nefarious plans. This player however, seemed to be very familiar with the news surrounding Fiore. "Everyone's talking about it in the kingdom. The Salamander and his S-Class friends of _Fairy Tail_ are less than 2 days from being wiped away from the game. Even better, Maxie is looking to save the server, but only for Magma members!"

"Damn it!" Nigel slammed his fist on the table. "I figured he was up to some crap like that! I bet Archie is doing the same thing! They don't care about the safety of the server at all!"

The kid then bravely threw out his first Pokémon. "You're goin down, _Salamander!_ GO _BALTOY!_ " He then threw out a tiny little clay Pokémon with pink lines surrounding his body.

Natsu collected a final breath and began to grin. "Kid…I hope you know what you're doing…GO _JUVIA!_ "

Knowing Magma and Water-types do not get along, Natsu cleverly enough put two and two together and decided to use his powerful Water-mage/Milotic in this battle to come.

The proud Juvia emerged to the field. "Oh this isn't the battle with Love-Rival anymore? I wonder who it could…" Juvia paused as soon as she saw the Magma logo.

"Oh…" She then spoke with a serious and determined expression. "Well, I can't be letting up my attack for _these_ monsters."

That made Gray smile back home. "Hey, that was pretty cool Juvia."

The Milotic smiled back. "Well Gray, when my friends in _Fairy Tail_ are being threatened by fools such as Team Magma, there really is no time for playing games. Now… _WATER CYCLONE!_ "

Juvia of the Great Sea demolished her opponent, and the one after that, and she even led Natsu all the way through that hallway and onto the next.

* * *

One by one, Juvia and Natsu fought their way throughout the twists and turns of the Magma Hideout as they made it lower and lower inside the cave. Then, as steam started to replace simple smoke, they could hear the sounds of magma getting much louder.

Juvia kept up her intense stare ahead. "This is _steam_ , not smoke, which may suggest machines or provisions. We must be nearing a low point in the volcano."

Natsu nodded. "Yea, I smell magma now, which means _our other Magma_ should be right ahead too…"

Then, As Natsu and Juvia emerged the came across a large pool of liquid hot magma with several team members of the same name surrounding the room. Natsu immediately recognized the Leader, Maxie, but as he went ahead the goon Tabitha came in to confront him first.

"Hehehe! You made it this far, so I'll tell you!...That's right! Up ahead, _Groudon_ is sleeping!"

Natsu looked confused. "What are you talkin about? Who's Groudon?"

Tabitha scoffed and continued. "Maxie went to Groudon just seconds ago! It's going to awaken really soon! Hehe! And soon after…we will be able to abandon this lousy _public_ server and rejoin our own. Then you _fools_ will all lose your characters and watch as they're wiped from the server! Hehehe! GO _NUMEL!_ "

Tabitha then sent out his choice without looking at Natsu's, who was already out on the field.

"DON'T WORRY NATSU! I'LL DEAL WITH _HIM_ , TOO!" Juvia spoke without a command. " _WATER SLICER!_ "

Once she sent out her powerful _Aqua Tail_ , Numel fainted. This made Tabitha step back and re-evaluate his next move.

"Hmm…go _Mightyena_."

Natsu began to grin as the normally weak wolf Pokémon took the field. "Geeze, you guys will never learn. These stupid pups will never beat me!"

Happy smiled from Magnolia. "AYE! Everyone knows that _Cat's Rule_ and _Dogs Drool!_ "

Juvia smiled. "Well I can't vouch for that, Happy. But I certainly know _THIS_ DOG WILL BE DROOLING!" She then sent out a powerful Surf attack that flooded the entire field and faint Mightyena in one fell move.

Tabitha had no reaction and continued to grin. "…go _Zubat_."

Then, a tiny, annoying little bat Pokémon took the field.

Natsu laughed. "AHAHAHA! _THAT'S_ YOUR BIG TRUMP CARD!?"

Natsu couldn't quell his laughter in time to notice that the Zubat was flying in at max speed, and just as it did it landed a quick bite of pure pain right on Juvia's neck.

Juvia shrieked in pain. "AGH! WHAT WAS THAT MOVE?"

"Zubat used _Poison Fang!_ Juvia is now badly _poisoned!_ "

"No…" Natsu had a hard time remembering each and every stat effects in this game, and some still confused him. However, after experiencing a very painful poisoning at the hands of Gym Leader Ramos back in his game with Lucy (X&Y), he knew _just_ what Juvia was in for.

" _WATER JIGSAW!_ " Juvia did not however, and continued to attack. She sent out a quick _Water Pulse_ to faint the extremely weak Zubat and ended the battle.

Natsu looked puzzled, and completely forgot about Juvia's stat condition as Tabitha began to speak.

"Taken down again I see... Hehe...Well, while you wasted time with me, Maxie should have awakened Groudon..."

"GYAH! YOU BASTARD!" Natsu and Nigel both shouted simultaneously as Maxie turned to greet them. Yet, as he did, Natsu's eyes were now being drawn to the pool of magma, where inside he then saw a great big red and black beast Pokémon with bright eyes that were barely opened up, and razor sharp teeth slowly came out of the edge of the magma. It appeared to be lying down in a shallow pool of the magma as it was in the middle of a deep sleep.

Then, Maxie began his ritual. "Groudon... Nothing could awaken you from your sleep bathed in magma... This _Blue Orb_ is what you sought. Wasn't it? I have brought you the Blue Orb. Let its shine awaken you! And show me... Show me the full extent of your power!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW IF THAT WILL WORK! JUST STOP, YOU IDIOT BEFORE YOU…!" Natsu went to run into stop the villain, but he was then blinded by a glaring blue light as the orb began to shine and coat the entire cavern in a haze of blue.

Then, the ground shook, and as the magma began to boil the mighty Groudon's eyes fully opened up. It stood tall as magma dripped off of its scaly back, and as it rose it let out a powerful roar.

Then, in a puff of smoke, the beast fled.

Maxie gasped and looked around the empty pool of magma. "Groudon! What's wrong? Wasn't the Blue Orb the key? Groudon! Where have you gone...?"

He then stopped and turned to a growling Natsu. Maxie glared back at the _Dragon Slayer_ with eyes of evil. "Oh, so it was _you?_ I've seen you poking around uninvited here and there... I get it now! You must have pulled a cheap stunt!"

Natsu stood up. "Are you out of your mind!? Those people at the other mountain told me and Archie that this was the wrong orb! I know they told you the same thing, and yet you still went through with your plan! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO _PROVE!?"_

"SILENCE!" Maxie shouted. "…You little _Rat_. You _and_ that idiot Nigel. Steven, Wallace, Jason, his fool of a father Jackson, even your precious friends in _Fairy Tail_ have no idea." He then got a look of madness in his eyes.

"At least Archie understands the end game…THIS SERVER IS _HELPLESS!_ ARCHIE KNOWS THAT! That's why he and I are at war. We are trying to collect the two most powerful Pokémon on the server and bring them into our new worlds. Two separate worlds in which Magma members will be alone, and another with Aqua members…but in order to do that one of us must _lose_ …"

Maxie then grabbed a Poké Ball. "AND I ASSURE YOU IT WILL NOT BE _TEAM MAGMA!_ NOW GO, _MIGHTYENA!_ "

Natsu never wasted his time. "JUVIA! TAKE THIS CREEP _DOWN!_ "

He then turned and instantly remembered her new weakness. Maxie chuckled. "Ha! Nigel traps you in here and expects you to be the savior of the server, and here you can't even heal your friends!"

Natsu went to panic, but as he did the Water Serpant began twitching while a cloud of purple began to form under her eyes.

After a long pause, Juvia jumped out and onto her opponent. "AGH! _WATER SLICER!_ "

She swiftly sent out a powerful _Aqua Tail_ to end the battle for Maxie's Mightyena as he chose his new Pokémon.

"HA! GO _CAMERUPT!_ "

Juvia never backed down, even as her health reached the yellow and her eyes began to haze with purple sickness.

"I-I will…not give up… _W-WATER CYCLONE!_ "

"Juvia used _Whirlpool!_ It's Super Effective!"

Maxie scoffed as his prized Camerupt fell to his least favorite Pokémon type. "Do you know why I hate the Water so much…?"

He then grabbed his final Poké Ball. "It's because _water_ doesn't know when to let up! GO _CROBAT!_ "

Then, as a sinister bat Pokémon came to the field, Natsu looked worried. "Agh, another _Poison_ -type!"

Crobat swooped in to land a powerful _Wing Attack_ , yet as it hit, Juvia's Hp barely changed.

"A…huh?" Natsu looked confused.

Then, Levy explained. " _Marvel Scale_. Whenever Juvia is suffering from a major status ailment, her physical defense stat increased drastically."

Maxie rolled his eyes, and this little glimmer of hope was just enough for Juvia to make her final move.

"Ha…well if you despise the water so much…perhaps I'll be kind enough to send you to your new server with AN _ECXESS AMOUNT OF IT! WATER NEBULA!_ "

"Juvia used _Hydro Pump!_ "

Despite the fact that she ended the battle in the read, Juvia the Rain Woman persevered and came through to end the battle then and there. Natsu smiled and quickly brought her back inside her Poké Ball. "Hey, good gob, Juvia. Now take a rest and I'll get you healed up soon…" He then re-focused his attention on the defeated Maxie.

"Agh…hmm…What makes _you_ so adept at handling Pokémon?"

Natsu kept facing forward. "I can't tell ya…I'm just here to help my friend."

"Hmm, cute." Maxie then scratched his chin. "There has to be some reason why Groudon fled... That's what you're trying to say, aren't you? ... Humph... You think I didn't know that? With Groudon gone, there is no longer any need for this blasted volcano. I am going after Groudon, so this is where we part!" He then snapped at all the surrounding Magma grunts to follow him up the path out.

As Maxie escaped, Natsu looked to Nigel. "Eh, so where now? That creepy Groudon is out runnin' amok, now!"

Nigel remained calm. "Well, I know some people who may know more information…head over to Slateport City when you're done."

* * *

 **Okay I had a LOT of fun writing Maxie this chapter! Explaining his team's objective and having him snap at Natsu felt awesome to write! Plus the redemption scene for Juvia was AWESOME!**

 **Chapter 25 tomorrow. You know what they say; "Magma Today, Aqua Tomorrow"...well, at least I was told that's what they say. Don't ask me who they are...**

 **(Also the Super Bowl is set! [and once again my Browns will not compete in it, lol] Congrats to the Denver Broncos and the Carolina Panthers! I'm actually excited for a Super Bowl for once, I'm not sure who to root for!)**


	26. 25 - Fun with Team Aqua

**Author's Note: Hello! Here is the 25th chapter, and this one will focus in on the secret base of Team Aqua.**

 **Once again remember that while I am using the bulk story-line from _Pokemon Emerald_ , I am using characters and personalities from ORAS, including their designs.**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five - Fun with _Team Aqua_

* * *

Natsu had made a quick exit out of the chambers of Mount Chimney. He was now being securely flown to the southern city of Slateport by his trusty friend, Mirajane.

As they began their approach onto the southern end of the city, Mira swiftly landed Natsu at the regulated Pokémon Center in the heart of the town. Natsu quickly collected her and made hast for the northern shipping yard and marina of Slateport City.

When he arrived, Natsu had to pass through a large, dissipating crowd, as Cpt. Stern had just finished an interview with the Hoenn News Crew.

He was now taking mini-questions from the audience members. "Yes, indeed. And that is why we intend to move ahead with our expedition." He then began to laugh. "Whew... That was my first time being filmed for TV. What a nerve-racking experience!"

The crowd laughed in support, except for Natsu.

Then, right as the _Dragon Slayer_ made it to the middle aged Captain, Stern looked up and smiled at Natsu.

"Oh! It's _you_ again! You're looking well, Natsu. Glad to see it. We made a huge discovery on our latest expedition to the seafloor. We found an underwater cavern on Route 128—and we think it may be the den of a super-ancient Pokémon long thought to have been extinct."

Natsu would have let him continue, but there were more urgent matters to address. "Yea I know what you mean. Listen, I need to warn you about…"

Then, everyone in the area heard a loud screeching sound come out form a random speaker phone system, followed by a rough voice using way too much nautical slang.

"Ahhh… Ahhh… Testing, testing. One, two, three…OKAY! I hope you're listening out there… Captain Stern! We of _Team Aqua_ will now be commandeering your lovely submarine! You'll contribute to our great plan of returning everything to the _beginning_ … I hope you appreciate this great honor! Wah…hahahah!"

Stern then recognized the speaker system and immediately panicked. "It came from the Harbor! Our _submarine!_ They took it! Young man! I'm sorry, but... Please come with me!"

Natsu nodded, and together they raced back indoors to see what exactly was going on.

When they arrived, they saw dozens of ropes hooked to the harbor railings, signaling that some members of Team Aqua had scuba-dived down and up through the harbor to sneak in a steal the submarine without using the front door.

Archie's head was exposed from the roof of the vehicle, but as he went to shut the top hatch, he spotted Natsu's pink hair out of the corner of his eye.

"Bwahahahahahahahah! Impossible! You actually followed us all the way from Mt. Pyre? Grah-hah! You got me! I bow to your persistence and love of justice! Bwaha!"

Natsu once again started growling with rage. "GYAH WILL YOU PEOPLE EVER LEARN! Quit messin' with the server!"

Archie laughed even harder at his defiance. " Bwahahahahah! It's a pity, so it is, but we're well past the time when you and your best efforts could turn the tide…We'll add a few last touches to this submarine, and we'll be all set to bust open the _Seafloor Cavern_ where that great ocean Pokémon is sleeping. Our plans to return everything to our own world…They're as good as complete!"

He then shot Natsu a quick thumbs up for sarcasm. "But I know you gotta do what you gotta do, scamp. I'm not gonna tell ya to quit chasing us… Follow us all the way to our _hideout in Lilycove_ , if that's what your honor demands. Now then… Shelly?"

He gestured for his first mate to call out a command to the Aqua grunts standing on the harbor floor. Shelly smiled. "...Got it. You guys! Keep that spoiled brat busy until the submarine takes off! Let's go. Archie…"

"Aye! Take her to the depths!" The new captain yelled with gusto. "We'll see you there, then! My little scamp adversary! Grahahaha! Bwahahahahahahah!"

Natsu began shaking with rage as he summoned his powerful Laxus to mop the floor with the remaining Aqua grunts. Then as he made quick work of their teams, Natsu sighed and turned to a grieving Cpt. Stern.

"Those thugs... They're the same lot who tried to take the Devon Parts at the museum... What are they planning to do with my Submarine Explorer 1?" He quickly reconstructed Archie's speech and dawned a new theory that made his worst nightmare come to life.

"They can't be! They can't be after the super-ancient Pokémon that slumbers at the bottom of the sea...Natsu... I'm sorry, but... My stolen submarine... It could bring an unimaginable disaster upon the world... Someone has to get to their hideout in Lilycove and stop them! But I've got no chance alone! Natsu, please... May I ask for your help? I can at least get you as far as Lilycove, where their hideout is... Do you think you and your Pokémon could put a stop to…?

Natsu waved his hand to make the Captain stop talking. "Yea-yea…I was already planning on it."

Cpt. Stern smiled with pride. "Thank you! We'll launch at once!"

Natsu then heard his last words. "Wait… _LAUNCH_!?"

* * *

After a quick and painless boat ride to Lilycove (or long and painful one for some) Natsu found himself stumbling off the docks of the boat and onto the harbor in Lilycove City.

"Ugh…never…I'm never riding that stupid thing again…I coulda just used…Mira…"

Stern smiled. "Okay, Natsu. Keep an eye out for suspicious activity about town. If you happen to find the base, go ahead and stop them without me. I'm going to go ahead and alert the town's folk about the issue at hand." And just like that he was off.

Natsu finally stood up and regained the strength in his stomach. "Okay, without puking my guts out…where are these idiots anyway?"

Nigel looked right to his radar back in Magnolia. "I have an idea…"

Hiding along the cliffs of the islands off the northeastern coast of Lilycove there appeared to be a large cave that was heavily covered by seaweed, vines, and other lush green vegetation hanging from the cliff tops above and the ocean shoals below.

Natsu road in on Juvia's back as he passed through the vines and into a long and dark hallway. When he arrived the hallway appeared to be decorated like some sort of pirate cove, with large flags and banners hanging from the walls, and torches hung up everywhere to dimly light the path into the base.

"Okay, this must be the Aqua hideout." Natsu found the sandy shores on the other side of the inlet and collected Juvia. As he ascended up the stairs, Natsu was stopped by two Aqua grunts.

The male grunt laughed as the female smirked and stepped up first. "Hold on, let me take care of this loser…" She then sent out a little Carvanha and waited for Natsu to respond.

Natsu made no hesitation in sending ut his intimidating choice for battle "AGH! GO _LAXUS_!"

Laxus emerged, and he wasn't happy. He came out a not only vaporized the foe Carvanha, but he also fried the owner female grunt along with her male counterpart.

As they now lied face down twitching and moaning, Natsu began to run. "COME ON! WE CAN'T WASTE TIME!"

"Then why am I outside my Poké Ball…?" Laxus rolled his eyes and followed.

* * *

One by one, much like Juvia's quick defeat of the Magma hideout, Laxus was thrashing his way through the halls of Team Aqua's base. In fact, not only was he doing it faster than Juvia at half the time, he was also leaving Natsu in his dust.

This was not all bad however, because it gave Natsu a chance to lag behind and collect any and all items he could from the base (…except he never managed to get a VERY _IMPORTANT_ ITEM found within the OFFICE of the BOSS…)

Now, as he and Laxus had just finished completing a series of puzzles and teleporter mazes, hey finally emerged at the inner port of the cave base. Natsu ran forward, but was stopped as not one, not two, but _five_ Aqua grunts stepped up to battle.

Nigel looked rather angry at this. "These asses can't do this! It's completely against the server regulations!"

Laxus however, smiled. "Eh I don't think they read up on those regulations, Nigel…maybe this will teach 'em…"

The grunts all deployed tiny Poochyenas, and the lead man laughed. "HA! I don't care how big…or menacing…or powerful you Electivire looks…you…won't…"

He froze as the second man had to speak up. "BEAT TEAM AQUA!"

Laxus smiled like a smart ass and began to charge up with all his energy. "Ha…you wanna try me?"

"Laxus used _Discharge!_ "

After unleashing a howling volt of electrical energy, Laxus managed to fry each and every enemy in the group. The five grunts moaned, and some even cried as Laxus stepped over the bodies of their fainted puppies, and as he did Natsu followed up and passed out little revives.

"Here…don't let the little guys die on us…"

"Die…?" the leader then looked to Laxus. "What kinda monster is he?"

Natsu and Laxus ignored them to round about the end of the port. As they came around the hatch into the submarine was completely shut, and the vehicle was already submerging underneath.

Meanwhile, the lone admin Matt began to laugh. "Oh! I knew you'd come!"

Natsu stopped and collected his thoughts. "Matt…where is Archie going?"

The tall admin laughed. "You're the first punk ever to sneak into this hideout and make it this far! I expected nothing less from a crumb like you! But I've got some bad news for you! We already completely finished upgrading the ship!" He then pointed out a newly attached drill right before the vehicle completely fell beneath the sea.

"Look at that drill! As long as we've got that thing, we could KO the seal over the Seafloor Cavern with one punch! My bro Archie's in the ship! Come at me! If you take me out fast, you might be able to jump on and catch up to him!" He then stopped and pulled out a Poké Ball.

"Before you do, though… We need to settle once and for all who's stronger, you and your sorry Pokémon, or me and my not-so-sorry Pokémon! …Hoo! …Haaahh! I'm… Heating up! Me! You! Pokémon! Mixing it up! Dueling!"

Natsu's blood began to boil. "AIN'T NO WAY YOU LOSERS COULD COME CLOSE TO BEATING ME!"

"Natsu…" Lucy back in Magnolia then felt a shiver roll down her spine. She reached out to grab the mic, but Nigel covered it with his hand and shook his head.

Matt liked Natsu's rage and met him with equal the energy. "Hooah! Full on! I'm burning up! Well! Welll! Wellllll! Let's battle it out until we've got nothing left! GO MIGHTYENA!"

"YOU'RE BURNIN' UP!? WELL THAT MAKES _TWO_ OF US! GET HIM _LAXUS!_ "

Natsu didn't even have to make a command or Laxus to barrel ahead and ram right into the enemy.

"AGH! _ROARING THUNDER!"_

Laxus used _Volt Tackle!_ Laxus is hit with severe recoil damage!"

Although the hit took him into the yellow Hp zone, Laxus never even felt it as the foe Mightyena fell like a pathetic weed. Matt felt his own spine shiver as his eyes lit up with excitement. "Damn! That boy you got there must be _Laxus_! I remember watchin' his ass back in the Grand Magic Games!"

He then grabbed a new Poké Ball. "GO _GOLBAT_!"

Natsu remembered what happened to Juvia back with team Magma and yelled out to Laxus. "Watch out! That thing will poison ya if you're not…"

Laxus ignored him and sent a crashing bolt of lightning down from the heavens.

" _RAGING BOLT!"_

"Laxus used _Thunder!_ It's Super Effective!"

Now, it was Natsu's turn to shiver with confusion and fear. "Wow…you're pretty fired up too, aren't ya Laxus…?"

The tall Electivire looked on, but addressed his fiery friend. "Look, I don't like these guys as much as you do…they're tryin to ruin our lives, the players lives, and the lives of everyone at Nigel's company all at once. I think it's time we put this game into high gear and show them all we're not here to mess around."

Natsu smiled with pride and grabbed an empty Poké Ball. "Ha, glad to hear you say that, pal…why don't ya get a quick rest."

Laxus agreed, and Natsu collected him.

Matt laughed and nodded in his defeat. "Oho! That hurt just about exactly as much as I figured! Hah… Hah… Hah… Bro! It's all…on you…now…While we were battling it out… My bro Archie finished getting ready…" He then sighed.

"… I have only one hope… For my bro Archie to finish doing what he set out to do… That's all… My bro Archie is everything to me… I live to serve my bro…"

Natsu smiled as he saw the pale _Team Aqua_ crest tattooed on Matt's chest. The guild wizard then lifted up his right sleeve and showed Matt his own red Fairy Tail emblem marked on his right arm.

"Yea man, I know what you mean. Team Aqua's your _family_ , and you'd do everything it took to help your family succeed…"

That made the Aqua admin smile, and nearly brought a tear to his eye.

Natsu then got serious. "But right now me and _my_ family members are still trapped in here, and a friend of the guild is about to lose his entire project if this game gets wiped. That could cost him his company, and everything he's ever worked for in life."

Nigel Thomas then sat back and collected Natsu's words.

Natsu continued. "And if this game gets wiped, we all go with it. That's why I need to stop you, Archie, Maxie, the hackers, everyone…before tomorrow at Midnight. Otherwise…"

He never finished that statement before Matt smiled and nodded back. "Kid, you and those _Fairy Tail_ bros are something else…All right, then. You took me out, so I'll give you an idea of what the world will be like if my bro has his way. My bro Archie is headed for the big blue sea that stretches out from Lilycove City. Deep beneath the surface is the Seafloor Cavern. That's where the world my bro hopes to create will begin… Where the beginnings of the primordial world will be felt… Regular people and Pokémon can't make it there, though. How could you get there… Why don't you look around in towns by the sea and use your own thick head to think about it?"

Natsu nodded and walked away, leaving the Aqua admin to rethink his entire experience inside he gaming world.

Nigel then sat up. "Natsu, I know you're trying to save you and the others, but…are you worried to see my company lose this fight too?"

Natsu smiled. "What can I say? Any company owned by friend of Fairy Tail is practically Fairy Tail's company too…how else would we get money from ya!"

Nigel smiled and gave the screen a quick nod. "Okay, maybe now I need to work on getting you guys into my next board meeting…"

Everyone laughed at that, and Levy was the first to collect her thoughts. "Okay, Natsu! Where to next?"

Everyone else was paused in their thoughts as Natsu spoke up. "Well, right now we have no clue what Aqua's doing, but we _do_ know I have another mission to take care of…Nigel, take me to the _seventh gym_."

Nigel nodded and pulled up his map. "With pleasure, Captain."

* * *

 **Looks like Natsu and Matt had a heart to heart moment there...how touching.**

 **Also, the game is getting pretty serious now. Did anyone else manage to see Natsu completely skip on finding a VERY IMPORTANT OBJECT!? (Hint, the object is found in this story's cover photo.)**

 **Anyway chapter 26 tomorrow! (Also, did anyone read Fairy Tail's newest chapter!?...I know I say "wow" a lot when referring to the new chapters, but...wow.)**


	27. 26 - Gym 7: The Twin Trainers

**Author's Note: Hello! Here is Gym #7. I hope you remember the special theme from the Mossdeep Gym, and I also hope you enjoy!**

 **Author's Note: Hello! Here is Gym #7. I hope you remember the special theme from the Mossdeep Gym, and I also hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six - Gym #7: The Twin Trainers

Chapter Twenty Six - Gym #7: The Twin Trainers

* * *

Natsu and his team of Pokémon had just left the Team Aqua base after trying to catch up with their nefarious leader, Archie. Now, they set sail from Lilycove City down around the rough waters and perilous ocean currents of Route 124, which connects Lilycove to the eastern-most full sized city in Hoenn, _Mossdeep._

Although there are some very tiny towns and cliff dwellings along the mountains in the further south region, Mossdeep is the most populated town on the eastern front of the region. Its calm weather patterns and suitable climate is ideal for outdoor practices such as rocket launches, hence the fact that Mossdeep is home to Hoenn's single Space Center.

Now, Natsu rides his determined Juvia as they surf the high seas down to the single island town, and hopefully once they arrive he will be able to navigate his way to the Mossdeep Gym, and challenge the Seventh Gym Leader.

"Well, I sure am glad I don't consider you a _vehicle_ , Juvia. I'd be dead by now! We've been out here forever!" Natsu imagined the worst case scenario of riding a boat along the choppy waters to Mossdeep.

Juvia looked puzzled. "Haha…I'm not sure what to say to that, Natsu. Hopefully I will be able to find more suitable currents that can take us out east much faster." She along with the rest of Team Natsu was very devoted to making sure Natsu's game was running at peak speed as far as the story line was concerned.

In addition to that, Natsu's ground team back in Magnolia were also making sure that his game was running smoothly on the outside as well, mainly by eliminating delays that would keep him from completing the game by midnight. The reason this had now become an issue is because the fabled week-long threat from the mysterious hacker was coming to a close, and at midnight tonight, Natsu would have to beat the game, or try to find an alternative route to get him and his friends out before the hacker wipes the game clean of all material, including everyone trapped inside.

Lucy and Levy observed a map along the right side desk, and just then Lucy spoke up. "So we're sure that Natsu will be able to beat the game before the night ends…? That _is_ a tall order after all."

Nigel laughed as he kept his eyes on the traveling Natsu and Juvia. "Lucy, have more faith in the kid, would ya?"

Lucy snapped back. "YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!...I mean, he has to get 2 more badges and beat 5 trainers in the Pokémon League, and possibly stop Team Magma and Aqua if they run into him before the end."

Now, Nigel got serious. "Yea, I'm having Jason, Lisia, and Cana search for possible locations of the beast Archie mentioned before. I told them all to stick to the mainland island since we'll be down here in the ocean routes. Jason is searching the northern half of Hoenn with the help of his Magnazone, while Lisia is using her Altaria to fly over the main portions of the southern half.

Cana then kicked her feet up on the left side desk as she played her game. "Yea, and I'm having ol' Cyber-Lucy wonder around behind Natsu to check anything he misses…which appears to be a lot of things."

Levy noticed that comment. "Yea, I guess since Natsu's not really concerned with finding anything on his trip out, it's probably a good idea to have Cana sweep up from behind."

"Yea?" Cana then smirked and winked at Lucy. "I just figured this Lucy would appreciate how Natsu looks from behind."

Happy giggled beside her as Lucy's face hit the table. "I can't work with you people anymore."

"Haha, anyway…" Nigel then re-took the conversation. "…I'm also having Wendy, Gajeel and the other exceeds stay in Crocus to try and dig around my companies' plaza…It's been a while since I've visited HQ myself, actually. I _may_ wanna do that at some point…" The wealthy CEO slyly sunk down in his chair with a guilty expression.

Gray shook his head. "Eh I bet your guys can get things done without ya. After all it sounds like your companies have done pretty well since you've moved to Magnolia."

Happy jumped in the air. "AYE! That's the 'Fairy Tail Bump' for ya!"

* * *

Now, Natsu and Juvia had finally arrived in shallow waters as they reached the western coast of Mossdeep city. The grass and trees were all lush with green, and the buildings all looked like something out of a post card with the elaborate Space Center looming in the back ground.

Natsu jumped of his Pokémon and quickly collected her back into her Poké Ball. "Okay, time to find this dude's gym…or is it a chick?"

Nigel laughed. "Ah…actually it's both."

After, directing Natsu to the gym doors, the fiery hot-head understood the explanation "OH! That's pretty cool, actually! _Twins!_ "

Lucy smiled. "Alright! So does that mean he'll get to _Double Battle_?"

Nigel nodded. "This was a big feature back in the original game, so we decided to bring it back to perfection for this one."

Natsu nodded and swung the gym doors open. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get the last two badges!"

"Uh…" Nigel said with confusion. "They're not gonna give you…oh screw it I'll tell ya afterwords."

Without killing his buzz, Nigel let Natsu believe what he wanted to going inside. Once indoors Natsu then noticed the layout of the gym was rather dark and mysterious. He also saw a trail of little glowing bubbled lined all throughout the gym in a network of some sort like roads or paths. He then noticed that trainers ahead of him were not actually walking along these paths, but instead they were being levitated along the paths in midair.

Natsu nodded and began sniffing the air. "Yep, this looks like a _psychic_ gym to me. Smells like it too…which means it's gonna be fun _and_ challenging."

He made his first attempt at riding the energy orbs as the first trail left from the main platform. Once he landed, he was greeted by a dark haired boy on the next platform. "Well, I see that you have made your way to the inner sanctum of our gym, young…trainer?"

The boy was completely taken away as Natsu was lying on the ground curled up while he clutched his stomach.

"Yep…" Natsu tried not throwing up his lunch from before. "I knew it…challenging it is…"

He slowly brought his arm down to his belt as he grabbed his first Pokémon. "G-go…oh god…go _Jellal_ …" he slowly whispered as Jellal Fernandes emerged form the ball.

The boy challenging him began as well. "Hmm, odd choice…Go _Kadabra._ "

Jellal cocked his head around as soon as he saw the standard psychic Pokémon. "Natsu what am I doing out here in a psychic gym!?"

Natsu tried to explain. "Ugh…I don't know how to beat psychics…you're a psychic…figure out how you'd beat yourself…."

Jellal went to slap his forehead, but had to quickly dodge an approaching _Confusion Ray_ aimed right for his head.

"Great, Natsu is out and I have no moves that are Super Effective to my foe…" Jellal then crouched down and readied himself. "I'll just have to use my old ones then… _METEOR_!"

He bolted around the room at lightning speed as he used his old _Extreme Speed_ move and quickly fainted the physically weak Kadabra.

Natsu smiled. "Oh yea…now use your psychic powers to get me through the gym.

Reluctantly, Jellal had no choice but to do just that. One by one, he would levitate Natsu in the air, and cross the orbs himself, and luckily the indirect contact with the pathway somehow kept Natsu from getting sick.

Then, as they both fought their way quickly through each trainer (with help of Jellal's speedy strategy) they finally made it to the main arena in the back. Once there the two were greeted by a pair of twins with black hair and matching blue outfits. The two child gym leaders then smiled and began to speak.

The young boy with eyes of determination spoke first. "Heh heh heh... Were you surprised?"

His cheery sister spoke next. "Tee hee hee... Were you surprised?"

The boy then smirked. "That there are _two_ Gym Leaders?"

The girl did after. "That there are _two_ Gym Leaders?"

Natsu began feeling a headache. "Agh…I don't know if I can do this…?"

Nigel laughed. "Oh come on! They're So much fun!"

Happy played along. "Yeah come on! They're so much fun!"

Lucy glared at her two immature friends. "Wow…you two are something else."

The boy, known as Tate, replied. "We're twins!"

His sister, Liza, continued. "We're twins!"

Tate spoke next, followed by Liza. "We don't need to talk because..."

"...we can each tell..."

"...what the other is thinking... "

"...all in our minds!"

"This combination of ours..."

Then they both pointed at Natsu and spoke in unison. "Can you beat it?"

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Natsu then burnt out the short fuse inside his brain. "NOW I'M TOTALLY GONNA DESTROY YOU!"

Tate and Liza smiled. "Go _Solrock!_ " "Go _Lunatone!_ "

Then, two Rock-Psychic Pokémon emerged onto the field, with one shaped like a moon and the other the sun.

Natsu sent Jellal out to battle and also gave him a friend. "Here, _Erza_. Make sure he wins!"

Then, his Blazekin emerged from her ball. "Not to worry, Natsu. I have faith he'll do just fine. "She then winked to her partner Gallade.

Jellal smiled. "Well, I must say this will be easier than I expected…even though they are super effective towards your fire half."

Erza shrugged. "What can I say? I like the danger in these Gym Battles." She lunged forward while letting out a powerful kick right toward the sun Pokémon.

The kick landed right in its chest and cracked it straight in two, which caused it to faint and return to its owner's belt. The Moon, however used a very quick _Psychic_ move to send an earie cloud right for Erza's landing spot.

Lucky for here however, Jellal could manipulate that attack and send it right back.

"Jellal used _Psyco Cut!_ It's not very effective."

The moon took the hit with relative ease, and then send out a charming melody and hypnotic set of rings right in the face of Jellal.

"Lunatone used _Hypnosis!_ Jellal is now _fast asleep_."

The message was right. Jellal had crashed right to the floor and began taking a long nap. Erza shouted out. "Damn him! Now I can't use my partner to help…" She then had to think quick as a super effective _Psychic_ came right for her again.

Immediately she had no other choice but to jump high in the air. Then, as she built up momentum, she came crashing back down and landed right on top of Lunatone's head.

"Erza used _Sky Uppercut_!"

The Lunatone did not take that hit as easily and fainted just like its twin, Solrock.

Tate smiled. "Well, an interesting foe for us to face…"

Liza smiled back. "It must be time to use our _newest_ force against them?"

Tate never answered as he knew she would read his mind. They both then summoned their new Pokémon. "Go _Claydol!_ " "Go _Xatu!_ "

Natsu quickly used that time to use a nifty _Awakening_ item to get Jellal back on his feet.

"Uh, what happened?" He tried to collect the scene, but quickly caught up as Claydol sent out a powerful _Earthquake_ move.

"ERZA LOOKOUT!" He cried as he used a swift _Teleport_ move on his partner to send her up in the air, and while he did he had no choice but to take the attack straight on.

"JELLAL!" Erza cried as he was now on his knees and in the red health. Then, she crouched down to his side and tried to motivate his next move.

"Jellal, you have to fight through the pain!" She warned him right in the middle of the field.

Jellal squeaked out his next words. "Er-za…above…you…"

His warning clicked as she looked up to the sky and noticed the Xatu was about to deliver a super effective _Fly_ attack.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" She yelled out and used a second _Sky Uppercut_ to send the Xatu crashing to the ground.

It did not faint, but now that is was lying on the ground Claydol couldn't use his powerful _Earthquake_ until it returned to the air.

Erza tried to swiftly land, but was caught off guard as Jellal had geared himself up for a new attack. She also noticed that he was now Mega Evolved and was in very familiar magical stance.

"TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC! _SEMA!_ "

Then, his powerful _Focus Blast_ came crashing down and landed right on the head of the mighty Claydol. As the black Psychic/Ground Pokémon fell in defeat, the Xatu shot up again and went in to attack the very weak Jellal.

Sadly for the green bird, Erza beat him to the punch.

"NOT THIS TIME!" She cried out as she delivered a swift _Blaze Kick_ right to its head, and sent it flying into the back wall, fainted in a single series of two move.

Then, Erza stopped and walked over to a damaged Jellal. She then held out her hand.

"Here, you may wanna clean yourself up…" She smiled at his weakened state.

Jellal accepted and grinned as she helped him up. "Well, perhaps you should have just take them all by yourself…"

His rough yet sarcastic voice made Erza blush for a faint second. That is, until Cana Alberona took the mic.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO! I'm sure one of those Poké Balls are big enough!" She smiled and winked in their direction.

Natsu laughed. "BAHAHA! You too look ridiculous!" he had decided to make fun of their romantic efforts, because after all…they were still two completely different Pokémon.

Erza turned away with an awkward jolt. "Agh…Natsu return me and Jellal to our separate Poké Balls at once."

Jellal held his breath as Natsu cocked an eye brow.

"Well yes ma'am!" He did as he was told and returned his two beats back to their homes. Now, the _Dragon Slayer_ went to claim his new badge, and as he did his two favorite gym leaders began to speak up once more.

Tate: "Our... Our..."

Liza: "Teamwork."

Tate: "It can't be helped. You've won..."

Liza: "...so take this in recognition!" she then handed Natsu the seventh badge of Hoenn, the _Mind Badge_.

Tate: "The Mind Badge has the power to make all Pokémon up to Level 80, including those you've received from other people, obey you!"

Liza: "It also enables Pokémon to use the HM move called _Dive_!"

Tate: "And take this, too!"

Tate: " _Calm Mind_..."

Liza: "...comes from relaxing your mind and concentrating."

Tate: "Pokémon's Sp. Atk and..."

Liza: "...Pokémon's Sp. Def..."

Tate: "...will be heightened by this move!"

Liza: "It's a perfect move for Psychic-type Pokémon!"

"Yea? Well I could use a 'calm mind' right about now…" Natsu began trying to cram the disc into his head.

Tate smiled. "Looks like the bond between you and your Pokémon is far stronger than the bond we share as twins... But you'll go on from here to form even more bonds! That's the future I see for you!"

Liza giggled. "There may be a harsh ordeal ahead for you and your Pokémon... But that's all right! You and your Pokémon aren't alone! You have each other! That's why we want you to face whatever troubles may come your way head-on and full of courage!"

"Hey thanks!" Natsu finally smiled and bowed. He then turned around and looked at his path. "Uh…how am I supposed to get back…?"

Nigel neglected to tell the foolish trainer about the teleportation pad located behind the two gym leaders. The prankster Trillionaire then began to smirk. "Gee that's a tough question to answer…well I guess you'll just have to use the regular path all by yourself…"

* * *

 **Twins are so much FUN, aren't they?**

 **Twins are so much FUN, aren't they?**

 **...Okay in all seriousness they're not. I happen to be a twin in real life. It's not all bad, but there's a whole lot of sharing involved (we're not identical though so that's fine.)**

 **Now, Natsu has 7 badges! I hope he knows where to go next! Chapter 27 tomorrow!**

 **(Also, I put up a random poll on my page, so if you are able to see it give it a try. It's just a simple survey for readers!)**


	28. 27 - Save The Space Station

**Author's Note: Hello! This chapter is kinda cool because it really fused the stories and characters of Emerald and ORAS.**

 **Remember, for the bulk of the story I'm using Emerald, but all the characters come 100% from ORAS (unless they're Emerald exclusive like a soon to be revealed 8th gym leader whose name starts with a J...) Once we get to the Victory Road it will be 99% ORAS. The only reason I ever chose to use Emerald in the first place is because I didn't want to decided between OR and AS, and I liked the idea of both Magma and Aqua being evil (any other way is stupid cause they're both pretty much terrorists.)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven - Save the Space Station

* * *

Natsu crawled out of the doors from the Mossdeep Gym as he clenched his stomach with a green face.

"Okay…I give up…no more helpin' you guys…" He coughed up as he tried to threaten Nigel and the crew back in Magnolia.

Nigel rolled his eyes. "Natsu, your Pokémon team has gone through a lot so far. I think it was fair to let you take the way out of the gym…Well, now that we have the 7th badge, I'm completely out of options."

Levy began to scroll her mouse curser across the map. "Um, it looks like Jason and Lisia are still moving. I guess that means they're still looking…"

Lucy started worrying. "Oh come on! Isn't there anyone else who can help us!?"

Gray scratched his head. "Cana, you find anything on your end, yet?"

Cana shook her head as she had her Cyber-Lucy flying through the open seas of eastern Hoenn. "Nah, I haven't seen anything yet in these routes. Just rocks and water."

Happy also began to panic. "Oh man! What if we're gonna run out of time!?"

Everyone paused to imagine the worst as one more person, who had been sitting there the entire time, spoke up.

"Tee Hee! Well what about Nigel's friend _Steven_? He seems like a smart man."

The others turned and looked up to the large computer monitor to find Mavis Vemillion had now decided to sit on top of the screen and let her feet dangle over the edge.

Nigel then paused with total confusion. "Guys? GUYS!?"

Lucy rapidly shook her head. "O-oh right! Sorry Nigel. Urm, what about Steven?"

Nigel sat back and rethought her suggestion. "Wait… _STEVEN!_ His in-game residence is _ON_ Mossdeep!"

Everyone else lit up with excitement. "REALLY!?"

Levy spoke up first. "Wow! Well we can't expect him to know everything, but he will have a lead for sure!"

"Totally!" Lucy replied. "I mean the guy practically wonders around the region for fun, anyway. It's safe to assume he's seen some sneaky blue bad guys somewhere out of place!"

Natsu caught a whiff of Steven and shot up. "WAIT! I CAN SMELL HIM OVER HERE!"

He then darted up and ran right for the western most side of town, and came across a single medium sized cottage overlooking the inland sea. Natsu then noticed the sign on the front door. **"Steven Stone's Home."**

"OH YEA! I THINK WE'RE IN LUCK NOW!" He smiled as he kicked open the door, yet sadly as he did there appeared to be an empty house on the other side.

Nigel sighed. "Damn, I figured…I'll have to try and get ahold of him via comms lacrima. The guy never answers, but we have no other…"

"HELP! PLEASE! THEY'VE TAKEN OVER THE _SPACE CENTER_!" A random voice cried out from the opposite end of town.

Natsu turned around to hear the voice. "Space what?"

Nigel tried to explain. "It's a center that studied the stars and space above the planet. They're very scientific. But forget that now! We need to check it out!"

Natsu nodded and ran right for the large observatory on the eastern side of the island.

* * *

As he arrived, Natsu looked up to the very tall building made of glass and steel. "Whoa…this place is epic."

"Yea…" Lucy tried to act impressed, but her voice sounded confused. "Nigel, what's that big white thing behind the building?" She asked gesturing towards the large rocket ship.

Nigel smiled. "That's a _rocket ship!_ "

Levy was taken back. "Well…what does it do?"

"Ah!" Nigel paused. "…well, I'm not really sure…"

Everyone in the story then sat around in an awkward silence, but before it could last too long, Natsu snapped out of it.

"AGH SCREW IT! We don't have the time!" He yelled as he kicked open the doors with a violent hit.

Once inside, he came across a half-army of Magma grunts terrorizing the employees and staff of the space center as fire filled his eyes. Natsu grabbed his first Poké Ball. "Okay…whose butt am I gonna have to kick _this_ time…?"

He then eyed every grunt in the room until the bravest soul stepped forward. Sadly, the bravest soul was still scared out of his mind.

"Um…that would be me…?" He shivered and grabbed a Pokémon Ball as he began to cry a little. " _*Sob*_ Go _Numel_ …"

Natsu used that to make his next move. "AGH! GO _JUVIA_!"

The Rain Woman needed no long introduction to know exactly what to do. She quickly took over the scene with a huge wall of water that not only came crashing down on the enemy Pokémon, but it also washed away the grunt, his Magma friends, and badly enough some of the pedestrians.

As the waters receded Natsu wiped his brow. "Ahh…good work, Juvia. Now let's keep moving."

He quickly collected his powerful Milotic and ran up the nearest set of stairs. Any and all magma personnel that he ran into were quickly wiped out of sight as he pursued his main goal. Then, once he reached the top floor Natsu came across a computer room with several scientists and engineers cowering in fear as more Magma men and women appeared to be joining them.

Natsu noticed two familiar Magma members in the center of it all. The first to speak was the frail and robotic voice of Admin Courtney. "…Haha…I knew you would…I knew you would… _Loading_ …"

She then snapped and turned to her Leader. "Maxie…we have another guest."

Maxie turned to find Natsu standing at the top of the stairs. "Well…I should have known _you_ would be here." He turned to Natsu's left, and as Natsu turned to, it appeared that _Steven Stone_ was standing in front of most of the scientists to keep them away from Magma.

Steven grinned. "Natsu, I am so glad you showed up…I was worried I would have to fight these guys alone." He then turned to Maxie. "Team Magma… What's the point of stealing _rocket fuel_?"

Levy, Lucy, and all the others back in Magnolia gasped, and the _Celestial Wizard_ spoke first. "Nigel…how important is rocket fuel…?"

The businessman never answered as Steven did instead. "Well, let's just say it's supposed to get you into space…

Nigel rolled his eyes and sighed. "Maxie what the hell is this?" He asked his supposed collogue with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Ah Nigel." Maxie retorted. "I can't say I missed hearing your voice…Fufufu...Since you're so curious, you deserve an explanation. We're going to bring it with us onto our new server. The entire map will look identical to this one, only there will be no Pokémon uploaded to it. As such we here at Team Magma will make it our goal to ensure only _land_ Pokémon will exist, and we will then jettison the entire load into Mt. Chimney! With Groudon out of the way, we have no need for that slag heap of a mountain! So we'll use the fuel's power to make the volcano erupt! It will be savage!" He then began to laugh hysterically.

Lucy looked puzzled. "I don't get it. That doesn't sound _so_ bad. If they just wanna make their own game then…?"

"They can't." Nigel flatly replied. "I already told them it's not possible…"

Maxie grinned. "Right, except I'm not asking _you_ anymore, my humble Boss. I'm asking that fool who plans on wiping the sever clean."

Nigel slammed his fist on the table. "I KNEW IT! YOU'RE IN LEAGUE WITH _HIM_!"

Maxie shook his head. "Not precisely. He's ruining something I love too, but the only difference is he's given me and Magma a way out. So I lied, the new world will have Pokémon, but the hacker told me he would help wipe the new server of water Pokémon if I just stole _this_." He smiled as he held up the _Rocket Fuel_.

Steven stepped forward. "Hold on, why would someone _outside_ the game want _in-game_ rocket fuel?"

Maxie grinned. "That my friends is an answer we will both never know…" He then took out his Poké Ball as Courtney stood beside him.

"I…I… _analyzing_ …I will help you, Master. We will dispose of them immediately."

The man of steel got worried, but Natsu finally stepped up with a smile. "Hehe, just what I was waiting for…"

Steven smiled. "Natsu! You're going to help me?"

Natsu grabbed his first choice and nodded. "What can I say? I've got a fire in my belly now!"

Steven grinned. "Okay! GO _METANG_!"

Maxie threw his Pokémon out as well, followed by Courtney. " _MIGHTYENA!_ " " _Camerupt_."

Natsu then took his turn in the rotation. " _JUVIA!_ "

Then, the Woman of the Great Sea emerged for the fight. "Ah, I missed beating on these Magma fools. I hope they're ready to get wet…" She smiled as she sent out a powerful wave of crashing water onto the field, which flooded everything in sight; including all three other Pokémon.

Steven laughed and scratched his head. "Hahaha, that's a pretty powerful Milotic you have there…all though it may be best to just stick with _single_ attacks."

Natsu shrugged. "Hey, she loves fightin'! Hehe."

Maxie sighed. "Ugh, Go _Crobat._ "

Courtney made no emotion what so ever. "Go _Golbat._ "

Juvia went to attack, but now Maxie's grinning teeth emerged.

"CROBAT! USE _POISION FANG!_ "

Courtney made a similar command. "Golbat…you too."

"JUVIA!" Natsu gasped, but was too late as both bats came down and landed their powerful, poisonous fangs right into the neck of Juvia.

She began coughing uncontrollably as she fell to the ground. " _*Cough*_ Ugh…I…I-I can't…breathe…"

"OH NO! _JUVIA!_ " Lucy clenched her fists and jumped up in fear.

"DAMN IT JUVIA! HANG IN THERE!" Gray jumped out of his seat and grabbed the monitor. He suffered through watching her squirm in pain as she finally released words.

"G…G- _Gray_ …is that _you_ …?" She then passed out due to a loss of energy, which only made Natsu angry.

"Okay…I've seen some pretty stupid bad guys in my days…but none of them had ever made a _plan_ to deliberately piss me off…" He then looked up.

"SO _MY_ PLAN'S GONNA INVOLVE KICKIN' YOUR ASS! _GO LAXUS_!"

The heavens began to light with fire and bolts of energy as the powerful Laxus Dreyar emerged as a large and daunting Electivire. Steven's back filled with chills at the sight of his new partner. "Wow…Go _Skarmory_ …"

He hesitated to watch the struggle before releasing his next Pokémon, and now delivered the metal bird Pokémon to the field.

Then, Laxus spoke up. "Man, I don't know how many times we have to do this…BUT IT'S GONNA END SOONER OR LATER!" He then slammed his fist into the ground and electrified the entire field with lightning particles.

"Laxus used _Ion Deluge_. All _Normal_ moves are now _Electric!_ "

Steven's mouth was now dropped to the floor. "What the…?"

Nigel began to wonder as well. "Oh wow…he can't Mega Evolve, but I think his magic is trying to compensate for it by charging up all is inner energy and releasing it onto the field."

Lucy's lips began to quiver. "But…that means…"

Levy looked on. " _Dragon Force_."

Maxie's eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh my, this is a _truly_ remarkable Pokémon!"

They all had a chance to attack, but neglected to do so. This left Laxus wide open for his next move.

"AGH!" He began to light up with energy. " _LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!_ "

He sent an unbelievably powerful beam of energy right for the enemy Crobat, and as it soared across the field large particles actually left the foe Golbat and friend Skarmory seriously injured and paralyzed.

"Laxus used _Hyper Beam!_ It's Super Effective! Foe Golbat and ally Skarmory are both _paralyzed_!"

It would have included Corbat, but it's safe to say the powerful beam of light vaporized him into oblivion. Maxie sat back and clapped as Laxus nearly fell backwards and forced himself to recharge.

"Agh! Well...it looks like your little demon there is done…oh my mistake he's a _Dragon Slayer_ isn't he?" Maxie laughed at Natsu as he made a reference to the real world Laxus. "Very well, Go _Camelrupt_."

He then sent out his next Pokémon, and as he did Steven moved first.

"Skarmory use _Steel Wing!_ " He shouted and forced his partner to at least faint the opposing Golbat to make room for another enemy.

Courtney scoffed. "Ehhh…go _Mightyena_."

There were now four Pokémon back on the field, but before Natsu could move, the base around Camerupt began to glow. Then, Natsu looked up and noticed a familiar rainbow glow coming off of Maxie's glasses.

The fiery leader then addressed his enemy. "Now you see, this is _my_ power! _MEGA EVOLVE_!"

And so, the Camerupt did just that and extended its back into a full on volcano as its fur also turned a darker color orange.

He then smiled. "Camerupt… _Earthquake_."

The beast replied by sending a large tremor towards the enemy field, yet as it did it also managed to faint its friend who just joined the field.

"Agh…" Courtney went to address the foolish move, but bit her tongue. "…eh… _Reconnecting to Server_ …that's okay, Master. It was the best move possible."

Nastu ignored them as he watched the tremor hit his friend Laxus and fainted him then and there. He collected his Titan of a Pokémon and wiped his brow. "Mega Evolution…? You wanna see a Mega Evolution…?" He then slammed the button on his ring and threw out his ball at the same time.

"WELL HERE'S A REAL ONE FOR YA! GO _JELLAL!_ "

The lightning quick Gallade needed no more time to land on the field, quickly evolve, and gear himself up for his most powerful move.

"TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC! _SEMA!_ "

He sent down a crashing _Focus Blast_ right on the lone enemy, and before Maxie could blink, the Mega Camerupt was fainted, he and his admin Courtney were completely defeated.

Steven blinked but smiled. "Wow…that was unconventional…I saw more Pokémon go down by their _partners_ than by the opponents…"

Maxie did not smile, however. Instead he stood alone in confusion.

"All I want... I just want to expand the land mass... and make a suitable game for my followers…"

No one replied as he carried on.

"We failed to make the volcano erupt... We failed to control Groudon after we had awoken it... Is our goal to expand the land misguided? ... If... If we, Team Magma, are wrong... ... Then might Team Aqua's goal to expand the sea also be equally misguided?"

He then looked up to the ceiling. "And what about my fight against my company, my game, my home? Is that all misguided too? Have I been led down the wrong path too many times, only to let it consume me?"

Then, it was Natsu who stepped up. "Nah, I don't think its darkness…you just got a little cocky."

Maxie looked his way.

Natsu continued. "You just wanted to make a game for your friends in Magma. Archie scared you into the fight with Aqua, and the hacker scared you into the fight vs Nigel and A.N.T. You wouldn't have done that if you weren't blackmailed into helping him…Deep down, you're fighting the right fights, you're just handling them in the wrong way."

Maxie nodded. "All right...We will give up on the fuel... There appear to be more important matters that I must examine...Nigel. I will aid your Fairy Tail friends in the search for the hacker. We will save the server, and your friends with it."

Courtney stood tall. "I'm…I'm…I'm with our leader..."

Nigel rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay we'll take the help…but Maxie when this is all said and done I'm gonna ride out to Crocus and give you and Archie a change in _job titles_ …"

Maxie recognized the sarcastic anger in his voice and nodded. "Very well. I will accept my punishment. Now, we must find Archie."

Steven laughed and looked to Natsu. "Ah... Yes... I suppose I should welcome you to my home island now, Natsu. Please forgive the rather odd position on the search team, but I believe I can help us all find Archie."

Everyone smiled as he began. "... Now, where to begin..."

Then a rumble was heard outside, and the entire building, and even the island of Mossdeep began to shake out of control.

"Oh man!" Natsu yelled. "I didn't let Gildarts out by accident, did I!?"

Nigel looked on his radar and noticed a flashing red light below Mossdeep City out in the middle of the ocean. "Now, it came from outside!"

* * *

 **Ah intense! Big chapter tomorrow I think. I mean plot wise it probably is.**

 **Thanks to all who have voted on my poll so far! I plan on leaving up for a good time because it makes a good survey.**


	29. 28 - The Demon Within

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's the 28th Chapter! You know we've seen some pretty cool Pokemon over the course of the story, and some pretty cool evolutions too! However, I feel like I've left _one_ major evolution out so far...**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight - The Demon Within

* * *

Natsu, Steven, Maxie, and all the scientists and Magma grunts inside the Mossdeep Space Center ventured out onto the island town after hearing an ear-shattering noise, followed by a rumbling sensation that shook the entire island.

Natsu began to weigh in. "Hey that isn't one of your Magma friends, is it Maxie?"

Maxie shook his head. "No our mission was here in Mossdeep. I'm afraid I have no clue as to what that noise could be."

Nigel Thomas then spoke up. "Could it be Archie? He is supposed to be out around the water?"

Then, after several debates between the members of the game and _Fairy Tail_ , Steven Stone spoke his thoughts.

"Well…Let us take a moment to understand what is happening to our world right now. The rumbling that shook the earth right now... The eardrum-rupturing explosion we heard... They seem to be proof that a seal, which was long hidden deep undersea, has been undone at last."

Natsu responded after remembering the seal. "So it _is_ Archie."

Steven nodded and continued. "The super-ancient Pokémon that has been sealed deep beneath Route 128 since ancient times... It slept until now in the _Seafloor Cavern_. The entrance to that cavern was sealed by the power of a _certain Pokémon_ , all in an effort to keep any human or other Pokémon from ever breaching it. But now it appears that the scheming of that terrible Team Aqua has undone the seal. There is no doubt that they intend to revive the super-ancient Pokémon. And once they do so, it seems they hope to make its power their own."

Maxie agreed. "It is the mirror objective to our plan of securing Groudon for ourselves, only Archie has now tried to awaken _Kyogre_."

Steven turned to his new ally. "Natsu... If that team obtains the power of the super-ancient Pokémon, it will upset the balance of nature in this world. A crisis unlike any other before it will befall every living thing on this planet. I plan to do everything in _my_ power to quell this situation. That is my duty. But there is a limit to what _I_ can do with my power alone... That is why I am asking for your help. I have great faith in your abilities. Lend me your strength to put a halt to Aqua's mad ambitions! With you and I, Maxie and Nigel, and all your friends at home working together, we will overcome this disastrous turn of events. I don't think it is out of the question one bit."

Natsu nodded without hesitation. "Sounds like a plan. It's time to rain on ol' Archie's parade."

Steven pulled out a fancy mask and continued. "If you use _Dive_ , you will be able to dive to the ocean floor with your Pokémon and search the depths below for any clues along Route 128. And take this so you can stay with your Pokémon even in the depths of the ocean..." He then handed Natsu the mask.

"If you were to use _Dive_ in the correct stretch of water along Route 128... I believe you should be able to reach the entrance to the Seafloor Cavern. I will join you when I finish my duties. Please do what you can to stop Team Aqua until then. I am entrusting you to do this for me!"

Natsu nodded, and Nigel spoke up to Steven afterword. "Tell Jason to have his character wait at Lilycove and block other player traffic from going out into the sea. Also have Lisia do the same for Slateport. They're current searches can end, so at the very least we can have them give us some room to work."

Steven nodded, and Maxie looked to Natsu. "I understand you may not feel comfortable working with my team, but we have our own Submarine stationed not too far from here. With your permission, I can send a crew of my men to help you down in the caverns."

Natsu smiled. "Actually, why don't you guys go ahead and get a head start. We can race to the cave, and whoever wins gets to be the first guy to fight Archie!"

Maxie grinned and nodded. "Very well. We will see you down below." He gestured for Courtney and the other grunts to follow him to Port Mossdeep.

Natsu then ran to the southern coast of the island and tossed a Poké Ball into the water. As Juvia emerged, Natsu jumped on her back. "Okay! No time to waste! Get me to Route 128!"

* * *

Natsu and Juvia were soon seen lurking around the open waters and rocky islands of Route 128. As they came across several bizarre landscapes, Juvia made a note to her friend and current trainer.

"Natsu, I can see under the currents, and it appears that a lot of the ocean floor is scarred and faulted. I imagine these were the caverns that Steven mentioned."

Natsu kept his nose high. "Yea…we can't just find little cracks though. We need a cave that could fit a…"

"Oh!" Juvia cried out. "That round sand bar ahead! It appears to go much deeper, and on the other end I can see water flowing in a bizarre pattern.

Natsu secured his helmet and yelled his command. "Okay then! DIVE!"

Juvia agreed and they both passed beneath the surface. As they approached the south end of the island column, Natsu actually did manage to find a large open-holed cave sitting at the floor of the ocean.

He smiled and tapped Juvia on the back of her neck as they passed through the hole and emerged on the inner side.

Once inside, they instantly saw the Slateport Submarine docked at the edge of an interior shoreline, and this is where Natsu decided to make for land.

"Okay." He said as he collected Juvia. "Looks like I get to go through more caves…" He slowly passed through the ancient Seafloor caverns in search of any signs of life. After fighting with several wild cave Pokémon, Natsu finally heard noises coming from the deepest corners of the cave.

Once he found light at the end of the tunnel, he emerged only to find two small units of Magma and Aqua grunts standing off, while Maxie sat on his knees in defeat, and Archie looked over him with a sinister smile.

Maxie could barely speak. "Urk...Ugh... A-Archie...you..."

Before Archie could reply, Natsu shot up first. "MAXIE!"

The Leader of Team Magma slowly turned to see Natsu. "Y-you, child..."

Then, Archie's right hand gal, Shelly, smiled with her boss. "Ahahahaha! How did you manage to get here without a submarine? What an impressive child!"

Archie agreed. "Bwahahaha! Well, if it isn't my little adversary! I can't even find the words to praise you as you deserve."

Natsu growled back. "JUST SHUT UP! You need to end this right now before other people start getting hurt!"

"HA! Well sorry if my work gets out of my hands sometimes. Sometimes it's best to keep things simple…All I'll say is you met my expectations, scamp!"

He then addressed Natsu and Maxie both. "And I'm not just talking about today, but everything you've done up till now. And that's why you'll get the honor of meeting my new partner before anyone else living in this world…The super-ancient Pokémon… _KYOGRE_!"

Nigel grabbed the mic. "Archie will you give it up, already!? Maxie surrendered already! It's time for you to do the same!"

Archie howled with laughter. "Well, the Boss Man has finally returned! No wonder Maxie surrendered, he was always the softy between the two of us, wasn't he Nigel?"

Nigel bit his tongue as the Aqua man continued. "Shame too…I was the only one who ever enjoyed listening to your lousy _boat stories_ …that life just suits me, hehe."

Archie's maddening eyes returned as he looked to the dormant pool of crystal blue water, and inside was the sleeping Pokémon, Kyogre.

"How 'bout that?! That beautiful form so long resting at peace within the azure sea! I've been waiting so long for this day to come. We humans have disregarded Pokémon and nature both in our endless pursuit of our own desires and needs… And in the process, we've created this broken and disordered world… But this is the day when I finally obtain the power to return everything to how it once was―to return to our beginnings! Now that I can release the ancient power!"

Natsu froze. "Nigel, what's he talkin about?"

Archie spoke first. "The ancient power of _Primal Kyogre!_ "

Nigel was dumbstruck. "Ah…w-what is…what is that?"

Archie failed to answer. "And now, you are the last token resistance that's trying to ruin my day. I'll use everything my team and I have to crush you once and for all! GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Shelly pulled out her Pokémon as well. "Boss, I have faith in you, but after battling Maxie you're Pokémon are probably weak. Let's try a tag team against this sorry punk!"

Archie smiled and turned his head. "Ah! Ain't she a beaut' ? And smart too! GO Mightyena!"

"Go _Mighyena!_ " Shelly joined the fight too.

Maxie tried to stand up. "Natsu let me help you. He's far more powerful than you realize!"

Levy jumped in. "No kidding Natsu! You haven't even battled Archie on your own yet!"

Natsu stepped back and counted all of his interferences with Magma and Aqua, and it turns out Levy was right.

That being said, this was still Natsu here. "Hehe, don't worry. I've got a plan for this clown…GO LAXUS! And… _MIRA!_ "

Then, Natsu threw out both Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss to the field as the powerful _Electivire_ and the dainty and still original formed _Noibat_.

Mira looked worried. "Oh gosh I'm not sure I should be out here…"

Laxus grinned. "Eh, Relax. These guys aren't that tough…I can see it in their eyes." He sent a jolt of pure lightning right for both beasts.

"Laxus used _Discharge!_ " Soon after, both Mightyena's fainted.

Laxus smirked. "Those are my favorite Pokémon."

Archie grinned at Laxus's tenacity. "Well, this beast here sure knows how to fight! GO _MUK!_ "

Shelly sent out a Golbat for her choice. Instantly Mirajane cued up on the much larger bat.

"Mirajane used _Super Sonic!_ Foe Golbat is now confused!"

Shelly stopped her foot. "Damn it! I was gonna use _Confusion Ray_ on your Pokémon!"

Laxus smiled. "Whoa, nice hit, Girlie." He said with a smart tone.

Mira winked. "Well, I'm just tryin' to help, silly!"

laxus smiled again. "Tsk, sure thing…" Quickly, he sent out another _Discharge_ that fainted the Golbat and somehow left the Muk in the red health zone.

Right away, Archie smiled. "HA! JUST WHAT I NEEDED! MUK USE _SLUDGE BOMB!_ "

The large Poison Pokémon hurled up a gob of acid and hit Laxus right in the face. He let out a cry of pain, but as he did Mira swooped in and sent a gust of air right for Muk, fainting it in the process.

She then flew to his side as he began reacting slightly like Juvia did in her fight vs Maxie. "LAXUS! Natsu he needs help!"

Natsu grabbed his bag, but not before the two opponents both sent out identical Pokémon.

" _SHARPEDO!_ "

Then, they both pointed down the weakened Electivire, and as they did the two quick moving sharks swam through the air and left two painful Bite wounds right on his side.

Laxus had now lost all his health and was ready to faint, yet before he did he whispered to his partner.

"Mira…kick this guy's ass for me…"

She felt a tiny tear run down her cheek as Archie began to laugh. "HAHAHA! And WAIT! Here I haven't even used his _ultimate power_ yet!" He then proceeded to press a rainbow button on his golden cross and began Mega Evolving his Sharpedo into a much deadlier creature.

However, both Sharpedos had just made their attack, which now legally meant it was Mira's next move.

The tiny Pokémon was now sobbing with a twitching eye following Laxus's departure to his Poké Ball. Then, as she began to scream, Levy slowly spoke into the mic.

"Natsu, she just grew another level…you might wanna step back…"

Knowing what to expect from his cheery _Fairy Tail_ friend, Natsu took the advice and stepped back, dragging Maxie to his feet in the process.

"That _can't_ be…" Maxie recognized her name all of a sudden. "Don't tell me _that's_ …the _She-Devil_ of Fairy Tail!?"

" _AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

The tiny little Noibat let out a blood curdling cry as she started to softly glow with yellow light. Then, Mirajane began to evolve.

The room shook with vibrations and howling winds as the tiny little Noibat glowed brighter than before, and once its form finished changing, she emerged as the new evolved form, _Noivern_.

Mirajane spoke in a sinister new voice that matched her _Takeover_ form _Satan Soul's_ daunting accent. "I hope you monsters are ready to taste the power of a _Demon_."

Archie and Shelly did not even have time to react before the powerful new Dragon/Flying Pokémon flew right for the enemy. Mira swiftly flew over the weaker, non-mega Sharpedo and let out a powerful _Dragon Pulse_ beam right for its head. Instantly the poor shark didn't stand a chance as it fell to the ground in a puff of smoke.

Then, she keyed up on the lone Mega Sharpedo. "And I hope you enjoy we're you're going… _SOUL EXTINCTOR!_ "

"Mirajane used _Boomburst!_ " The powerful wave of black air shook the whole room, and dealt a significant amount of damage to the poor shark as it hit the ground harder than its twin in a swift defeat.

Nigel's spine twitched with fear as he watched the climax unfold. "Hehe…well I don't need to see that again…"

Shelly quickly stepped up after the loss. "Ahahahaha! _Ouch!_ ...You're so damn strong. It's terribly disappointing that you're not a Team Aqua member. You could have enjoyed the fabulous world our Boss has promised as one of us..." She then turned to her boss, but noticed the evil madness was still in his eyes.

He then sighed. "Hah… Hah… Ahh… … Ah. Aha… Ahahahaha… Bwahahahahahaha! Bwaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lucy looked worried back in Magnolia. "Okay, someone's fuse just burnt out!"

Archie yelled out following his laughter. "Perfect! You're just as great as any little hero trying to save the world oughta be! But it changes nothing! I can't give up now! I can't!" He then turned to the dormant Kyogre.

"I WILL use the power of this _Red Orb_ to awaken Kyogre at last! Then I'll return everything in this world to its original, pure state!"

Maxie finally stood up. "ARCHIE THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WARN YOU ABOUT! DO _NOT_ USE THAT ORB!"

The mad Aqua Leader yelled back. "SILENCE! Now! AWAKEN, KYOGRE! RETURN EVERYTHING TO THE WAY IT WAS!"

" _Kyogre!_ Absorb all the power resting in this Red Orb, and reclaim yourself! Revert to your primal form! This is the time to take back the great Evolution you lost in the ancient past!"

However, instead of reverting to its "primal state" Kyogre mimicked its friend Groudon and vanished underneath the deep blue sea below.

"W-what was that…?" Archie asked out with confusion. "What?! I didn't do anything. Why did the Red Orb... Where did Kyogre go? Shelly is that crew outside?"

Shelly froze. "Boss I don't…"

"Hm? It's a message from our members outside..." Archie grabbed his walkie-talkie. "Yes, what is it? Hm... It's raining heavily? Good... That should have happened. That is why we awakened Kyogre, to realize Team Aqua's vision of expanding the sea. What?! It's raining harder than we envisioned? You're in danger? That can't be... That's just not possible... Hold your position and monitor the situation!"

He rushed his team out of the cave, and as he did Maxie snapped to his army and had them escort himself and Natsu out of the cave.

* * *

Once they all emerged the entire group came up to see a large and mysterious storm looming over the ocean, and the rain was down pouring as far as the eye could see.

Archie was furious. "There's something wrong... The Red Orb is supposed to awaken and control Kyogre... But... Why? Why did Kyogre disappear? Why?!"

Maxie walked over and grabbed the Red Orb from his hands. "We had the wrong orbs you moron. We had enough time to stop you, but you were far too stubborn to put your sword down."

Archie lashed back. "W-what?! Don't get all high and mighty with me! Wasn't it you, _Team Magma_ , that infuriated Groudon? So long as I have this Red Orb, I should be able to control Kyogre... I should be able to control it..."

Archie then realized Maxie was serious. He then began to stutter. "No... That..."

"Archie. It appears you have made a grave error regarding Kyogre's powers." Maxie continued scolding his enemy.

"WAIT!" Levy McGarden of all people interjected to read an article she found using Nigel's _Archive_ Computer set-up.

"The "beginning" that Primal Kyogre brings about... The way that it resets the world... It starts by driving every living thing in the game to death first! This path leads only to an inescapable despair that cannot be withstood…"

Nigel then took the mic. "An _inescapable despair_ … That is all you have brought us. This is what comes of the madness of thinking that you could ever control the super-ancient Pokémon's power! You _DO_ realize Steven, Wallace, _MYSELF_!? You DO realize we put _actual lacrima_ inside these video games' operating systems! These Pokémon run off that energy, and create beings of their own. Sure we can create AI for regular human characters, but the Pokémon themselves are pure magical energy!"

Lucy froze with fear and remembered her horrible fight with Mewtwo in the previous game. "That explains so much…their power, their expressions..."

Nigel continued scolding his employees. "That's why Natsu's team uses their own energy to make their attacks…You both knew that going into the project, so why either of you felt you were qualified enough to manipulate pure magical energy into suiting your desires is beyond my comprehension."

" _Real magic huh…?"_ Natsu thought about that for a moment, but decided to keep his concern to himself.

Maxie then looked to the sky. "Is this... Is this the power of the super-ancient Pokémon? Is this what Kyogre's power truly is? Is this how you return everything to its beginning? The balance in this world is faltering. At this rate, it may be lost forever." He then turned to Natsu.

"You... We will make our way to _Sootopolis_. It is most likely the case that Kyogre is also making its way to that city. In the deepest reaches of the Cave of Origin, which lies in the heart of Sootopolis City... That is where Kyogre will find the energy it needs to reclaim its _primal form_. I expect Kyogre will go to that place in search of even greater power. We must follow it to the Cave of Origin and do whatever it takes! There's nothing else we can do!"

Archie spoke up. "I will not side with the likes of you on this mission!"

Maxie looked him in the eye. "Archie. You and your team of fools will accompany us. We have brought this calamity upon ourselves. It is only right that we take responsibility and clean up after our mistakes…As an adult, and esteemed employee of the _A.N.T. Konzern_ …I feel I must first apologize for the way things have turned out. I am truly sorry... But I must ask for your assistance. Won't you help us avert this crisis? If we work together, I believe we'll be able to overcome this ultimate threat. I will expect your arrival in Sootopolis."

Natsu had no idea what was going on, or where this Sootoplois even was.

So as usual, he did what he always does. He blindly agreed to saving the world.

"HA! Count me in! Let's go fry us up a fish Pokémon!"

* * *

 **That was a big chapter! I really enjoy writing these big plot chapters! The whole story is gonna be pretty intense from here on out by the way so gear yourself up for it. A few humor bits here and there, but there's pretty much gonna be big story developments from here on out.**

 **Also, MIRA EVOLVED! I had a really had time choosing her Pokemon for the story, more than anyone else. I feel like it works for her though.**

 **Oh well, chapter 29 tomorrow!**


	30. 29 - The Clash of the Titans

**Author's Note: Hello! One of the story's biggest climaxes is going to resolve! Let's hop right in!**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine - The Clash of the Titans

* * *

Natsu waited alone on the Route 128 island to let Nigel write in a code for him to systematically heal all of his Pokémon at once, because Natsu kept forgetting to buy items for his team of friends.

"I'm not sure what to expect in Sootopolis." Nigel explained. "But the PC is in a weird location. It's best for me just to finish this here…"

Natsu began to groan. "AGH! Maxie and Archie are gonna beat me!"

Lucy face-palmed. "The fate of the server is at stake, and your # 1 concern is losing an imaginary race?"

Natsu went to respond, but then Nigel finished up. "GOOD! _GO!"_

Mirajane, who was still out from the last battle, flew under Natsu and shot up like a rocket. The She Devil flew as fast as she could to the coordinates that Levy provided and landed Natsu right inside a large white town nestled inside a wide crater. As she flew in Mira dropped Natsu off in front of the Town Gym.

In any other situation, Natsu would have been happy to see a gym, but when he arrived to Sootopolis, he was greeted by an even more bizarre sight than before.

Kyogre and Groudon were both out in the open bay of the crater, _fighting._ It appears that when Kyogre went to sleep in the so called "Cave of Origins", Groudon had already made it his new residence.

In any case both Pokémon were furious to see each other and immediately began hashing it out. Groudon shot out several large spikes from the ground to erupt from underneath the waves, but Kyogre would simple wash them away with the exact same waves from before. Back and forth the two beasts would butt heads and deal chaotic attacks right at the opponent, which would often ricochet and send dozens of little debris out about the town, and in some cases on top of the town's historically old buildings.

As waves and wind flew everywhere, Natsu also noticed the weather patterns were completely off. Rain, then Sun, rain, then sun, rain, then sun. Back and forth the weather changed with each hit from the beasts, and it all left the _Dragon Slayer_ in total shock and awe.

He then found Maxie and Archie right in front of the shore line yelling out to the beasts.

"Kyogre! What's wrong?!" Archie yelled like a mad man. "Look over here! It's the _Red Orb!_ Calm down! Kyogre! ... It's no good! It's not responding at all!"

"You idiot! I already told you that's the wrong one!?" Maxie sighed and looked to the battle. "This defies belief... Those super-ancient Pokémon... Their power is unbelievable. They have upset the balance of nature...G... Groudon... Please! Stop what you're doing! I know the extent of your power now! If you keep going, all Hoenn, not just Sootopolis, will be utterly ruined!"

Natsu shook his head, and as he did a man stepped up from behind.

"Those Pokémon fighting… Groudon… And Kyogre… The two super-ancient Pokémon were awakened from a long sleep… And now they are smashing each other with their uncontrollable energy…"

It was none other than Steven Stone, who had rushed all the way out here to see the mess for himself. "Some Pokémon on this game should just never be tampered with…Natsu. You being here now I'll take to mean that you're prepared to become involved in this crisis."

Natsu nodded as Steven continued. "Well, then, there's someone that I'd like you to meet. Come with me, please."

Steven then had Natsu follow him behind the gym to find a wooden bridge meeting up with a lush green garden. As Natsu tried to collect the scenery of the city, Steven continued talking. "Listen, Natsu. Does seeing Groudon and Kyogre make you think Pokémon are to be feared? It may be the case, but…Pokémon are really more…magical than that."

Natsu ignored the question as Steven took him in front of a large and decorative ancient Cave entrance at the back of the city. Steven then realized who he was talking to. "…Why am I asking you this? You already know…Okay, here we are! Inside you'll find someone named _Wallace_. I think you have what's needed to help him…"

Natsu nodded and passed through the eerie cave without a second thought. Right as he passed through the entrance, he came across a man dressed in a flamboyant white and purple outfit with mint green hair and a smug expression on his face.

The man turned and smiled. "Ah, so _you_ are Natsu? I've heard tales of your exploits. My niece keeps in touch with everyone she meets in Slateport, and she told me you appear to be quite the _Poké Coordinator_?"

Natsu scratched his head. "Eh, more of a Trainer really…I can't do all that stage crap."

"Yes I imagine that's not the life for everyone…" The man laughed and nodded. "My name is _Wallace_. I was once the Gym Leader of Sootopolis, but something came up. So now, I've entrusted my old mentor _Juan_ with the Gym's operation."

Natsu looked confused. "Hold on gym leaders aren't _player_ positions? How could you take one on if you're a character controlled by a real person?"

Nigel then explained. "Yes, but the _Eighth Gym_ position was given to an extra worker who chose to develop the story line, as far as the league itself goes. Juan and Wallace were heads of that department, and Wallace stepped down to pursue… _other_ activities. I wanted to try and make Gym Leaders real players, but I decided to start with only one..."

Wallace smiled. "AH! So Nigel Thomas shows himself? Ah what has it been, a whole year since your last visit to Crocus?"

"Ahehehe…well the company has done better with me in Hargeon and Magnolia…so…?" Nigel sheepishly admitted.

Wallace smiled and looked back to the pink haired hero. " _Well_ , that makes you Natsu the _Salamander_ then, I suppose?… Groudon and Kyogre, the two Pokémon wreaking havoc here, are considered to be super-ancient Pokémon. But there aren't just two super-ancient Pokémon. There is _one_ more somewhere…"

Natsu smiled. "Oh I like where this is going…!"

Wallace continued with his explanation. "Somewhere, there is a super-ancient Pokémon named _Rayquaza_. It's said that it was Rayquaza that becalmed the two combatants in the distant past. But even I have no clue as to Rayquaza's whereabouts…"

"Ahh…if only the game's creator were here…" Nigel smiled and sat back in his chair with his legs crossed.

Natsu agreed. "Yea…that would make this mess a whole lot easier to…"

Lucy took the mic. "Natsu…it's _Nigel_. Nigel developed the game."

Natsu sighed with relief. "THANK GOD! I was worried it was Maxie or Archie!"

Wallace nodded. "Yes Natsu…we all hold some important part to this game's design, but Nigel over saw to all the final products."

Natsu then turned and smiled. "Okay, well right now it sounds like I got a Legendary to find!"

Nigel interjected. "Okay Wallace, does the term _Sky Pillar_ mean anything to you?"

Wallace thought about it. "The _Sky Pillar…_?" He then snapped his fingers "That's it! It must be the Sky Pillar! Natsu, there's not a moment to lose! We'll head to the Sky Pillar right away!"

He then led Natsu out of the cave and onward to their destination.

* * *

In the air, Natsu and Mira were flying faster than everything around them. The only problem was they were flying too fast to see where Wallace had turned. Now, as they circled the southern seas, they finally came across a tall and ancient sky scraper in the shape of a triangle sitting on a lone island.

The game prevented Natsu from landing right on the top, so Mira found Wallace standing at the foot of the door and took Nastu to see him.

Once Natsu landed and collected Mira, Wallace explained himself. "Oh, my, I'm terribly sorry! In my haste, I didn't notice that I'd left you behind! I've opened the locked door of Sky Pillar. Natsu, let's be on our way!"

He then took Natsu inside to see a hollowed out tower with beams of clay and brick holding up layer after layer of the tower's interior. Wallace then summoned a bike using an in-game command and looked to Natsu. "Okay, my Mach Bike is ready to traverse over the cracks, now go ahead and pull yours out."

Natsu's eyes began to twitch. "Mach… _Bike_ …? OH NO I WASN'T TOLD THERE WOULD BE ANY BIKE RIDIN'!"

Nigel nodded with humor. "Yea that's true, he wasn't."

Wallace looked puzzled but suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh you're the one who doesn't like vehicles! I thought he was much taller and had black hair?"

" _GAJEEL!?_ " Nastu yelled out. "Nah, forget him! He's just a wimp at life!"

Then the ground began to shake as Groudon and Kyogre's battle was getting much more involved.

"It's an earthquake!" Wallace shouted. "There's not a moment to waste! We've got to hurry!" He then rode off, but shouted back. "If you have no bike than it may take you a while! I'll meet you at the top!"

Natsu shook his head and found a very long and very windy pathway matched with several flights of ladders ascending up to the top. "Eh…here goes nothing."

The pink-haired hero climbed his way to the top as fast as he could, but he would have to stop every now and then to let the shaking of the ground bass over. Then as he looked over the edge, he noticed Wallace was actually much farther behind. The former Gym leader was caught looking out a window at the chaotic dance back at Sootopolis, and yelled up to Natsu.

"The situation is getting worse… This isn't good… The weather distortion is spreading even here… Nastu!" He yelled up. "Rayquaza should be farther up from here. I'm worried about Sootopolis. I've got to go back!"

"WHAT!?" Natsu yelled back. "I don't even know what Rayman even looks like!?"

Wallace had no choice but to smile as he began climbing back down. "Everything is in your hands now. Don't fail us!"

Then, as Wallace left his sight, Natsu shook his head. "AGH MAN! Nigel I want a raise when I'm through here."

Lucy held Nigel back from yelling into the mic. "YOU DON'T EVEN WORK FOR ME!?"

Time passed, and as Natsu climbed higher, he then noticed the air got thicker, and the gusts of wind from higher altitudes began to blow through the windows and cracks.

Then, once he made it to the final ladder, he climbed out of the hole and onto the ceiling. Once he made it to the top of the tower, he walked up to the center, where just over a tiny staircase, a terrifying beast slept. It was a long, coiled up Pokémon with green skin and yellow designs all over its body. It also had red lips and fangs, and as Natsu's steps woke it up, its eyes pierced through the air.

Finally, the deadly Dragon Pokémon, Rayquaza, awoke from its sleep.

Natsu looked up. "Okay Dragon! I…wait…no one told me what to do when I got up here…"

The dragon glared at Natsu, but then began to sniff the air. Its head darted over to the north, where you could see two beams of red and blue flashing though the sun and rain.

Then, Rayquaze uncoiled and shot up into the sky, faster than anything Natsu had ever seen move.

"Whoa, that thing's faster than Laxus! Or Jellal when he uses _Meteor!_ "

Lucy took the mic from Nigel. "FOLLOW IT! You dummy!"

"Oh right!" Natsu snapped, and threw out Mira's Poké Ball, and as the _She Devil_ emerged he jumped on her back and guided her back to Sootopolis.

* * *

After flying through the most bizarre rain storm in his life for a second time, Natsu and Mira finally arrived to the crater of Sootopolis. When he got there, Natsu was greeted by another unusual sight.

As Groudon and Kyogre's battle started heating up, the rain and sun seemed to dissipate. Then, the two creatures looked up and noticed a beam of green light shot down form the heavens and onto their field.

Then, low and behold, Rayquaza emerged and flew over their heads. The fearsome Emerald Dragon looked at the two legendaries like they were mere children. Rayquaza then let out a large cry that shook the town, and startled the fighting beasts.

As they seemed to get the message, Groudon and Kyogre were scared back into defeat. In fact, they were so scared they returned to their original caves to slumber in the darkness once more. After the monstrous scene unfolded, Rayquaza appeared to retreat back to the skies, and fled back to the Sky Pillar. This left Natsu to fall over and onto the ground in a roar of laughter.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS HILARIOUS!"

"Oh brother..." Lucy cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny about it?"

Natsu couldn't breathe as he tried to give her a reply. "THAT DRAGON… _RAYQUAZA_ …IT WAS ACTING LIKE _THEIR_ VERSION OF _ERZA_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He began rolling around and nearly fell into the water as the other Fairies interpreted his meaning.

"Ohhhhh." Levy finally remarked, being the first in the group to understand the joke. "He's saying it's like when Erza breaks up fights at the guild."

Lucy then thought about it. "Now that you mention it…the red one could be like Natsu, and the blue on could be like Gray…"

"Say What!?" Gray shot up to defend himself. "I'm not letting you compare me to some scary lookin fish!"

Natsu stood up and wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh man…I gotta watch out for that 'Erza-Dragon' later on…Now, where were we…" He then looked over to his new friends at the Sootoplis City Gym

Archie scratched his head. "Well I'll be a fool! Kyogre and Groudon both flew off to who knows where. The weather in Hoenn has returned to its normal state... Haha... Hahaha... Maybe what we were trying to do was something small, even meaningless, to Pokémon..."

Maxie nodded. "So the super-ancient Pokémon weren't only Groudon and Kyogre... After all our frantic scheming and fruitless efforts, that one Pokémon's simple action puts everything right again as if nothing had happened... Fu... Fuhahaha..."

Natsu stopped as Steven Stone and Wallace both came up from behind him. Steven spoke first. "So that's Rayquaza… It's incredible how the two rampaging Pokémon would flee from it in fear…"

Natsu took offense after just recently comparing the scene to a fight with himself, Erza and Gray. "Yea…well the _red one_ didn't look like it was _that_ afraid…come to think about it, I even saw the blue one cry a bit too."

Steven laughed, and began walking away. "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave."

Natsu looked at Steven. "Wait a minute. You and I haven't battled yet, Steven. I think it's time we settle the score!"

Steven paused and looked at Natsu with a smile. "Ha. Natsu, Nigel told you where to find me…try earning your _Eighth Gym Badge_ first…" He turned to walk away, but left Natsu with one more thought.

"And after that, get yourself out of this game before it wipes you clean form the system!"

Natsu smiled and chuckled as Steven flew off. He then turned to see Maxie and Archie fly off as well.

Wallace then approached Natsu with a smile. "Natsu… The leaders of Team Magma and Aqua, I don't think they meant harm. It wouldn't hurt to hear what they have to say for themselves."

Natsu shook his head. "Nah, they were just fightin' for their friends. I understand how they feel…" he then reached up to scratch his right shoulder.

Wallace continued. "Well Natsu…My eyes didn't deceive me. Thanks to your help, Sootopolis… No, all of Hoenn was saved. On behalf of the people, I thank you. This is a gift from me. Please accept it." He then handed Natsu a bright blue disc containing a new HM.

"That Hidden Machine contains _Waterfall_. If you have the _Rain Badge_ , a Pokémon that has learned that HM move can force its way up waterfalls. And where does one get the Rain Badge? You know, don't you?"

Natsu's eyes shifted to the building right behind him labeled. " **Sootopolis City Gym.** "

Wallace nodded. "That's right! You have to beat the Sootopolis Gym Leader. When you're all set to go, step through that door." He then turned to leave, but just like Steven he offered one more word for thought.

"I'm sure that you will be dazzled by my mentor's breathtakingly elegant battle style." Then, Wallace flew off into the sky.

Finally, after looking at where Maxie and Archie were standing, Natsu's eyes became fixed on his next target.

 _The Eighth Gym._

* * *

 **That was nice. It was one of the first chapters in a long time that didn't have a battle, yet it still had major story elements.**

 **Also, the transitions between Emerald and ORAS are really horrible, I must admit. I wish Nintendo would just go ahead and release _Delta Emerald_ or something. (Also, no joke. I went to YouTube to re-watch the Emerald scene where Rayquaza comes in to break up the fight, I sh*t you not the first thought that popped into my mind was "Wow, that was basically just like Erza breaking up a Natsu and Gray fight! I need to put that in!" Very funny stuff.)**

 **Anyway we're back on track! I imagine Natsu has a little under one full day to beat the last gym and the entire Elite Four. Which reminds me. The Pokemon League Champion was different in Emerald and ORAS...I wonder what I will do for that battle...?"**

 **Chapter 30 tomorrow! YAY! BIG MILESTONES! :D**


	31. 30 - Gym 8: Just Juan More Badge

**Author's Note: Well a bitter sweet chapter is here! Very happy to reach the 8th gym and chapter #30, but since this is the last gym battle chapter I'll ever write it is also kinda sad...oh well, the story itself still has a lot more adventure!**

 **Also I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty - Gym #8: Just _Juan_ More Badge

* * *

Natsu Dragneel waited outside the small island inside the Sootoplis crater that contained the City Gym. Once the raging battle of legendary Pokémon ended, the town's folk slowly came out and realized the danger had subsided. And so, as a result everyone in town was patiently waiting for all the businesses and buildings to re-open.

That being said, Natsu himself was doing just that, outside the Gym Building. Yet as he sat in wait, the antsy _Dragon Slayer_ began to do some push-ups to pass the time.

Lucy tilted her head. "Natsu…what are you doing?"

Natsu spoke through long breaths. "I'm…training for the gym leader, Lucy…what's it…look like I'm…doing?"

Cana shook her head and looked right at Lucy as she spoke loudly into the mic. "Lucy quit drooling over Natsu, we know you've seen him doing push-ups before." She grinned and accepted a high five from Happy, and even Nigel after the remark.

"Teehee!" Happy giggled. "She does _looove_ him, doesn't she?"

Gray began to chuckle as well, and Mavis joined in as Lucy fell to the floor.

"I'm…I'm just gonna go back to the Guild Hall now…or even better my apartment…"

Natsu stood up and laughed, and furiously started jogging in place. "Nah! Come on Lucy, you don't wanna miss me win my eighth badge!"

That thought actually did make Lucy smile. She and her friends had worried all week whether or not Natsu would make it this far. Now that he was ready to fight the eighth gym, their pessimist thoughts quickly went away.

Then, Natsu stepped jogging in place as the doors slammed open.

"OKAY EVERYONE! THE GYM IS NOW OPEN!"

"OH ME FIRST!" Natsu plowed over the poor door man, and appeared to be the only one in line as he raced inside to take his next badge.

Nigel grabbed the mic once more. "Natsu you're gonna want to slow down. This gym has traps that will…"

Too late. Natsu ran right for the first platform that held a thin sheet of ice over a cave in the basement. As soon as he hit the ice too hard, Natsu broke through the floor and plummeted straight to the bottom.

" _AHHHHHHH!_ " He cried falling down to the depths. " _HAAAPPY! I NEED HEEELP!_ "

" _NATSUUUUU!_ " Yelled the little dramatic cat in Magnolia. " _I CAN'T HEEELP YOUUUU!_ "

Natsu smashed right into the ground with a hard thud as he startled the first trainer in the pit.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" The little lass giggled and smiled as Natsu slowly stood up.

"Yea…" The pink haired Trainer rubbed his wounded head. "My body is fine…but my heart is broken…"

Happy waved his hands. "Oh calm down drama queen!"

Lucy glared towards Happy. "Gee, you're one to talk."

The Lass smiled and grabbed her first Pokémon. "Well you must be a new challenger! Welcome to Sootopolis! My name is Crissy! Now Go _Seadra_!"

Natsu panicked. "GEE I NEVER EVEN GOTTA RESPOND YET! Uhh…GO _JUVIA_!"

Instead, Juvia's ball remained shut, and Laxus opened out onto the field.

"Natsu, enough with the crap. This Gym is clearly Water-based. I need to fight this one."

He kicked the Milotic's ball back to his owner. As he did, Laxus then unleashed another bolt from his hand which quickly sent the poor dragon type to its defeat.

Nigel sat back. "Wow…this might go faster than I thought!"

Not so much.

* * *

Time after time, Natsu would run back to the top only to slam his feet too hard into the glassy ice floor. He would repeat the process by fighting multiple trainers over and over again. Had it been a normal gym, Laxus would be making record time with is victories, but Natsu's clumsy attitude was preventing anyone from making it to the gym leader.

Natsu crawled up to the entrance after the tenth time in a row. He had now fought with every single trainer that was available to fight on the bottom floor, and still made no progress forward

He went to take another step before Nigel finally grabbed the mic. "Okay pal, I think the show can finish up here!"

Natsu snapped back. "HOLD ON I HAVEN'T MADE IT TO THE LEADER YET!"

Lucy intervened. "Natsu! You have to use the ice above to get to the leader! You can't keep breaking it!"

Natsu growled. "Ugh…but every time I look down I see Gray's stupid face in the ice! It's a mental thing, all right!"

Gray tried biting his tongue. "That idiot is breaking ice because of me!?"

"THAT'S IT!" Nigel then took the keyboard and began controlling Natsu's every move. Natsu screamed in protest but couldn't overcome the mastery of Nigel's commands. He weaved and wobbled though every flight of ice as he dodged every remaining trainer. Once by one, and piece by piece, Natsu made it around every single icy floor as he finally made it to the frigid arena in the back of the building.

There, he met a man with slightly dark skin and black hair and white hair, who wore similar cloths to Wallace, but much more conservative blue body length coat with bright purple slacks.

He looked over to a weary Natsu, who now had control of his own body, and smiled with pleasure. "Well, well! The _Salamander_ has finally arrived! I was so happy when I heard you would come to challenge me!" He then bowed.

"My name is _Gym Leader Juan!_ I am the acting leader of Sootopolis, and also the chief writing correspondent for the gaming company! Unlike all the other gym leaders you have faced, I am in fact a real life person controlling a player avatar much like yourself!"

Natsu smiled. "Oh! You're the guy Wallace mentioned?! Nice ta meet ya! The name's Natsu!"

That name made Juan smile. "Let me ask you. Did you know? Ah, I should not be so coy…It was I who taught Wallace everything there is to know about Pokémon. I worked on the original versions of this game, long before Nigel's company bought us. I then left to pursue other activities. Once, I had given up my position as the Gym Leader. In my place, I had entrusted Wallace with the Gym. However, a compelling reason arose for me to make a comeback to both the game and the company."

He then grinned and grabbed his first Poké Ball. "Ah, but enough chatter. Let us begin our match, shall we? Please, you shall bear witness to our artistry. A grand illusion of water sculpted by Pokémon and myself!"

Natsu grinned as well. "Haha! Now I'm all fired up! GO _LAXUS!_ "

Without knowing what to expect, Natsu kept with his trump card in Laxus Dreyar.

Juan looked impressed. "Yes. I assumed I would have the fortune of meeting this beats. Go _Whishcash!_ "

Then Juan threw out his Water/Ground Pokémon to the field.

"Egh…" Laxus groaned. "Great."

Natsu snapped his fingers. "Come on, what's the hold up?"

Laxus turned around. "It's ground, Natsu. I can't hurt it."

Juan smiled. "Agh, I assume your friend is feeling a bit confused by the tactics at hand…but I can assure you, _MY_ FRIEND IS NOT! _EARTHQUAKE!_ "

The Whishcash sent out a powerful tremor to shock the filed, and quickly sent Laxus to his knees in a quick defeat.

"AGH DAMN IT!" Natsu yelled. "I don't know how to beat ground types!?"

Nigel reluctantly grabbed the mic. "Well…your newest weapon may be ready to use…"

Natsu snapped his fingers and smiled. "Hehe, GO _MIRA_!"

Then, a black cloak of fog and power took the field, and Mira the Noivern came from beneath the smoke.

Juan looked very pale. "Ahhh, the lovely Miss Mirajane! The _She-Devil!_ She is a fierce opponent, I hear."

"You could say that…" Mira smirked with a sinister sound in her voice. Juan couldn't understand her, but he knew that Mira cam ready to fight. And so, Mira flew forward and sent out a powerful whirl of black wind and rain as it picked Whichcash from the ground and slammed him to the floor.

"Mira used _Hurricane!_ "

"WHOA" Natsu yelled. "I'VE NEVER SEEN A DEMON HURRICANE BEFORE!"

Mira smiled as Juan made his next move. "Well, your Pokémon appear to be S-Class indeed…but here in the realm of Pokémon, they are just like any other creature! GO _SEALEO!_ "

He then tossed out a medium sized, sea lion Pokémon who slowly moved around the field. Mira panicked. "No! I have nothing powerful for this type of Pokémon!"

Juan then point at his target. "Sealeo! Use _Aurora Beam!_ "

The beats nodded and sent out a rainbow beam of light and ice, and as it hit Mira's wings quickly froze as her health shot down faster than ever.

"AGH!" Natsu yelled as Mira returned to her ball. "FINE! GO _JELLAL!_ "

Jellal the Gallade then quickly emerged as the Sealeo tried re-adjusting itself for the new battle.

Jellal dealt out a quick _Close Combat_ right for the side of the sea lion that seemed to faint it in one hit. The only down side is the drastically reduced his Defense and Special Defense.

He then sat in wait as Juan sent out a new Pokémon. "Very well! We're both sitting with two Pokémon now! GO _CRAWDAUNT!_ "

Then, a large red shelf fish Pokémon took the field and immediately sent out a quick Crab Hammer attack right for the vulnerable Gallade.

Lucky for our hero, Jellal quickly flipped out of the way to avoid being it. He then lined himself up for another _Close Combat_.

"THIS SHOULD BE IT!" He said as he went in for the kill. Yet as he did, the Crawdaunt somehow managed to avoid Jellal's overly calculated attack and caused the Gallade to land right into the ground.

"Great!" Juan shouted. "Now use your fierce _Guillotine_ attack!"

"NO!" Nigel shouted out. "DON'T LET THAT HIT JELLAL!"

Too late, the swift claw attack was far too fast for an immobile Jellal to avoid. Although the supposed _Guillotine_ had a very low accuracy (about 1/5 hits) it somehow managed to nail Jellal right in the side, and fainted him in just one move.

Lucy froze in place. "He beat Jellal in one hit."

Natsu quickly took Jellal off the field in a fit of rage. "AGH! SO YOU LIKE TRICK SHOTS, HUH!? FINE! GO _GILDARTS!_ "

The arena shook with all sorts of tremors and vibrations as Natsu's new Poké Ball opened up, revealing the legendary Ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive.

Juan stood in awe. "Dear God. That must be the legend himself, Gildarts Clive."

"Hm, now how should I deal with this one…?" The sly Golem then let out a tiny smile. He began pondering his next move as it quickly came to mind.

Natsu shouted first. "Uh gee I dunno…BLOW HIM UP!"

Gildarts smiled and started collecting energy. "Nah, that's no fun anymore…I've got a better idea. Why don't I just shoot all that power right at the guy?"

He did just that, and right as Crawdaunt went to move, Gildarts stopped him with an absurdly powerful white beam of light.

"Gildarts used _Hyper Beam!_ "

Lucy's eye began to twitch as she watched it unfold. "he just used it like it was nothing...It took a Laxus _Dragon Force_ to use that move…"

Gildarts smiled as his enemy fainted. "Gee, I guess I'm not Laxus."

Juan began to clap while the battle came to a final conclusion. "Very impressive sir, I'll give you that much…but how long can a Rock/Ground-type Pokémon last in a fight full of Water? Hmm, why don't we find out! GO _KINGDRA!_ "

Gildarts stood back as a large, yet elegant sea-horse Pokémon emerged onto the field. Juan began laughing again. "HA! What now, Natsu? Care to illustrate your next plan?"

Gildarts and Natsu both blinked in a silent manor, and as time passed, they turned to each other.

"Blow him up? Yea blow him up?"

 ** _*BANG!*_**

The room lit up with unbelievable force and the game itself began to glitch in agony as the large white cloud of _Explosion_ energy flashed through the arena. Then, both Gildarts and Kingdra were suddenly fainted.

Nigel dropped his newest bottle of wine. "Gildarts was supposed to _recharge_ …he shouldn't have been allowed to attack just now…"

Juan was left in awe and shock, but forced himself to make a move. "Wha…wha…well that was quite a fight, my good sir!" He smiled with approval and quickly approached Natsu with an open hand.

"Ahahaha, _excellent!_ Very well, you are the winner. From you, I sense the brilliant shine of skill that will overcome all. However, compared with me or even Wallace, you are lacking in _elegance._ "

"I'll have to agree there…" Lucy tried to comprehend the idea of Natsu using a cheap trick to win his 8th badge, but she was happy none the less.

Juan carried on. "Perhaps I should make you a loan of my outfit? ... ... Hahaha, I merely jest! Rather than my clothes, I shall reward you with this, the _Rain Badge_."

Natsu stuck his hands out like a kid on Trick-or-Treat night, and just like that the Sootopolis Gym Leader handed him his 8th and final Badge.

" _ALRIGHT!"_ He yelled with prided as he tried to comprehend the moment.

Juan nodded. "Having the Rain Badge shall assure you the full obedience of all your Pokémon to your every command. The _Rain Badge_ also allows the use of the HM move _Waterfall_ to scale walls of cascading water. And, so that you never forget the battle we shared, take this...The _Technical Machine_ I handed you contains _Water Pulse_. In use, it will occasionally confuse the target with ultrasonic waves."

Natsu accepted the gifts as Juan left him with a final thought. "The Trainers who have gathered all the Gym Badges of Hoenn should make way to the ultimate destination. _The Pokémon League_. Travel to the easternmost reaches of Hoenn, to the island of _Ever Grande_. There, you shall find the Pokémon League."

Natsu smiled and bowed, and as he made for the door, Nigel came over the microphone.

"So, Mister _All-Star_ …is there any particular place you'd like to go next?"

He never answered. Natsu was now a man on a mission. No villain, or evil team, or legendary Pokémon could take him down, now. He was even letting Gajeel and Wendy steal all the thunder by dealing with the hacker in the real Earth-Land back home.

All that mattered to the Salamander was one thing, and one thing only.

 _Victory._

* * *

 **So the voice for Juan in the Pokemon Adventures anime is the same guy who voices Dr. Crowler on Yu-Gi-Oh GX! That's so funny! I couldn't take him seriously when I went to watch a highlight of his battle with Ash on Youtube.**

 **Anyway this was an exciting chapter! As I said we have reached chapter 30 in our story, but there's easily like 10 or 12 chapters left to write! (No joke, the Prequel X &Y story was at page 136 on Microsoft Word after the 8th badge. The chapter on Microsoft Word for this story made it 231 pages...super scary. Go to my page and see how both stories compare in terms of word amount.)**

 **Chapter 31 tomorrow! We're on to the Victory Road!**


	32. 31 - Ever Grande City

**Author's Note: HELLO! NEW CHAPTER! VICTORY ROAD! LET'S GO!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Thirty One - Ever Grande City

* * *

Natsu was ecstatic to be leaving the Sootopolis City Gym with his 8th Badge in hand. He had worked all the way from Littleroot Town, and watch his friends experience countless victories and crushing defeats, but now the fruits of his labors were being enjoyed.

In any case, Natsu now held all 8 badges for the Hoenn Region, which simply meant the team was going upwards from here on out. Now, we find our pink haired hero leaving the large crater town, and back out to Route 126. As he ventures into the deep blue abyss, Nigel and the others discuss their next move.

"Well." Nigel began his discussion. "I imagine Wendy and the others will be making it to Crocus any moment now. To keep a low profile, I've ordered both their team and my employees in _A.N.T._ to avoid each other as much as possible. Hopefully they can work their way around the complex and see if there is anything suspicious lurking about."

Lucy looked concerned. "So how big is this complex anyway, Nigel?"

Nigel tried to explain. "Well, my companies are all conglomerated in the northeastern corner of the city, in a location called the _A.N.T. Plaza_. Here, only being a member of the Konzern will grant you real-estate, and that way it keeps all my business teams in one location." He pulled out a map of Crocus. "See? Everything is located in the plaza."

Levy began to form a picture in her mind. "So where did you send Wendy and the others?"

"Right...here! That's where thegaming company is _._ I imagine it will have the most employees working today; what with the supposed scare that the server will be wiped from their most popular game."

Lucy sat back. "So are all these people we've met in the game from your company?"

Nigel shook his head. "No, they actually come from all over the board. Steven's family owned the mining company before I purchased it, the same goes for Wallace and a garment business I bought last December. As for Jackson, he was the VP of the original _Fiore Energy Company_ , but he stepped down to focus in on _Grimm Gaming_ after we bought the main company out. They're actually the original developers of the old Pokémon Games. I think Jackson liked the idea of being closer to his son too, whose worked in the development department ever since he's known _Archive Magic_."

Lucy sat up. "Oh are Jackson and Jason wizards?"

Nigel tilted his head. "Ahh…I'm not sure how to answer that. Jackson _did_ teach his son _Archive Magic_ for programming purposes, but I'm not sure they know any other magic…? To be perfectly honest, I haven't had a lot of contact with them prior to this week, at least outside of any company meetings."

Then, everyone got distracted as Natsu arrived to a large ridge of rock and forest, and at the southernmost end he found a very large water fall crashing down into the sea below.

Natsu smiled. "Hehe, I guess this is the place that Juan guy was talking about!"

Nigel swiveled his chair into view. "Okay, that will be Ever Grande City up top. Then, your next move will be conquering the _Victory Road_."

Lucy smiled. "Oh wow Natsu! You're really close to beating the game!"

"Of course I am!" Natsu nodded and held up a thumb. "Now, what's say we take a one way trip up to the top of that mountain, ay Juvia?"

Juvia didn't move.

"Um…" Natsu began to pat her on the head. "Hey, Juvia? You wanna move for me?"

Juvia floated right in place. "…You had him leave, _didn't_ you Nigel?"

Everyone in Magnolia turned to Nigel, who sat there with a flushed face.

"Oh…you heard about that…?"

Remembering his encounter with a very deadly Dark Guild member out in open waters, Nigel and Happy both suggested that someone needed to follow up on Wendy and Gajeel, just for safe keeping.

That being said, _Gray_ was the one who openly volunteered to leave for Crocus, but _only_ if he was allowed to do it _ASAP_.

However, despite his quick departure, it seems Juvia found out. The miserable _Rain Woman_ quickly began to sob. "Why…why would you betray the hearts of two lovers like that, Nigel?" She then thrashed about in the waters, bucking Natsu back and forth over the tossing waves.

"What if Gray never comes back to me? Would you approve of your actions _then?_ "

Nigel sat in confusion. "Juvia I don't see how this…?"

Lucy tried speaking up. "Um…Juvia, Gray actually _volunteered_ to go…"

"OH SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU _FLOOSY!_ " Juvia snapped at the sound of Lucy's voice. "I KNOW IT WAS _YOU_ WHO WHISPERED THOSE DREADFUL SUGGESTIONS INTO NIGEL'S EAR! Forcing my beloved Gray to leave my side and depart for Crocus!"

Lucy picked up a very large rock from inside the park green and ran right for the computer monitor, but Happy used all the strength in his hands to keep her at bay. Lucy's eyes began to twitch with rage. "Oh what's the matter, Happy!? YOU THINK I'LL _ACTUALLY_ HURT THAT _THINK SKULL_ OF HER'S!?"

"Hehe! Cat Fight!" Cana silently giggled and tried to egg Lucy on. She then kept on drinking her wine.

Juvia ignored Lucy's jab. "Nigel…I apologize for blaming Lucy's _lustful ambitions_ on you. I imagine you tried very hard to keep Gray from leaving."

Nigel stopped and gave her a soft smile. "Juvia, Gray _did_ honestly volunteer. He thought it would be the only way of ending this mayhem..."

Juvia froze. "What…are you…trying to…LIE TO ME!?"

Nigel calmly yet firmly raised his hands. "Ah, now hold on I never finished. Gray did say it would be the only way to end this mayhem…in order to see his _beloved Juvia_ again, he needed to go to Crocus and stop it all, himself."

Juvia's eyes fluttered with joy. "OH SILLY ME! I should have guessed that would be the case! Tell Lucy I am _terribly_ sorry for blaming this all on her spiteful mind!"

"OKAY I'M OUT!" Lucy now tried to walk off, but again Happy wouldn't let her.

Cana patted Nigel on the shoulder, and Levy shook her head and kept the mission going. "Okay, Juvia. Now just take Natsu up the waterfall, okay?"

The eccentric Milotic nodded in acceptance as she then took Natsu up the large water fall and right to the shores above. Meanwhile, Mavis now sat with a silly grin right behind everyone. "Well that was awfully entertaining! I hope the rest of the Victory Road is this good!"

Lucy sat down with a pouty face. "Yea? Me too…"

Natsu finally arrived to the top of the long waterfall and made his way to the PC at the foot of the tallest peak. Of the flowery hilltops that was Ever Grande City South. Then, after quickly healing his team, the Trainer made his way inside the cave of Victory Road.

* * *

After checking in with a few guards at the gate, Natsu was quickly granted entrance into the cave.

"Oh man! This is it, the _Victory Road_! Hehe _Pokémon League_ Title here I come!"

Nigel shook his head. "Yes, we are all happy to be here, but remember Natsu. The trainers from here on out will be nothing like you've ever experienced. They will all be world-class trainers, some of which will be real life people."

Natsu ignored his words of wisdom as he spotted his first victim. The boy was rather tall and handsome, and he wore a red jacket with matching pants. Finally, his eyes and hair were both green, and he turned to see Natsu with a smug expression on his face.

"I trained with my whole family, every one of us! I'm not losing to anyone!"

Natsu then sniffed the air. "Hold on, I recognize that smell…Hey kid, where you from?"

The boy smiled. "My name's _Vito Winstrate_ of the prestigious Winstrate Faimly. Me and my family are some of the best trainers on this server, and I decided I would try and honor them all by winning the Elite 4 challenge!"

Cana sat up. "Whoa, it's that kid from the family I had you fight, Natsu."

Natsu ignored her as his eyes lit with fire. "Ohhh…so _you're_ the Winstrate I still need to beat?"

Vito grinned. "HA! In your dreams, kid! GO _ELECTRODE!_ "

The boy then threw out a large red and white orb Pokémon as Natsu grabbed his.

"GO _GILDARTS_!"

Lucy slapped her forehead. "Wow, I know he's super effective, but do you think you could have gone a little easier on his first Pokémon?"

Natsu smiled. "NAH! LET'S SET HIM STRAIGHT GILDARTS!"

The large Golem turned. "Okay, but I think it's about time we get out of this game. What do ya say a few more rounds then we turn it off and get out?"

Natsu grinned. "HA! You're really not making any sense ya ol Geezer! JUST KILL HIM ALREADY!"

"If you say so…" Gildarts said, but as he did the Electrode moved first, causing a large explosion with a quick move right away.

"Electrode used _Self-Destruct_!"

Gildarts blinked. "No way…he stole my trick?"

Natsu laughed. "NO WAY! HE STOLE YOU TRICK!"

Vito smiled. "Ahaha, well I didn't expect to see you use a Ground-type right away…"

Natsu shrugged. "What is that code for you suck?"

Vito blinked. "Um…no. Go _Swalot_."

The bitter Ace Trainer then sent out a large purple blob Pokémon with yellow whiskers. Gildarts made no hesitation in his next move. "Okay kid, let me show you some real power…" He smiled as he sent out a powerful tremor of energy right for the poor Swalot.

"Gildarts used _Earthquake!_ "

The Swalot fainted, and Vito made his next move. "Um…go _Darmanitan_?"

Vito sounded unsure of the battle's outcome as he sent out his final Pokémon, a tall and rambunctious fire type Pokémon named Darmantian. Gildarts shook his head. "Boy you just ain't gonna learn are you? Your family was the same way when we met them back near Mauville."

Nigel began to scratch his head. "I'm not sure what's confusing me more. The fact that Gildarts thinks Vito can hear him, or the fact that he remembered where Mauville was?"

Gildarts smiled again. "Well, let me show ya what happened to your family after they went in feelin' too cocky!" He then unleashed a waved of energy that sent up dozens of large spikes right form the ground and into the feet of the opposing fire Pokémon.

"Gildarts used _Stone Edge!_ It's Super Effective!"

Then, as the battle ended, Vito looked distraught. "Better than my family?! Is that possible?! I was better than everyone in my family. I've never lost before... I've lost my confidence... Maybe I'll go home..."

The boy then shook his head and walked by Natsu with a confused thought. Natsu smiled with support as he saw a little bit of himself in Vito. "Eh, looks like he learned his lesson, hehe."

Then, Natsu collected Gildarts and made his way deeper into Victory Road.

* * *

After trekking through the entire cave, Natsu quickly grew bored with his surroundings. "Agh! Nigel you said these trainers were all supposed to be good! Why can't I find any of them!?"

Nigel shook his head. "Hey, don't let the bad pages ruin the book for you. Just keep going until you find a…"

"Ah! _NATSU!"_

The pink haired Salamander turned around after hearing a familiar voice. "Wait I know who that is…"

Then, low and behold, _Wally the Rival_ was standing right in front of him with a great big smile on his face.

Natsu cheered. "WHOA! Hey Wally! Long time no see!"

The once sickly little boy now smiled with strength in his face. "I bet you must be surprised to see me in a place like this! That promise that we made back then... Thank you for keeping your end of it. It was really all thanks to you that I could make it this far, Natsu. It was only because I lost to you back then that I could become even stronger. I'm sure that you and your Pokémon must have had to overcome a lot, too..."

Natsu scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Yea, no kidding…"

Wally nodded. "Everyone's grown so much... And now we'll get to see just what we all can do. Standing here facing you again gives me chills...But I won't give up! I won't lose anymore. My Pokémon have given me the courage and strength to fight. I have to win for their sake!"

Wally grabbed a Poké Ball of his belt, which force Natsu to do the same.

"Hey fine by me!" Natsu said with a fierce smile. "I've been walking all around this place trying to find a real opponent, anyway!"

Wally liked the sound of that. He then readied himself for battle. "So get ready... Here I come! GO _ALTARIA!_ "

The rival summoned forth the same Pokémon Wendy Marvel became in the game before. Natsu smiled. "HEY! Okay GO _MIRA_!"

Natsu matched the Dragon/Flying combo with his own. Mira the _She Devil_ then took the field. She grinned and flew about the room with a fierce roar as she avoided a powerful _Dragon Rage_ right from Altaria, and as it hit the ceiling, Mira used that to go in for a swift _Dragon Claw_ of her own.

Sadly, the tiny little blue Dragon was too quick to hit, and it looped around to avoid her attack as it delivered one more jolt of purple energy.

This time, it somehow caught Mira right in the back, yet before it could defeat her, Mira sent out a _Dragon Pulse_ of her own, which hit the Altaria right in defeat.

Both trainers sighed and cleaned their fields.

 _"_ _DELCATTY!"_

 _"JUVIA!"_

Then, the purple cat Pokémon and the elegant Milotic joined the field in a new battle. Lucky for Juvia, although the Delcatty was quick on its feet, it couldn't defend itself form her fierce water attacks.

" _WATER SLICER!_ " Juvia yelled with tenacity as a powerful _Aqua Tail_ came out and sliced Delcatty right in the face, ending its battle.

The sickly boy froze up, but Natsu quickly spoke up. "Hey now, let's see what else you got?"

Wally nodded and yelled out his next champion. "GO _ROSELIA!_ "

The beautiful Grass/Poison Pokémon then took the field, and this one was quick to absorb Juvia's water attacks and barely acted fazed by them. Juvia panicked as the Rose Pokémon charged up for an attack of her own. Roselia followed by sending out a ravenous whirlwind of leafs and pants as they all sliced and diced Juvia in defeat.

"Roselia used _Petal Blizzard!_ It's Super Effective!"

Natsu stepped back and collected Juvia. "Whoa he's not playin' around! GO _ERZA!_ "

Then, his fierce Blazekin came to the field and immediately Mega Evolved.

" _Re-Quip!_ " She shouted for a change to Mega Evolve as she engulfed herself with powerful flames and hurled herself forward into battle with the rose. Quickly enough, one tough _Blaze Kick_ into Roselia's face sent her flying to the wall and landing in defeat.

Wally clenched his fists as he sent out a new Pokémon. "Agh…GO _MAGNETON!_ "

The large triple Magnet Pokémon took the field and went right for Erza, but luckily she swiftly flipped out of the way and sent a raging blaze of fire right for its face.

"Erza used _Fire Blast!_ It's Super Effective!"

Wally stood with a rigid spine now in pure anger. "OH! COME ON…"

Erza barreled forward waiting for Wally to make a move. "SEND HIM OUT! I'LL DEFEAT HIM ON THE SPOT!"

Wally continued. "… _GALLADE!"_

Then, Erza stopped as a mirror image of her "close" friend Jellal appeared on the field.

"WHAT!?" Natsu yelled in protest. "ERZA! KILL IT!"

"I...I..." She froze in fear as the Gallade Mega Evolved, and before she could even react, Gallade sent out a powerful _Psycho Cut_ to hit her right in the chest and send her back to her master.

Mavis, back in Magnolia, smiled as she wiped a single tear form her eye. "Her mind wanted to faint the Gallade, but her heart would let her…"

Wally smiled in his tiny victory. "YES! I FAINTED YOUR TOUGHEST POKEMON!"

Natsu stood in silence, with an awkward smile on his face. "Um…man I hate to burst your bubble, but she wasn't my toughest Pokémon…"

Lucy tilted her head. "Haha...I wouldn't let her hear that…"

Wally looked confused. "But…but she was your _starter_? And she Mega Evolved?"

Nastu grabbed his next Pokémon. "Ahehe…go Laxus?"

Then, the room filled with lightning and chaotic wind as Laxus Dreyar entered the field.

"Whoa…" Wally looked on in fear. "You evolved your Elekid…?"

Natsu nodded, and never said a word.

Laxus shut his eyes and quickly made work of Wally's Gallade with a swift _Discharge_ , and just like that the battle was over.

Wally looked like he lost everything in the world, and as Natsu collected Laxus, Lucy spoke up in protest. "Okay I didn't wanna see Natsu hand the battle over, after all Wally deserved a fair fight. But he could have at least used a different Pokémon other than Laxus!"

Nigel shook his head. "No, I'm afraid Laxus is probably the only one with the stomach to take out little Wally's Pokémon, even so he didn't even look that comfortable doing it…"

And so, as Natsu stood in an awkward silence, Wally spoke up.

"... I've lost... ... ... Arghhh! ... ... ...Hah."

Natsu was taken back as Wally explained. "Natsu, you... And your Pokémon, too... Thank you for not holding back when you battled against us... For not holding back when you beat us..."

That made Natsu and all his friends back home smile. "Hehe, don't mention it pal!"

Wally continued as he patted his 5 Poké Ball. "And... Gallade... Everyone... Thank you so much... I feel like I've been able to take another step forward thanks to you! Oh! I know! I'll give you this to keep. I hope it will always remind you of your battle with me... and with Gallade and the rest of my team!"

He then handed Natsu a familiar _Dawn Stone_. "If you have a male Kirlia as one of your partners, Natsu, I hope that you might use that _Dawn Stone_ on it for me!"

Natsu looked guilty. "Ahh…well I'll think about it, okay?"

Wally laughed. "Well, I mean if you ever get _another one_ , silly!"

Natsu was relieved. "Oh thank god you knew!"

Wally chuckled some more. "I couldn't beat you this time, Natsu. But I'll stay here and continue training. And one day... Look out! I swear I'll catch up to you one day! When I do, promise we'll battle again! That's a promise I intend to live up to!"

Natsu nodded, but Nigel spoke into the mic. "Hey, Wally?"

Wally lit up. "OH! Hi Mr. Nigel! It's good to hear you!"

Nigel grinned. "Hey, you could train here if you'd like, or if you'd prefer a more sunny experience, try visiting _Fortree City_! I have an employee there at the _Secret Base Bureau_ who loves to work with server trainers."

Wally thought about it and nodded. "Actually, that sounds awesome!" He then ran for the exit and shouted back to his pink haired friend. "THANKS AGAIN NATSU! LOOK FOR ME LATER ON!"

"Hey, no problem kid…" Natsu nodded as Wally ran backwards for the exit. He then turned back to face the front, that way he could get back on track for his own goal.

 _"_ _And Wally...make sure to look out for me after I win the Pokémon League."_

* * *

 **Okay that was long, but exciting! Wally came back, and him and Natsu had a good battle!**

 **Also, that Juvia moment in the beginning was pretty funny, but now Gray has left for Crocus to join Gajeel and Wendy. Boy I hope they'll all be alright!**

 **Now...today we pass through the Victory Road...tomorrow that path only leads to _one door_.**

 ** _Elite 4: Part 1_ coming up tomorrow. So. Much. Hype.**


	33. 32 - Elite 4 Part 1

**Author's Note: Hello! I have a very busy/stressful week, so apologies if these chapters aren't very well edited...or if I fail to upload at all. As I mentioned in the beginning I am a very busy person, and no matter how much I can bust my a$$ trying to get a chapter in a day, if I can't do it I can't do it.**

 **But anyway it's time for the Elite 4! YAY! Like the prequel, every Elite 4 fight will get at least 1 whole chapter dedicated to itself (and only one, assuming Natsu wins them all, _hehe_..." Either way when the E4 is all done I have a really funny story to tell you all as to how I actually fought the Elite 4 on my playthough for this game's source material.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

 **(Dude read the new FT chapter if you haven't! NEW INFO ON THE _FAIRY TAIL MOVIE_ HAS BEEN REVEALED! :_D)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two - The Elite 4 Part 1: A _Dark_ Revelation

* * *

Natsu fought his way through the back end of Victory Road for the entire morning. It was now roughly noon in the city of Magnolia, and Nigel had still not heard a single word from the reconnaissance team in Crocus.

As expected, he and his Fairy friends were starting to get worried.

"Man, I know you told them to keep low and to stay quiet, but I'm really starting to get worried for Wendy and Gajeel." Lucy said with her hand to her cheek.

Cana turned her head in agreement. "No kidding. They should have at least remembered to call us back."

Levy looked to Nigel. "Is there any way we could call them on our end?"

Nigel sat and shook his head as a firm no. "I would have done it already, but I'm afraid they'll have the thing out and it'll give away their location, ya know if they've started to infiltrate the place."

Everyone sat around with looks of fear as Nigel turned back to the game. "We can relax about it, I gave them all company badges with my name on them. If anyone important finds them they'll be fine. And if they find a bad guy than their just doing their mission."

Lucy then noticed Nigel focusing his attention on the game and sighed. "Yea…well I can't really say this is a stress reliever either…"

She was right. Natsu was also in a very dire situation as he finally made it out of the cave exit.

" _Hmmmmm AHHHHH!_ " He breathed the fresh air of the mountain in with one sigh. "Boy it feels good to be on top of the world. Now it's time to go higher." He smiled as he began to walk the lush green pathway up the mountain further and onto the next phase of his journey.

As he arrived to the top, he then noticed a very large and elaborate mansion at the end of the road. The building was several stories high and held extravagant orange roof tops up with brightly colored red columns. Its walls were pure white and green trim sealed the windows and frames all around the outside. Finally, a tiny red fence followed by a large concrete wall guarded the foreground in a nice walkway to the door, where challengers could pass though in order to fight the Elite Four of Hoenn.

"Whoa, it kinda looks like the old guild hall!" Natsu _oohed_ and _ahhed_ as he stood in amusement. He smiled and walked through the large multi-colored doors. Once he made it through the customary front desk that greeted trainers with a standard PC and Poké Mart, Natsu checked in with the AI officials as he passed through the gate and on to his first challenger.

Then, the doors slammed behind him, and as Natsu looked ahead he came across a single bridge that led him to a lone building siting in a dark and shadowy desert. Petals of some orange flower fluttered through the breeze, but the bright decorations failed to make the pathway cheery. The light above was dimly lit, and the pathway was long and singular as he finally made it to the end.

When he arrived to the next building, Natsu noticed the inside stadium was small, and fit for two competitors, and two competitors _only_. The floor was brown with a yellow and white Poké Ball, and dark chains hung from a darkened ceiling as a lone man stood in wait.

He had a black button up shirt on with yellow and red stripped trim, followed after with red pants. His head was also nearly bald, with the exception of a single tuft of red sticking out on top.

The man held an entertained smile as he shouted over to Natsu. "Welcome, challenger! I'm Sidney of the Elite Four."

Lucy looked to Natsu. "Hey are these guys real or fake?"

Nigel sat firm. "Real. Just like Steven and Wallace they're employees, only they're positions inside the game are _official_. Steven and Wallace have no real in-game title, except Steven is the server's _Champion_. Regular players can become the Champion, but only my employees can be members of the Elite Four."

Now, the attention returned to Natsu. Fire filled the Salamander's eyes as he answered with confidence. "Hey, I'm Natsu."

Sydney smiled. "I like that look you're giving me. I guess you'll give me a good match. That's good! Looking real good!" He then grabbed his first ball. "All right! Let's get down to the kind of battle that can happen only here in the Pokémon League!"

"YOU BET!" Natsu took his with an eager motion, but apparently Sidney wasn't finished with his monologue.

"Not to mention…our boy Steven sent us in the Elite Four some _Key Stones_! In other words, my Pokémon Mega Evolve, too... Heh heh... This one's gonna be fun!"

Nigel, Lucy, Levy and Cana all sat up with dramatic faces. "WHAT THE…!?"

Nigel sat back down. "I…I don't…Steven would never do that without giving me warning first…"

Levy looked concerned. "Maybe the hacker is controlling them, or maybe he tricked them into thinking Steven gave them all Mega Stones?"

Lucy looked worried as well. "Either way it sounds like they're not supposed to have them! Awe man, I hope Natsu will be alright…"

"OHHHH _YEA_!" Natsu apparently was in fact alright. He was so over joyed to hear that exciting move he switched up his battle plan at the sound of "Mega Evolve."

Sidney smiled, and the battle began. "GO _SCRAFTY_!"

Then, a yellow Dark/Fighting Pokémon took the field with goofy pants and a red Mohawk. It waited for Natsu to make his move.

"GO _ERZA_!" The proud challenger yelled out with fire as his powerful fire starter took the field.

Erza quickly went into attack mode. "Well this shouldn't be too hard!" She yelled with tenacity as she launched a column of fire right for the enemy.

"Erza used _Flamethrower!_ Foe Scrafty was hit with a burn!"

The derpy looking opponent never even raised his hands to attack, because as he took damage from his fiery wounds, the poor fighter fainted.

Sidney raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're the Salamander everyone's been talking about…interesting. GO _SHIFTRY!_ "

Then, Sidney sent out a tall tree Pokémon with a white head of hair and an aggressive looking beak. The Grass-Type then sent out a weird array of psychic energy.

"Foe Shiftry used _Extrasensory!_ It's Super Effective against Erza! Erza _flinched_ and couldn't move!"

"Agh!" She cried out as a spin tingling sensation went down her back. "I-I froze just now!"

The Shiftry then went in for another psychic attack, but the quick Titania knew what to do and swiftly rolled away to dodge it. She then leaped to the air and sent a flaming Blaze Kick right to its face as the menacing tree Pokémon fell in defeat.

"Well, that one did a number on me…" Erza sighed as her health was now in low yellow.

Sidney made no hesitation in making his next choice. "GO _SHARPEDO!_ "

Natsu now looked worried as a very familiar Water/Dark-type took the field.

"Oh great, I don't know about this one!" Erza sighed and tried moving in for a quick kill. Sadly, the speeding bullet Pokémon moved first and nailed Erza right in the chest with a powerful Aqua Jet, fainting her the moment she took the hit.

"ERZA NO!" Natsu yelled with rage. He then gathered his fainted Blazekin from the field and looked onward. "There's only one other person who would take that harder than me…GO JELLAL!"

Then, Natsu's powerful Wizard Saint, Gallade took the field, and afterwards Sidney laughed.

"WHOA! Another interesting choice!" He smiled and made note to the interesting type difference between Jellal and Sharpedo.

Despite his excitement, Jellal was having none of it. "Well, you're quite the fool if you wish to show that sort of emotion for this battle…" He then lunged forward with the blades on his arm sharper than ever.

"Jellal used _Close Combat!_ It's Super Effective!"

The Sharpedo quickly fainted, but his rough and scaly skin left Jellal with minor injuries.

Sidney carried on. "HA! GO _MANDIBUZZ!_ "

Then, a large and ugly condor Pokémon swooped onto the field, and as it came in it went straight for Jellal with a roaring echo of wind and rage.

"Mandibuzz used _Brave Bird!_ Jellal avoided the attack!"

The description didn't do the scene any justice. Jellal had to narrowly flip out of the way only to barely dodge the tip of the foe's razor sharp wings as he nearly propelled himself into the wall by accident.

" _METEOR!_ " Jellal swiftly took his turn as he went in for his own attack. He ran in with an ultra-fast _Extreme Speed_ attack as he landed several powerful hits on the poor defenseless bird. Then, as Mandibuzz somehow fainted in Jellal's wrath, Sidney took his next move.

"Boy, you are pretty good! But can you're little sword's man handle my trick move? GO _ZOROAK!_ "

The beastly dark Pokemon then took the field, only it wasn't as anyone expected. It has an all-white body with blue skin, and a large crescent moon blade attached to its head.

Lucy sat up. "Hold on, that's not what he said it is! That's an _Absol!_ I remember because Calem had one in the last game!"

Nigel nodded. "Yea, Zoroak has a nasty little _Takeover_ ability. I'm actually really surprised your friend Mirajane didn't turn into it."

Natsu remembered that too, and also remembered that Absol can mega evolve.

"Okay Jellal this guy can Mega Evolve! So why don't we just send you there too!" He then prematurely pressed his Key stone to send Jellal into a Mega Evolution.

Nigel slapped his forehead. "Great. He used it too early."

Jellal was now Mega Gallade as he swiveled around the field. He then darted down in a steady stance and jumped for the opponent. As he went to swipe, the Pokemon jumped out of the way like it was as fast as the wind. The beast Pokemon then jumped up and reverted into its original form. It now had black, bushy fur and red tips on its arms and tail, while it also had two dark eyes.

Zoroak went in for a deadly _Shadow Claw_ attack, which unlike Dark-Type moves, _Shadow Claw_ was still super effective to Jellal's Psychic/Fighting duel type.

Luckily, Jellal was quicker, and before Zoroak could land a hit, Jellal buried several _Close Combat_ moves right into the fox's gut, fainting him instantly.

Finally, Sidney nodded. "Well, this has been pretty interesting so far! You're really rockin me up, here! Now I gotta use one more move to keep me floating! GO ABSOL!"

Then, the real Absol took the field, and as it did Sidney went ahead and hit his newly received Key Stone that sat on his right ring finger. Now, Mega Absol turned with a new pair of fake wings and shaggier bangs as it looked right to Jellal. The demonic, yet angelic Pokémon then lunged forward with a swift _Aerial Ace_ attack.

Jellal took the hit, but completely forgot his Defense was lowered due to using _Close Combat_ moments before. His health was now in the flashing red as he stood with his hand on his chest.

"I need to win…I'm super effective against this Pokemon…" He tried to cry out with pride.

Natsu smirked. "Hey Jellal, you think you could dodge one more of his attacks?"

Jellal stopped thinking and turned to Natsu, and as he did Natsu quickly used a Full Restore to quickly heal him back to normal.

Now, Jellal had to keep to his word as Absol sent another drilling _Aerial Ace_ right for his head. The swift Mega Gallade jumped right in a flip and then watched as the cut of air barely passed by.

He then got in a deadly stance to caste his ultimate spell. "TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC! _SEMA!"_

To end the battle as fast as possible, Jellal tapped into his _True Heavenly Body Magic_ and sent Absol home with a flaming meteor to the face. As the poor Dark-type suffered a searing defeat at the hands of Jella's _Focus Blast_ , Sidney stopped and shook his head.

"Well, how do you like that? I lost! Eh, it was fun, so it doesn't matter."

Natsu smiled at that. "Hey you're right! That was pretty fun!"

Sidney walked over as they both collected their fighters, and as he did he stuck his hand out to shake Natsu's. "Well, listen to what this loser has to say. You've got what it takes to go a long way! Go on to the next room and challenge your next battle!"

Natsu smiled and nodded, yet as he went for the door, Nigel left him with one quick word.

"Congrats Natsu. Now I know you're feeling pretty excited about that big win, but you have to be careful. I don't know if you heard me talking to the others before the battle, but the Elite 4 should not all have Mega Evolutions."

Natsu didn't like the sound of that. "So what is someone trying to cheat me out of a victory?"

Nigel nodded. "Either that, or they're at least trying to slow you down by clogging the road. In any case you need to be very careful when planning your strategies for victory."

Natsu smiled and howled as he waved his hand and kept on walking "HA! Me plan? Don't worry Nigel, I hear your speech, but I ain't buying the product."

Nigel sat back in his chair with a sour grin. "Eh…who cares about ethics when the lives of your friends are at stake, right?"

Lucy looked over and shrugged with sarcasm. "Well, maybe I should just swap rolls with Natsu, after all I won the last Elite 4, didn't I?"

* * *

 **Oh Lucy's such a smart cookie, that or I'm really over evaluating her...**

 **Natsu won! But the Elite four has Mega Stones too! YIKES! I hope Team Natsu can stay on the path to Victory! And what about Team Dragon Slayer/Exceed? Or Gray? I hope they're alright...**

 **Chapter 33 tomorrow! It's gonna be _Spooooooky_ one!**


	34. 33 - Elite 4 Part 2

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter #2! If anyone knows their Hoenn Elite 4 then you realize Natsu really has no Super Effective strategy for this one. I wonder what will happen?**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three - Elite 4 Part 2: The _Ghost_ Whisperer

* * *

Natsu quickly made work of Sidney in his first battle vs the Elite Four, and now he ventures on towards his next opponent. Here, we find Nigel and Levy preparing for the next battle, while Cana, Lucy, and Happy discuss the fate of Natsu and the others who are stuck inside the game

"Hey, you both really need to chill out. He's got this." Cana noticed Lucy and Happy both began to look a little nervous as the day passed into afternoon. According to the virtual threats they received way back in the beginning of this fiasco, the hacker would only give them to the end of the week (today) to get out of the game, otherwise they would be wiped away forever.

Lucy nodded. "Yea…It's just kinda stressful watching all of them, especially since I know Natsu has a good chunk of final game left to play."

Happy looked up too. "Yea, I mean I have faith in him, but I'm worried they won't break out when Natsu beats the game." He then looked at Lucy. "Remember you had to fight that evil guy to break your game?"

Lucy's skin shivered with a haunting memory from the dark cave back in Kalos. "Yea…but I think this will be different…at least I hope so."

The shivers did not quit as they all turned to find Natsu in his new area. After leaving out the back of Sidney's room, Natsu now found himself on a similar bridge from before, only this one was much darker. It also had an eerie pond with lilies and flowers beneath it, and to the end they spotted an ominous building with dark features as their next destination.

"Man…what is that thing?" As Natsu began to walk down the bridge, he also noticed a strange glowing spirit fluttering in front of him. He reached out and tried to touch it, but the apparition quickly pulled back and moved towards the end. Natsu followed it all the way down the bridge as he finally made it to the next door, and once he did the spirit had vanished.

He felt a chill run down his spine as he opened the doors and entered the next hall. When he arrived, Natsu was greeted to a room with accents of black and purple, and a lavender colored Poké Ball sat on the floor as a large decoration.

Finally, as he made it all the way inside, he was greeted by a young female trainer. She was very pretty, with dark skin and short brown hair. She also had two large red flowers on either side of her head, and she wore a beautiful blue skirt with white flowers around her waist, and a top piece to a blue swimsuit above it.

Then, she greeted Natsu with a glowing smile. "Hahaha! I'm Phoebe of the Elite Four."

Natsu smiled back. "Whoa, aren't you a little young to be in a position like this?" He teased her.

She giggled and waved his comment away. "Oh I did my training on Mt. Pyre. While I trained there, I also gained the ability to commune with Ghost-type Pokémon! The bond I developed with my Pokémon is extremely tight. Come on! Just try and see if you can even inflict damage on my Pokémon!"

As she grabbed her first ball and readied for the battle, Nigel re-took the mic. "Remember, she _will_ be carrying a Mega Evolution."

Natsu nodded and began to think to himself. _"Hmm…I'm not really sure how to fight Ghost Pokémon…?"_

He then paused and grinned as he yelled down to his belt. "OKAY! FIRST GUY TO COME OUT GETS A WISH!"

Nothing happened.

Lucy yelled into the mic. "NATSU!? Are you bribing them into coming out to fight?"

Phoebe giggled once again. "Well, you Fairy Tailers sure are hilarious! Go _Banette!_ "

She sent out an eerie looking purple/grey Pokemon with a sinister smile and wicked eyes, and as she did, Natsu was still having trouble choosing his teammate.

"Gee, I figured at least _one_ of you would want a free wish! I mean it could be anything…maybe even seeing someone, or I dunno, forcing a friend to have _a date_ with you…?"

Instantly the fifth ball on Natsu's belt lit up like gold, and as it opened Juvia Lockster spilled out onto the field. "Okay! I'm sorry I failed to understand the first time you said it! Are you saying I get _any_ wish?"

Natsu scratched his head. "I mean it needs to be logical! And we'll probably need Nigel's pocket book…so yea I'd say that covers a lot!"

"Now hold on a minute!" Cana yelled in protest. "Some of us rely on that pocket book for our daily _vitamins_ and _nutrients!_ " She then held up an empty wine bottle to support her argument. "Even if we _are_ steeling it!"

Nigel rolled his eyes. "Yea, trust me, I ain't no pharmacist…Okay Juvia finish the battle and we'll talk…"

"OHHHH WHAT EVER YOU SAY, NIGEL!" Juvia's eyes turned into stars. She then turned around to face Banette. "You…you will not interfere with my victory date… _WATER SLICER_!"

Juvia sent out a powerful _Aqua Tail_ as it hit Banette right in the face. Then the Banette fainted.

"Well, that was almost _too_ easy…" Juvia said with a serious expression.

Phoebe laughed. "Well, Banette said it enjoyed meeting you! Now Go _Mismagius!_ "

Then, a creepy witch/ghost Pokémon with purple skin and a sinister face came onto the field, and as it did Juvia felt a chill on the air.

"W-well. This is c-certainly chillier than my beloved's embrace…"

Phoebe then smiled. "Oh, your Milotic looks like it isn't handling the _Grudge_ very well."

Natsu looked confused. "Huh?"

Phoebe explained. "While you were too busy arguing with her, I had my Banette use a move called _Grudge_. I guess I should tell you since you weren't looking! _Grudge_ takes the move that fainted Banette, and depletes all the user's PP for it!"

Juvia then tested it by trying to summon another _Water Slicer._ "EH! No, she's absolutely right!"

Natsu smiled. "Hey you can use all the voodoo you want! Juvia here has way more tricks up her sleeve!"

Juvia then smiled faintly and nodded. "Natsu, you're absolutely right… _WATER JIGSAW_!"

The Rain Woman whirled around and sent a beaming _Water Pulse_ right for Mismagius, and as it did it also seemed to leave its target confused. Then, Mismagius tried to send out a volt of lightning, but it was stopped right in its tracks. "Mismagius used _Thunderbolt!_ Mismagius missed in its confusion!"

Nigel took a large gulp. "Aehehe…well that was too close for comfort."

Natsu nodded. "Okay then! Blast her again!"

Juvia agreed. " _WATER JIGSAW!_ "

Then, after a second powerful _Water Pulse_ , the beam of watery rays nailed Mismagius right in the face, and sent it falling to the ground in defeat.

Phoebe sighed as she collected her defeated friend. "He was just trying to be your friend…oh well, I guess it must be hard to hear what my Pokémon have to say. Anyway…Go _Drifblim!_ "

Then, a giant, eerie, purple balloon Pokémon took the field and began to soar up a ways. As it did, it sent a quick cloud of purple energy right for Juvia, who had no choice but to take the hit.

"Driftblim used _Psychic!_ Juvia's _Special Defense_ harshly fell!"

Juvia's health was now in the high-red as she began to breathe heavily. "Ugh…that was too much energy for one attack."

"Agh, here!" Natsu looked worried, and gave her a Full Restore, but doing so he wasted his chance to have her attack again.

Driftblim then sent a whirlwind of Ice and hail right for his opponent, and as he did, Juvia took it head on.

"Oh great." Nigel said preparing for the worst. "This could freeze her if we're not careful…"

"Driftblim used _Icy Wind!_ Juvia is now _confused!_ "

"WHAT!?" Everyone including Phoebe yelled in shock as the wrong status effect took the text by surprise.

Juvia then began seeing stars. "Oh…was that my beloved Gray attacking me…? Oh wow my head is all fuzzy…" Even though Juvia is usually unharmed by Ice attacks, her lowered Special Defense did not help her health from sinking into the lower green.

Then, she tried barreling forward. "Wa…wa… _WATER LOCK!_ "

"Juvia is confused…Juvia used _Whirlpool_! Foe Driftlim became trapped in a vortex of water!"

"No way!" Nigel smiled. "She was still able to focus and try to even the playing field with a neutral handicap!"

The air-headed balloon Pokémon began to panic as it could not leave the field of water. Phoebe yelled out in fear. "OH YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT!"

"AGH!" Then, Juvia went again. She then sent out a heavy torrent of waves and water right for the distressed Driftblim.

"Juvia is confused…Juvia used _Surf!_ "

The poor balloon never stood a chance as the large tidal wave crashed down on his lonely prison inside the whirlpool. Phoebe continued. "Well, what an eccentric friend you have there…hehe. Go _Chandelure!_ "

"Oh a fire-type!" Levy said with confidence. "She should have this on in the bag!"

The tilted Milotic tried to concentrate all her energy on the candelabra Pokémon as she tried to summon forth another wave of water.

"Juvia is confused…she hurt herself in confusion."

 _*BAM!*_

Juvia quickly smacked herself in the face with her tail as she suffered a small amount of damage in the result. The Chandelure then sent out a large grassy-green orb of energy as it narrowly swiped passed Juvia's head.

"Chandelure used _Energy Ball!_ Chandelure's attack missed!"

Nigel, Levy, Cana, and Lucy were all at the edge of their seats, and Happy and Mavis both floated above as all 5 of them sighed with relief.

Then, Juvia sniffed the air. "Wait…no more ice…you're not Gray?" She looked up with eyes of anger, and suddenly let loose.

"AGH! YOU'RE NOT GRAY!" She cried out with pure rage as she sent a mighty Surf attack out to swallow the poor ghost/fire-type in a sea of water.

The foe fell in defeat as Phoebe carried on. "Well, this certainly is unfortunate. I only have two Pokémon! I guess I'll go with… _DUSKNOIR!_ "

Then, a dark grey ghost Pokémon with golden trim came to the field, and as it did Juvia collected herself.

"Alright, I'm starting to get sick of these constant Ghost Pokémon…" She stated as Natsu looked over with a smile.

"Here! If you're getting sick this oughta help!" He jokingly smiled and gave her another Full Restore to heal her of all health and status problems.

Then, the Dusknoir moved in. As it did it send a shocking fist of pure yellow lightning right for Juvia, who tried to dodge it but unfortunately failed to do so.

"Dusknoir used _Thunder Punch!_ It's Super Effective! Juvia is now _paralyzed!_ "

Juvia tried to retaliate, but couldn't move a muscle. "Oh no! I'm frozen solid!"

Lucy panicked. Man! She's dealt with so much in this battle! I hope she'll be alright!"

Sadly, Nigel knew what to expect. "Yea, well that paralysis is worse than you think…"

Then, the Dusknoir sent out a relentless attack of purple flames and gasses, and somehow, the Sea Serpent Juvia barely wiggled away with just enough stamina.

"Dusknoir used _Hex_! Dusknoir's attack missed!"

"Damn it! I figured she'd use that!" Nigel sighed. "Hex does twice the amount of damage when the foe is weakened with a status effect. I bet it knows _Fire_ and _Ice Punch_ too…"

Natsu waved his hand. "Psh! Who cares! Juvia ain't fallin' over that easy! She has that fancy ability too! Right?"

Juvia then cocked her rigid head and saw a toothy grin from her trainer and friend.

"Agh…no…n-no I'm not…! _WATER NEBULA!_ " She then raised her head and sent out a massive column of deadly water.

"Juvia used _Hydro Pump_!" The message read aloud as Juvia unleashed her most powerful move to barrel ahead and send the Dusknoir into the back wall.

Phoebe shook her head as she collected her fifth straight Pokemon. "Wow…I guess this is it…GO _SABLEYE!_ "

Then, Phoebe released a tiny, purple gremlin Pokémon with diamonds for eyes and a sinister smile. Then, she touched her finger to a tiny golden necklace round her neck.

"MEGA EVOLVE!"

Then, the Sableye grew a tiny bit taller, and it now looked much darker, and held a goofy looking large ruby out in front. Juvia went to move, but was still frozen from paralysis. So as a result, the Sableye moved first.

"Sableye used _Fake Out_! Juvia flinched!"

Even if Juvia wanted to attack, she wasn't able too now that Sableye secured a second attack in a row. Then, the little gremlin tried to send out a dark claw of ghastly energy.

"Sableeye used _Foul Play_!"

Juvia's health was now in the red as she lied on the ground, stunned through paralysis and nearly beaten. Thanks to her attack stat being her lowest stat, Foul Play did much less damage than it should have.

Either way, she was nearly down for the count.

"AGH! JUVIA GET UP!" Natsu cried.

Nigel tried to join in as he yelled loudly into the mic for her to hear. "YES JUVIA! YOU _NEED_ TO GET UP!"

Cana added on. "JUST THINK! IF YOU WIN, NIGEL PROMISED YOU AN ENTIRE NIGHT WITH GR…!"

Natsu snapped at Cana's remark. "AH FORGET THAT! YOU GOTTA WIN REGARDLESS OF YOUR LOUSY DATE! OTHERWISE YOU CAN FORGET EVER SEEING THAT STRIPPER EVER AGAIN!"

Lucy then added on. "HE'S RIGHT! JUVIA PLEASE! DO IT FOR _GRAY!_ DO IT FOR _FAIRY TAIL!_ "

That last word rang through Juvia's injured brain.

 _"_ _G…G-Gray…? Fairy...Tail..."_

Then, the Sableye darted evil glances back and forth through its large red ruby as it waited for Juvia to make her legal move. The Milotic struggled to get up as she quivered with fear and pain.

"Agh…ah… _AGH!"_ She let out a loud cry of stress and anxiety as she unleashed an unforeseen power.

" _GRAY!_ "

"Juvia used _Blizzard!_ Sableye is now frozen solid!"

Nigel had to blink several times to collect what he just saw. In fact, he and all the other Fairies did a double take to the other side of the field, where they were only left with a large icy chunk filled with a frozen Sabeleye.

Juvia's eyes then glowed red as she silently made her final move.

"This ends _here_ … _WATER NEBULA!_ "

A large and destructive column of water left her mouth after that threat, and as it did the beam of H2O sliced through the chunk of ice and sent the poor Sabeleye right into the back wall, while it also shattered its precious red ruby into thousands of little pieces.

Then, Phoebe scratched her head and sighed as she collected her beaten Mega Pokémon. "Oh, darn. I've gone and lost!"

Natsu smiled and collected his nearly fainted, yet finally victorious Juvia. "Hey, take a rest for a while. Hehe."

Juvia smiled and let her head fill with icy dreams as Natsu collected her back into her Pokémon Ball.

Phoebe beamed at her newest challenger's victory. "There's definitely a bond between you and your Pokémon, too. I didn't recognize that fact, so it's only natural that I lost. Yup, I'd like to see how far your bond will carry you. Go ahead. Move on to the next room!"

Natsu nodded and smiled, as all the other Fairies back home celebrated in pure joy while their new champion left for the next room. Yet as they did, Cana settled down as she looked to a troubled Nigel deep in thought. "Hey, he won. What's wrong with you?"

Nigel paused. "Well, it's just that battle got me thinking; we haven't heard from Gray or the others in a long time…I'm just wondering."

Cana nodded and touched his shoulder with a soft hand. "Hey, it'll be fine. You don't know Fairy Tail like we do...They've got this."

He smiled for her sake, yet as he turned back to Natsu leaving the Ghost Chamber, his head filled with fearful thoughts.

" _Yea…I hope you're right…_ "

* * *

 **Well I hope Gray and the others are actually alright.**

 **Anyway Juvia rocked it! She deserves a good rest. (I also noticed Natsu never healed her in the end...)**

 **Chapter 34 tomorrow!**


	35. 34 - Elite 4 Part 3

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's the third battle featuring Natsu vs the Elite 4! I liked the formula with Juvia going at it vs Phoebe, so I made a similar move here. Enjoy!**

 **Also,I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Four - Elite 4 Part 3: Not More _Ice!_

* * *

Natsu had just claimed victory over the second trainer defending their title of the Elite Four, and was now set to move on. After defeating the Master of Darkness Sidney, Natsu also ran right through the Ghost Whisperer Phoebe after that. Here, we now find our fiery hot trainer walking out of Phoebe's room and onto the next challenge.

"Agh!" He moaned with an annoyed tone. "This one feels _colder_ than the last on!"

He appeared to be right. The last room vs the ghostly Phoebe featured an eerie chill in the air, but no significant decrease in temperature. That was not the case for the next room as the bridge to the other side was frosted and covered in ice. It also stretched over a never ending abyss of black, and to the other side Natsu saw a large building frozen with red and blue accents, and also saw a large layer of snow collecting over the roof as large icicles draped from its gutters.

Finally, as he stepped off the red-wood bridge, Natsu cracked open the nearly frozen door and entered into the icy hall. He looked around and noticed highlights of white and light blue, and as Natsu collected the frigid new battle arena, his next opponent stood before him.

"Welcome." Said a taller, older woman with light blonde hair and powder blue eyes. "My name is _Glacia_ of the Elite Four. I've traveled from afar to Hoenn so that I may hone my Ice-type moves."

Natsu smiled and stood tall. "My name's Natsu. I'm a _Fairy Tail_ wizard trapped inside a video game, and I'm here to win the Pokémon League and get me and my friends out."

"Is that so?" Glacia smiled with a chilling grin as she lingered into her next words. "Well, all I have seen are challenges by weak Trainers and their Pokémon…I wonder what you will show me."

Natsu's eyes lit up with flames. "Listen Lady, I ain't got time for your stupid games. I'm challenging you, and I'm gonna beat you on way or the other!"

Glacia let out a tiny laugh. "Ha. What a relief it would be if I could, for once, have a serious battle against an opponent! You _are_ the _Salamander_ who is friends with Nigel Thomas, aren't you not?"

He nodded, and she continued. "Excellent! I've been waiting for a Trainer with a burning-hot soul! How can you oppose my Mega Evolution that can freeze everything?"

"HA! Easy!' Natsu grabbed the first Poké Ball off his belt and grinned. "I'll just use _my_ Mega Evolution to burn him to a crisp!"

Glacia nodded and they both revealed their teams. "Go _Abomnasnow!_ "

"GO _ERZA!_ "

A large woolly tree Pokémon emerged on the right side of the field, and the familiar Blazekin emerged on the left.

Erza stood tall and smiled. "Well, I see your favorite element has joined you in combat, Natsu." She said with a sarcastic tone as more ice filled the room.

Natsu growled. "Yea, well I figured _you_ have the best experience beating up Gray on the team, and since this is ice, I figured that would transfer over."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "He couldn't just assume that Fire-types melt Ice-types?"

Happy giggled. " _No!_ This is Natsu! He never thinks with his brain!"

Erza took her place. "Very well. I shall make up for my earlier defeat vs Sidney. I just hope this Glacia is ready to take a trip to the PC to visit her poor team."

Natsu almost fell over in fear from her threat. "Yea…you do your thing…"

"Very well!" Erza lunged forward and jumped into the air. She prepared to deliver a flaming _Fire Punch_ right to her foe, but she began to feel the ground shake and realized it had moved first.

"Abomnasnow used _Earthquake!_ Erza avoided the attack!"

"Hm, well this won't be as strong, but it still might leave a mark!" She fell from the sky and clawed the defenseless Abomnasnow right in the top of his head.

"Erza used _Sky Uppercut!_ It's Super Effective!" It was twice as damaging to the enemy's ice side, but the yeti managed to tank the hit and hold its health into the red.

The large woolly beast then turned its right arm into a large wooden stump and bashed Erza right in the side. It knocked her right into the wall with full force, and although it appeared to be a Grass-type move it still left a fare bit of damage on Erza's body.

"Abomnasnow used _Wood Hammer_! It then took recoil damage!"

Then, the large amount of recoil was just enough to hurt the already injured Abomnasnow into an early defeat. Glacia then took her next move. "Well, your Blazekin surely has a fiery soul. Go _Beartic!_ "

Then, a large, pin-headed polar bear took the field and immediately swiped right for Erza's head.

"Beartic used _Slash!_ Beartic Missed!"

"What is this? How can these much larger Pokémon move faster than I can?" Erza panicked and then noticed that all these opponents who should be slower were all moving must faster than her in battle.

Nigel assumed the worst. "The room must be frozen solid. I bet you're flame body isn't handling it very well."

Erza nodded and ignited her feet with a superior blaze. "Very well then! Looks like I'll just have to burn this place down!"

"Erza used _Fire Punch!_ It's Super Effective!"

Titania hurled a fist right into the bear's icy chest and sent it flying into the ground in a quick defeat. Glacia looked impressed. "Well, the ice doesn't seem to stop her, does it?"

Erza smiled and quickly replied. "Eh, _the_ _cold's never bothered me, anyway_."

Natsu sneezed after Erza's comment, and Glacia never responded since she cannot here Pokémon speak.

Despite Erza's confidence, the Ice Champion carried on. "Go _Froslass!_ "

Then, a spooky Ice/Ghost Pokémon emerged like a wintery phantom, and as it did it launched a pure haze of frozen winds right onto the field.

"Froslass used _Hail!_ Hail is now falling, and Erza has been buffed by the hail!"

Then, Erza went in to swipe at Froslass with a daunting _Slash_ attack, but the move went right through her ghostly body.

"Uh-oh" She said with fear as the Phantom Pokémon the sent out a ball of pure black and purple energy right for Erza.

Erza countered it by quickly deploying a smooth _Flamethrower_ , which burnt up the _Shadow Ball_ right in its course. She then jumped up to deliver a _High Jump Kick_ , but as she landed the move went right through the body of the foe.

"Erza used _High-Jump Kick!_ It doesn't affect foe Froslass!"

"NO!" Natsu yelled as the Froslass then sent out an evil cloud of pink from its mouth, which seemed to drain Erza of most of her remaining energy.

"Froslass used _Draining Kiss!_ Erza had her Hp drained!"

The worn Blazekin started breathing heavily as she tried to ignite her feet again. "Well, if my normal kicks won't faze your body, then perhaps a _fiery_ one will!"

She then successfully connected a powerful _Blaze Kick_ to the head of the phantom, and as it hit the Froslass withered away back to its owner's arms.

Glacia made no hesitation in her next move. "Very well. Go _Vanilluxe!"_

After her call, a white and blue ice cream cone emerged onto the battle field, with a face full of smiles and a cloud full of ice trailing it from behind.

Natsu's mouth began to drool. "Ooooo. Erza let me handle this one…it looks so tasty!"

"Haha…that's funny, Natsu…" Erza would have laughed more, but she was now taking on some serious battle injuries. The Vanilluxe on the other wasn't feeling the same.

In fact Glacia even laughed in the turn of events. "Well, I'm glad I was able to cast a successful Hail in my last turn. Hail will guarantee Vanilluxe with a small bit of Hp each turn, securing his pure health."

Erza scowled as she held onto her side. Then, she felt a sting as large chunks of ice it her square on the head.

" _I-I can't keep this up…she's making the field too cold to fight on…_ " Erza began witnessing only defeat in her future as the field slowly grew colder. " _Juvia won't be of any use, and I'm almost positive Ice is super effective against Mira and Gildarts…perhaps Jellal or Laxus might be able to…"_

"Hey." Natsu snapped at Erza while she was stuck in mid-thought. "I know what you're doing…you're trying to take a dive in order to send someone else out."

Erza had a look of guilt cross her face. "Natsu…she's left the field far too cold for me to keep going."

"Bull Crap." Natsu retorted with a serious expression. "If anyone can withstand this power, it's you and you alone."

That meant a lot coming from the most famous Fire Wizard in all of Ishgar, but it meant even more coming from a close friend and guild mate.

" _Natsu_ …very well." She then nodded and returned her min to the battle field. As the Vanilluxe was charging itself for a powerful beam of Ice, Erza swiftly moved in and beat it to the punch, sending a large column of fire right for its head.

"Erza used _Flamethrower!_ It's Super Effecive!"

As the poor Ice cream cone fell in defeat, Erza looked at Glacia with a sarcastic expression.

"Well, it seems the _Hail_ didn't protect its Hp from that attack?"

Glacia raised an eyebrow. "That is a ferocious Blazekin you have there…my guess is she contains the spirit of the _Titania_ , Queen of _Fairy Tail_?"

Natsu smiled, but never gave her an answer. "Let's keep goin', alright?"

Glacia nodded. "I suppose. I'll need to step up my game if I want to make this an actual fight. Go _Walrein!_ "

Then, a very powerful and large Water/Ice-type came onto the field, and as it did, its landing made the entire battlefield shake and rumble.

As it hit the ground, Erza channeled all her remaining energy into a single attack.

"Erza used _Focus Energy!_ Erza began channeling her inner force!"

"ERZA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Natsu cried out, knowing to expect some powerful water move from the daunting walrus Pokémon.

Nigel sighed as well. "She's flirting with death here…"

Then, the Walrein sent out a large body of water, right over the entire field.

"Not yet…"

Erza waited in pure concentration as the tidal wave came roaring for her mark, but still she never moved.

"Not yet…"

The wall of water was getting too close for comfort, but as the entire field around her filled up with water, she simply chose her only option…

 _Up._

"Erza used _Sky Uppercut!_ It's Super Effective!"

The fighting bird Pokemon came crashing down on the other side of the wave, and hit the mighty walrus Pokémon right on the head, ending its battle, and getting Erza one more step closer from certain victory.

Glacia grabbed her last choice. "Okay, this has been very interesting. Even if she's nearly beaten, and even though I will probably lose, I am really happy to see this as the final match-up. Come Forth, _Glalie!_ "

Then, Glacia sent out the exact same Pokémon that took the form of Gray Fullbuster in Cyber-Lucy's team.

Erza smiled and nodded. "How fitting to see this particular Pokémon… _REQUIP!_ "

The Glalie across the field had also chosen to Mega Evolve at the mark, and soon after, Mega Glalie was staring down Flame Empress Erza in a one-on-one clash of the titans.

Levy began her counting. "Man, Natsu shouldn't have any trouble winning, but I'm afraid Erza might not make it past this one. If she loses it could hurt her charisma for the next battle."

Lucy clutched her fists tightly as she prayed for an easy victory for her close re-haired friend. " _Come on Erza…please!_ "

Then, the Glalie charged up with a mighty cloud of icy energy, and as it did Erza revved up her ultimate Fire move and readied for the pounce. "Natsu, I'm going to need some time to rest if I make it out of this battle. I trust you're okay with that much?"

He never answered, but Glacia began to laugh. "Well! Here we go! Glalie! _SHEER COLD!_ "

 _"AAAGGHHH!"_

Erza yelled to combat Glacia's cry as both Pokemon sent powerful elemental beams right at one another. Glalie's cloud of solid ice and daunting winds enveloped the entire field, but as it approached Erza, a large Fire Blast cut through its mark and sailed right for the enemy. Despite its fiery drive, the flames could not protect their owner, and as they hit their target, an odd occurrence then unfolded.

"Erza used _Fire Blast!_ It's Super Effective!

"Glalie used _Sheer Cold_! It's not very effective."

A super effective move vs a one-hit-KO. Both Pokemon hit, both Pokémon fell in defeat. Yet as confusing as it was, only one team emerge victorious.

Natsu sighed as Erza laid cold and down. "Hey…you did good."

She cracked a weakened smiled, but quickly returned to Natsu's Poké Ball. Glalie did the same, and its owner began to sigh with defeat. "You and your Pokémon... How hot your spirits burn!"

Natsu smiled. "Hey! I'm glad you noticed! Hehe."

Glacia continued. "You and your Pokémon...My icy moves pale in the face of such all-consuming flames. Advance to the next room. There you will learn how fearsome the Pokémon League can truly be!"

Natsu normally took words from Nigel as a hint to the next chamber's Pokemon, but as he stepped around Glacia and onto the next door, a quick hinting smell of the next room wafted into his nose.

 _"_ _Oh yea…Dragons!"_

* * *

 **NEW EDIT: I fixed a long standing typo that two awesome commenters made note of on this chapter! I was very out of it when I wrote this chapter, and I made an error with Erza vs Abomnasnow, but now it's all fixed!**

 **Well Erza took a beating, but she still won! I hope Natsu can keep this up into the final elite 4 battle! (Also, I hope you all liked the little reference drop to _Disney's_ _Frozen_ in there...I can't say I'm a fan of it but I had no choice but to add it in. After all _Elsa_ and _Erza_ are similar names.)**

 **These are weird for me to write, and also very pivotal chapters in my stories. So any comments are always appreciated.**

 **Chapter 35 tomorrow! (officially breaking past the prequel set at 34 chapters! Not counting the epilogue and the little info-blurb at ch 35 in the prequel.)**


	36. 35 - Elite 4 Part 4

**Author's Note: Hello! Here I have the final battle of the Elite 4! _WHOOO!_ Let's _gooo_ Natsu!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Five - Elite 4 Part 4: The _Dragon_ Tamer

* * *

Following Natsu's victorious performance vs the Ice Champion Glacia, he and the team of Fairies behind him made no hesitation in their progressive move onward.

And so, as soon as he left the Ice Chamber, Natsu marched forward. As he walked, the _Fire Dragon Slayer_ began to sniff the air with the sweet aroma of smoke and ash.

"Hehe, I like this one already!" He smiled with joy as he made his way to the next challenger.

Nigel smiled too. "Yea, the next room houses Hoenn's champion Dragon Tamer. I hope you and your unique skills will be able to handle him." To be honest, Nigel had no concern with Natsu losing this battle. He wiped the floor with ¾'s of the Hoenn League already, and he only needed half his team to do it. Even better, his next opponent was perfectly suited to face Natsu, because he held Dragon-types.

However, what _did_ concern Nigel and the other Fairies was the lack of response from his ground team inside Crocus, or for that matter, any other _Fairy Tail_ member who was currently wondering the Kingdom in search of the hacker's location. That being said, the main issue was not the battle, or the rogue Fairies…it was simply the fact that Natsu was running out of time.

From here, Natsu wondered into the new bridge room that housed a scorching temperature and a sea of pure fire underneath. The building across the way looked like a reinforced castle barred with a single red dragon's head mounted on top. Finally, smoke and ash rose through the air like it was natural oxygen, and as he made it to the other side, Natsu opened the doors and prepared for battle.

Just like the bridge room, the battlefield seemed to look the part of a Fire Dragon's lair. The ground was orange/brown, and the walls matched with a fiery accent of glowing tubes all across the room. Finally, the decorative golden Poké Ball at the center of it all greeted Natsu to the fabled Dragon Tamer of the Hoenn Region.

"Well…" Scoffed a rather tall man with a captain's hat and cloak. "I am the last of the Pokémon League Elite Four, Drake the _Dragon Master!_ "

Natsu interrupted him right there. "HA! What a coincidence! I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail who specializes in beating your butt, Natsu the _Dragon Slayer!_ "

Drake nodded. "Yes, I know of you, _Natsu the Salamander_. The fabled son of the legendary Fire King, _Igneel_ …I can boast about my skills as a dragon tamer all I like, but it is more impressive for you, to have lived so close to a real one." He then turned and continued.

"However, the dragons I talk of are merely Pokémon, made a reality by our mutual friend. In their natural state, Pokémon are wild living things. They are free. At times, they hinder us. At times, they help us. For us to battle alongside Pokémon as partners, do you know what it takes? Do you know what is needed?"

Natsu had fought over the server for a week now, and still without his bond between lifelong friends, he had no idea how real humans could connect to imaginary creatures.

Drake sighed, and prepared for battle. "If you don't, you will never prevail over me! GO _ALTARIA!_ "

Natsu growled after seeing this familiar faced Pokémon. "Agh, first Mega Gray, and now I have to beat _Mega Wendy_?"

Nigel shook his head. "No, I'm afraid Drake will more than likely reserve his Mega Evolution for the end."

"Good! Now who will I pick…?" Natsu smiled. He was fully aware that one of his Poké friends was a _Dragon Slayer_ back home, but in this world, he debated over the legitimacy of that skill.

"I know…GO _MIRA!_ "

Remembering Mirajane beat Wally's Altaria from Super Effectiveness, he figured he would let his sole Dragon-type come out to play. Mira did just that. "Heh, this fool wants some of this action, huh?"

A further reminder to our readers, ever since Mirajane evolved from a tiny, innocent Noibat into a deadly, fearsome Dragon-type Noivern, her voice has changed to mimic her Satan's Soul Takeover form back home.

And along with her voice, it seems her power has transferred over as well.

" _Soul Extinctor!_ " She cried as a large purple beam of energy soared out of her mouth and into the opponent's face.

"Mirajane used _Dragon Pulse!_ It's super effective!"

Seeing how Dragon is super effective against itself, it's safe to assume that messages like this would pop up a lot over the course of this particular battle. Even better, Noivern has one of the fastest and highest speed stats compared to all dragon-types, giving Mira heavy advantages vs the others.

Drake nodded and carried on. "Well, I was hoping to see one of your _Dragon Slaying_ friends had joined you inside the game, but I suppose Mirajane the _She Devil_ will work just fine. GO _DRAGALGE!_ "

Then, a familiar seaweed dragon-type Pokémon with sinister eyes and a lazy expression took the field as it hovered over the ground.

"Use your _Hydro Pump!_ " Expecting Mira to counter a _Dragon Pulse_ , Drake tried a different approach.

Luckily, Mira caught on to that attack too.

" _EVIL EXPLOSION!_ " Using her Magic Power as a medium, Mirajane lifted the column of water with her winged arms, and then as she gained control over the immense power, she began rotating it into a cloud of energy, sending the water flying towards her foe in a powerful whirlpool.

"Mirajane used _Hurricane!_ "

The foe Dragalge could leave the gale-force typhoon as it slammed right into its body at full force. In addition to the immense power, the poison dragon was also confused as it left the clouds.

"Dragalge is confused…it hurt itself in confusion!"

It fainted itself into confusion would have been a more accurate statement.

Drake sighed and moved on. "Well, she sure is a passionate fighter, is she not? Very well…Go _Kingdra!_ "

Mira laughed as the new Pokémon took the field. "Well, at least this sea horse is easier to look at. Now it's time to…!"

She was stopped right there as the quick-witted Kingdra sent out a screen of pure, gassy smoke to envelope the field.

"Kingdra used _Smokescreen!_ Mirajane's _accuracy_ harshly fell!"

Mira began to growl as her wings began to glow. "Grrr…WHY YOU!"

"Mirajane used _Dragon Claw!_ Mirajane's attack missed!"

Then, the Kingdra took its tern to attack, and as it did it sent a large wave of pure water crashing right down onto Mira.

"Ugh…" She moaned and got back up as half of her health was now depleted.

She tried going in with another _Dragon Claw_ , but again the smoggy haze in front of her vision as making it hard to find the opponent.

"GYAH!" she cried out with satanic rage. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

 _*BAM!*_

The Kingdra slammed right into Mira's rather light-weight dragon body and sent her falling to the ground.

"Kingdra used _Body Slam!_ Mira is now _paralyzed!_ "

"N-Natsu…I can't…I can't move!"

"Hold on Mira!" Natsu frantically yelled as he reached into his bag. "I can help ya!"

Sadly before he could make it over to her, the Kingdra went again. Apparently the game registered Mira's cry for help as an attempted move, and thus handed the turn over to the opponent.

Mira was completely drowned in a sea of water as she washed right up to Natsu's side. He began to glare right at Drake as she collected Mira back to her ball.

"Well?" Drake smiled. "Any _Dragon Slayers_? I'm starting to get rather impatient, and they might help you in this particular situation."

Natsu never laughed. "Oh I got a _Dragon Slayer_ , but trust me…you're gonna regret it when you meet him…"

"GO _LAXUS!_ "

The heavens shook with echoes of roaring thunder, and chaotic lightning danced about the sky in a ravenous storm as Natsu's next Pokémon emerged. Finally, Laxus the Electivire entered into the Pokémon League battles.

"Well, it's about time you let me in, you idiot…" Laxus looked to the side. "And you could have kept Mira from getting hurt."

Drake stepped back. "Dear god…That must be _Laxus Dreyar_ the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, _Makarov!_ "

"Okay, the old guy's annoyed me already…" Laxus scowled. He then looked to his opponent and smiled.

"Well what do ya know? A _Water_ Pokémon…AGH!"

He barreled forward in a burst of solid lightning and slammed his raging fist right into the nose of the poor defenseless dragon Pokémon.

"Laxus used _Thunder Punch_!"

The Kingdra looked like it would never recover from the battle as it withered its way back to its Poké Ball.

Drake was awestruck. "What a ferocious monster he is. I recall witnessing his power on the day he faced Raven Tail during the Grand Magic Games! Such raw might at his disposal, after all he single-handedly defeated all five of their wizards and their guild master."

Natsu shook his head. "Yea, and the jerk never saved any of them for us to fight…"

Drake smiled. "But you were equally as impressive, Salamander. With your emotional campaign to defeat the _Twin Dragons_ of _Sabertooth_ …but now back to our battle. GO _FLYGON!_ "

Then, the powerful green dragon of sky and ground took the field.

"Agh great…" Laxus sighed. "Not this ground crap."

The Flygon roared ahead with a burst of energy as it sent out a column of fire right for Laxus. The Electivire never even flinched as he took damage from the flaming attack.

"Flygon used _Flamethrower!_ Laxus is now _burnt!_ "

"Wow…I didn't even feel a thing." Despite the smoldering burn on his chest, the Lightning Mage was actually telling the truth. He then shot up and charged his power into a raging force that nailed the Flygon right in the face.

"Laxus used _Giga Impact!_ He must now recharge!"

Nigel sighed. "Well, although he needs to recharge, it was smart to use a non-thunder-type move."

Then, Drake sent out a new challenger. "Very well! GO _HAXORUS!_ USE YOUR _EARTHQUAKE!_ "

A large green lizard with a sinister blade attached to his head slammed right onto the field, and as it did it tried to gear up for a daunting Ground-type move.

Sadly, it never made it.

" _RAGING BOLT!_ " Laxus yelled and broke through the recharge glitch as he slammed his hands together and sent a column of furious lightning right for the poor dragon.

"Laxus used _Thunder!_ "

Even without being super effective, Laxus's power was far too much energy for Haxorus to handle. Drake was shocked.

"I…I don't know what to say…very well." He then readied himself for his final move.

"Here he is, my _Mega Pokémon!_ Come forth _SALMANCE!"_

Then, a monstrous dragon-type Pokémon swooped out of Drake's control and landed right on the field. Its mighty wings sent wind scattering all over the place, and as it landed, Drake set off his Mega Stone for a new evolution.

Now, the Salamance had a large, glider shaped wing instead of two single appendages. It also looked like a mechanic torpedo ready to strike as it came into battle.

Natsu stood back. "WHOA! This guy looks ready to fight!"

Laxus laughed and readied himself for his own battle. "Look, I don't need a lousy Mega Evolution to kick this guy's ass. Just stand back…this is gonna get ugly."

The beastly Dragon soared ahead and went in to deliver a swift _Zen Head-butt_ , but as it came into land, it shook with fear as it saw Laxus's evil eyes.

And so, as a result the Salamance panicked as bit Laxus with 10,000 volts of energy and quickly retreated in fear.

"Salamance used _Thunder Fang!_ It's not very effective."

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT!?" Drake yelled in protest to his weakling Mega.

Laxus then regained all his missing energy and held his hands in a javelin throwing position. " _GYAH!_ YOU'RE ASS IS DEAD, NOW! _LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!_ "

The powerful Electivire then sent out a massive shock wave, followed by a deadly volt of pure lighting right form his hands, and as he threw it landed in the Salamance's chest with deadly accuracy.

"Laxus used _Zap Cannon_! It's Super Effective!"

"Oh…my…god…It's not even supposed to be super effective!" Nigel had never seen anything like it before. He and the other Fairies back in Magnolia shook with fear as Laxus practically killed a virtual entity with one single spell. Even more impressive, Laxus's Electric attack by-passed Salamance's Dragon type to lade an unatural Super Effective hit.

Despite the severity of the situation, Drake began to clap in his defeat. "Superb, it should be said!"

"Yea, you're right superb…" Laxus spoke under his breath with self-praise as Natsu quickly collected him back into his Poké Ball.

Natsu looked at Drake with guilt. "Hehe, sorry about him…he has some anger issues."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Says the guy who destroyed half a town the first time I met him…"

Drake paid no attention to it as he smiled in defeat. "You deserve every credit for coming this far as a Pokémon Trainer. You do seem to know what is needed. Yes, what a Trainer needs is a true and virtuous heart. It is through their contact with Trainers that Pokémon learn right from wrong. The influence of their Trainers' good hearts helps them grow strong!"

He then turned and bowed as he pointed to the door behind him. "Go! Go onward! The Champion is waiting!"

Natsu wanted to jump for the sky. "WHOOOOOO! YA HEAR THAT NIGEL, LUCY!? I'M MOVIN' ON TO THE…um…guys…?"

Natsu expected everyone to shout with joy as Natsu defeated the final member of the Elite Four, but as he cheered, they all remained silent.

Natsu looked up. "Hey…any one there?"

Then Lucy's worried voice creeped softly over the microphone. "Natsu…it's _Midnight_."

Natsu scratched his head. "Midnight...? So? Why do I care what time it is…? …ohhhhhhhh noooooo."

He fell back into reality as this marked his _EIGHTH_ day stuck inside the game.

"The hacker is gonna wipe the game...isn't he?"

* * *

 **Okay Natsu has made it passed the Elite 4! But the week of playing is up...will the hacker keep to his word? WILL NATSU AND HIS FRIENDS GET WIPED FROM EXISTENCE?!**

 **Find out tomorrow!...Hopefully. Lol**


	37. 36 - The True Champion of Hoenn

**Author's Note: Hello! This is an exciting chapter cause it marks Natsu's battle with the champion! But who will it be behind those doors? Will I follow suit with the game I played in _Alpha Sapphire?_ Or will I keep to the script and make it from _Emerald?_ **

**I don't really mind either way, this is a cool for me to experience.**

 **I say that because for those of you who followed my prequel story you'll remember it was around the champion fight that my personal lap-top computer fried for some reason and broke on me. I wrote that whole story dedicated to the _Lucy vs. Diantha_ fight, and once I uploaded I never even had time to enjoy it. Hopefully, I can sit back and enjoy this on!...Oh and I have a little IRL story I was meaning to tell you all down in the foot notes!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six - The _True_ Champion of Hoenn

* * *

 _"_ _NATSU!"_

Happy, the tiny blue Exceed had flown over into the interior of the green field that encompassed the beautiful _South Gate_ Park in the center of Magnolia.

He began to frantically yell into the large, blank screen that hovered over the green space as his worst nightmare became a reality.

Natsu, his _best friend_ , had _disappeared_ from existence.

"Why…WHY? _WHY!?_ Why did he have to leave the world at such a young age!?" The tiny ball of blue fur asked himself these questions with thick tears rolling down his face.

That is, until a certain blonde wizard knocked some sense into him.

"Happy…Natsu isn't gone…you're looking at the wrong screen…"

The crying blue Exceed then looked up to noticed the blank screen that covered the large monitor over the park space was only blank because it was a actually _turned off_.

It was turned off because its _original_ audience of Magnolia citizens turned into just Gray, Gajeel, and Mavis. Then, it turned into _nobody_ as they all went off to do something else (or in Mavis's case, just over to the regular monitor by the others.)

Lucy sighed. "Actually, why are you watching over there in the first place…?"

"Huh…?" Happy pondered with a quizzical expression. "I'm not really sure…but hey! NATSU'S OKAY!" He flew past Lucy's shoulders to find his fiery best friend walking perfectly fine inside the game as he passed the Dragon Tamer Drake, and onto the next room.

Nigel Thomas, the group's "Expert", began to discuss his concerns. "Yea, he's fine…but the question is… _why_?

Lucy, Levy, Cana, Happy, Nigel, Mavis, and even _Natsu_ remained quiet as they all sat in wonder from the mystery behind the hacker's work not coming into effect.

Then, _one_ of them broke the silence.

"Whelp! Who cares!?" Laughed a rather rambunctious Natsu with a cheery grin. "I still have one more fight to win!"

Nigel sighed and leaned on his fist. "Yea…if you say so."

Truth is, he should have had _two_ more fights to complete. No one knew why, but for some reason, the hacker did not stand idly by his luminous threats to delete the server and wipe the game clean after a full week of play, because that time had just passed, and Natsu and the other players were still alive and well.

As a result, Natsu moved forward. "Look, I don't know why I'm still here, but we can't let it slow me down. I gotta keep moving if I wanna beat Steven and win the game"

Cana smiled and raised her glass. "I'm likin' the attitude! Let's watch him kick some ass!"

Nigel rolled his eyes and smiled as he nodded for Natsu to make the go ahead move forward and onto the champion. As he passed through the gate, Natsu walked under the large door frame that stood between Drake and the next challenge, and soon he began walking through a golden corridor with a full walkway and looming black walls that towered on either side.

The brave _Dragon Slayer_ kept up his march as he began his trek to the end of the bridge, and on to his next challenge. Once there, Natsu looked up to see the two tallest doors in his life open up to reveal a glowing beam of light on the other side.

"Geeze!" he cried as the blinding rays penetrated his vision. "Those things are bigger than the _Eclipse Gate!"_ As Natsu battled his way to the end of the bridge he struggled with the blinding light, but as he passed, he noticed a steep set of gilded steps waiting on the other side.

The Salamander made no hesitation in his sprint up the steps as he saw the shape of a battle field up above. Then, once he arrived to the octagon-shaped ring, Natsu yelled out with glee. "OKAY STEVEN! IT'S YOU AND ME!...wait…huh!?"

Standing on the other side of the room wasn't Steven at all, but in fact, it was _Wallace_.

The proud Sootopolian smiled as he turned to greet the new challenger.

"Welcome, Natsu!" Wallace rang out with pride in his voice.

Natsu was almost speechless. "B-But…where's _Steven…_? You're _Wallace!_ I haven't seen you since _Stupidopolis!_ "

Wallace shook his head with a grin. "Ah, that incident in _Sootopolis City_ …That was superb work, putting an end to that crisis all by yourself. Oops! It wouldn't be fair to say that you _alone_ ended the crisis. You overcame that difficult situation by working as one with your Pokémon."

Natsu frowned. "Ah, they're just a bunch of losers…but man, I thought I was gonna fight someone else…?"

"Oh come now, don't say that about your guild mates." Wallace nodded. "We Trainers raise Pokémon by giving them items and by teaching them new techniques for battle. But we ourselves also learn many things from Pokémon. And this is where your achievements are put to the test against what others like you have achieved. Now! Who can most elegantly dance with their Pokémon in Hoenn? Show me right here and…!"

Then, both challengers stopped their debate for a short second as they heard a pair of footsteps emerge from behind. As they listened, a familiar head of silver hair passed into the room.

"Welcome, Natsu. I was hoping I would… _oh?_ It appears I am not alone…"

Steven Stone came in with his eyes closed and his hands clapping as he never noticed Wallace standing before him.

Wallace turned and smiled. "Steven? Well…I was almost certain that you _relinquished_ your champion duties over to _me?_ "

Steven blinked. "Hmm, well I must say I don't recall doing that…?" He smiled and turned to Natsu. "HA! Isn't this something. Neither of us know who the actual champion is…"

Natsu roared and slammed his right thumb into his chest. "YEA? WELL I KNOW FOR A _FACT_ IT'S ME! So I don't need you two to trying to confuse with me with you lousy mind games!"

Wallace waved his hands. "Oh I assure you Natsu, I am just as surprised as you are…now, as Steven was implying…what shall we do to settle the situation at hand?"

The room fell silent, until Steven snapped his fingers. "Oh, I have a grand idea, after all the game may be wiped from existence here in a little while…why not have a _three-way battle_ over it? _Winner take all_?"

Wallace stood in thought as Natsu pounded his own fist. "Sound like a plan…let's get this show in the…!"

Finally, Nigel Thomas spoke up. "Okay slow your role, everyone…As you're all suggesting, this is quite the situation we have on our hands…"

Wallace raised an eye brow. "Oh Nigel it almost sounds as if you yourself are suggesting something?"

Nigel grinned from behind the mic. "Well, I know two things. One: We don't know who the current Server champion is by official record…and number Two… _I_ am the only undefeated player in this game."

He was right. Although Lucy lost in the old game, her new avatar lost to Natsu on several occasions, and Natsu lost a battle to Jason, Nigel seemed to be right. The Lucy-avatar team and Natsu team were both undefeated with himself officially behind the steering wheel. Nigel was not acting as a director during either of their tragic losses.

Steven howled. "HA! Well, Nigel you only beat me _once_ with your _Lucy_ avatar…This Natsu team is free game."

Wallace added on. "Yes, and I have _yet to fight_ another employee, so my record stands without a stain!"

Nigel smiled again, even though none of the three players would be able to see it. "Okay, so let's decide who the champion is? Here and now…and the winner gets control of the _A.N.T. Konzern_ for an _entire month_ …"

Lucy spoke her mid. "Hold on, Nigel. I'm not so sure it's okay for you to gamble up Natsu as if he's a race horse or…"

Nigel looked to Lucy. "Lucy, do I need to remind you of the contracts you all signed to volunteer for this project…?"

"Ugh...plus the game's gonna be destroyed if you morons just...never mind." The smart blonde kept her mouth shut as Steven stepped forward.

"Your _entire_ Company?" He asked his employer. "Not just a single branch like the mining sector? Or the gaming department, or...?"

Nigel never corrected him as Steven spoke again. "HA! Very well. My Pokémon and I will respond in turn with all that we know! Let it begin!"

Wallace grinned at the agreement. "Oh why should I protest such an exciting battle? Natsu, we only leave you to decide…?"

No one had to wait for the rambunctious _Fire Dragon Slayer_ to shout out his personal thoughts.

"OOOH YEA! Now I'm ALL FIRED UP!"

Then, the match was set – _One,_ on _One,_ on _One_.

Before it began, however, Steven spoke up to try and set the parameters. "Hold on. We need to set the ground rules. We don't want a _single_ battle do we?"

Wallace shook his head. "No, too _dull._ We can't have three Pokémon each either because that will confuse the situation…so how about a _double_ battle/three way? Each of use gets two Pokemon to defend each flank? You know, because we'll each have two enemies?"

Nigel and Natsu both simultaneously shouted their response. "OKAY! LET'S DO THIS!"

Then, _six_ Poké Balls entered the fray.

 _"_ _SKARMORY!" CLAYDOL!"_

 _"_ _MILOTIC!" "TENTACRUEL!"_

 _"_ _MIRA!" "JUVIA!"_

The battle was set and the octagon was full of six new Pokémon. Before it began however, Lucy pointed out a vital flaw.

"Um…Natsu's Pokemon are all _really_ injured!"

She was right. Natsu had not healed a single Pokemon from the last 4 fights, and with the exception of Gildarts, all 5 of his other defenders were weakened from previous battles.

" _Agh…god damn it I keep forgetting to do this stupid crap every time I…"_ Natsu was mumbling profanities under his breath as Lucy mentioned his team's vital flaw. Right away, he applied a quick _Revive_ to the passed out Mira, who was lying on the floor unconscious.

Right away, Wallace's Milotic made the first move. The water champion was in fact a proud trainer, but his prized sea serpent was more of a _contest contestant_ than an actual gladiator.

That being said it decided to attack its mirror image in a spite of jealousy in the form of Juvia.

"Milotic used _Hydro Pump!"_ "Juvia used _Hydro Pump_!" "Both Attacks missed!"

The two large columns of water slammed into each other as the timid Juvia spoke in her defense. "Oh, well I wasn't ready to fight my own kind in this battle…this may be harder than I thought."

Mirajane rushed in to defend her ally. "Don't worry Juvia! I've got this!"

The _She Devil_ launched a nasty beam of purple energy at the Milotic to quickly faint it and send her back to her owner. Then, in a quick instant, Steven's Skarmory went in to land a powerful _Steel Wing_ right on to Mira's left side, but the quick Noivern avoided the attack with relative ease.

Soon after the quick witted Steven then sent his Claydol to deliver a fast _Extrasensory_ towards the enemy Tentacruel on Wallace's side, leaving the Master of Water with two Pokémon down already. Natsu chose to use a quick second to go-ahead and _Max Revive_ the fallen Erza from a few battles back.

Natsu wasn't about to make it even, however, as he commanded Juvia to deliver a fast _Aqua Tail_ towards the defiant Claydol.

 _"_ _WATER SLICER!"_ She yelled patiently as her swift blades of H20 flew out and right into the enemy, fainting him in an instant.

Mira flew around and delivered a hefty _Dragon Pulse_ back at Skarmory to hand over some pay back from before. Then, Steven and Wallace both switched out Pokémon.

"Well this is certainly ridiculous." Wallace said with a salty attitude. "Go _Ludicolo! Wailord!"_

Steven nodded. "Agreed. Things need to change! Go _Armaldo! Cradily!"_

Before Natsu and his friends could react, Steven and Wallace planned for their next attack.

" _ROCK BLAST_ ON THE SHE DEVIL!" Yelled an angry Steven.

" _ENERGY BALL_ ON THE LOVELY RAIN WOMAN!" Replied Wallace.

"Oh my…I'm _lovely?_ " Juvia had mixed feelings as she took a powerful ball of green energy to the head and fainted in response.

 _"_ _JUVIA!"_ Mira braced herself for impact, but ultimately couldn't avoid the impending _Rock Blast_ as it nailed her right in the side with super effective punch.

Then, Natsu was down on an even level with his opponents.

"Hehe…you two screwed up now." Natsu laughed as he made his next threat. "GO _LAXUS! GILDARTS!"_

For whatever reason, Natsu had actually made a proper judgement and saved his two Mega Evolvers for the end by sending out his two most powerful Pokemon right now. Steven and Wallace both admired the two S-Class mages as the checked into the battle.

Laxus, on the other hand scowled. "Are you kidding me? I can beat these idiots with one punch." Laxus rang with confidence after winning his last few battles by showing an immense element of strength and power.

Gildarts smiled. "Hey, relax kid. We don't need to win this in one blow...or _do_ we?" He hung onto the last syllable and turned to Natsu, who never answered his question.

Then Wallace indirectly corrected him. "Ludicolo! Use _Scald!"_

The rambunctious duck Pokemon danced in a circle and sent out a piping hot body of water flying towards his rocky enemy in Gildarts. However, as it made its landing, the water did not hit rock, it his _yellow fur_.

 _"_ Owe _…"_ Said a sarcastic Laxus as he stepped in to block the move for a friend. "That actually hurt a little." He then charged up for a mighty blow to the enemy.

 _"_ _RAGING BOLT!"_ The Lightening Dragon Slayer sent a crashing bolt of lightning down from the heavens and onto the field.

"Laxus used _Thunder!_ Laxus's attack missed!"

"What the?" Laxus cried in confusion, and as he did, the large Wail Pokemon sent a crashing wave right onto the field.

Before it hit, however, Gildarts smiled. "Boy…I sure do love _Crash Magic_."

Laxus looked over in anger. "If you use that stupid _Explosion_ move I swear to god I'll…!"

"Gildarts used _Explosion!"_

Before the wave landed, the mighty Golem let out a magnificent shock wave of explosive energy that fainted all six Pokémon in one move.

Wallace fanned his face. "Oh my. That _Gildarts_ truly lives up to his reputation!"

Steven smiled. "Yes, they don't call him _S-Class_ for nothing!"

Natsu then grinned. "Hey, you should see him in the real world…now what are we doing, here? We gonna move on, or what?"

Then, all three men smiled.

"GO _AGGRON!" "METAGROSS!"_

"COME FORTH, _SLOWBRO! GYRADOS!"_

"ALRIGHT! TIME TO KICK SOME ASS! GO _JELLAL! ERZA!"_

Then, six new Pokémon with extraordinary power entered the field. As they did, Natsu smiled. "Ha! I smell some of my Mega Evolutions on the field…so go ahead and tell me which one of my guys you want evolved?"

Steven explained the situation. "Well, it actually turns out that _all six_ of these particular Pokémon can Mega Evolve…"

Wallace then began to laugh. "And I imagine Nigel never told you the _true advancement_ he made from the previous game, did he?"

Natsu remained shocked with silence as Lucy turned to Nigel with a twitching eye. "Um…what _are_ they talking about?"

The blonde had a bit of anger in her voice because she had a feeling she knew what the answer would be. Nigel sat back slowly in his chair and smiled with a soft grin.

"Ah-haha…in this game, trainers can use _more than one_ Mega Evolution in a battle… _surprise!_ "

* * *

 **HA! I made it both of them! I couldn't decide whether to make it Steven or Wallace, then I thought "What do I _really_ want to do? Make a regular battle, or make it memorable?" So I made it a 3 way free for all! I hope Natsu can fight his way out of it, for Nigel's sake. (ALSO _TWO_ MEGA'S AT ONCE!? _YIKES!)_**

 **Now, the story I want to share is small, and it revolves around the fact that Natsu never healed his Pokemon going into battle:**

 **So as you remember I based this story and its prequel on my own play-throughs of Pokemon Y (prequel) and Alpha Sapphire (in hind sight I probably should have played Emerald...but who cares.) Anyway, my Lucy vs Diantha fight in the prequel was not scripted if you recall, it was 100% what happened in my game (My Lucario named Jellal accidentally used the wrong move, Diantha's Gardevoir fainted him, my charizard came out and one-shot her.) This Elite 4 battle had a very different real-life story...**

 **So I'm back in November playing the Alpha Sapphire game with my character Natsu, Electivire, Blazekin, etc. It's the weekend and me, my brother, and a friend of ours are going out that night (to enjoy some soda pops since we're 21.) They're in the middle of playing some Xbox One game ( _Smite, Destiny_ , something else, idk?) and I have to wait for them to finish before we can leave. So I'm getting started on some soda pops before going out, and I say "I'm gonna play some more Alpha Sapphire for the story!" Which was good cause it took a lot of motivation for me to beat that play-through (it just wasn't as fun as playing Lucy on X & Y) So I turn it on and find myself standing in front of Victory Road.**

 **So I beat VR and find out my bro and friend still aren't ready, so I say "F*ck it! I'm going into the Elite 4!" Dumb mistake. I fight Sidney, took a while and I never took notes down in my log, so idk what happened cause of the soda pops. I then play for a little while later and finally my two partners are ready to go out.** **We leave and have a fun night.**

 **The _next_ time I play the game is later the following week on Thanksgiving Break at my parents house. I turn it on and say "Oh I think I beat Sydney and maybe Phoebe...?" the game powers on and I am standing behind Drake after just recently beating him...I say "What...the...f*ck...happened?" So i open my menu and find 5 of my 6 Pokemon were totally fainted, and my Laxus was in very low red health. I do not lie, I almost went in to fight Steven with a bum team of defeated Pokemon. The main moment in these stories was the Elite 4 fights, and I was blacked out while actually fighting them, so Idk how they went. All's I know is that I won.**

 **So there, haha. A funny look back to the actual game I played for the story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter today, and look for the battle's part 2 tomorrow!**


	38. 37 - I'm Right By Your Side

**Author's Note: Hello! Champion Battle part 2 up now! Let's go!**

 **Also i do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

 **Also, also, tonight is the Super Bowl here in the states! Any guesses on who's gonna win!?**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Seven - I'm right by your side!

* * *

WHAT!? I COULD USE _TWO_ MEGAS THE ENTIRE TIME!?"

Natsu shouted in pure anger with his ground team manager, Nigel, as they both argued over the importance of the recently revealed information.

Apparently what Nigel said was true. He had worked with a bug in the system, and manipulated it to give trainers the option to use multiple Mega Evolutions in a single battle.

Levy still looked confused. "So, why doesn't every team on your company have more than one Mega Pokemon?"

Nigel explained. "Well, actually Steven and Wallace were the only two who knew about it in the game, because it was only an experiment for future games. If you noticed the first few company reps we met were Lisia and Jason. They only carry one Mega each, which is good because players find them early on and that helps trick players into not using the bug. Thankfully Maxie and Archie never found it, or else they would have most likely abused it."

Steven then began to laugh. "Yea, and now you all know why Nigel is undefeated with his Lucy avatar. He's good, but not _that_ good..."

The real Lucy sat back. "Hold on, since Gray's sprite turned into a _Glalie_ …NIGEL MY AVATAR'S _WHOLE TEAM_ CAN MEGA EVOLVE!"

Nigel let out a cheeky grin. "Hehe, you ever hear the term 'the house always wins'? Sometimes when you play a game you created, it helps to tilt a few rounds in your favor…I never cheated, but since all 6 of my Pokémon could Mega Evolve it was a nice, 'unique' perk."

Wallace laughed and waved his hand. "Oh come, enough of this nonsense. The three of us can discuss the company's policies later once I take control for a month." He gestured to his two new, powerful beasts; _Mega Slowbro_ and _Mega Gyarados_.

Steven stood behind his two Pokémon as well, a now _Mega Evolved Aggron_ and even more powerful _Mega Evolved Metagross_. "I'm with Wallace, only I think the front desk will lead to my office once _I_ take over…"

Natsu shut them both up. "AGH! WHOULD YOU ALL STOP! I'm winning this thing whether you like it or not!"

He then looked to his two Pokemon and nodded. "Take 'em out!"

Jellal and Erza both agreed, and as one of them _Re-Quipped_ into her _Flame Empress Armor_ , the other gained the power of his _True Heavenly Body_ Magic From.

Now the new battle was set.

Jellal shot right into battle and hammered at a flying rock sent his way from the foe Aggron's _Stone Edge_. As he cracked the giant spear of solid rock, he went into deliver a hammering _Close Combat_ , but barely missed as the Metagross used a levitating psychic move to send him back to Natsu.

Meanwhile, Erza was taking some blasts from the enemy Slowbro, but luckily for her, the water type's attacks were far slower than her legs, which gave her a heavy advantage in the present match up.

"Erza! Jump!" Jellal yelled out as a swift _Aqua Tail_ was raining in to smack Erza in the side, but thanks to her great teammate, she flipped over it in a swift move and landed on her feet unscathed.

She then turned and noticed a metal fist as fast as a speeding bullet coming right for Jellal's head.

"DUCK!" She cried out and sent a wall of fire right for the enemy's attack, smoldering it right in midair.

Steven noticed something. "These two are very interesting…METAGROSS, _METEOR MASH_ ON SLOWBRO!"

Wallace agreed. "Yes…they have _quite_ the chemistry…GYARADOS, _AQUA TAIL_ ON AGGRON!"

Natsu stood back as Steven and Wallace targeted each other's Pokémon. A flying comet of solid steel plowed right into the face of the poor Slowbro, while a large tail made entirely of water smashed itself against the side of the rocky Aggron's waist.

Then, there were only _four_ Pokemon remaining. As it appeared however, Steven and Wallace began to smile.

Steven spoke first. "Well I hate to say it, but neither one of us can beat a team full of S-Class mages…that is, we can't beat them _alone._ "

Wallace nodded. "Yes, I must be humble when saying nice shot on my Slowbro. Now that we're even, what's say we tag team on the Salamander's remaining players? Then _our_ two champions can battle it out?"

"HEY NO FAIR!" Natsu cried out with pure rage. "You can't just cheat because I'm wiping the floor with your Pokemon!"

Steven nodded. " _Touché._ However, this is no game, someone needs to win, and if either I or Wallace intends to do so you must be taken out. METAGROSS, _ZEN HEADBUTT_ ON ERZA!"

"We'll save you and your friends when we're done though!" Wallace smiled. "GYARADOS, USE YOUR _CRUNCH_ ATTACK ON THAT _MYSTOGAN_ FELLOW!"

Although his name was clearly Jellal, most people knew to reference him as Mystogan because he was acting as the aforementioned Fairy Tail wizard. That being said, the personality change didn't help Jellal as he tried flipping out of the way to dodge the sea monster's attack.

Erza was also having a hard time swiftly back pedaling to avoid magical head butts coming from the mighty Metagross.

Then, they switched it up.

"METAGROSS! USE _METEOR MASH_ ON MYSTOGAN!"

"GYARADOS! USE _AQUA TAIL_ ON THE TITANIA!"

Nigel smiled. "Well, they at least have the curtesy to hide Jellal's name."

Lucy wanted to smack the smug grin right off his face. "ARE YOU A MORON!? YOU'RE ABOUT TO LOSE YOUR COMPANY! And the _HACKER?!_ Does anyone else even care about this!?"

Cana shrugged beside them both. "Eh, as long as these idiots keep giving the guild booze and money I don't care who runs the thing."

No one else answered as Nigel turned to the worrying group and began to laugh. "Would you all just relax? Cana, if you want I'll buy you the entire guild hall after Natsu wins this thing…I know Makarov certainly the type of guy that wouldn't turn down a little pocket change…"

Lucy went to answer that, but Nigel pointed to the screen, where it depicted two very injured fairies with a hand on each other's shoulder.

"Ah…ha…" Jellal was breathing heavily. "Er-r-za…"

His partner was also having trouble catching her breathe. "Je-llal…I… _I can't_ …"

Metagross was standing right behind Jellal ready to deliver another fatal _Meteor Mash_ , and if that wouldn't do it, Gyarados was right behind Erza ready to drench the entire field in a quick _Surf._

Jellal took this tiny moment in time to make a joke. "Well, I must say…" He paused on occasion to catch his breath. "Now that I have the chance…I preferred your last game's Pokemon much more than this one."

Erza cracked a forced smile. "Oh…is t-that so…?" She coughed though words. "Well why is that?"

Jellal looked her in the eyes and smiled. "When the game sent you in as Gardevoir…It brought your red hair with it."

Erza sat frozen in time from that comment as a tiny flush of red crossed her face. "Haha…i-is that so…?"

Then, as things grew dim, Erza put her forehead against Jellal's. "Listen…you trust me, don't you…?"

Silence filled the room, as the two enemies were about to wipe the Fairies from the game, until Jellal cracked a smile.

"Always."

Then, Erza raised a foot and stepped up onto Jellal's left shoulder, propelling her body onward to land right in front of Metagross.

 _"_ _AGH!"_ She then channeled all her might to slam a powerful flare of fire right onto the back of the indestructible Metagross.

"Erza used _Blast Burn!_ It's Super Effective!"

As she jumped, Jellal lowered his back and let Erza's push from her foot propel him forward to key right up on Gyarados.

"Jellal used _Close Combat!_ It's Super Effective!"

Both Metagross and Gyarados twitched in pain, and as their bodies flickered with minimal movement, they both fell as loud shock waves right to the ground.

Then, Erza and Jellal stood on opposite ends of the field with smiles on their faces and victory below their feet. Natsu shot up with a fist of glory as he cheered into the air. "OHHHH YEA! WE DID IT! _WE WON!"_

"HAHA!" Lucy and Levy tackled each other in a tight embrace, and Happy flew between them as they both smiled in acceptance to the victorious moment.

Nigel sat back and shook his head with a grin, as Cana pat his head with sarcasm.

Finally, Mavis floated over head with a satisfied smile. "Only this guild could ever preserver during a fight like that. Well done everyone!"

Then, the two men who stood in defeat smiled and nodded. Steven spoke first. "So we, the Champions, fall in defeat…"

Wallace added on as he bowed to Natsu. "That was wonderful work. You were elegant, infuriatingly so. And yet it was utterly glorious! Kudos to you, _Natsu Dragneel!_ You are a truly noble Pokémon Trainer!"

Steven then continued in his moment of praise. "Just as I have come to expect. Natsu, you are truly an excellent Pokémon Trainer. Congratulations to you! And thank you… I had wanted to learn how you feel about this world, what kinds of ideals you have developed with your Pokémon… I feel I was able to find the answer in our battle." Then, he went to smile, but as he did, Steven then remembered something utterly important to the company.

Wallace still wasn't done with his praise. "The Pokémon you sent into battle… At times they danced like a spring breeze, and at times they struck like lightning. It was with light, yet surefooted, elegance that you led your Pokémon. Even _I_ felt bedazzled by your masterful performance! You now stand at the glorious peak of the Pokémon League. I now proclaim you to be the new Hoenn region…"

"Hold on…" Natsu had now collected his two champion Pokémon as he looked to a worried Steven. "Yo! You look like you've seen a ghost. Did I beat you that bad? Hehe."

Steven let out a faint laugh, but never changed his demeanor. "Ha, no I'm afraid that's not it…" He then turned up to direct his attention towards Nigel. "Nigel, I now remember why Natsu needed to win…he needed to save his friends before the server got wiped."

Nigel looked puzzled. "Yea, but why is that a concern…?"

Steven continued. "I'm just wondering…why _didn't_ the server get wiped at midnight like the hacker said?"

It seems that there was actually a very good reason as to why the server never commenced its total wipe out protocol as threatened by the hacker.

* * *

 _~We now return to earlier that morning. The time is now roughly Noon in Fiore's capital City of Crocus. Inside the game, Natsu had just defeated the Victory Road challenge, and was on his way to fight Sidney of the Elite 4. ~_

* * *

Here, we find a rather rambunctious _Iron Dragon Slayer_ sneaking about the A.N.T. Plaza just on the North East side of Crocus with his tiny black Exceed friend, and as he did, a tiny _Sky Dragon Slayer_ flew over head with the aid of her tiny white friend.

"Gyah, this is such a lousy mission." Gajeel Redfox began to complain. "What if I see a bad guy in broad day light? Am I just supposed to start clobbering the hell out of him with a _Fairy Tail_ emblem on my shoulder?"

That made Panther Lily laugh. "Relax Gajeel. No villains will be hiding in broad daylight."

They were both walking towards the eastern-most building designed in all black and grey beams of architectural steel. This was the _Grimm Gaming_ Headquarters, and it was at this moment that hundreds of employees, including several familiar faces from the story, were inside going about their casual day of work.

Gajeel kept his cloak high and waited outside the stoop. As he looked up, he noticed the _Sky Sorceress_ , Wendy Marvell, hovering over the roof as she tried looking for an open window.

"Okay, Carla, the one at the back looks like we can fit through."

Carla shook her head. "But Gajeel won't fit through there, Wendy. You have to think of every single element involved."

Wendy began to wag her fists back and forth. "I'M JUST TRYING TO BE A GOOD SECRET AGENT, CARLA! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DOWN GRADE ALL MY SNEEKY IDEAS…!"

Then, as Wendy was pointing to the window, Gajeel thought it was his cue, and extended a large _Iron Dragon Club_ to pull himself up to the roof, and smash open the window.

Lily followed yelling at Gajeel from behind as Wendy began to smile, and Carla sat in defeat. "Honestly, I'm not sure what you _Dragon Slayers_ would do without Exceed Companions?"

As they all made it inside, the four teammates began looking around the building's lower levels for any suspicious signs of unregulated activity.

"Maybe we should find Steven's office?" Wendy suggested. "He at least knows we're good guys."

Carla shook her head. "Nigel only wants his employees involved if it's the last thing between the hacker and destruction. Before that happens we need to do this ourselves."

Lily nodded. "Agreed. We have to look for odd locations inside the building. The hacker could have infiltrated the building, and he could have an entire camp set up right under Nigel's nose."

Gajeel laughed. "HA! Wouldn't that be funny!? If only he had a _Dragon's_ nose he could…wait a minute. Speaking of _noses_ …" Gajeel then began to sniff the air as a weird sent came from the lowest levels of the hallway. "Come on. I'm smellin' something pretty suspicious in the basement."

Wendy looked worried, but ready as she nodded and followed. Carla and Lily then came after that. _Team Dragon_ then went for a quiet tip-toe into a full on sprint as they raced through the lowest hallways in search of Gajeel's mystery smell.

"Hey Lily! Did Salamander's cat say something about being ambushed by some Dark Guild creeps back on Nigel's boat?"

Lily morphed into his combat mode to keep up. "He did. But I don't know the specifics!"

Gajeel didn't like the sound of that as they approached a lone door at the end of the hall. "I gotta bad feeling about this one…"

 _*SLAM!*_

The doors busted open to reveal Gajeel standing there with metal fists, and as he did Wendy's energy began to whip up behind her in a tiny vortex of wind.

"Those Fairy punks went snoopin' around, after all." Said the rather slow Gatô from _Naked Mummy_. "Looks like we got some clobberin' to do, don't we Big Bro Zatô?"

Gajeel sniffed the air. "Who the hell are you clowns!?"

Zatô fiddled with his cigar as he stood up to address his guild mate. "Yea? I shoulda guessed some Fairy Tail wizards would come here sooner or later!"

Then, Zatô's friend Gatô scratched his head. "Yea, but those Fairy punks went snoopin' around, after all. Looks like we got some clobberin' to do, don't we Big Bro Zatô?"

"YOU JUST SAID THAT LIKE THREE SECONDS AGO!" Gajeel stood and raised his voice in anger to re-gather their attention.

Wendy snapped back with an angry tone. "What are you creeps tryin' to say!?"

Gajeel calmed down and interrupted. "I think the 'fatty twins' here are implying _they're_ the hackers…"

The two _slightly overweight_ wizards laughed as Zatô began to clap his hands. "Nah man, you wrong! The hacker actually helped bust our asses out of jail for this one! Then he sends us down here to monitor these computers by…"

 _*BOOM!*_

Gajeel sent a powerful _Iron Club_ into the main computer, destroying it in a blaze of fire and ruble.

"Opps." He smirked. "Did I break your little toy?"

Gatô tensed his fists in rage, as Zatô cracked another smile. "The big one's _funny_."

Gajeel smiled again. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing…"

Silence filled the room as the four wizards and two Exceeds stood in a standoff. Finally, one moved.

" _SKY DRAGON ROAR!_ " Wendy yelled as she sent a whirling vortex of wind right for the Naked Mummy ex-cons.

Gatô dodged it, and grabbed his club to smack Wendy up side the head. He narrowly missed and glared as she took her land. "Come on, little girlie. Just let me hit you real good this one time."

Gajeel then barreled forward as his hands turned into buzzing swords. _"IRON DRAGON SWORDS!"_

 _"NOT SO FAST, PUNKS!_ _"_ Zatô lit up his right hand in a fist of purple energy as Gajeel's blade slammed right into his two fists. Then, a second door into the room opened, revealing a few Naked Mummy members dressed like plaza security guards.

Lily grabbed his _Musica_ blade off his back and went in to attack. "CARLA! You need to stop those active computers!"

"I'm on it!" The little white exceed nodded and flew over to the remaining terminals. Then, as the battle raged behind her, Carla felt beads of sweat falling from her forehead.

"Oh dear, this is far worse than we thought…"

* * *

 **Okay that was a lot of stuff!**

 **1.) Twist in the game! You can use multiple Megas!**

 **2.) _Jerza_ for the win! **

**2.5) Also, If you want a few of the songs from the FT sound track I used to score the last 2 chapters , they were _S-kyu Madoushi Shoukaku Shiken_ for Natsu's dramatic entry into Wallace's chamber(try to look it up. It's really bad ass.), _Natsu's Theme_ for the first half of the battle, _Yami Guild_ for the beginning of this chapter/clash of Wallace and Steven, _Raienryu Hoeru_ for the moment when Erza and Jellal turnt up, and finally _Pomp and Circumstance-Rock Version_ for the final victory. Try to look them up, very epic songs!**

 **3.) Gajeel and Wendy are locked in fierce combat with characters from the Oracion Seis Arc! SO CONFUSING!**

 **However, they claim that they are not the hacker, so who is!? Mysteries will be solved eventually! For now, chapter 38 tomorrow!**

 **(Holy sh*t, this story is now 286 pages on _Microsoft Word_...as I said the last one was 198...what is happening, here?)**


	39. 38 - An Unlikely Villain

**Author's Note: Hello! Here is chapter 38! Okay, a lot of crazy sh*t happens this chapter, and virtually none of it involves Pokemon...just go with the flow.**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

 **(Also, Congrats to the new Super Bowl Champions - _The Denver Broncos!_ As a Browns Fan that isn't easy for me to say, but I grew up a big fan of #18. So Congrats Peyton Manning!)**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Eight - An Unlikely Villain

* * *

It was mid-day in the Capital City of Crocus. The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and the world seemed to be at peace.

However, the virtual world inside the kingdom's #1 gaming attraction, _Delta Emerald_ , seemed to be in a little chaotic mess.

One employee who did not notice any chaotic activity was the main man behind Delta Emerald's _Secret Bases_ and head of _Remastering_ , Jason Grimm. Since Jason was one of few employees who worked for older companies, he was in charge of making sure all the major elements from the old game got placed into the new one (though to be honest Jason was rather young at the time of the old Hoenn game's release.)

Here, we find Jason working at his top floor desk with some of his fellow employees in the room.

"Hmm, well it looks like Natsu's kickin' some butt in the Elite 4. That's good! I hope he's ready to face…wait, _who's_ the champion, again?" He didn't know the answer, so the young boy waved it away and kept up his random exploration through the virtual Hoenn region. In the real world, the eighteen year old Jason looked somewhat similar to his virtual avatar.

"Well, I wonder what Lisia is up do down in Slateport? I never did accept her contest challenge offer…?" He then proceeded to carry about his personal play through on the demo-server until he received a blinking alert on the corner of his screen.

"Um…what's that?" He asked himself in concern as he noticed a breach in the community computer system.

"Hey guys? Are any of you seeing this!?" He waited for anyone else to stand up and ask the same question, but then collected himself as no one else made a sound.

" _Right_ …Everyone else is either at a late-lunch, or they're getting ready to fight Natsu in the Elite 4…anyway what is this exactly?" He clicked on the alert notification as a small pop-up emerged picturing a map of the building. Jason traced the map to find the blinking light appear down in the lowest basement server room, and at that moment a hint of curiosity crept over his mind.

"I mean…I'm not in the _Elite 4_ or anything…So why should I stay here and play the game?" He gathered some interest in the situation at hand and got up to leave the office.

* * *

As Jason decided to act as the _company sleuth_ , our Fairy Tail heroes of Gajeel and Wendy were locked in a fierce battle between the simple, fake bros of naked Mummy, Zatô and Gatô.

Zatô tried to drain Gajeel's magic with his heavy hitting, but Wendy whipped up another roar of wind and sent him flying back to the wall.

 _"_ _SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!"_

Zatô laughed as he landed on his feet. "You Fairies are pretty good! But hey, we got better too after seven years, ain't that right Big Bro Gatô?"

"Yea." Gatô slowly marched toward Wendy with his large club in hand. "Like Big Bro Zatô said, we got better after seven years."

"What the hell are these morons talking about!?" Gajeel fended off a second attack, and looked to his aprtner.

Wendy sighed. "They're from Naked Mummy. It's a guild that helped the Oracion Seis during the Nirvana attack. That was my first mission with the guild, but Natsu and Gray told us all about them afterwards."

"Yes." Carla nodded. "I was with them. What a foolish guild of idiots trying to behave like monkeys."

"Yea..." Gatô swung his club to watch Wendy fly back up to dodge it. "But hey, we got better too after seven years, ain't that right Big Bro Zatô?

"AGH! STOP TALKING AND LET ME HIT YOU ALREADY!" Wendy now got angry and sent another vortex right for his head. She cried frantically as the cloud missed, and as it did she readied herself for another one of his swings to hit her.

On the other side of the room, Carla was sending out emergency notifications (the very same notification that Jason happened to open) to all the other employees working, while also trying to troubleshoot the problem at hand by herself.

Then, Panther Lily kept up his relentless attack on the guards as Gajeel stood face to face with the larger member of the Dark Guild.

"Boy, you're a pretty dirty fighter, you know that?" Gajeel said as he swiped at an incoming claw of purple magic coming right for his head.

Zatô was now enjoying himself as he battled the powerful _Iron Dragon Slayer_. "Hey man, I could say the same for you! That Fire Wizard from your guild, though…"

Gajeel smirked. "Yea? From what I hear he and Gray beat your ass after that."

Zatô dodged an attack from Gajeel. "They we good, but like I said, we were never stuck on some island after getting creamed by _Grimoire Heart!_ "

Gajeel had heard enough as he sent a powerful club to knock Arthur right in the jaw. "Look, I hate that fire breathing moron more than anyone, but he is a guild mate, and that _Ice Wizard_ is a pal of mine too. So I'd appreciate it if you hold still so I can knock your teeth out! I'M STARTIN' TA LOSE INTEREST IN WHAT YOU'RE SPOUTIN' OFF!"

"Haha!" Zatô took a hard iron punch right to his gilded jaw as he laughed through the pain. "Now…I gotta distract you idiots real quick before that _Salamander_ breaks out."

Gajeel stood tall, and as he did, Wendy had also chased Gatô into the same corner.

"Looks like it's the end of the line for you creeps!" Wendy said with a serious expression on her face and wind swirling around her fists.

Then, Gatô went to comment, but as he did, the door behind them crept open to reveal a new figure. Both the primate look-alikes started chuckling as the smarter one spoke first. "Well, what do ya know? It's our _inside_ Bro!"

Wendy and Gajeel both turned around to find a face that they recently met only a week ago.

In fact, Wendy spoke up at the sight. "But…y-you're…?"

The man inside the door frame stepped forward. He appeared to be a tall and rather older looking man with short silver hair. He sported a navy blue blazer with a black shirt underneath that had a turtle neck around the collar. He also wore black slacks and matching black shoes to finish it off. Finally, pinned to the chest pocket of his blazer was a pin logo of Nigel's blanket company, The _A.N.T. Konzern_.

Then, the very familiar voice of Grimm Gaming CEO, _Jackson Grimm_ spoke up.

"What's the meaning of all this?" He asked with a stern expression plastered to his face.

Carla dropped what she was doing to address the new guest. "You…you're Jackson Grimm…Jason's father from the game, and the owner of the gaming company…why are you…?"

Zatô howled. "HA! Yo, you really believed the man! He headed development on the new game, and set up the demo's launch! You tellin' us you had no idea who was behind the hack?! Man you Fairies are slower than anything I've ever seen!"

"Yea..." Gatô was just as injured as his partner, but that didn't stop him from speaking his slow moving mind. "You're tellin' us you had no idea who...?"

Wendy ignored him as she froze with fear and confusion. She then addressed the guest. "B-But, why Mr. Grimm?"

Jackson closed his eyes. "Little girl, I'm afraid it does not concern you."

Gajeel spat out at that comment. "Bull shit. Cut the crap, what the hell's goin'…?" He went to continue, but the tall CEO sent a whirl of silver wind right out of his hands and shoved Gajeel into the side wall with a forceful push.

He then whipped the beam of silver wind around to hit Wendy, and the poor _Dragon Slayer_ had to use her own power to dissipate his energy.

"AGH!" She cried with pressure on her hands. "HE'S SO STRONG!"

Jackson let up as Wendy fell to her knees. "It's _Silver Wind_ Magic. It's practically a combination of your two elements, _wind_ and _steel_. Pretty impressive, wouldn't you say? I have been regarded as one of the company's greatest wizards…Nigel's always had a small fascination with magic, but my mind can go much farther than his ever will."

Carla spoke out again. _"Nigel?"_

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Who do you think helped Nigel become acclimated to Crocus? The damned kid came from the _west!_ " He roared with anger at that remark as none of the Fairies recognized that name. "Sure those fools in Hargeon let him start a business, but he was still a damned foreigner. Nigel didn't just come to Crocus to do business, he also came to learn magic. So as an expert in specific portions of both fields, I offered aid."

Lily held a firm grip on his sword to let Jackson continue. "What does this have to do with our current situation?"

Jackson scoffed. "Everything. I taught Nigel the basic elements of business and network marketing. The kid had a knack for _Archive_ so that was taken care of _,_ and I also tried teaching him some other spells as well…then the little brat betrayed me." He turned to the wall.

"A year rolls around and Nigel becomes the richest man in Fiore. _ANT Shipping_ revolutionize the world of trade! And so Nigel gets rather good at management. He then proceeds to buy out all these major companies…including the _Fiore Energy Company_."

Zatô nodded at that note, and slowly stood up. "And now me and my Bro will leave y'all here. We have to help that hacker everyone loves talking about…"

It turns out that although Jackson betrayed his own company, he was also not the hacker. As a result, Zatô kicked open to door behind him and he and Gatô walked off, leaving the confused face of Jackson Grimm alone with the Fairies.

Either way he was still a villain. Panther Lily knew that and ran in with a readied sword. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY YOUR COMPANY!?"

Jackson stepped to the right and grabbed Lily's sword with a powerful cloud of metal flakes. He sent the large Exceed slamming into Carla, who had to fly out of her seat to narrowly avoid being hit.

Jackson then frowned. "Hmph. Says the soldier who betrayed his kingdom in _Edolas._ " It turns out that Jackson was also a learned man who knew about the alternate universe.

Then, Gajeel stood back up to ram Jackson in the side with an _Iron Club_ , but as he did the tall businessman's body dissipated into a cloud of metal and reemerged after the blow.

"It's funny. I'm going to use the exact same elements you _Dragon Slayers_ hold so dear to help save my company."

Wendy the spoke up. "What? What do you…?"

Jackson took the conversation once again. "You all don't understand…I'm not truly mad at the man. Nigel did some great things, but…"

"He prevented you from becoming the _Fiore Energy Company_ CEO…didn't he?"

Jackson turned to find Carla had done just enough research from her seat before he knocked her out of it. She then continued. "You were the company _Vice President_ , and you were set to take over before Nigel bought it out."

The words flashed before Jackson's eyes, and as they did he let out a powerful wave of metal wind energy.

Carla carried on. "You worked in gaming as a young man, but now that you're older Nigel still has you in that field, and it makes you feel inferior…doesn't it?"

"ENOUGH!" jackson sent out a shock-wave of energy. "No more talk of Nigel, Or _A.N.T_., or The Energy Company! This all ends here! When the game gets whipped from the server, the world will force Nigel to sell _Grimm Gaming_ , and after that I will re-claim my rightful place among the business world of Crocus!"

"No you won't."

Jackson, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, and Lily all snapped their heads to the main door of the room, only to find a very concerned _Jason_ standing in the frame. The businessman was nearly speechless to see his _own son_ standing before him. "Jason…what are you?"

"Stop this." Jason snapped out with a calm expression. "If you quit right now, you'll have time to help use fix everything and stop the hacker…"

Jackson felt heart broken. "Jason…go back to your office." The angry father did not want to see his son scold him in front of the Fairies, so he tried to force him to leave. "By the end of the day, we'll sit down together and I'll explain everything that…"

"NO YOU WON'T!" Jason yelled with his fists clenched. "Dad…our company was doing pretty badly a while ago. You were gonna get promoted, but then what? Were you gonna single handedly save us?...Nigel, _A.N.T_., this all gave us a chance…" Jason then looked to the broken computers. "It also allowed me do follow a path that I love, _gaming_ , _development_. I really enjoyed the new direction our company took…but of course you couldn't just let it grow. God forbid you step aside and let someone else lead for a change."

Jackson was starting to grow angrier, himself. "Son, go back to your office at once…that's an…"

* _WHOOSH!*_

Jason sent out a cloud of violent black wind from his hands and into the face of his father.

Wendy looked up. " _B-Black_ Wind Magic?"

Jackson looked to his son. "To be honest Jason, I never see you practicing any spells. I had no idea you still knew wind magic..." He looked at the specific brand of magic and smiled. "Ah, and _Darkness_ -type wind magic at that. It fits with your Pokémon, doesn't it? You're always hiding in that game of yours..."

Jason didn't appreciate the small talk. He then looked down at the Fairies. "Gajeel, Wendy, you know those Dark Guild creeps better than I do, but I can tell you right now…you have what it takes to beat him." He then nodded towards his dad.

Jackson scowled. "How would you know?"

Jason ignored Jackson and kept his focus on Gajeel and Wendy. "Look, he uses _Iron/Wind Magic_. He literally combines your two elements! You guys can just eat his magic and…"

 _"_ _SILENCE!"_ Jackson sent a powerful fist made of metal wind flying towards his son, but as he did, Jason turned his body into a streak of black wind.

As he reemerged, Jason then sent out a semi-powerful whirlwind of black energy. "YOU GUYS CAN DO THIS!"

He only did that because Jackson tried to counter him with a whirlwind of metal winds. The room shook like a hurricane as silver and black winds clashed before the spectators. Gajeel and Wendy were both speechless as the father and son combo seemed to be equally matched.

Then, Jackson yelled out to his son. "JASON! PLEASE STOP THIS! I WAS GOING TO BRING YOU WITH ME TO THE NEW COMPANY!"

Jason replied yelling into the winds. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, DAD! _THIS_ IS OUR COMPANY!" He flipped his hands down, and tried sending a large current of black wind over Jackson's back to pin him down to the ground, but as he did Jackson snapped up in a flash of metal.

"AGH!" He cried as he sent tiny metal flakes all over the room, and once he did he conjoined a good group of them to nail Jason right in the chest. Jason smacked against the back wall and tried to collect his breath.

Then, Carla was nearly left speechless. "You…that was your _son_ …how could you?"

Jackson looked down to his glowing hands with confusion. "I…I…Jason, you need to stop this right now. You don't understand what you're getting involved with."

Jason, who was lying on the ground then sent out a tiny sliver of black wind from his injured hands.

"I know exactly what I'm doing…" He then took his two hands, and with all his remaining energy he split the molecules and sent both elements, _shadows_ and _winds_ , into either side of the room.

As the winds encircled Wendy Marvell, they helped lift her off the ground in a gale force of energy. Likewise, Gajeel began absorbing the shadows produced by Jason's spells to transform into his legendary _Shadow Iron Dragon Slayer_ form from his fight in the Grand Magic Games.

"Dear god…" Jackson spoke. "It's the true _Black Steel Gajeel_."

Then, a new sinister form of Gajeel began to grin through the shadows. "Hehe…you screwed up now, Grimm."

The Black Steel then merged with the wall and fell into the darkness. At the same time, Wendy began to channel all of her energy into her next spell. "OH SWIFT WINDS THAT SPEED THROUGH THE HEAVENS! _VERNIER!_ "

"The fabled _Sky Sorceress_?!" Jackson then turned to Wendy. He then realized Wendy was channeling her magical power into the walls, but more specifically, into the wall's shadows."

Gajeel then emerged from underneath the floor to strike Jackson from below. As he did, the elder _Wind Mage_ tried to whip up an _Aero Spell_ to lift himself off the ground, but as he did Wendy knocked him back down with the _Sky Dragon's Roar_.

Then, Lily had crawled over to help Carla up, but as he did, Jason joined them. "Are you Carla? Y-you were over at the computer, right?"

She nodded and explained her mission. "We need to shut down the internal function that's automatically set the server to be wiped at midnight tonight!"

Jason smiled as he turned for the door. "Well follow me. After all we _are_ gonna need a working computer!"

* * *

 **So Jackson had a grudge all along, and he tried deciding what was best for his Son and Company...but Jason helped Gajeel and Wendy off their feet to dispose of one enemy! Now they need to take out the monkeys from Naked Mummy, and Jason needs to stop the server from being nuked!**

 **Hey! If I don't get another chance to say it, thanks again magic_fan18 for offering your OC! He added a nice element to the story in my opinion, and I'm glad I got to bring him alive both inside the game and out!**

 **Now, Chapter 39 tomorrow! We'll wrap up this out-of-game stuff then and at 40 I'll transition back into the game! Epic.**


	40. 39 - Save the Company!

**Author's Note: Hello! Odd chapter today, but don't worry! It sorta transitions back into the Pokemon stuff, again!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Nine - Save the Company!

* * *

"Come on! We can use my office set-up to stop the count down!" Jason ran frantically through the halls of _Grimm Gaming_ as he instructed Carla and Lily to follow.

He had taken a nice beating from his father, but no major injury prevented him from completing the task at hand. Carla flew up behind him and shouted out her concerns. "Will you know what you're looking for? I'm afraid the program the hacker is using isn't going to be easy to find!"

Jason smiled. "No it won't be…because if I had to guess, I'd say it _isn't_ in the building!"

Lily shouted up to the other two in mid-flight. "What are you suggesting? Is the hacker doing all this _remotely_?"

Jason explained. "From what I gathered by my dad's conversation, it sounds like we let some nasty people into our building; however, it also sounds like they had no direct link to the hacker. Those goons from that Dark Guild, though, they may or may not know him either. I think their job was to keep an established connection to our main computers in order to manipulate the server at midnight _tonight._ "

Lily understood. "I see now! You're gonna track them through cyber-space and sever their communication!"

Jason sort of squinted at that description. "Well, I'll try to do that, but whose to say he won't just find a new computer? Or even an _Archive Mage_?"

Carla shook her head. "We don't have time for these questions! We need to hurry before those monkey fools realize what we're doing!"

Then, the three heroes ran up the stairs and into Jason's office to try and stop the hacker as fast as they could.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the lower basement, we find Gatô from Naked Mummy trying to return to the main cellar by order of his partner.

"Huh, I hope Jackson already beat those Fairies for us. It would be a shame if we were too…" He stopped before opening the door, and pressed his ear to the large piece of metal keeping him from entering the next room.

 _"_ _SKY DRAGON WING ATACK!"_ Wendy cried as she hurled two large cyclones of white wind right for Jackson Grimm, who had no choice but to raise two arms in defense of her spell.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Jackson cried. "I HAD NO IDEA _DRAGON SLAYERS_ COULD CONTAIN THIS MUCH ENERGY!"

Then, the _Silver Wind Mage_ turned down to see an eerie shadow pop up and grab him by the throat.

"Hehe." Gajeel laughed manically. "Guess you shoulda done your homework!" He then lifted Jackson in the air and slammed him into the left wall with a powerful force.

Then, before he fell to the ground, Wendy got one more hit in to seal the deal and send Jackson falling to the ground.

"Agh…" He moaned while rolling over on the floor, and as he did Wendy fell to her knees.

"Ahh…boy, I'm tired, now." Wendy had to catch her breath in order to speak, and as she did Gajeel turned back into his human form to join her in conversation.

"Yea, no kidding." He agreed with a rough voice and a knee on the ground. "That guy wasn't joking around."

Then, before the two _Dragon Slayers_ could get to comfortable, Wendy turned to the back room door to find a large item smashing a dent on the other side of the door.

"Oh no! Gajeel, we need to get up!" She cried out with a hand over her other arm as the dent in the metal door grew bigger.

Gajeel looked intrigued, but couldn't stand because he was out of energy. "Gyah, don't tell me it's those stupid monkey guys again…"

 _*SLAM!*_

The door swung open to reveal the large, idiotic henchmen with a sinister grin and large club accompanying his hands.

"Well, hey, what do ya know? You Fairies look like you're getting bored." He grinned as they both tried to stand.

"Ergh...You guys are just asking for trouble…!"Wendy tried to sound threatening, but could not muster the energy through her weakened voice.

Gatô grinned again. "Well, hey, it's not my fault. You Fairies look like you're getting bored."

"Yea?" Gajeel propped himself up. "You already said that, moron..."

Gatô laughed with a sinister chuckle as he sent his large, spiky club towards the two _Dragon Slayers_ , and as they closed their eyes, the two friends braced for impact.

But luckily, the attack never landed.

 _"_ _ICE MAKE: SHIELD!"_

Everyone snapped their attention to the main door, and quickly felt a chill of frost fill the room as a large flower made of solid ice defended the two Fairies from the attack. Then, Gatô cocked an eyebrow, and the two guild mates smiled as _Gray Fullbuster_ stood in the doorway with two fists raised.

"GRAY!" Wendy coughed up with a bright smile on her face as her icy friend made his entrance.

"Heh." Gajeel laughed. "Couldn't have come any sooner?"

Gray smiled. "Nah, I figured you guys were wanting to do a little without me." He grew serious and turned to Gatô. "Okay monkey-face, you're gonna drop the act and hold still while I take you down!"

Gatô swung up another swipe with his club. "Are ya sure? You Fairies look like you're getting bored."

Gray stepped back. "Just shut up! How is your guild still a thing, anyway!?"

Wendy tried to explain. "Naked Mummy was hired to stay down here and keep a signal up for the hacker! They're trying to break the server! Jackson Grimm let them in, and now Carla, Lily and Jason went to stop them!"

Gray tried to collect her description, but stopped to send out a powerful series of icy spears.

 _"_ _ICE MAKE: LANCE!"_ He yelled as his ice shattered right into Gatô's vicinity.

However, the Mummy mage swiped fro Gray's head, but as it collided with Gray's ice, it broke the ice like steel on glass.

Gray didn't like the looks of that as Gatô surged forward, and quickly tried smacking him one more time. He laughed as he sent his club right for Gray's gut, but before it hit, Gray spun around and summoned two large and jagged swords made completely of ice, and slashed them right into the enemy.

 _"_ _ICE MAKE: ICE BRINGER!"_

"AGH!" Gatô cried out as the two blades pierced his outfit and sent him crashing to the ground. The blow was too hard and to accurate to allow Gatô to stand, so as a result, he simply lied down in defeat.

Then, as Gray collected the scene around him, he and the two other Fairies listened as the same door Gatô entered through opened up again.

"Yo Big Bro Gatô! Are you done in there, or what? I got kicked from the archive, I think the Fairy bros are on to…!" The slightly more competent Zatô stepped into the room and fell silent as he noticed his partner was now unresponsive. He also saw a wounded Jackson on the other side of the room, along with Gajeel and Wendy standing behind a fully healthy Gray in the center of the floor.

Arthur recognized Gray by face and stepped back. "Agh…sh*t, you're the Wizard from that Nirvana thing."

Last time these two men saw each other, Gray and Natsu pummeled the Naked Mummy guild out of existence. This time, even after seven years, Zatô felt his chances of victory were very limited.

"Ay Look!" Zatô tried to explain. "We never did get that win, and you and that fire bro whooped our asses last time we met! L-Let's call it even, Big Bro, and…?"

Too late. Gray sent a wall of solid ice right into Zatô's face, and slammed him back against the wall. Now, the naked Mummy ex-con was pinned to the wall by ice, and with Gatô and Jackson still injured, it was safe to say that the company was saved.

Gray turned to Wendy and Gajeel. "Come on, we need to call the local marshals…then we gotta get a hold of Nigel and tell him about what happened."

* * *

 _~Now, we return to just after Midnight, where Natsu has just recently defeated Steven and Wallace and claimed his new title as the Hoenn League Chamipon~_

* * *

As the team of Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Lily, Carla, and Jason all sat behind Jason's company computer, they greeted Nigel, Lucy, Levy, Cana, Happy, and Mavis on the other side.

Nigel sat back in his chair with a face of heartbreak. "Man, Jackson really thought I was trying to undermine him…?"

Jason looked to the monitor on his desk. "I'm really sorry, Nigel. Please, do not let my dad's mistakes leave a stain on this company. We really work well under _A.N.T.,_ and I have faith that from here on out we'll…!"

Nigel held up a hand. "Hey, I'd never let one crew member ruin the ride for the entire ship…even if he was the captain, haha."

No one laughed.

Nigel scratched his head. " _Shipping_ humor…? Man..." He then laughed at himself and smiled to his colleague. "Jason, you and the company will be fine. I'll gather you all for a meeting real soon in Crocus."

Jason smiled back. "Actually I have something to add to that. I went ahead and told your guild mates who are already here that they could stick around for a few days. Maybe once Natsu and the others get broken out of the server, you all could come to Crocus and celebrate with the company on a successful server launch?"

Steven and Wallace, who both listened in through Nigel's game agreed.

"That sounds marvelous!" Wallace nodded. "I would like to meet the human forms of each Fairy that took down my team in such a successful manor!"

Steven agreed. "I agree. I'm looking forward to meeting everyone in person."

Nigel tilted his head and shrugged. "Hey, what the hell? As soon as Natsu breaks out, we'll all travel First Class to Crocus!"

The Fairies behind Nigel all lit up with smiles and laughter, except there was still _one Fairy_ in Nigel's party who was left unsatisfied.

"HOLD ON, GUYS! CAN YOU ALL GET ME OUTTA HERE BEFORE YOU PLAN YOUR LITTLE PARTY!?"

Natsu Dragneel lit up with rage as he was still standing by Steven and Wallace inside the Champion's Chamber back in Hoenn.

Lucy sighed. "Oh Natsu, quit being rude! They're all just getting excited to see us. I bet once you finish up with Steven and Wallace, the game will just send you out in no time!"

Nigel stopped her. "Umm…isn't that what _failed_ to happen with you back in the old game?"

Lucy paused. "Uh…yea, I guess you're right, hehe."

Gajeel then took the mic from Jason. "Okay, Salamander. We'll sit still and wait for your dumb ass to get broken out of the game. Are ya happy now?"

Natsu crossed his arms and began to pout. "Well, _Metal Mouth_ I didn't need the attitude…"

Then, as the two boys began to argue, Cana took Nigel's mic and spoke up to Jason. "Actually, we may put the party on hold…that is if the _children_ don't mature here in the next moment or two…"

Everyone laughed and waited for Steven and Wallace to make the necessary preparations for Natsu's entry into the server Hall of Fame.

* * *

However, as they all waited around for the execution of events, a _mysterious hooded figure_ was found standing alone atop the fabled _Sky Pillar_ , wielding nothing but their uniform and a pet Whismer by their side.

"... Looks like I won't be needing THIS... _Hiyyup!"_

The figure spoke with a young female voice as she whipped off her Team Magma outfit and threw it over the edge. She appeared to be a semi-tall young girl with black hair and tan skin. She also had ruby red eyes and a medium length cloak over her black shirt and green shorts.

The girl sighed with relief. "Phew! That's sooo much better! Ooooh, I feel so free! That uniform got pretty stinky after a while! And all sweaty, too!" She heard her pet Whismer making happy little noises from behind, and turned to give it a great big smile.

"Ohhh, my adorable little _Aster!_ Are you that happy to see me looking like myself again, hmm? Ahhh, you're just too darned cute! Like always!"

She stood up and looked to the sky. "But there's not much time left for us. It'll only be a matter of days... ...No. _hours._ Things have gotten a bit tricky now, since that kid managed to stop those idiots from Naked Mummy…Not that it's a really big deal. I've already thought of a new plan, and I'm sure they'd agree...it's gonna be lights out for the server. If I just tweak it a bit with a Key Stone, one with plenty of THAT built up..." She then looked down as her tiny purple Pokémon tried to grasp her leg in fear for the future.

Finally the girl nodded and made it a promise.

"I swear I'll protect you. ...Aster."

* * *

 **Okay! Back to ORAS! You all should know what to expect next, or do you...?**

 **Chapter 40 tomorrow! A _very_ cool landmark for this story to reach! And it also marks 300 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD! WHOOOOOOO! :D**


	41. 40 - The Delta Episode

**Author's Note: Hello! Here is the first part of the final leg of the story! Agh! TBH idk how many chapters this story has left, but I'd guess I'll be done by the end of the week!**

 **Also I do _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Forty - The Delta Episode

* * *

"Professor Cozmo! It's… It's a _disaster!_ "

Standing inside a virtual room within the Mossdeep Space Center was our old friend _Professor Cozmo_. Last time the gang met up with him, the Professor was falling victim to Team Magma and Aqua inside the Meteor Falls.

However, what the gang _didn't_ know (because this was during the time Nigel was gone) is that Professor Cozmo wasn't actually a friend of Cyber-Lucy's dad, Birch. Professor Cozmo is another _player controlled character_ , and head employee of Nigel _'_ s Programming Department.

"What do you mean _a disaster_?" Cozmo said with a worried tone.

"IT'S A _METEOROID!_ " The frantic man yelled to his supervisor. Cozmo's virtual assistant then began reading from the in-game computer. "According to the numbers, it should make impact…somewhere southwest of Sootopolis, on a small island off Route 131!"

"A… _meteoroid_?"Cozmo had never heard of this before. This was a _video game_ , none of this was real. Sure he and Nigel's entire staff had implanted the entire game on a lacrima code to have it all run on _internal magic_ , but it wasn't capable of producing real life anomalies like weather disasters, or in this case a meteor falling from the sky.

He then though about it. "I can't think of why this would…?"

"WAIT!" Another assistant yelled out. "The meteoroid's trajectory— it's suddenly _changed direction!_ Now it's on a collision course with a new location!"

The first man yelled back as Cozmo remained calm. "WHAT!? Recheck the data! Update the course calculations and reload the new trajectory!"

"Target locked on! Confirming the meteoroid's new trajectory now…According to the numbers, it should now make impact…somewhere _southeast of Slateport_ , on a small island off Route 133!"

Cozmo collected the new course in his mind. "But changing directories mid-flight? It's almost like…wait, that's the _Southern Island!_ "

" _AH-HA!_ RIGHT YOU ARE PROFESSOR!"

Everyone snapped up to look at the virtual lab's largest screen, where they still only saw a blank screen, but behind the screen they could hear the voice of the _familiar hacker_ who locked Natsu and the others inside the game.

"YOU!" Cozmo shouted back, instantly recognizing the voice. "What business do you have sending meteoroids into our game!?"

The evil hacker began to cackle. "Ahahahaha, you really think it's an _actual_ meteor!? Boy you must not be a real professor! This is a _game_ , you moron! It can't be a meteor!"

Cozmo thought about it. "But…what could it…?"

The hacker added on. "Man, it will sure be a shame when that thing hits the Southern Island…remind me, isn't that the game's _internal center of magic_?"

"Yea…" Cozmo said without thinking, but then as soon as the word left his mouth, his eyes grew larger. "Oh no…don't tell me it's…?"

"BAM! A _COMPUTER VIRUS!_ But not just _ANY_ computer virus, one made of magic that's specifically designed to wipe this _crappy game_ off the face of the earth! HA-HA!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Cozmo yelled. "WE ALREADY STOPPED YOUR NONSENSE YESTERDAY?"

The hacker laughed. "Uh _no_. You stopped my idiot partners and that hack _Grimm_ …this is me and me _alone_ on this one. While those Naked Mummy fools followed my orders, they kept everyone off my back to make this virus. Plus, when you add that distraction to the rebellious nature of Jackson Grimm, Maxie and Archie you get an entire team of confused rejects! IT WAS GENIUS! Man, they oughta start calling me the Professor!"

Cozmo had no patience left with the eccentric villain and slammed his fist on the monitor's power button.

His main assistant then yelled out in fear. "But professor! What do we do!? WHAT DO WE DO!?"

Cozmo raised his voice once again. "Calm yourself, man!"

"Y-y-yes sir…" The worker timidly sat down, and let his boss collect a voice.

"Hmm, so it's come to this…?"

* * *

Now, we find ourselves in the tiny southwestern town of Littleroot. Natsu Dragneel had just defeated the campaign and Hoenn League, and as a result was quickly sent back to his character's home bedroom for a new beginning.

"Okay!" Natsu yelled as he loaded back in from the Hall of Fame. "Now, get me outta here!"

Nigel laughed as he began messing with the keyboard. "Well, I'm getting no read of any new magical signals, so I don't think the game has enough power to send you back. I think we may have to do some exploring like we did with Lucy."

"Oh no, not that creepy purple guy, again." The blonde wizard remembered her frightful encounter with a Pokemon called "Mewtwo" in the previous game.

Nigel smiled. "Nah, we added a whole lot of new legendaries to this game. They pop up all over the place when you soar around Hoenn. Since these legendaries take a lot of magic to implement, I think it's safe to say we'll get a similar reaction like the time you and your First Master beat your guy."

"Well that sounds better." Lucy then smiled and nodded in comfort as Natsu shot up with a smile.

"FINE BY ME! I am getting a little bored in here, but it isn't so bad as long as I have powerful people to fight!" He then ran down stairs and out his front door to start a new mini-adventure.

However, as he ignored his virtual mother's spoken memo, Natsu was completely distracted by a new face standing outside his fake door. Standing there was the same black haired girl form one chapter ago, and she had a quirky smile plastered to her face, along with her trusty Whismer by her side.

"Huh? Whoa! Are we in sync or what!?" The girl yelled with excitement as she opened her red eyes wide with excitement at the mere sight of Natsu's pink hair.

Natsu stepped back with a puzzled face as she continued.

"You know, I was just thinking about you! It's great to meet you! ...It is our first real meeting, right? Yeah. That's right. Of course it is! The name's _Zinnia._ And you... Well, I know ALL about you. You're Natsu, of course. You're the new Pokémon League Champion! And you're one of those special few who use _Mega Evolution_ to get even closer to their Pokémon... Now, aren't you?"

Natsu stood there with a twitch in his eye. "Nigel who the hell is this?"

Nigel tilted his head. "I'm…not _sure_?"

This, _Zinnia_ character continued. "OK, I know, I know. I'll leave it alone. Look, I'm stopping! But this sure is a ni-i-i-ice place, isn't it? _Littleroot Town_. And everybody living here is just so ni-i-i-ice, too. Like that neighbor of yours..."

Natsu had no idea who the real neighbor was, but he _did_ know that Nigel replaced her with a virtual version of his _blonde best friend._ He then grew defensive and stepped forward with fire in his eyes. "What are you getting at…?"

Zinnia smacked herself in the forehead. "...Oops! So-o-o-rry. I didn't mean to go on like that. We should keep our first meeting short and sweet, don't you think? Until next time, then. Buh-bye!"

She stuck a tongue out and flashed a peace sign at Natsu as she ran off towards the northern routes, with her tiny purple friend trailing behind. Natsu then began to sniff the air. "I have a bad feeling about her…"

He made no hesitation in running over to see his virtual best friend. As he busted open the neighboring door, Natsu ran into find a virtual woman who looked similar to his fake-mom, and his Cyber-Rival Lucy standing with a wounded elbow.

"Ughhh... Owwww..." The fake Lucy shouted as her mother poked and prodded the injury. "Oh... It's not that big of a deal, Mom. She just knocked me down a bit... Yowch! That stings!"

Had she of stayed as some random avatar, Natsu wouldn't have had any specific thoughts, but when he instead saw his _best friend Lucy_ standing right before him injured, his eyes got confused for just one moment.

Then, the Cyber-Rival turned and smiled as she looked to her friend. "Oh! Natsu! You're all right, huh? ...That's a relief."

Natsu shook his head to focus. "Hold on. What happened exactly?"

Cyber-Lucy continued. "Well, it all happened so fast that I couldn't do a thing, but... Some strange woman came in my window, upstairs... And then she... She took my _Key Stone_ from me... I tried to fight her off with my team, but... She was really strong..."

The Magnolia team knew Lucy's team of 6 megas could never lose a battle that easily. As a result, everyone including a very angry Nigel looked over to the group drunk, Cana Alberona, who just gave them a shrug back.

"What? I stopped concentrating on her once Natsu made it to the Elite 4...Hmm, I guess I left her on auto-pilot or something, hehe."

Nigel swiped his hand to the desk in front of her and grabbed her portable version of the game. "Okay, time to make another roster change…"

Immediately, Happy flew right for Nigel. "OHHHH PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

However, before little blue cat could get his hands on the device, the "rightful?" owner grabbed it first.

"AH-HA! Not today, ya little fur ball!" Lucy shouted in triumph. She gloated with pride, until she noticed a crying Happy sobbing into Cana's arms.

"WHAAAA!" Happy comically cried. "LUCY BULLIED ME OUT OF THE GAME!"

Cana grinned and pet Happy on the head. "There, there Happy. It's alright. I'll make sure Lucy gets a nice punishment later on…" Cana smirked and winked right at Lucy, who objectively blushed and quickly turned away.

"Gyah, I can't stand being around you people for one more second…!" The Celestial Wizard's blood began to boil until her _truest friend_ smiled in comfort.

"Hold on, Lu. You have to stay and wait to see what Natsu does." Said a cheery eyed Levy McGarden.

Lucy shook her head and sat on the far side of Levy. "Fine, but only for you…"

Then, Natsu gathered everyone's attention as Cyber-Lucy started back up. "I didn't stand a chance... I think I heard her muttering under her breath as she left, though... Something like " _Petalburg's next..._ " ...be careful. I'm really happy you came to visit me, but... I'm sorry... I think I'll have to sit this one out."

Natsu didn't like the sound of that, and neither did the real Lucy.

"HOLD ON I JUST GRABBED THIS THING! AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME I CAN'T LEAVE MY HOUSE!?"

Nigel smiled. "Hey, she's part controllable, part auto-pilot, remember?" Nigel said that, even though he never told them of this rule in the first place.

Happy giggled. "Yea Lucy, didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

Lucy's forehead now had a large vein coming out of it. "Happy, did anyone ever tell you you're a…!"

"Crap!" Natsu yelled before Lucy could finish her angry thought. "I know where she's going!"

Natsu quickly ran outside and summoned his powerful friend Mirajane to help him fly off to his next destination.

* * *

After arriving in Petalburg, Natsu turned Mira away from landing at the Poké Center and instead turned her toward Wally' house. Once they landed, Natsu found a defiant Wally yelling back at some familiar admins from Aqua and Magma.

"I already told you! I didn't take it from you!" Wally yelled into the two villain's faces as they cornered him from leaving his front yard.

"You're such a little pain!" Yelled the very familiar brute Matt from Team Aqua. "Shut up and give me the Key Stone!"

Beside his stood a very content and analytical Courtney from Team Magma. "Tedious...bothersome...child...You should...just be quiet...and give _me_...the Key Stone!"

Matt shook his head. "Hold up, I already said it's Archie's!" Matt then turned to Courtney with a face of anger.

Courtney didn't look entertained. "Negative…It…belongs…to… _Maxie_."

"Agh geeze. Not you idiots again."

Wally smiled, and the two admins turned around to find Natsu standing behind them.

The Fire Wizard smiled brightly. "Didn't we already discuss this? You guys aren't trying to rule the server anymore!"

Matt was almost speechless. "What the?! _You punk!_ Hoohahaha! Just in time, aren't you? I'm gonna take your Key Stone first, you jerk!"

Natsu cocked an eyebrow as Courtney joined in. "...You. Aha. Nice timing...I suppose _Nigel_ put you up to this theft? It doesn't matter…I'll be taking...yours before Matt does!

Both stood ready to fight, and waited for Natsu's response. Then, the Salamander grabbed a single Poké Ball and smiled.

"Fine by me!"

* * *

 **Well, that was odd. I began writing this chapter and it felt like a brand new story. That's kinda cool!**

 **1.) So the hacker has returned! And the meteor in this Delta Episode isn't jut a meteor...IT'S A VIRUS! What will Team Natsu do!?**

 **2.) Lucy got her controller finally! I hope she steps up her game...either way I'm feeling rather ambitious with her going into the end of this story. ;)**

 **3.) And where does Zinnia fit into all this? (If it were up to me, she wouldn't fit in at all, lol. I must say she's one of my least favorite Pokemon characters of all time. I hate when she goes to battle you and does that weird monkey thing with her arms, and she's all cocky and stuff, even though you wipe the floor with her in the end...but i digress.)**

 **Chapter 41 tomorrow**

 **(PS: Also please keep in mind that although this is the _Delta Episode_ , the Delta Episode can get very...long and useless. If any of you have played it, the concept is awesome, and the ending is by far the greatest thing the Pokemon Company has ever done...but the back and forth Easter egg hunt in the middle is torture. Also, I still have my own story to conclude with the hacker, and a lot of my story elements do not fit with the Delta Episode's dialogue pattern. Therefore expect a sort of "abridged version" of the DE...)**


	42. 41 - A New Threat Emerges

**Author's Note: Hello! Back with Part 2 of the Fairy Tail Delta Episode! Ooo so exciting! When we last left our heroes, Natsu was quickly battling Matt and Courtney from Aqua and Magma respectfully.**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Forty One - A _New_ Threat Emerges

* * *

"OKAY! FINISH THEM OFF _MIRA!"_

Natsu yelled out as his sinister Mirajane/Noivern swept through the tiny battlefield and took out both Matt's Sharpedo and Courtney's Camerupt at the same time.

As the large Dragon returned to her ball, Matta and Courtney both shook their heads.

"Sigh. Just barely..." Courtney said with a passive expression.

Meanwhile, Matt's blood was now starting to boil. "Hooaahhh! You clown! Always getting' all up in my business! If it's gonna be like that, I'm off to Meteor Falls."

Courtney then watched Matt leave and tilted her head. "If that's...how it is...at Meteor Falls...the Leader's...Key Stone..."

Then as one left on the wings of their Crobat, the other joined and raced into the sky. Natsu shook his head and looked down to little Wally, who greeted Natsu with a big smile.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Wally said.

"Yea! No kidding!" Natsu bent over and rubbed him on the head. "You make it out to Fortree yet?"

Wally shook his head. "No, I was actually just leaving, but when I walked out I ran into those two goons you scared off. They started rambling about Key Stones. So I tried to pull mine out to show them it was unique, but it went missing…I still don't know where it is."

Natsu stepped back and remembered why he was there. "Dang, looks like I missed her…"

Wally looked puzzled "Huh? I-is something wrong, Natsu?"

Natsu shook his head. "Nah, just…look I'm on my way to get your Key Stone Back. I'll see to it you'll have it by the end of the day."

Wally smiled. "Wow! Thanks! I mena I have no idea where to start looking, but if anyone's gonna find it I know it'll be you!"

He ran up to give Natsu a hug, and then threw out his Altaria to fly off into the next town. Natsu then felt his wrist buzzing as his PokéNav began to glow. When he opened it up he was greeted by none other than Steven Stone.

"…'Lo? Hello? …Is that you, Natsu? It's me. Steven. Have you been doing well?"

Natsu nodded. "Yea, but hey what's going on? Some little girl keeps running around and swiping everyone's Key Stones…!" Natsu then sat back for a second. "Hold on you can _talk_ to me through this thing!?"

Steven shook his head. "Heh… I image you must be quite shocked. This is a communication mode that Devon is still currently developing. It comes installed on every PokéNav Plus. I thought I would only use it if I needed to contact you urgently… But it looks as though that time has already come. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need you to come to the _Devon Corperation_. There's something I have to talk to you about–in person… I'll be waiting for you there." He then closed the line and left on a flat note.

Natsu squinted his eyes. "Nigel, there's something fishy going on here…and not the good kind."

"Ah okay, I don't know how to respond to that?" Nigel said scratching his head.

Happy waved his hands. "Oh your full of it Natsu. All things are good if they're fishy. In fact good and fishy are practically synonyms!"

Nigel smiled. "Yea, sure thing Happy. Natsu I think you're right. Head up to Rustboro and see what Steven needs. There's a reason he didn't contact me through lacrima, so it might be a unique issue."

And so, Natsu once again sent out his enormous dragon friend Mirajane to send in through the skies and on to the _Devon Corporation._

* * *

As Natsu landed in the bustling west coast town, he immediately ran right to the north, and into the large Devon Corp. Building to proceed with his mission.

Once inside Natsu found his way to the top floor where both Stone men were waiting patiently to begin.

Mr. Stone smiled blankly at Natsu as he entered the office. "Well, welcome, welcome. It's been quite a while... hasn't it? Ho ho ho... I suppose I'm just getting old. Recently I seem to forget details just as soon as I learn them... Ho ho ho ho..."

Natsu remembered meeting this man right in the beginning, but he also remembered a very important feature.

"Wait…Steven is this your _actual dad?"_

Remembering that Steven is in fact a real world person and employee to the _A.N.T. Konzern_ , Natsu was curious how _Mr. Stone_ fit into the equation.

Steven sighed and smiled. "Well, yes and no…my father was the original owner of the kingdom's largest mining company, but he got really sick over the last seven year. As a result he and I decided to sell our company to Nigel, that way my father could take it easy…before he passed away last year."

He then gestured towards the Mr. Stone behind the desk. "This is an _AI version_ of my father designed as a character for the game. Though I must say…he is quite convincing!"

Natsu frowned. "Wow man. I'm sorry."

"No, you shouldn't be!" Steven laughed it off. He wanted to say more, but he turned to his virtual father, who spoke first.

The AI Mr. Stone still had enough intelligence to see Steven was growing impatient. "Ahem! Oh, I know. I know what you want to say. My, what a hasty, impatient one you are! What are we to do with such an impatient one for our Pokémon League Champion?

Steven shook his head, but the fake father laughed and spoke back first. "Bah... I know... I know... Can't you take a joke...?"

This left Steven to sigh, as if the AI father was starting to glitch. "Agh…I tell you what, let's do this outside…"

After leaving the office, Steven debriefed Natsu and all the other Fairies about the situation at hand.

Natsu yelled with rage. "AGH! That bastard! He's gonna pay now that's he's out in the open!"

Steven nodded. "I'm glad you told me about the missing Key Stones…so all four of them are missing; Lucy, Wally, Maxie and Archie? Well, I heard a few rumors that other peoples are gone to. Jason, Wallace, Lisia, the entire Elite 4, they're all missing stones as well."

He then smiled and nodded to Natsu. "Well, I guess _you and I_ are the only two with Key Stones left, huh?"

Natsu smiled. "Heh, when you say it like that…"

Steven waved his hand and referred back to their original discussion as he clapped his hands. "It looks like it's decided then, Natsu. I will head for the Space Center in Mossdeep. If I learn anything, I will contact you at once. Though it will end up as another one-sided message like the one I sent you, I'm afraid. Good luck."

Then, before leaving for his own mission, Steven turned back to Natsu. "Remember, _Granite Cave_. You need to look for the _Meteorite Shard_."

Natsu laughed and grabbed Mira's ball. "Yea yea…give me ten minutes."

* * *

Eventually, Natsu rushed into the sky and landed down at the remote island of Dewford. He ran around the cliff-ed bend and right into the large seaside Granite Cave, and as he passed through the familiar rock, he finally came to the end of the room with the great big mural form before.

However, what he didn't expect to find was Zinnia standing there reading the painting, and with her was her trusty Aster right by her side.

"Hm, hm, hm. Well, seems like it's true. It really is just like the wall painting there. This one shows…" She carried on to deduce more of the story at hand, but stopped as her tiny Whismer tugged at her cloak.

"What is it, Aster? Oh?" She then turned and grinned as soon as she saw the Salamander staring right back. "We do seem to meet an awful lot, Natsu. Are you also interested in this old painting? Or are you here for the other? For one of the Meteorite Shards that can serve as a source of power for the Legendary Pokémon that lives in the heavens above."

Natsu spat on the ground. "Quit the act, ya freak. I don't have time for this garbage. I'm lookin' for a shard of some sorts to save the server."

That word, _server_ , clicked in the back of Zinnia's mind as she grinned again. "Either way... You know I adore you."

Natsu got angry. "LOOK, I ALREADY TOLD YA I AIN'T GOT TIME FOR NO BULL…!"

Zinnia stopped him before he got too graphic. "That's it! I can't help it! I have to battle you! I'll play nice, though, and ask first... You're ready to battle me, right?"

Natsu started to calm down, and as he did, fire filled his eyes. "Hehe, now you're speakin' my language."

Zinnia fist pumped. "That's my boy! Now let's do it! Give me a good taste of everything you and your Pokémon have to offer!" She then grabbed a yellow and black ball from her belt. "GO _TYRANTRUM!_ "

Natsu smiled as soon as he recognized the Rock/Dragon-type. "Hehe…dragon-type? PERFECT! GO _LAXUS!_ "

He threw out one of his most powerful allies as his mighty Electivire assembled onto the field. Laxus rolled his eyes. "Oh, who's the freak we're battling this time?"

Natsu laughed. "Heh, you got that right! NOW JUST FINISH HER!"

"With pleasure." Laxus had no argument and slammed right into the Dragon's face, sending it into the back all.

"Laxus used _Giga Impact!_ Laxus must now recharge."

Zinnia laughed. "Hmm, interesting choice…GO _ALTARIA!_ "

Natsu stepped back once he knew Wendy's Pokémon form was coming onto the field. "Agh…okay man go easy on this one."

Laxus nodded, and took a direct _Dragon Pulse_ right to the chest as he felt a slight twitch.

"Mmm…" Laxus flickered, and sent out a seemingly powerless _Discharge_ to still faint the Altaria in one blow.

Then, Zinnia nodded, and as she reached for her final Pokémon, she laughed.

"Eh…I've seen enough…"

Natsu jumped into the air. "WHAT NO WAY!? I SEE ONE MORE BALL ON YOUR BELT!"

Laxus turned to Natsu. "Hmm, that's not good…I think she's just _testing_ your power…"

Zinnia giggled and ended the battle, declaring herself the loser by forfeit. As Natsu growled, he collected Laxus quickly to let Zinnia explain herself.

"Niiice! Real nice, Natsu! Ohhh, I really felt that one! Full points to you! That settles it! You get this _Meteorite Shard_ as a reward!" She then pulled the tiny rock-fragment out of her bag and handed it over with a coy smile.

Natsu reluctantly grabbed it, and let her walk away.

"That glittering Meteorite that you've got there..." She continued on. "Hmm... It's sure giving off some vibes. I'd keep a tight hold on it if I were you, along with that shard I just gave you." She then lifted up Aster and began talking to her for a short second.

"Yes, ma'am! Moving out! Such a spoiled girl you are, Aster... So what'll be our next stop, hmm, sweetie?" Then, Zinnia and Aster left the cave.

"Man, I really hope she isn't one of your employees, Nigel…" Natsu scratched his head, and then took his newly found Meteorite Shard and left quickly for Mossdeep City, in search of the Space Center and on to his next mission.

* * *

Once he landed in Mossdeep, Natsu ran straight for the Space Center and made his way inside to see Steven and Professor Cozmo locked in a serious discussion.

Steven smiled and turned to his old friend. "Your timing is as impeccable as always, Natsu." He then gestured to Professor Cozmo. "I was rather surprised to learn that you knew the professor. You really do seem to make connections everywhere you go."

Natsu scratched his head. "Yea! Then Nigel told us all you're an employee too? Hehe, pretty weird."

Cozmo nodded. "Yes, that business at Meteor Falls was very odd, but I owe you for it still…Now we need to get on with the task at hand…." The determined professor then began his lecture, but before he could say anything, two familiar faces jumped into the room. Steven and Natsu recognized them as Matt and Courtney from Magma and Aqua, but before they could react, the large Aqua admin stepped forward and retrieved the Meteorite shard.

Steven protested in anger. "Team Magma? _And_ Team Aqua? Good lord I thought we were over this…What do you intend to do with that object? You _do_ realize that this is the last hope we have of saving this planet?"

Matt wagged it around and laughed. "What was that? What? Last hope?! Hrmm… Ermm, haha… Mwahahahaho!"

Natsu roared in defiance of Matt's silly laughter. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I told you idiots the server is gonna crash if you all don't follow along! NOW YOU'RE LAUGHING!? _YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK!"_

Matt got serious. "…I ain't laughin' one bit…Punk. My bro… My bro whom I loved so much… Are you trying to tell me that everything we've done up till now… The ties that bind us… all of it was a mistake? My bro has changed since he got mixed up with you!"

Courtney looked confused as well. "My team...The team I put all hope into...Leader Maxie...was broken. He was broken! He was broken by this brat!"

Steven rolled his eyes. "How convenient it must be for you to put all the blame on another."

Courtney then snapped in response. "Grr...Just…Shut up! Enough! I've have enough of this world!"

Everyone was surprised to hear Courtney respond in such a vocal manor. She then continued with a psychotic look in her eye. "I think we're in for an impact so big it will surpass the massive explosion you little brats felt on _Tenrou Island!_ "

Natsu growled as that comment really hurt his brain. "I'd watch that mouth if I were you…"

His blood also began to literally boil as if he were standing in the real world. Courtney carried on, ignoring his threat. "I don't know what all this talk of a meteoroid is, but I have no need of it. Here, by my own hand... I'll make that volcano erupt just like Maxie wanted...And bring an end to this world..."

Matt shook his head. "Whatever you say, Crazy…though…If I use this _Key Stone_ I found at Meteor Falls, I can force your all's hands into giving Aqua our own server like we wanted…?

Steven was nearly speechless as the two chaotic Team members looked ready to go. "…Natsu. These fools! These incredible fools really intend to do it! If we don't stop this now, our whole world will be embroiled in the destruction! You and your friends will die!"

Natsu stood tall and nodded. "Right…which is why I ain't lettin' 'em get away with it."

Matt cocked an eyebrow and slammed his fists together. "Hoo hah! I'm gonna smash you boys up!"

Courtney looked like a rabid dog. "Don't. Get. In. My. Way."

Natsu stood tall and focused, but as he did, Steven stepped up to join him.

The silver-haired Champion of Steel laughed. "You're ready for battle…aren't you?"

The Salamander nodded. "Oh yea…I'm all fired up, now."

Steven grinned as all four trainers grabbed their first Poké Balls.

"…Wonderful!"

* * *

 **Okay that was long a detailed! I hope Steven and Natsu can untie to defend the server!**

 **Okay no joke, I just finished typing the story (I still need to review it and write the epilogue) but holy sh*t...I never like patting myself on the back, but you guys are in for a hell of a roller coaster for this twist on the Delta Episode.**

 **Chapter 42 tomorrow.**


	43. 42 - Mysteries Revealed

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's #42! It's a long one, and judging by the title it's also pretty important...I hope you're ready!**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Forty Two - Mysteries Revealed

* * *

Tension was now filling the top floor of the Mossdeep Space Center as Professor Cozmo ordered all of his fellow gamers to step back to the back of the room, in order to make space for the fight.

Matt and Courtney appeared to have willingly team-up once again just to get themselves to the same resolution, a resolution that ends with Magma and Aqua receiving their own server.

"GO _SHARPEDO!"_

"GO _CAMERUPT!_ "

On the opposite side of the room, Natsu and Steven stood tall and defiant as they tried to defend their plan.

"GO _METAGROSS!_ "

"GO _ERZA!"_

Then, the queen of the Fairies took the field with an odd expression. "Natsu I don't think _I'm_ your best choice for this particular fight?"

He ignored her and shouted the same word as the other three trainers.

 _"_ _MEGA EVOLVE!"_

Erza turned her head to see her partner Metagross, and the opposing Sharpedo and Camerupt all began their new transformation."

"… _RE-QUIP!_ " Erza finished the scene and quickly emerged into her Poké _Flame Empress Armor_. Right away, her Metagross ally shook with fear and crept away from Erza.

Steven let out a sigh. "Oh great…I think he's still afraid of you after you beat him in the Elite 4 fight."

Erza smiled. "Ah! That was the same Pokémon I roasted alive in the end…I hope he can keep up!" She ascended into the air and came down right on top of the Sharpedo with an intense amount of power and pressure.

"AGH!" She rallied her war cry once her hard hitting fists nailed the poor fish down into the ground and nearly broke it's back.

"Erza used _Sky Uppercut!_ It's Super Effective!"

She then cocked her view and looked to see that Metagross had just delivered an easy fatal blow in the form of _Zen Head-butt_ to Camerupt as well. Matt stood with a gaping mouth. "Whoa…Dang it! Am I not good enough, bro?!"

Courtney shook with confusion and rage as she began stomping her feet. "Why? Why must...you always...Always, always, always, always...Get in my way!"

However, Steven was still paying attention. "…Natsu! Now is our chance! Take the shard from them and–"

Then, before anyone made a move, a tiny purple Whismer came running into the room. Nigel sat back in Magnolia with Lucy and the gang, and looked real closely at the new visitor. "That Pokémon… Doesn't it belong to…?"

However, before he could finish, the tiny little think jumped up and swiped the Meteorite Shard from Matt's forceful grip and flipped back over to the stair way.

Matt let out a yell. "Th-that punk! How dare it try to take my bro Archie's Key Stone?! And _now_ it's takin' the Meteorite?! Not cool, man! Not cool!

"Wha...Errgh!" Courtney agreed. However, her calculating brain could not figure out the issue at hand. Then, before anyone else said another word, Zinnia came in with a glowing smile on her face.

"Nice! So this is the heart of the famous Space Center everyone talks about! Pretty impressive, huh, Aster?"

The little Whismer let out a tiny noise and then threw Zinnia the rock. Matt went to move, but Zinnia stepped back with a grin. "Oh? Where's the harm in it? Don't be such a stick-in-the-mud! "

She then turned to see an angry Natsu looking right back at her. "Oh me, we do seem to keep running into one another. You are a busy boy, Natsu!"

Natsu growled. "GYAH! YOU AGAIN!? Look I ain't got time for your crap! Give us the shard, or prepare to get smoked!"

Natsu was ready to fight, but Steven wanted more answers. "Who…are you?"

Zinnia then began to look all innocent. "Me? I'm _Zinnia!_ Just your regular ol' tourist, nothing more. Dreaming of taking a little trip into space... Heh."

She then flipped the shard of rock in her hand and smiled at the entire crowd. "All right! And the winner is Zinnia! Oh, oh, what's this? Aren't you a happy girl, Aster? Just what I'd expect of my daughter! We're so in sync! Ahahaha!"

Natsu ran forward, but Steven stopped him by holding out an arm.

"You never answered my question…who are you?"

Silence filled the large room as Zinnia began to giggle once more.

"Who am I? That's a surprisingly difficult question. ... I couldn't become who I was supposed to be, so who does that make me now? ... Haha! Whatever, right? Enough with the introspection and the soul searching... You there! Natsu!" She cried out as her finger directed to the _Dragon Slayer_. "Don't just stand there like a stick in the mud. Come on over and say hi."

"YEA? IT'LL BE _MY_ PLEASURE TO…!" Natsu extended his hands in an angry motion, but not before Matt ran over to secure him.

Steven nodded to thank Matt, and then looked back to Zinnia. "And more importantly, what's your obsession with Natsu…the only one in here not affiliated with the gaming company?"

Zinnia wagged her finger. "Isn't it obvious? He's the hero, right? He defeats _all_ the bad guys! _Phantom Lord_ , his own rebellious guild mates, the Tower of Heaven, Hades from the fabled _Grimoire Heart_ …and now he's _here_ to save the world again."

Lucy pondered through her very selective choice of occasions where Natsu and the guild emerged victorious. " _Hold on…she forgot some major villains just now…?_ "

Zinnia then snapped her head up once more. "Oops. But looks like he's a bit too late this time. If only you'd been here just one minute earlier!"

Natsu calmed down as Matt released him. "Oh yea? Well who's to say I'm not _right on time_ …?"

Natsu and Zinnia then held an intense bit of eye contact for a few seconds before Zinnia shook her head and looked over to her pet. "All right. I'd say this Key Stone is mine. We finally got everything, Aster."

They both ran quickly down the stairs before letting the other catch up. "Now we can do it: The summoning. We will summon Rayquaza!" Then, Aster and her master Zinnia were long gone.

Steven tilted his head. "Ray-qua-za…? Oh no…"

Nigel took the conversation. "She's gonna capture the only Pokémon who can get you past the server's atmosphere!"

Natsu never waited for an explanation before rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

"Natsu!?" Steven shouted out in confusion.

The Salamander yelled back. "Don't worry…I've got this."

As he ran, Nigel and the others spent the next few moments frantically preparing for the next scene to play out.

However, the person who looked the most worried of all was Lucy.

"Guys, we don't even know all of Zinnia's Pokémon. Who's to say she doesn't just beat Natsu in one turn? After all she _did_ spend that whole pre-battle just testing his strength!"

Nigel tried to calm her down. "I know Lucy, I know. But right now we have no time to plan every little detail. Natsu's done this sort of thing a thousand times before. He can add another tally to the column."

Lucy put her hand on Levy's shoulder. "Levy, you agree with me right?"

"W-wha…?" Levy acted started as she readjusted her glasses. "Oh I'm really sorry, Lu! But I really need to work out these statistics for Nigel…" She then continued working with the rest of the Fairies on a backup plan in case Natsu couldn't reach the meteor in time.

Then, everyone huddled up to prep for battle, but Lucy still wasn't convinced.

 _"_ _I don't know…I can't just give up and let Natsu wonder into a random fight…I'd never feel good about myself…"_ She then looked down to her hand held game.

 _"_ _If only my character could leave her house…Then I could go help Natsu…"_ She asked herself in the process of a deep thought, but then realized there was little she could do…from _behind_ the controller.

Then, it hit her.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Lucy quickly saved and turned her virtual game off, and soon after she darted up from her seat and ran for the other end of the compound. Everyone back at the computers was too busy to notice Lucy running right into the _teleporter box_ , and as she did she began looking around for inside controls.

"Agh, dang it! I need to get this thing turned on…!" She need help, but didn't want to alert Nigel or the others.

Luckily for her, one other curious Fairy _did_ manage to see her run off.

"Teehee! Oh what are you doing Lucy?" Mavis Vermilion smiled and looked down to her blonde Guild Mate in a sly manor.

Lucy lit up with a smile of her own. "First Master Mavis! I…I…I need your help."

* * *

Now, we return to Natsu Dragneel as he soars through the skies with his powerful Mirajane, and once he caught a glimpse of the familiar triangular tower in the distance, he pointed for landing.

"Over there, Mira! Screw flyin' to the bottom! Just set me on top!"

Mira nodded and looked down to land Natsu at the near empty Sky Pillar. Once he landed, he noticed Rayquaza was not here, but Zinnia was. Natsu collected Mira before landing, and as she disappeared he fell far from the ground and landed on his feet right behind Zinnia and the elder looking alter at the top of the tower.

Zinnia heard the thud and turned to reveal a great big grin. "Oh Natsu! I am so-so-so happy to see you followed me!"

Natsu wiped his cheek and held up his fists. "Yea? Well I can't say the same from my point of view."

Zinnia busted out in laughter. "HAHA! Man, you need to take a chill pill, man. You're always so loud and obnoxious, then when someone else decides to act all crazy you get angry and try to threaten them…"

Natsu shouted back. "Look I've had it with this odd behavior! I'm here to set you straight and end this once and for all!" He then pulled out a Poké Ball from his belt.

Zinnia raised an eyebrow and tapped her lip with a finger. "Hmm…well, I suppose I was already expecting this…GO _GOODRA!"_

Natsu stepped back as the Dragon tamer sent out her first Pokémon. Just like one Lucy fought in X and Y, a large purple dragon made of liquid goo came in with a great big smile on its face.

Natsu shouted in reverse. "GO _JUVIA!"_

Then, Juvia of the Great Sea emerged to defend her trainer. "You want me to defeat this Pokémon? Very well I can do that just easily… _WATER NEBULA!"_

Juvia let out a fierce Hydro Pump that nearly sent Goodra over the edge. However, the poor dragon fell to its knees before it could anyway.

Zinnia laughed and cycled in her next choice. "Man that chick isn't even a real S-Class mage, and she's _still_ super strong!"

Juvia now had a large vein popping out of her head. "If I've learned anything from this adventure it's that I don't need to be labeled an S-Class mage to fight like one."

Zinnia couldn't hear her as she carried on. "GO _NOIVERN!"_

Then, Natsu recognized the daunting Dragon/Bat Pokémon that swooped onto the field. "Agh! Juvia be careful! That's the Pokémon Mira turned into…!"

Sadly his message was too late. The giant dragon whirled around and sent a powerful _Dragon Pulse_ right into Juvia's face, forcing her back and onto the ground in defeat.

As she coughed, Natsu collected her. "Okay then, I'll use my own! GO _MIRA!"_

Then, Mirajane the She Devil joined the fight with a sinister grin as the two Noiverns locked eyes.

Zinnia stood up on her tip-toes. "Oooooo! This is gonna be epic!"

The two large beasts sent powerful purple beams of pure energy crashing into each other, which cause a large bit of damage, but no energy. Luckily, however. Mira barely had the faster Speed stat.

"HERE! TRY SOME OF _THIS!"_ She yelled in a mocking manor as a large _Dragon Claw_ slashed open the foe Noivern's face, crashing him into the ground and ending his battle early.

Zinnia sighed. "Well, such an unruly demon…GO _ALTARIA!"_

Natsu stood back as another Pokémon familiar to the team took the field, and as it did Mira tried to deliver another sinister _Dragon Claw_.

Sadly, this forced her to get too close to the opponent as it managed to let loose a powerful and much quicker _Dragon Pulse_ from its location instead.

"AHHHH!" Mira let out a wailing cry before Natsu saw her health go down and forced her back into her Poké Ball.

"Agh…FINE! GO _GILDARTS!"_

As soon as the daunting Golem took the field, he raised up a claw. "Yea, yea I know…"

 _*EXPLOSION!*_

A large flash and bang encircled the field and fainted both Pokémon in the middle of battle. Then, the two challengers wasted no time in keeping the ball rolling.

"GO _TYRANTRUM!"_

"GO _JELLAL!"_

Luckily, Natsu managed to call the smart move this time around. As the two Pokémon took the field, Jellal made no hesitation in Mega Evolving to his much more powerful form.

The large dinosaur went to slam its foot into the ground to produce a powerful _Earthquake_ , but not before Jellal sent out a move fast paced _Close Combat_ to cripple the beast and end its small reign, but also lowering his own defensive stats in the process.

Zinnia laughed hysterically and sent out her fifth Pokémon. "AHAHAHA! GO _SALAMANCE!"_

Then, the large winged beast that Drake used took the field with heavenly wings and a fierce expression.

 _"_ _MEGA EVOLVE!"_ She cried as she tapped a large green anklet around her left leg to produce her next gen evolution. The Salamance then transformed into its ultra-fast Mega Evolution before swirling around the room creating a whirlwind of great force, and sadly it would eventually become Super Effective to its opponent as the dragon ended its flight and crashed into Jellal.

"Salamance used _Fly!_ It's Super Effective!"

Jellal coughed up with pain as he landed on his knees and back inside his ball.

"Eh…" Natsu remembered this Pokémon was very capable of producing powerful attacks, and as so he got confused.

"Eh…GO _ERZA!"_

His daunting knight of a Blazekin quickly emerged already Mega Evolved. She dodged a powerful _Dragon Pulse_ that aimed right at her landing spot, before roaring in to deliver her own attack.

"AGH! FIGHT ME WITH HONOR YOU COWARD!" She yelled back as the Salamance tried to repeat its _Fly_ once more.

"ERZA NOOOO!" Natsu yelled as the ultra-fast winged beast soared down from the heavens like a lightning bolt and nailed Erza right in the face.

Natsu stood with pure rage as Zinnia smiled.

"GYAHH! _LAXUS!"_

Natsu never even threw his ball out, but the all-mighty Electivire still came into the battle none the less. However, he was also accompanied by an odd scarf wrapped around his head.

"AGH! What the hell is this stupid thing!?"

Natsu yelled with more rage. "WHOA LAXUS! I'M NOT LETTING YOU STEAL MY STYLE!"

Laxus snapped back. "I DON'T WANT YOUR DUMB STYLE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT ASSHOLE PUT THIS ON ME!"

Zinnia laughed. "Oh that's the Pokémon you showed me earlier! … Ahaha well I'm not sure how that _Choice Band_ got on his head…but now he's in for one hell of a ride.

Natsu snapped back. "Agh you did this!?"

Zinnia shrugged and put a finger to her chin. "Hmm…I can't say! But he _does_ look adorable now!"

Nigel yelled out to Natsu and his teammate. "LAXUS! I don't know how it got on there, but that's a _Choice Band!_ It increases your attack by 50%, but only lets you use _one move!"_

Laxus snarled. "Tsk…well that's pretty lame." He tugged at it, but it wouldn't move from around his neck.

Natsu looked back to the field. "Okay then…pick a move!"

Laxus looked angry. "Are you a moron? My powerful moves have _bad accuracy_. Sure I've been dead on with my aim all game, but who's to say this crazy chick didn't screw that up too…!" He went to continue, but the fearsome Salamance came in and clawed his back with a large force.

"AGHHHH!" Laxus yelled nearly falling to his knees now that he was in the red.

Zinnia nearly howled. "Oh man! I tell ya what; I didn't think I would be sooo entertained by these falling Fairies…but I _AM_ AHAHAHAHA!"

"Geeze, she's nuts! Has this bitch lost her mind!?" Laxus looked even more pissed off than before.

Natsu snapped back. "I DON'T KNOW JUST PICK A MOVE!"

Laxus then began to think, right as the Salamance looped back around to deliver one final blow. Before he got ahead of himself, he remembered Zinnia's exact words.

 _"_ _I didn't think I would be sooo entertained by these falling Fairies…but I AM AHAHAHAHA!"_

He then out a laugh. "So…she wants to be an enemy of _Fairy Tail_ , huh? ... _Perfect_."

Laxus gathered his two hands and cupped them out in front of his chest. Then, he held one over the other as a small orb of light formed between them.

Natsu's jaw was dropped as he recognized the stance and the powerful force. "No way…"

As the Mega Salamance went in to deliver its final attack, Laxus looked up.

"I invoke… _FAIRY LAW!"_

He clapped his hands together and sent a star of pure light shining across the field, and as it did the Salamance nearly erupted by the sole sight of Laxus's bright new attack.

Then, a sinister flare of golden fire erupted and came crashing down right into the Mega Pokémon's back, ending his battle and finishing Zinnia once and for all.

"Laxus used _Judgment!"_

Zinnia didn't know what to say. "What…was…that?"

Natsu smiled back. "Hehe…show's over. Let's go back to the…" He went to continue, but as he did Zinnia's virtual body began to twist and flicker.

"Um…what's going on?" Asked a wide eyed Cana from back in Magnolia.

Nigel, Levy, Happy, Laxus, even Natsu remained silent as the little Aster and eccentric Zinnia disappeared before there very eyes. Then, a tiny burst filled her place, followed by a brand new character.

It had the same shape as all the other players, but it was solid black. No color, no emotion, just a _pitch black_ entity.

Natsu walked forward before a 12 by 12 inch square appeared in front of the being's face.

Then, a familiar voice rang out.

"Weh-hell! How we doing, _Fairy Tail!?"_

Nigel sat forward. "That's the hacker's voice!"

Natsu looked puzzled. "No that's…no way!"

He then looked at the little black screen in front of the being's head to see a very familiar face staring back. It appeared to be an _old skull_ attached to large wooden stick, with an Indian head dress on and a large green ball dangling out of its grinning mouth.

"NO WAY!" Natsu pointed with rage. "YOU'RE THAT LOUSY _STICK GUY_ FROM THE _ORACIÓN SEIS!_ "

The familiar, comical face of _Klodoa the Staff_ then cackled in laughter. "Ahahahahaha! Well it's about time you idiots figured it out! Well, I guess Nigel's never seen me before, so one's here to say it's all his fault!"

Nigel looked very pissed off. "Who is this nut job?"

Cana scowled in her response. "That's some creepy stick who led the _Oración Seis_ against our guild, _twice._ He also kidnapped Lucy during that incident with the _Infinity Clock_."

Nigel nodded. "Right. I heard they all got locked up after that."

Klodoa laughed. "Yes! You are right, and we're back again to reign down on you fools!"

Natsu stepped forward. "YOU SENT THAT METEOR IN TO WIPE US OUT, DIDN'T YOU!"

Klodoa laughed as you could see he was scratching his chin with the bottom end of his stick. "Well I'd shrug if I could, but yea you're right! Sadly though, you're about to stop me…so I'll have to resort to _Plan B_ for the time being."

Laxus held onto his injured side. "Great…what's that supposed to mean?"

Klodoa then programmed his black entity to obtain _six Poké balls_. "Hehe! I was worried I would have to send in the _Seis_ to wipe you out, but if I do it quick enough I can save them before the virus strikes!"

Nigel didn't like the sound of that. "Those idiots are supposed to be locked away…!"

"AGH! NO WAY IN HELL!" Laxus interrupted as he tried standing up, but couldn't due to his hard fought battle moments before.

Klodoa howled again. "HA! MAN, is he your last guy!? Ah it's a good thing I sent that _fake girl_ out here to injure you all first. Not to mention I disabled Nigel's programming so he can't heal your team."

Natsu stood with fire in his eyes, but he began to shake with rage knowing he really couldn't do much. "Okay then…I don't know if you released them from prison, turned them into characters from inside prison, or _what_ …send these idiots out…I can fight them myself."

Nigel slammed his fist down. "NO NATSU! People can't fight Pokemon! You remember what happened to Lucy vs Mewtwo!? YOU COULD _DIE!"_

Natsu cracked his neck. "Well, I ain't got any other ideas coming to mind…I don't even need my magic. I've beaten these idiots before, I can beat 'em again as Pokémon."

Klodoa shook his head. "Ahaha typical _Salamander_ …SO RECKLESS AHAHAHA! I'LL HAVE THE _SEIS_ DEVOUR YOU ALIVE!"

"YEA? WELL _I'LL_ MAKE SURE TO STOP YOU!"

That _didn't_ come from Natsu's mouth.

Natsu, Klodoa, and Laxus all turned around to find a very, _VERY_ familiar face, this time standing behind them all at the foot of the altar.

She looked like the _Cyber-Lucy_ Natsu had fought with throughout the entire campaign, but only a _little different._

This version had a fancy black trench coat/dress with matching boots, and a red fedora with a matching handbag on her arm. Finally, her hair was tied back into _two signature pig-tails_ , and as soon as Natsu realized it, he recognized it as Lucy's outfit from the _X & Y game_.

Which only meant one thing…

The very real, and very familiar face of his longtime friend left Natsu standing there with nothing but a simple smile.

"Heh…boy I've been waiting to see _you_ , again."

* * *

 **WHAAAAAAA!? Did I just throw the _super star_ from the last story back into the game she hates more than life itself? Haha...maybe?**

 **Either way... _KLODOA!?_ THE _ORACIÓN SEIS_!? Well...I wonder what those 5 monsters (and Hoteye) will look like as Pokemon...oh what a mini-twist.**

 **Chapter 43 tomorrow...the Pokemon battle of a life time... _Fairy Tail_ vs the _Oración Seis._**


	44. 43 - I Believe in You

**Author's Note: Hello! Okay here's a big chapter!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Forty Three - I Believe in You

* * *

 _"_ _LUCY!?"_

Nigel, Happy, Cana, and Levy all leapt out of their seats as they then looked around to noticed _Lucy Heartfilia_ was no longer in Magnolia.

Instead, the real life _Celestial Wizard_ had ventured back inside the game she so desperately despised, just to save her friend from peril.

She smiled with guilt. "Hehe…sorry guys. I had to help Natsu. I knew he'd face someone way too powerful one way or another."

"Teehee! How romantic! She really _looooves_ him!" Happy batted his eye lashes and flew across the computer desk like Cupid on Valentine's Day.

Lucy sighed with pain. "Ah man…I still can't avoid that cat even in the virtual world…"

Nigel cracked and unwanted smile at that joke before looking to Lucy. "Yes, I'll laugh at that later Happy…but Lucy why did you…?"

"NO TIME!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and shoved her onward. "LUCY'S GOTTA KICK SOME BUTT NOW!"

"NATSU WATCH WE'RE YOUR GRABBING!" She felt his fingers press up against an unwanted area and assumed he was making a move. Lucy then jumped out of his hands with a blush brighter than her red hat.

"Okay…yea I can fight this idiot, but you have to keep an eye out for Rayquaza!"

Klodoa then let out a laugh. "HA! AHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLS! I already caught the beast before you got here!" He then held up a _Master Ball_ with the black entity's hand.

Nigel growled. "Natsu…you never picked up the Master Ball from the Aqua Base did you…?"

Natsu never answered as he ran in to tackle the being, but before he could, Laxus used his last bolt of energy to zap it out of the shadow's hands.

"AGH! NOW NATSU!"

Natsu ran over and grabbed it out of midair, and as Klodoa commanded the black being to run back for the ball, Lucy snapped her fingers. "HEY! YOU OPPONENT'S _RIGHT HERE!_ "

Klodoa sighed. "Agh, not this _whiny little girl_ again…fine." He then proceeded to grab all six Poké Balls.

Lucy looked horrified. "Oh man! He wants to use _all 6_ at once!?" She then pulled out all of hers, but noticed _one_ was missing. She held 4 regular Poké Balls, and her all-white _Premier Ball_ for Lucario, but her sixth ball was bright red all over and had a black ring around the middle.

Lucy pondered, but stopped as her _five familiar balls_ opened up on their own.

Then, out came _Glalie, Altaria, Steelix, Gardevoir_ , and lastly _Lucario_ , all ready for action.

Natsu collected Laxus form the field, and quickly yelled in anger. "HEY WHERE'S THE _CHARIZARD!?"_

"I HAVE NO IDEA!?" Lucy frantically looked worried, yet before she got ahead of herself, her Pokémon began to move in a funny manor.

Then, the Steelix smiled with two familiar red eyes. "Hehehe, well looks like that white cat was right. Blondie _did_ go back into the game…"

"WHAT THE…!?" Natsu, Lucy, and everyone back in Magnolia all shouted out as Gajeel's voice came from the familiar Steelix of Kalos.

Then, the Glalie spoke just like Gray. "Man, no legs…? Eh it's not so bad."

Lucy stuttered. "I-I-I don't understand?"

Wendy the Altaria then turned and smiled. "Carla thought you'd enter the game on your own. Then Jason saw that you enter the game from Magnolia, so he figured he would send the three of us to join you from Crocus!"

Then they all looked to a red-haired Gardevoir and a Luciaro with a familiar tattoo, who looked like they had just gotten home form a rough party the night before.

"Whoa…" Erza spoke as her old Gardevoir self. "Why do I fell soo…wait, I'm _Gardevoir_ again?"

Jellal remained silent until he saw Lucy. "I see. Lucy has returned, and since our forms are fainted with Natsu our spirits returned to her side."

Lucy then pointed to Natsu. "Don't heal Blazekin or Gallade!"

Natsu nodded his head and snapped his figure. "OH, but hey! Looks like you'll need _one_ more from your old team…just heal her for me, will ya?"

He tossed Lucy the ball that contained _Juvia the Milotic_ , and then Lucy looked down to her mysterious _Cherish Ball_.

"Um, here…I'm not sure who this is, but I think we have to trade anyway."

Natsu smiled and grabbed the ball. He then grabbed Lucy by the hand as if they were about to arm wrestle. "Okay, good luck Lucy. I believe in ya!"

Because of that, she never lost faith in herself. His smile comforted her for the next mission at hand.

"Right!"

Then, Natsu ran off and threw out Klodoa's Master Ball. "OKAY _RAY!_ TIME TO FLY!"

Natsu had no idea what he was doing, but as soon as the ultra-powerful Dragon Pokémon emerged, he climbed on its back and had it take him to the heavens.

Then, as a blinking light replaced his outline, Lucy sighed. "Man…he's gonna die isn't he…?"

Klodoa laughed. "HA! He most certainly _will_ …now…COME FOURTH MY _SIX DEMONS!_ "

Then, Lucy and her team prepared for war as six new shadows took the field.

Before they landed however, Lucy healed Juvia and threw her out. "Okay! …please don't kill me…"

Juvia emerged, and looked right to Lucy. "L-love…rival? Why have I been healed…?" She then looked around and noticed all of her _new_ teammates.

Gray spoke up first with a smile. "Hey! Long time no see!"

Juvia nearly fell over at the sound of his voice. "OHHHHHHH IT'S MY _HONEY BEAR_ GRAY!"

She would have hugged him, but she had no arms. Then, they all heard a laugh from the other side of the field as the smoke cleared.

"Heh. I'd go ahead and say good bye to your little _Honey Bear_ while you at it…cause I doubt you'll ever see him again once I'm through with him."

The Fairies scowled as the familiar voice of _Cobra the Poison Dragon Slayer_ came from a large _Arbok_ on the other side of the field.

Lucy point at him with a scowl. "How did you creeps get out of ERA!?"

Klodoa answered for her. "Oh they never truly left! We hacked their magic system with Nigel's computers, so I just zapped them up with magical energy! Isn't magic just the best!?"

Then, a gaudy _Absol_ twisted her head at a teasing angle. "Well, I must say I don't enjoy being one of these little beast…but at least mine has all the _angelic_ properties I need to fulfill my place."

A swift _Pidgeot_ then flew around in a fast whirl of wind. "Man, I don't know about you guys, but I already feel the freedom in this world."

A large and passive _Swampert_ sat down in a harmless manor and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to agree with you… _oh yea!"_

Finally, a looming _Tyranitar_ and a fast asleep _Banette_ stood behind the other four. The Tyranitar spoke with a sinister grin.

"Well done Klodoa. Although this isn't real freedom, you certainly know how to simulate it." Said the familiar voice of the Seis's leader and guild master, _Brain._

Klodoa laughed. "Haha! Well, I try…now _MEGA EVOLVE!"_

The villain then sent out a field-wide command to make all 10 of the 12 Pokémon who could utilize Mega Evolution do so. Juvia and Cobra sat out as ten new beasts entered the field.

Finally, Midnight woke up. "Well, this certainly is an impressive form of power…" He said as his hands began to glow with raw energy.

Gajeel reared his head with a grin. "You clowns ain't goin' nowhere. After I'm through with you it'll be lights out for the demons."

Wendy flew beside him. "Yea! We beat you all before! We'll beat you again!"

They moved forward, but Erza raised a hand. "Stop. We can let _them_ make the first move."

Cobra laughed. "Oh relax _Titania_. You won't even get a hit on us."

Jellal stepped forward. "You're quite the fool if you believe that, Eric. We possess more power than you in this world, with experience and conviction both at our side."

The Swampert now revealed as _Hoteye_ sighed once more. "Well, the Saint does have a fair point… _oh yea_."

 _Angel_ the Absol howled with laughter. "AH! You Fairies never seize to entertain me!"

"Yea…oh well." Racer the Pidgeot then zoomed forward in a quick bout of wind. "TIME TO DIE!"

Juvia of all people then moved forward. "IN YOUR DREAMS! _WATER NEBULA!"_

The Rain Woman then sent out a powerful canon of water, but unfortunately it soared right over Racer's head.

Gray cried out. "JUVIA NO! YOU'RE STILL TOO WEAK!"

Sadly, she was. Racer soared in with a powerful _Brave Bird_ attack and nailed Juvia right in the face.

"JUVIA!" Lucy yelled as her newly arranged Milotic went down first.

Gray let out a loud roar in anger. "AGH! _ICE MAKE: LANCE!_ "

He then sent out a sharp and powerful column of ice right for Racer, which nailed him in the back and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Gray used _Ice Beam_! It's Super Effective!"

As Racer fainted, Angel moved forward with a grin. Gray sent another beam of ice for her, but it missed as she ran away, hitting Hoteye right in the face.

Then, Angel went in to deliver a fast _Feint Attack_ to force Gray to faint in mid battle.

Erza shouted out with anger. "THAT WAS A BIG MISTAKE! _FAIRY GLITTER!"_

Remembering that she named her powerful _Dazzling Gleam_ attack after the fabled Fairy Spell, Erza sent a shimmering light right for Absol, which forced her to fall over at the true gaze of beauty.

"Oh wow…it looks like…the light of a _real_ angel." She smiled with sparkles in her eyes as the light forced her to fall over and faint from the battle.

Then, Cobra wormed his way over to deliver a fatal move right to Erza.

 _"_ _POISON DRAGON ROAR!"_

"Cobra used _Sludge Bomb!_ It's Super Effective!"

"AGHH!" Erza cried out in pain as Gajeel, Wendy, and Jellal all looked over with sorrow.

Lucy then pointed to the field. "LOOK OUT GAJEEL!"

Gajeel turned, and laughed as Cobra went soaring over his head.

"So you like roarin' do ya…? _IRON DRAGON ROAR!"_

Gajeel sent a powerful _Flash Cannon_ right into the belly of the Arbok, who yelled out in pain and fell to the ground.

Yet, although the battle was setting up well for the Fairies, Hoteye had finally gotten angry. The large Swampert then began to growl. "Well…I wasn't trying to attack you all, but since I have now been brought to the fight… _LIQUID GROUND!_ OH YEA!"

"Hoteye used _Muddy Water!"_

Everone on the Seis side of the field braced for impact with quick _Protects_ , and Wendy flew sky high as Jellal utilized a swift _Detect_ as a large wave of pure mud and water washed away most of the field.

Sadly Gajeel took the Super Effective move head on. As one _Dragon Slayer_ fell after another, the third and final moved into attack formation.

 _"_ _SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!"_

"Wendy used _Sky Attack!_ " Hoteye fell over as the powerful Flying move hit him on the head and forced his hand to end the battle.

Then, Wendy flew up really quickly as five large stone spikes went to hit her on the belly.

" _Zero_ used _Stone Edge!_ Zero's Attack Missed!"

It also appeared that Brain's Mega evolution had prematurely triggered his slap happy evil alter-ego, as _Zero_ now joined the field.

Wendy flew up to deliver another attack, but before she could, Midnight appeared out of nowhere and slashed her in the back.

"Midnight used _Phantom Force!"_

"AGH!" Wendy cried out and fell to the ground.

 _"_ _WENDY NO!"_ Lucy yelled in fear for her friend, but then looked back to the field as her Lucario stood uneven in battle - two on one. "JELLAL! YOU _HAVE_ TO WIN THIS!"

Jellal would have responded but quickly flipped out of the way to dodge another _Stone Egde_ by Zero.

"HOLD STILL WHILE I KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE PEST!" Zero shouted with pride as Jellal darted about the field.

Yet, as Jellal tried to land, he heard Midnight appearing behind him.

 _"_ _DARK CAPRICCIO!"_ Then, as Zero the Mega Tyranitar sent out a large _Dark Pulse_ , Jellal once again braced for impact with his swift _Detect_.

The pulse soared right though him and hit Midnight in a friendly fire incident, fainting him instantly.

"Fa- _father_ …" Midnight cried out as he fell to the ground in defeat.

Klodoa tilted his head. "Man Zero…you sure are ruthless."

"Okay, Jellal. It's just you and me, now!" Zero ignored his idiotic stick. He then set up to charge for a powerful _Hyper Beam_ of green and red energy.

"I'LL KILL YOU AND THE GIRL HERE AND NOW! THEN I'LL LET THE VIRUS WIPE THE SALAMANDER FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!"

However, as he made his threat, the mighty Lucario signed off with his traditional move of pointing one finger downward, and one towards the heavens.

"FORGIVE ME, LUCY! BUT I CAN'T HOLD BACK!"

Lucy knelt down on the ground to brace for his forceful last move to be delivered. Then, Jellal yelled the incantation.

"TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC! _SEMA!"_

"Jellal used _Focus Blast!_ It's Super Effective!"

Jellal then released his mighty Fighting-type move to send a crashing meteor right into the chest of the fearsome Tyranitar.

"AGHHHH YOU BASTARD!" Zero cried out in pain as the beam of energy nailed him into defeat, and caused all 11 fainted bodies to leave the field.

Jellal fell to one knee and sighed. "Lu-cy…return me to my ball please…

She nodded and did as he asked. Then Lucy looked to Klodoa, who began to panic.

"AGh AGH! AGH! YOU IDIOTS! Well...I can't stay here for much longer…AGH FINE! YOU ALL WIN IF YOU'RE LITTLE FRIEND _SALAMANDER_ CAN TAKE OUT THAT VIRUS!" Then, he vanished into thin air.

Lucy never made a remark to Klodoa's jab as she looked on in fear towards the sky.

"Come on Natsu…I believe in you."

* * *

 **Lucy and her old team whooped some a$$! But She seems awfully worried about Natsu...I hope he's okay.**

 **In all seriousness, I really enjoyed writing with Natsu throughout the story, but I have never had more fun writing a character than Lucy from my prequel story. It felt good bringing her and the team back in! :)**

 **Chapter 44 tomorrow...oh man I felt good typin' that one!**


	45. 44 - Awaken the Dragon

**Author's Note: Okay! Well we watched Lucy return from retirement yesterday, and it was awesome!**

 **However...this story doesn't belong to Lucy.**

 **Also, I do not own Fairy Tail or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Forty Four - Awaken the Dragon

* * *

"OHHHHHH YEAAAA! COME ON _ERZA-DRAGON-THINGY_ LET'S GOOOOOO!"

Natsu smiled brightly while holding his fist in the air and pumped it up and down several times as Rayquaza shot him into the upper atmosphere. Since this was a game, the planet never made the effort to restrict breathable air from this region, so Natsu just naturally flew right through the heavens.

Either way, he was reckless and stupid for going up without a second thought…yet even so, he was determined to end this whole mess once and for all.

"WE GOTTA HURRY UP! I'M WORRIED THAT LUCY MIGHT NOT MAKE IT…!" He stopped yelling and turned back around to see the vanishing Sky Pillar in the lower distance.

Then, he let out his signature toothy grin. "Ah man. Why am I worryin' so much? I have total faith in her!"

Natsu turned forward, and pulled out the _Meteorite Shard_ that he retrieved from the fake Zinnia out of his pocket. "Okay, Steven said this was supposed to be important, but I'm not sure how…?"

Truth be told, he's not even sure why he took it from Zinnia before she disappeared, but he did so either way. He then held it up in the air. "OKAY RAY! DO SOMETHING!"

Nothing happened.

Natsu then snapped his fingers. "Oh I know! I'll do Lucy's thing…! OPEN GATE OF THE GREEN DRAGON GUY! _RAY-QUESADILLA!"_

As they picked up speed, silence still filled the air as the mighty Rayquaza sighed with a faint growl.

"AH COME ON!" Natsu yelled, now with a growling stomach. "Even the Pokémon thinks I'm an idiot…" He stopped and remembered another set of instructions, but this wasn't from Steven, it was from _Zinnia_ herself.

 _"…That glittering Meteorite that you've got there... Hmm... It's sure giving off some vibes. I'd keep a tight hold on it if I were you, along with that shard I just gave you…"_

"Wait. Zinnia also mentioned my _Meteorite_ from Professor Cozmo…" Natsu looked back inside his bag until he dug out the old space rock from way back when.

The Rayquaza reared its head up as soon as it felt the chill of the stone touch the air. Finally it began to glow a bright shade of gold and green.

"AH NO WAY! THIS IS YOUR…?!" Natsu never finished this thought, because he decided to answer his own question.

"OKAY! _MEGA EVOLVE!"_

Then, a new game message recorded in front of Natsu's vision.

 _"Natsu's fervent wish has reached Rayquaza…"_

The Rayquaza listened and quickly enveloped its body inside the large Mega Evolution Sphere, as it did it then came out as a brand new beast. Its body grew slightly longer and a tad bit thinner as its notched fins along its body also turned into sharp blades. It also had new brighter yellow markings on its body, and two streams of golden yellow came off of its jaw, which was now wider and shaped like a triangle. Finally, its irises changed into red with yellow pupils as the newly arrived _Mega Rayquaza_ finished its transformation.

"…this is SO _AMAZING!"_ Natsu cheered into a crescendo as he held his fist up again. "I'M SO GLAD LUCY LET _ME_ HANDLE THIS PART AHAHAHAAHAHA!"

Then, out of the corner of his eye, the mighty Mega Rayquaza found the large crashing meteorite that was set to impact with the game's core.

Natsu pointed it out as well. "THERE'S THE VIRUS! TAKE IT DOWN!"

Somehow, the Rayquaza registered his command and nodded as it flew much faster than before and soared right for the rock like a speeding train. In fact, it was going _so_ fast that Natsu's inner _Dragon Slayer_ was starting to show.

"Agh…hold on…we're going _too fast_ now…oh man…" He dry heaved as the dragon didn't let up, and as they approached the meteor, Natsu braced for impact.

While holding onto the dragon's back for dear life, Natsu tucked his head and let the Rayquaza dart through the space rock like a knife through a ball of dough. It shot out like a rocket and crushed the rock into several little pieces that floated all about and slowly dissipated from site.

"OH YEA!" Natsu cheered. "WE TOOK IT DOWN!" He then patted Rayquaza on the back. "Nice job, man! Hehe."

The Emerald Dragon smiled and nodded from the compliment as it went to turn around, but as it did there still appeared to be one more fragment of rock.

As they got closer, Natsu and his partner then noticed it wasn't a rock at all, but a perfectly even triangle. The tiny shape then began to dart around uncontrollable as Natsu stood up on Rayquaza's back.

"I don't like the look of this…" He said with a serious face. Rayquaza seemed to fear for the worst as well as it reared its head and looked for the triangle's next move.

Then, the shape stopped, and began to vibrate as four long tentacles colored in orange and blue emerged form the back side. Finally as the tiny triangle disappeared a sinister new Pokémon took to the space. It had an odd shaped head with fins on either side. It was predominantly reddish-orange with light blue stripes as accents. It also had a glowing purple orb in its chest and its tentacle arms spun around in the shape of DNA strands.

Natsu snarled his upper lip as soon as he saw it. "Man, this guy looks pretty nasty. I bet he's the virus _ol' sticky_ created to wipe us out…"

Natsu would have continued, but couldn't as Rayquaza flew forward to land a darting attack. The Dragon Slayer was propelled off the dragon's back and then slowly spun backwards, but luckily he landed on a larger piece of old meteor rock as he regained his footing and watched the battle.

Mega Rayquaza and the supposed _Virus Pokémon_ began to lash out at one another, beam after beam and hit after hit. The Emerald Dragon sent a sinister claw of purple energy right for the virus, but the swift alien disappeared and reappeared in time to send out a quick ball of shadowy lightning right back at it.

Then, as the Rayquaza swopped around to deliver another hit, the virus turned its right arm into a humanoid hand and shot out a large ball of electrical energy right for Natsu's pokemon, who had no time to avoid the hit and cried out in paint.

"OH MAN!" Natsu said in a yelling voice. "It used that _Zap Canon_ move Laxus uses!"

Rayquaza then turned into a red beam of energy and returned to Natsu's belt, and as it did the Virus turned its head down to the game's planet.

It went to fly off, but not before a good sized rock smashed it on the head.

"Natsu threw a _rock!_ It's not very effective!"

"OH NOW YOU'RE JUST MOCKING ME, _GAME!"_ Natsu began yelling at the inanimate game before he remembered he was away from the regular world.

"Oh yea, that wasn't Nigel or Happy because I lost signal with them on the fly in…" He gulped and realized the Virus now had its eyes right on him.

"Agh…OKAY YOU SCUM BAG! GIMMIE ME ALL YOU GOT!" Natsu hurled another rock at the alien, but as it went to land the fierce Pokémon held outs its hand a vaporized the stone into thin air.

"Ah…well…that was pretty good." Natsu said with a worried face.

Then, the virus flew forward at lightning speed. It grew faster and faster as Natsu held up his hands to shield his face, but as he expected to be knocked right off his rock, Natsu instead heard another voice.

"AGH! _THUNDER DRAGON IRON FIST!"_

Natsu looked up to find his weak and nearly fainted Electivire slamming his fist into the beast's face with a powerful _Thunder Punch_.

The alien then disappeared and reemerged much father back, as if it was trying to study its new opponent.

Natsu was nearly left speechless. "But Laxus…you're almost…"

"Shut up, Natsu." Laxus said with a quick tongue as he wiped dirt off the right side of his face. He also appeared to no longer have the _Choice Band_ restricting his moves.

Then, a second voice came up from the other side. "Yea…don't worry, Natsu…we'll win this one for ya in no time…"

Natsu then looked horrified as his supposedly fainted friend _Mirajane Strauss_ somehow emerged with a little more fight left in her veins.

"Mi…ra…?"

Finally, one last voice laughed from behind.

"Watch out kid…we've got one last piece of business to take care of."

 _"_ _Geezer."_ Natsu smiled and let Gildarts the Golem pass as the three mighty S-Class mages took the field of battle.

The virus Pokémon looked evil as ever as Laxus cracked his knuckles and spoke his mind. "So what now? Me and you nail him with everything we got while Mira swoops in to deliver the final blow?"

Mira grinned through her discomfort. "Yea, I like the sound of that. Nice and painful for the little monster."

Gildarts kept a straight face. "Nah, let it make the first move. We have no idea what we're facing, here."

Then, the Fairies all sat in wait as the alien made its own move. Finally, it began to transform as it now had a thinner body with only a single tentacle coming out of each arm.

Then, the bizarre meteorite Pokémon rushed forward in the blink of an eye, and as it left, no one saw where it went.

Then Mira yelled out to her friend. "BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Laxus and Gildarts followed orders as they watched for impact, and the very fast Noivern tried to copy the enemy by flying uncontrollably. After using her _Extreme Speed_ , Mira was slowly losing energy, and once she did, a large beam of purple energy shot through her body.

"MIRA!" Laxus yelled as he hurled a lightning bolt right at the monster, but it quickly dodged it in a quick move.

However, as it dodged Laxus's rage, it met up firmly with Gildart's _Hyper Beam_ as a large cloud of red and white filled the air.

Laxus grabbed Mira's flying body and set her down by Natsu, and soon after he rejoined Gildarts.

As the smoke cleared Gildarts saw something he expected as the virus had now transformed into a fully armored version to defend the blow.

"Agh just as I thought…it can _change form_." Gildarts sighed as he revealed the bad news.

Laxus hissed. "What the hell does that mean?"

Gildarts tilted his head toward Mira. "It targeted Mira with a _Speed_ form because she's the fastest one here. Then, I attacked it, and it mimicked me with powerful _defense_ …I suppose it has an _all-attack_ form to mimic you as well."

"Agh…" Laxus yelled in anger as he flew forward. "LIKE HELL IT DOES!"

"LAXUS WAIT!" Gildarts was too slow to stop the reckless _Dragon Slayer_ has he barreled forward in a volt of pure lightning.

 _"_ _ROARING THUNDER!"_

Laxus charged up his powerful _Volt Tackle_ and landed right into the side of the virus's body.

Sadly, it barely scratched the surface as the beast then did as Gildarts suggested and transformed into an all attack monster. Once it did it shot a pure beam of psychic energy into Laxus and shot him down to join Mira on the rock.

It then aimed right for Gildarts with a sinister beam of purple, and as it hit Gildarts sent out an all-white _Hyper Beam_ once again to try and match its power. Both beams collided and moved back and forth as a micro explosion was starting to emerge, yet as it did one Pokémon clearly had the higher _Special Attack._

The enemy surged all its energy into a fatal blow to knock the Ace of _Fairy Tail_ back to his friends in one measly hit.

"NO! _GILDARTS!"_ Natsu had ow officially witnessed Gildarts lose a fight without using his _Explosion_ move to end his turn. This made the Salamander very worried.

As the beast went in to finish off the team of Fairies, Laxus somehow stood up again.

"AGH! _FAIRY LAW!"_

Laxus launched his ultimate _Judgement_ spell using all of his last powers to send a glimmering star of fire into the sky. The evil Pokémon looked up and followed the attack with its eyes as it then held its hand out, and collected the energy.

"No…" Laxus admitted as he fell to his knees.

The Virus now had all of _Fairy Law_ in its grasp, it then looked to Natsu. Natsu stood tall to try and block the attack from harming his friends, and as he did they all cried out in fear.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU MORON!"

Natsu never moved as the enemy shot a flashing light of pure Fairy Magic right for his exposed chest, yet before it landed, all 4 Fairies were quickly enveloped in a sphere of gold.

"Mavis used _Protect!_ Natsu and his Pokémon avoided the attack!"

"Oh silly Pokémon…Only those who bare our guild's emblem can wield the full power of the _3 Grand Fairy Spells!_ "

"Huh…?" Natsu stuttered with a worried face as a new Pokémon emerged before him. "M-mavis?

It was _Mavis Vermilion_ all right, if Mavis were a Pokémon. Sure she had been able to transform into a tiny little Mew from the last game, but this new Pokémon seemed to capture every essence of the Founder of _Fairy Tail._

She had a glimmering upper body of bright pink, and deep red eyes as her lower body was a solid pink diamond encrusted with dark grey stone.

Finally she giggled as the _Fairy Sphere_ wore off. "Hehe, well I see you all decided to share my new Pokémon design with Nigel! I'm feeling wonderful in this new form!"

Natsu stuttered. "Master Mavis…?" He then grabbed the opened special red Poké Ball from his belt.

She turned and giggled once more. "Oh sorry, I never came out before because I was charging up my energy. I arrived with Lucy, and I came in that _Cherish Ball_ she handed you…so do you like my new form?" She smiled as she gave the Fairies a twirl. "I'm calling it _Diancie!_ It's a combination of the words 'diamond' and 'fancy', and it's absolutely adorable!"

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Yea? Well call it whatever you want, we need you to kick that guy's ass before it kicks ours."

Mavis then turned to the confused virus with her own serious expression.

"My word, such malice coming from this beast." She then shot out an effortless cloud of pink diamonds as they scattered across the space like an endless sand storm from her hand, and like a beam of solid pink energy, the attack forced the quick Virus to change form just to block it.

"Mavis used _Diamond Storm!"_

Natsu yelled. "WHOA FIRST MASTER I SHOULD OF HAD _YOU_ IN THE GAME ALL ALONG!"

Mavis smiled. "You're far too kind…listen Natsu. I need to let you know I will not be able to defend you for too much longer…"

"Whh-wha…?" Natsu asked with confusion.

Mavis looked onward. "I'm using way too much of my magic energy to fight this creature. Pokémon in this world are created from 100% magical energy, and when we merge with them like the game permits us too, it tends to hold back a lot of our own energy to replace it with there's, and that supplies us with a _watered-down_ version of our own real-life magic."

Natsu nodded and thought back to his Charizard days. "That explains why I always felt drained fighting for Lucy."

Mavis continued as she kept an eye out for the invisible enemy. "Listen, I've done my research on every Pokémon…and _this one_ knows an extremely deadly move called _Psycho Boost."_

Gildarts spoke up next. "How strong we talking here, First?"

Mavis sighed. "Natsu do you remember describing the power of _Future Rogue_ to us after it killed that version of Lucy from the future?"

Natsu shook with the horror of a bad memory. "Yea, he used a nasty spell to do it too."

Mavis sighed. "I'm afraid we're talking _that_ kind of power. The four Pokémon you see before you are not capable of taking him on…which is why _you_ will have to defeat him yourself."

"HUH!?" Natsu, and Gildarts let out at the same time.

"What are you nuts?" Laxus yelled as he tended to the injured Mira. "He's still in human form?"

Mavis explained. "Natsu…do you remember Nigel's conversation with Maxie and Archie? When he described their treason he mentioned _one important feature_ from the server."

Nastu raised his hand. "OH! Like it can bring us into the game!"

That made Mavis crack a smile. "No Natsu…Nigel said the _entire_ server is made out of lacrima…of _magical energy_ …YOU can consume the ethernano just like your incident at the _Tower of Heaven_."

Natsu stood back. "Huh…? You're asking me to use _actual magic_ …?"

Silence filled the air as Mavis never replied. Then, low and behold the Virus appeared in a cloak of shadow as it reemerged in its super attack form.

Mavis then too used her own energy to transform into a hidden _Mega Evolution_ equipped with a flowing gown of diamonds and pearls that covered up her deformed rocky bottom.

The villain let out a malicious canon of dark purple energy right for Mavis, but as it did Mavis launched a sinister beam of black and red magic of her own.

"Mavis used _Light of Ruin!"_

Although her Diancie form technically couldn't learn this move, the powerful beam of pure Fairy power surged back and forth with the mighty black beam of _Psycho Boost_ , as both moves sat with _140 base power_.

Flashes of endless energy were unleashed as the two foes were left locked in battle with two powerful beams of light at their disposal.

Natsu and the other Fairies covered their eyes as Mavis yelled back. "NATSU PLEASE! JUST _EAT A ROCK_ OR SOMETHING!"

Gildarts and Laxus both looked to the Salamander like Mavis was out of her mind, but they apparently noticed that Natsu didn't feel the same way.

"Eat a rock..?" Natsu scratched his head as he grabbed a medium sized rock off the ground of the meteor and dusted it off. "Well…maybe it will make me like that Jura guy, or something...? Hehe."

"You're not actually gonna eat that thing are you?" Laxus looked on with disapproval.

Gildarts on the other hand let out a smirk. "Ah go ahead Nastu…after all Laxus is just jealous he doesn't have the chance to do it too."

Laxus would have smacked the Golem on the head, but Natsu had already decided to eat the rock before he could. The poor Salamander began choking on the ethernano as the energy was being vaporized inside his throat.

Mavis sighed with all her might and released the last bit of her strength. "I leave the rest to you… _Nastu_."

Finally, she let go of her beam and sent it soaring right for the Virus, who swiped it away and soared into deliver and up-close attack. Yet as it made it over to their camp site, the evil Pokémon was only left with a bizarre sight.

Standing in front of four totally injured Pokémon was Natsu Dragneel, fully on fire. No _Charizard_ , no _Poké Power_ , not even as a new _Pokémon_.

It was simply Natsu, just like he was left in the real world of Earth-Land, power and all.

He looked up with fire in his eyes and grinned. "Okay pal…YOU'RE _THROUGH!"_

The virus now looked worried and tried to back up because it had never seen anything like this before. It had a clear registry of every Pokémon known to the game stored in its head, but it never knew what to expect when a _real life human_ came roaring into it with that kind of power.

 _"_ _FLAME LOTUS: FIRE DRAGON FIST!"_ Natsu hurled an incredible ball of fire right for the beast's body, and as it hit, little streaks of fire came out and whipped the enemy all around in a whirlwind of blazing flames.

"AGH!" Natsu never let up as the poor creature was quickly being consumed by all the power of the mighty _Fire Dragon_ before him, but as stated before, Natsu _wasn't_ finished.

"JUVIA! ERZA! ...JELLAL! MIRA! ...LAXUS! GILDARTS! AGH!" He smashed his flaming fists repeatedly into the monster's chest-gem as he rang out with more names.

"MAVIS! GRAY! GAJEEL! ...WENDY! _LUCY!_ ALL MY FRIENDS! MY _GUILD MATES!_ I'LL GET THEM ALL OUT OF HERE IF IT'S THE _LAST THING I EVER DO!"_

The Virus now regretted everything it ever did to the four near-fainted Pokémon, but before it could cried out in mercy, Natsu decided to deliver one final blow.

"GYAGHHHHHH! _DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!_

Now, he erupted an entire column of pure fire right from his hands, and sent it crashing down onto the virus's head.

As the Psychic Pokémon flinched in pain, Natsu swooped in to deliver one more punch just for good measure.

 _"_ _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

He nailed the Pokémon right in the chest and sent it hurling into the black depths of space from whence it came, and as he did, the Salamander erupted a large column of fire all around his body, just to release all the energy he had been building up from the entire adventure.

 _"_ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

"Geeze…" Laxus said with blinking eyes. "Is that what he looked like when he beat me at _Fantasia?_ "

He never found an answer as Mira softly spoke out.

"Look…up…there…" She nodded forward to get everyone to look to the blackness above. The entire ceiling of stars and space was quickly cracking and crumbling before their eyes, and as it did, Natsu turned his head towards his friends.

"WAIT! _GUUUUUYS!"_

No one heard Natsu yell these words, and Natsu never heard an answer as all five of them were quickly swallowed whole by a vortex of black energy, quickly devoured from the sign of light, and taken from the game entirely.

* * *

 **Okay...did I jump the shark on this one, or was it a cool idea? I'm really curious.**

 **Throughout the entirety of both stories I always thought "Well, what if one character had the ability to fight as their human form?" That character _HAD_ to be Natsu! I liked it, I envisioned a cool battle between him and Deoxys (Also if you remember the Lucy vs Mewtwo scene from the original story, I did the same thing here by never mentioning Deoxys by name.) It was a very cool counter to that moment, plus the new Mavis was simply kawaii (did I say it right? I can't do the whole Japanese thing. That's why I write from the POV of the dubbed anime, lol.) **

**I also thought the moment where Laxus, Mira, and Gildarts stand up to defend Natsu was awesome. (FYI I used a lot of songs to score the chapter, but it's safe to say the only one that matters is when Natsu powered up to win I used he one and only original _Fairy Tail Main Theme._ I used a lot of inspiration from the Natsu vs Gajeel (my favorite FT fight) and Natsu vs Laxus fights in the anime for the Deoxys scenes.)**

 **Okay, now he's been cast into darkness. does that mean he escaped the game!? _More importantly.._.does that mean the story is _over_!? **

**New chapter tomorrow...no it has _no number,_ and it starts with the letter "E" :_(**


	46. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well...I told myself I wouldn't cry...but my keyboard is officially drenched!**

 **Nah I'm kidding, but seriously what a fun ride for me to write these two stories! I had a blast bringing them both to life, and I hope you did too! I have more then just FTXPoke crossovers on my page, but for some reason I feel like these two stories are my page's niche among the website.**

 **Lucy was absolutely amazing to write on her adventure in Kalos, and Natsu truly brought Hoenn out right before my eyes. The FT characters were all very fun to write, and having them interact with Pokemon characters and my OC was amazing as well. I'd also like to give magic_fan18 one last shout out for having Jason in the story! Very fun to write, and hopefully mf18 goes out and makes a story with Jason as the protagonist! Finally, I really want to thank the small but loyal audience who followed this story since the new year's release date, and those who joined along the way. You're all amazing, and I please ask you to stop by my page every once in a while to see what I'm up to, and also so that maybe I can look at all of your own work for future reads as well! If anyone is wondering I have many story ideas in wait from here on out, but unfortunately my days of writing FT x Poke crossovers are probably over.**

 **Now, one last thought. I had a lot of moments where I shared the music I used to score and write the story with, and 100% of the time it involved the Fairy Tail sound track. However, those are not the only songs I used. To get myself pumped up and to keep me motivated, I used two heavy Pokemon songs along the way, and I'd like to say they fit the story well:**

 **1.) The Pokemon Anime BGM- Opening & Title Screen. This song helped me going into the stories because it really just captured the beginning of a Pokemon adventure so well.**

 **2.) The Pokemon Anime BGM - Route 3 ~ The Road to Cerulean from Mt. Moon. This was the first song I played when I finished both stories. Very powerful. Very awesome piece. Easily my favorite Pokemon Song. **

**Both are available on Youtube.**

 **Okay, well here is yet another epilogue I have ever written on this website! As Jon Stewart (and Trevor Noah) would say: Here it is, your _Moment of Zen_.**

 **Finally, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR POKEMON!**

* * *

I Choose You! _S-Class Edition_

Epilogue

* * *

It was pitch black inside the mind of Natsu Dragneel. He couldn't speak, he couldn't feel his body, and he didn't even think he was breathing.

The Salamander tried to flail around, but once again his body gave him no response.

 _"_ _Oh man…"_ He thought to himself quietly. _"I think I broke the server…I think…my friends…"_ He was now worried he delivered a fatal blow to the entire game, but as his nightmares took over the scene, a blinding light crept up from the center of his view.

"Ugh…" He heard his mouth actually make an audible noise as his eyes were trying to react to the new light before him, but before he tried to say actual words, someone beat him to the punch.

"NATSU!" sitting right in front of the _Dragon Slayer_ was none of the than Lucy Heartfilia, with a wide smile on her face and her normal Earth-Land cloths on as she picked his upper body off the ground and wrapped him in a giant hug.

"YOU DID IT! You saved the server, AND everyone inside it!"

Natsu reached up to scratch his head as he realized he too was now returned to his normal body and outfit. He was sitting inside the teleporter box on the green of South Gate Park as he spoke out with confusion. "Lu-cy…it's good to see ya, hehe…where's everyone else…?"

Lucy sat back with a glowing smile. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Natsu took her up on the offer and looked to the other side of the teleportation chamber, and once his eyes focused in he saw Erza, Jellal, Laxus, Juvia, Mavis, and Gildarts all standing right before him, happy as ever.

Laxus sighed but gave Natsu a smile of approval. "I'm not sure what you did back there to that Virus, but damn…I think you broke the server."

Natsu looked guilty. "Haha, yea I was worried I did that…I'm just glad I got everyone out alive."

Gildarts added on. "Yea, that was by far the craziest thing I have ever experienced…I wonder if Nigel will give me my money back?" He then worried about money he was never even promised in the first place.

Mais then lit up with a glowing smile. "OOOOO I knew I could have faith in you, Natsu!"

Lucy then spoke again. "And don't worry, Wendy, Gajeel and Gray are all safe in Crocus."

Natsu waved his hands. "Eh, Wendy was the only one I cared about for that group…"

Lucy would have laughed, but she was immediately shoved to the ground, and was also replaced by an angry Juvia.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF GRAY LIKE THAT…oh…I mean Congrats, and thank you Natsu…" She awkwardly stood up and held her hands down in front of her.

Natsu laughed at that remark, and was quickly greeted by Erza who lifted him off the ground. "That was truly impressive Natsu. I heard you finished that Virus off just like any other enemy to the guild."

Jellal added on. "Yes. You left us to dispatch the Seis on our own, and as soon as you did we were all launched back inside the real world. Well done."

Natsu took the credit. "Yea, well he was pretty easy to fight being just a Pokémon and all…Wait, now that I remember…where's Happy? And, Nigel, and the other guys…?"

"BAM! I GOTCHA!"

Everyone snapped their heads back over to the computer servers, where all they could see where Happy and Cana sitting in side by side chairs vigorously playing some game.

Then, the new group of Fairies came over to see the fight, and as they did their eyes widened with confusion.

"OKAY LEVY! Hit me with your best shot!" That was the voice of Nigel, and it came from inside the game. He appeared to be a tiny little Eevee running around a large battle arena dodging tiny little fire balls from the other opponent.

At the other end of the virtual arena, a small yellow fox named Fennekin actually spoke up in defense. "Oh man, I can't figure this one out either…can I switch out again?"

"OH no no no! We're finishing this round first!" Nigel laughed as Levy wanted to change forms, but denied her the option. He smiled and sent out a powerful beam of little yellow stars right for the fox, who barely dodged them in mid-attack.

Lucy's eyes began to twitch. "What…is… _this_?"

Cana turned around and smiled. "OH HEY EVERYONE! We were wondering why the server crashed! The four of us were all waiting around looking for something to do, until Nigel actually _fixed_ the battle mode for the game."

After two very, very _, VERY_ long and very drawn-out stories, it appears that Nigel Thomas finally figured out how to fix and use the game's battle mode.

The tiny little Eevee then let out a laugh. "Yea, it was actually easier than I thought. Plus, it gives you two options when you merge with the game. You can either do what I did and let the game automatically assign you a Pokémon, or you can do what Levy did and randomly choose your own!"

Levy the Fennekin sighed. "Yea, I came out as some lousy looking black letter Pokémon in the shape of an "L", so I went with the second option."

Happy joined in on the conversation, but only after he turned around and noticed his long time best friend was back from the game.

"NATSUUUUUUU!" The tiny little exceed jumped out of his game as he flew forward and landed in his arms.

Natsu howled with laughter. "HEY LIL' BUDDY! Ya miss me or what? Hehe."

Happy began to wipe away his tears. "Well sort of…Lucy and the others were picking on me the whole time, so I left in the middle of the game to go sailing on Nigel's boat."

Lucy growled after hearing his lie. "Yea…don't believe the little gremlin…"

Natsu then snapped his fingers and looked to the game. "Oh hey! I almost forgot…Nigel thanks for believing in me, and helping me throughout the game…" He then realized the Eevee was no longer in the arena, and as he turned around Nigel was now walking out from the transporter box with Levy behind him.

The Trillionaire businessman smiled and shook Natsu's hand. "Hey man, that's what friend are for. Thank's for not turning your back on me! And letting me help you through the game!"

Natsu gave him the usual thumbs-up of approval, and his signature cheery grin. "No problem at all, man! That's what friends are for!"

* * *

Now, we find ourselves several days down the road in the flower blooming capital of Fiore, Crocus. Jason Grimm walks down the long corridors of the top-most floors of _Grimm Gaming_ , and behind him is his wounded father, Jackson.

The stern elder man never said a word until they approached Jason's office. "So…I guess your department did pretty well for the server launch…?"

Jason reluctantly answered. "Yea, they did."

Jackson spoke again. "And, I heard in the news Nigel is pushing record sales with the actual game's release. The demo seemed to work…"

Jason kept walking. "Yea…looks like your little scare got everyone excited."

Jackson stopped. "Jason…if I'm not fired, I plan on resigning once I see Nigel at the party. You know…I'm truly sor…"

Jason stopped too. "You're sorry…I know. You wanted to make a better name for our family." He turned around and forced himself to smile as they reached his office door. "You were thinking well, but you sorta fumbled it with the bad idea in the end…"

Jackson wanted to reply, but he simply nodded and let his son open the door.

"So, do you need to grab something before we head down?" Jackson asked as he looked around his son's book shelves.

Jason tilted his head. "Eh…not quite."

Jackson then realized Jason's desk chair was turned around to face the window in the back room, then as it swiveled around, Nigel Thomas sat in the seat with a serious expression.

Silence filled the room, as Nigel spoke first.

"…Awkward…" He then proceeded to open up the larger, bottom drawer on Jason's desk and pulled out a bottle of wine and three glasses.

Jason tilted his head. "Um...I don't keep wine in that drawer…or actually in my office at all?"

Nigel looked up with a confused look of his own. "I know. I put in there myself when I arrived…" Both Grimms looked oddly back at the Prism Mage as he explained.

"What? I wanted it to be dramatic…" He shrugged and poured a few glasses for his two technical guest. "Jackson…you really screwed the pooch on this one…"

Jackson took the glass with his bad left hand, because his right was in a sling. "Yes…I've been meaning to have a discussion with you."

Nigel looked up. "No…I mean you _really_ messed up on this one. Forget those two idiots Maxie and Archie, and those psychos from the Seis…" He tilted his head to Jason.

"You sorta left everyone else hanging around from your little rebellious stage."

No one answered as Nigel then remembered hearing Carla's accounts from earlier. About Jackson beating up her and the others in the basement. "More importantly…you harmed some cliets...sorry, some _very_ close friends of mine…"

The earlier remarks Nigel made sounded almost light-hearted, but that last one regarding his friends in _Fairy Tail_ really had some wrath behind the words.

Jackson wanted to stand back as he felt intense angery coming from Nigel's eyes. "Y-yes…I heard the media is all out supporting my departure from the company." The elder businessman let his once apprentice scold him some more.

Nigel downed his wine and slammed his glass on the table. "No, it's not that simple… _King Toma_ _E. Fiore_ has personally declared you a traitor of the Kingdom…I mean _I'm_ a former refugee from the west, aren't I…so I know that's sort of a big deal…"

Jackson slowly sat down. "Wha…oh…well then I…"

Jason then spoke up. "Nigel you're close to the Royal Family, and the King loves _Fairy Tail!_ Can't they just have him sit in jail for a year or something?! I know he'll learn from his mistakes."

Nigel saw the face of an angry but worried son staring back at him. "You're right…which is why King Toma has decided to let _me_ as head of the company decide your preliminary fate…"

Silence filled the room as Nigel sat back. "…you were blackmailed…"

Jackson snapped his head up, and Jason mimicked his father as Nigel continued.

"I received a report from one _Carla of Fairy Tail_ that she and her team mates have personal eye witness accounts of the _Oración Seis_ blackmailing you into letting them infiltrate the company…they worked in league with the _Naked Mummy_ Guild _,_ and forced your hand into gaining access to the building, or else they would erase your server right before your eyes."

Jackson tilted his head as Nigel's bold lie spilled right out, and once he finished, Nigel stood up.

"The Fairies then sustained injury from fighting the infiltrators while they held you and Jason hostage for trying to spill their plan…leading into Natsu defeating the Seis and saving the server…"

He then grabbed his bottle of very expensive red and turned for the door, but as he did, he left one final word.

"You will officially announce your retirement from the company today at the party. From there guards of the Royal Family will escort you to the _Mercurious Palace_ and King Toma will set you under _probationary house arrest_ for six months, because all though our reports are crisp, they lack 100% pure evidence…."

Jackson and Jason both looked right to each other and let out tiny smiles, as Nigel left the room.

However, Nigel made one last comment before leaving. "And…wait a little bit to come out…if people saw us all walking out together, they'd probably assume we were planning _a lie_ or something." He then shut the door and left for the celebration.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the party inside the _A.N.T. Plaza_ was just kicking off, all the company members and Fairy Tail guild mates conversed as one large group of newly made friends.

Yet, some Fairies were simply happy to see their friends come back alive.

"OHH SWEET WONDERS! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU ALIVE, LAXUS!"

Freed Justine had is large best friend wrapped up in a tight bear hug with sparkles in his eyes, as a bandaged Laxus looked rather annoyed.

"Yea yea…good to see you too Freed…"

Evergreen laughed at the gesture. "You know we were all worried sick for you? Nigel gave us all hand-held lacrima to watch the broad cast as we all went looking for the hacker…you were put through some nasty fights."

Bickslow howled and patted Laxus on the back. "Yea and you totally kicked ass in the Elite Four!" His five little babies flew up behind him, yelling. "YEA! YEA! FOUR! FOUR!"

Laxus was forced to crack a smile as his beloved _Thunder Legion_ all surrounded him. "Heh…thanks gang. Glad you could see it happen."

As the _Thunder Legion_ reunited with their deity, a slightly bandaged Mirajane was also experiencing a warm welcome from her own family.

"OHH! I was sooo worried whenever Natsu had you fighting in matches!" Lisanna tightly held her older sister's arm with a great big smile as she missed her dearly.

Mira blushed and hugged her back. "Awe! Well gee I really missed you guys too!"

"Yea!" Cried out a rather proud Elfman. "You showed those Magma and Aqua guys what it means to be a Real Man!"

Mira missed her brother's sense of goofy humor, and her sister's loving warmth. So she tried her hardest to hold back the tears. "Oh you two…I really love you both!"

Lisanna and Elfman both liked the sound of that as they wrapped their once missing sister in a tight familial hug. Towards the main exit of the Plaza, yet down a tiny/dark ally way off from the main road, two S-Class mages were sharing their own moment in time.

"So…you're going to find Meldy and head back on the road?" Erza asked with a smile on her face.

Mystogan, or rather a well disguised _Jellal_ looked at her and nodded. "Unfortunately yes. These games with Nigel have kept me busy from my search of clues regarding the activity of _Tartarus_ …I need to return to Meldy and begin or next search right away."

That made Erza smile. "You always take things too seriously…they're throwing a party for us and you decide to leave for work."

Jellal smiled underneath his bandanna. "As I recall the party is technically for _Mystogan_ and his guildmates…and that unfortunately _isn't_ me."

"Hm. I guess you're right…" Erza went to turn, but as she did Jellal grabbed hand.

He then pulled down his bandanna and let her see his smile this time. "Don't worry…I'll be alright…If _that_ was your concern."

Erza now let out a faint blush, and forced herself to give him a big hug in the shadows of the ally way.

"I know you will…"

As they enjoyed each other's embrace, a very nosy ghost hovered over their heads with a great big grin.

"Teehee…oh those two are so endearing…"

Now, we find Juvia sharing a moment with Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, their two Exceeds, and her beloved Gray at a table in the middle of the crowded plaza.

Wendy smiled and set down her drink. "So you agreed to let Nigel use you in his fake testimony, Carla?"

The white Exceed nodded. "Yes, I never truly saw evil in Jackson's eyes, only fear and love for his company and son."

Lily nodded with approval as Levy spoke her own mind. "That sounds like a good ending to me."

Juvia then held onto her beloved's arm tightly as she also held up a pastry form her plate. "Here. Sweetie. You look hungry!"

She tried to stuff the treat down Gray's mouth, but his lips would not budge.

Gajeel laughed. "Juvia leave the man alone. He's not hungry."

She didn't like Gajeel's words. "I don't need your comments, Gajeel. I only need my frosty hunk of Ice here to eat some lunch before he starves!"

Those Fairies continued to enjoy their day as Natsu, Lucy and Happy all began to meet up with familiar faces from the game.

"Whoa! So you're _Wallace!_ And you must be the _Lisia_ girl!"

Natsu smiled as the uncle/niece duo smiled and flipped their powdery blue hair behind their ears.

Wallace spoke first. "Yes, in dead we are. And I must say it is so very good to see you, my good sir!" Wallace stuck his hand out to shake Natsu's, and the Salamander graciously accepted the gesture.

"Hehe! Boy it's kinda cool to see everyone from the game in the real world!"

Lucy nodded. "No kidding! They really got the details down on your characters."

Wallace smiled and bowed. "Well, thank you, you are far too kind. And might I say Nigel got the details on your character down precisely as well. Such beauty, such energy, she almost behaves like a real person inside the game."

That made Lucy smile. "Ah, you don't have to say that…" Lucy would have said more, but she then noticed Lisia began to escort Natsu away from the conversation.

"Well, Nigel didn't lie. You really _are_ impressive!" Lisia blushed as she tightly gripped Natsu's muscular arm with her own hand, and using her other hand she began to play with her mint green hair.

Natsu smiled and kept mindlessly stuffing food into his mouth. "WREAAGHLLY!? MAN HE ITH _THOOO_ NITHE!"

Lisia tilted her face as a tear drop fell from the back of her head. "Wow, you're also pretty hungry too."

They both began to laugh as back in the distance, Happy and Lucy now stood alone at the snack table.

Happy flew behind Lucy as he stuffed his face with tasty shrimp appetizers. "Man…those two look like they hit it off!" He winked and tried to get Lucy to make a joke with him, but she never replied the way he wanted.

"Yea…" Lucy looked slightly taken away at the laughing Lisia and hungry Natsu. "Well…I'll just let him meet some new friends." She then turned to find some of her other guild mates.

"Awe man…" Happy frowned as Lucy walked away. Then he continued to eat most of the party's shrimp.

Lucy wondered through he crowd, but stopped as she heard her name being yelled from across the way.

"Oh hey Lucy!"

She turned to find a boy fitting the description of _Jason_ smiling and walking towards her.

Jason laughed. "Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to make sure I got to meet everyone from _Fairy Tail_ before the day ends."

Lucy smiled back. "Well I can appreciate that! It's nice to meet you!" She held out her hand and tilted her head in a cutesy manor.

Jason accepted her hand, but then looked back her way. "Wow, you know Nigel transferred your character into the new game, but he never said how much _prettier_ you are in real life." He grinned and took a sip form his cup.

Lucy's cheeks flushed with red at his comment. "Oh, well t-thank you…" She tried to think of the first thing that came to her mind. "Nigel never told us how strong your team was when we met up with you…"

Jason put his arm back behind his head. "Nah, I'm pretty good, but all us employees have pretty even records…that is unless Nigel's playing us with _your_ team."

The two youngsters seemed to enjoy themselves, and as they did Lisia and Natsu wondered back into view.

Lisia clutched Natsu like she would never let go and pointed at the company building. "Ooo! I can show you all the offices inside the office!"

Natsu had just finished up his meal and began to pat his stomach with his free arm. "Hmm, I dunno. I'm still kinda hungry…" He began to scan the crowd in search of another refreshments table until he saw a smiling Jason and giggling Lucy in the distance.

"No way…" Natsu looked ready for action and let out a tiny smile and he freed his right arm.

"Umm, Natsu…?" Lisia said as she was now left alone.

Jason and Lucy were in the middle of a long conversation, until Nasu stepped between them. "AH-HA! I was lookin for you, Jason!"

Jason stood back with a guilty face. "Oh hey man! I heard you might be mad if you saw…hehe."

Lucy snapped her head. "Wait, what did that _idiot_ tell you, exactly?"

Natsu also looked confused. "Huh? No man! I'm mad 'cause we never had our _third re-match!_ I WAS SO READY TO TAKE YOU DOWN!"

Jason scratched his head. "Hehe, well as I remember _somebody_ had to go save the server…and that wasn't me, Natsu."

Natsu held up his fists. "YEA?! WELL WENDY TOLD ME YOU'RE A PRETTY GOOD _WIND_ MAGE! WHY DON'T WE SETTLE THIS HERE AND NOW WHILE I…!?" He went to continue, but Lucy grabbed him by the scarf and drug him back over to the refreshments.

"Come on Natsu…you need more food or else you'll blow this place to bits…"

As the blonde pulled her goofy friend away, Jason shook his head and grinned as he finished off his drink. "Man, those _Fairies_ are something else…"

Lisia stood right beside him with hearts in her eyes and her hands together over her chest as she looked to Natsu being taken away by Lucy. "Oh they _suuure_ are...!"

Now, we find a drunken Gildarts enjoying the scenery of the Plaza along with his very drunken daughter Cana, his overly happy client Nigel, the long-time _A.N.T._ employee Steven Stone, and finally the elder Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov.

"Well, it's good to see you all made it out alive." Makarov raised his mug in the air and smiled with pride in his guild's victory.

Gildarts nodded and raised his own. "Yea, I was getting pretty home sick…especially for my wittle pwincess Cana!" He then smiled and teased his loving daughter with a great big hug.

"Yea?" She said with an angry expression. "Ya keep this 'pwincess' stuff up and I'll send you back myself."

Makarov laughed and turned to Nigel. "And congratulations are in order for you too Nigel. I hear the game is making record breaking sales?"

Nigel smiled and held up his own mug. "Absolutely! My team is pretty spectacular." He then hit his cup off of Steven's and raised it high again.

Steven nodded and admitted their excellency. "Yes, I feel with Jason leading the way, the employees of _Grimm Gaming_ will be on a bright path for the future. I may even quit my job in the mining sector and come work for them full-time."

Nigel forced a laugh. "Hahaha…let's wait with the jokes. It's the formula of all your jobs that lets me enjoy Magnolia as my new home."

Makarov then asked a new question. "So Nigel, any plans for a _third_ game…?"

The Trillionaire Mage slammed his mug down and waved his hands in the air. "OH NO NO NO! I will proudly fund any game if anyone approaches me, but I _personally_ will not be involved in the _actual development_ of any game myself!"

Cana smiled and removed herself from Gildarts to turn toward Nigel. "HA! That's a total lie, I can see it in your eyes, right now."

"Is it?" Nigel looked up to the sky, and considered all the ideas he had for future games in the series. "Well, maybe it is, maybe it isn't..."

Everyone laughed and held their drinks high to honor the final release of the server and game, and quickly enjoyed the rest of the ceremony to celebrate the health and safety of everyone's favorite guild.

 _The End!_

* * *

 **Okay, I lied. I re-read this chapter to make edits and I teared up a little, lol...**

 **GUYS THANK YOU ALL FROM THE _BOTTOM OF MY HEART_ FOR READING MY CROSSOVERS! Look out for any future stories on my page!**

 **Oh and lastly...if you're feeling down about the end of my series then don't! I know I said _I_ will not write anymore Poke x FT stories, but...eh, who knows?**

 **(And if anyone is still wondering...on _Microsoft Word_ this story's final tally came to 353 pages! I guess I shouldn't complain the next time my profs tell me to write a 5 page essay!)**


End file.
